


you are the secret to my universe

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Ash and Larry are siblings, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Lots of character development, M/M, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, Sal and Megan are siblings, Sexual Fantasy, goth sally, teens can be jerks in groups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 175,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Ash and Larry are siblings who try to stay out of each others worlds but that rule becomes hard to fallow when Larry meets Sal. A weird goth with a sick sense of humor who doesn't seem to notice just how attractive he is. After establishing a friendship from a rocky meeting they both find the other is exactly what their looking for. But is it love or appreciation for finally being understood.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 42
Kudos: 122





	1. sinful plaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft chapter just to get this story started so it's a little all over the place and hard to read. The chapters are gonna start with Ash writting in her diary about whats going on then transition into the scenes themselves so it's gonna be a little wonky at first. But hopefully you all like it. Enjoy the first chapter.

dear diary.   
Its Ash again. Today my butt munch brother was acting stranger then usual. Think he smoked some bad weed or whatever. I had my buddy Sal over to help me passed a point in dark souls. Why I even bother I don't know cause clearly I suck at the game. I mean sure Sal isn't really a 'normal' person. But that doesn't give Larry a reason to act the way he did today.

Ash Johnson sat in her desk chair, staring at her tv. She rested her head in her hand as she huffed in annoyance. The character on screen struck a boss then dodged attacks quickly. Much more effectively then she ever could make the character move. "This part sucks" she told bitterly. Sal laid on her bed fiddling with the pink controller to her PS4. "Nah you just suck at dodging, oh shit" he slide down the side of the bed so he was hanging off the edge. He hit the buttons more erratically. " 'Nah you just suck' looks like you suck" she snickered at the obvious struggle her friend was having. "Shut up this is hard" he told her. She laughed at his serious tone. He shuffled down a little more so his arms were dangling off the edge. He bend his knees to rest his legs against the wall. His black tights thinning a little from the stretch. "Look out" Ash warned, leaning forward in her chair. "Got it got it" Sal tried his best to defeat the boss. "Oh no" She groaned as an all to familiar sound came from her tv. "Ugh" Sally went limp and let himself dangle off the bed. His black shirt slid up a little showing just a little of his back. "See what I mean it's so hard" she sat back in her chair and pulled down her sweater dress. They stayed quiet for a sec as they reveled in the defeat. "I hate this game" she mumbled, kicking out her foot which had her dolphin slipper on it. "Blur" Sal added, stretching his arm back to pull down his red plaid skirt. He let his arms lay on the floor after. A knock on the girls door caught their attention and they both looked over as it opened. Standing in her door way was her brother Larry. A tall teen with long brown hair and a beauty mark under his right eye. "What" she groaned at him as she fell back into her seat. 

"Dinners almost ready, princess. Your friend coming or ah" the teen lost his usual annoyance with his sister once he looked over at her friend. His brown eyes widened at the sight of Sal hanging off the bed in a way that raised his ass high in the air leaving little to the imagination of its shape. His black shirt was fallen a little showing off a good portion of his back and his black tights were thinning showing a little of the skin underneath. The brunette didn't even notice the mans face, to caught off guard by the overly erotic scene in front of him. He stepped back from the door and slowly walked away from the room. The two watched the door in confusion at the mans behavior. Ash looked over at her friend with frowned brows and narrowed eyes from annoyance. The man also looked at her more surprised then annoyed. "Uh so...you staying for dinner" she asked hesitantly. "No thank you" he spoke back. The short teen pushed himself up and started crawling backwards so he was on the bed again.

She rolled her eyes "ya, you never stay for dinner." Sal stretched and fixed his shirt "I just feel uncomfortably eating in front of people" he told her. "It's just us, no ones gonna judge you and its not like we'd notice if you were a messy eater" the girl moved her hand in the air gesturing to her lower face. "I am a messy eater I'm missing part of my mouth" he joked. But it wasn't really a joke it was true but no one ever believed him so he used it like a joke. "Ya whatever grab your stuff zombie boy" his friend teased. He got off the bed and grabbed his little black back pack off the floor. "Tomorrow for sure we'll beat it" he promised pulling on the straps so the bag sat on his shoulder. Ash took in a deep breath then stood up, towering over her short friend. "Forget it, it's a lost cause" she grumbled. The two teens walked out of the room and down the stairs to the front door. Sal grabbed his black jacket and ear muffs. "Sounds like quitter talk, ya a quitter" he asked in a mocking voice. She smirked at him "Oh no coach I would never dream of it" they chuckled at the joke. "But seriously one day you will have dinner with us" she crossed her arms as she watched the boy zip up his jacket. He just nodded at her then bent down to put on his boots. 

A loud spirt and cough caught their attention. They both looked down the hall in curiosity. Larry was standing in the hall with a cup of water in his hand and some water on his shirt. He covered his mouth as he coughed and turned into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with the two. "God I swear he's smoking his brain cells away, can't even drink water without spilling it everywhere" Ash whispered her complaints to her friend. "Maybe it went down the wrong tube....huh you know I think this is the first time I've seen your brother" Sal strapped up his boots. "You've seen him before....I think" she pondered, thinking things over. "Not really you've pointed him out once but we've never actually met" the boy stood up straight now having his winter wear on. "That's crazy you've had to of met him before" he shook his head at her. He reached for the door and pulled it open. "Bye then" he spoke lowly. "Bye" they parted. Sal left the house and Ash turned to walk into her home. She made her way passed the kitchen and into the living room/ dinning room. Her mom and brother were already sitting at the dinner table. Her eyes met Larry's and she glared at him as she sat down across from him. "So I take it Sally's not joining us again" her mother asked, taking some potatoes and placing them on her plate. "No" Ash responded bitterly. "Whats her problem doesn't want a home cooked meal" the man muttered as he stuck his fork in a baked chicken. "Well maybe he- wait what did you just say" The girl lost her flair as her brothers words registered in her head. "You heard me" he spat back. "Enough" their mom interrupted with a demanding voice.

The room became silent as they all ate, everyone thinking about their own thing. Lisa was thinking about how wonderful the chicken came out and how to rearrange the room. Ash thought about how her brother called Sal a girl and how funny that was. Oh the pranks they could pull on him. Larry on the other hand was having a hormonal crisis. The sight of the woman's friend startled him, he had never seen someone be so unintentionally sexy like that. Or maybe it was intentional. But most girls wouldn't go the extra step to wear tights with a skirt like that. Though it was winter. He couldn't stop thinking about the position of the blue haired girl having their ass raised so perfectly. He tried not to think about it but then he'd think about what he saw in the hallway. Sal bending down and their skirt lifting up enough for him to see the out line of underwear. The tights had thinned some so he could see the skin underneath. It was enough to make any teen go crazy. Damn this generation of skimpy out fits but also damn this generation of skimpy outfits. 

He needed a distraction of any kind so he didn't sprout a problem at the table. He cleared his throat "Ah so h-how long have you been friends with Sally" he asked lamely. Ash smiled as she looked at him "Oh we've been friends since the ninth grade so like almost three years now, why." she smiled rather mischievously. "Uh no reason just never seen her around" Larry looked down at his food and his sisters smile grew at the pronoun. "You've never met Sally, she's always around. She's like my little puppy dog I carry her in my purse" she laughed at her joke. "She?" her mom questioned out loud. The man rolled his eyes at her "Har, har I get it cause she's small and all." he ruined her joke sarcastically. Causing her to scuff in annoyance. "Well it's not funny when you explain it and yes it was a crack on hi-er size" She corrected before she ruined her own joke. "Sally is a very short person but then again we're a tall family" their mom spoke up causing the two to chuckle. "So um whats with the uh" Larry tried to ask about the black tights but couldn't find the words that didn't sound perverted. "The prosthetic ya she has no face so she has to wear a fake one, don't ask me what happened she won't tell me but it was very traumatic" Ash warned. "The what" her brother asked dumbfounded. "The mask on her face you know the white thing with a pink corner over the right eye did-did you not notice" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Psh what of course I noticed ya the mask totally ya" he lied then stuffed some chicken in his mouth. The woman just watched him for a moment suspiciously. 

*****

He was being totally weird. Usually he asks 'what kind of music' cause he's always looking for more metal heads most of his lame ass friends listen to rap and hip hop yuck. Sal does listen to metal but he mostly listens to something called goth metal and I've heard it. It does not sound good, its all about falling in love with death and succumbing to despair which is so like him. Or like Korean metal. Anyway I told Sal about the pronoun thing at school cause that's just to funny. 

The cafeteria was packed with more students then usual, A side effect of the cold weather everyone wants to be inside. Sal sat at his usual table with Todd and Ash and a few people he didn't know. "It was so funny I can't believe he thinks your a girl" Ash laughed after telling her story of the previous night. "It's not so strange I mean no offense but you are very short for a boy plus the long hair in pig tails and the skirts and leggings you like to wear" the red head explained. "Are you dissing my aesthetic" Sal asked defensively. "No-no of course not I just mean I can see where Larry's coming from about the thinking your a girl thing" the man became nervous as he talked. "It's cool man I was just busting your chops" the small man chuckled. "So wanna mess with him" the woman asked gleefully. "Hell ya" the blue teen agreed, all to excited. "Awesome so find your cutest dress wear it tomorrow" she ordered. "Uh better idea my skimpiest dress with my moon collar and my black thigh highs. My cutest dress is that one I got from the convention. You know with the bows and the carousal horses. It's to fancy for ever day life." He informed, bragging about his favorite piece. "Wow that is the most little space thing I've ever heard" Todd took in a deep breath. "Whats little space" the woman asked. "Don't worry about it" she was told by her short friend. The brunette rolled her eyes at him. "Ok so skimpy what do you mean by that" she asked, looking around the lunch room till she spotted her brothers friend group. 

A rowdy bunch of people all so different it was hard to believe they were all friends. Robert and David were shoving each other over something stupid probably while three girls watched them and laughed. One was chubbier then the other two but the two 'preppy' girls were taller then her. It was a very diverse group of metal heads, stoners, goths, and pencil skirts. A term used to describe the slutty/preppy girls in the school. Larry sat at the wooden table with his best friend Chug beside him. The man looked more meatball like around his other friends. Three tall guys who towered over him and three girls almost even height with him. But he didn't seem to care. He ate his lunch contently until he noticed his best friend not joining in on the rough housing. It was weird for the stoner not to act a little stupid around them. The small man put down his food and reached over for his friend. "Hey man you alright you seem out of it" he squeezed Larry's shoulder. The tall teen ran a hand down his face and sighed. "Ya man just dealing with stuff" he told not going into detail. "What stuff" the boy asked. "Like well it's kind a embarrassing" the man rubbed his neck. "Dude the willy wonka dream" he was told like it was an answer to a question. He chuckled then looked over at the shorter. "True ok so you know that Sally girl the one with blue hair" the brunette asked. "Ya the creepy girl" the smaller confirmed. "Ya she is a little creepy, I guess uh well she's best friends with my sister so she was over yesterday. It was the first time I'd ever seen her and well" he cleared his throat as his cheeks began to dust with a blush. The sight confused his friend but he didn't interrupt. "she was wearing this crazy hot outfit. A plaid skirt and not so thick tights" he tried to explain. "I can see that like a school girl skirt or something" Chug smiled. "Ya no well sorta, she was laying on the floor yesterday with her legs on Ash's bed so her ass was kind a raised in the air like this" Larry bent his wrist forward to show the position he was talking about. "Nice" he was told from another listener. The two teens looked over at Robert who wasn't rough housing anymore. "Go on she had her ass raised" he asked causing the stoner to shake his head.

"God do you ever think with anything other then your dick" the metal head was asked by one of the pencil skirts. A skinny girl with straight red hair and a round face. She wore clothes one size to small so her figure was to obvious. "Hey If I thought with my head that would mean id have a heart and feelings you succubus's could use against me so my dick makes all my decisions, Larry tits" the tall man turned his attention back to his male friends. Larry shook his head again but smiled "I-I don't know I didn't get a look at her front." he admitted, his blush thickening with embarrassment. "Nice" the man grinned. "Not like that, after I saw her laying there I left. It startled me" he continued earning a shake of disappointment from Robert. "So that's what your dealing with, ass" Chug laughed. "Well n-no er sorta" the teen tried to explain, his face turning pink as he broke out in a sweat. "Um when she was leaving I was gonna go say goodbye you know be polite and all. But uh she bent down and her tights thinned and her skirt lifted up so I got a clear panty shot" he told the group. The boys laughed at his story while the girls rolled their eyes. "Larry you pervert" The other pencil skirt insulted. A girl with short blond hair that was obviously dyed. She wore low cut shirts and no bra with an actual pencil skirt. "My man did you, ya know" David made a jerking motion as Robert laughed. "No....eh" Larry looked over at Chug still embarrassed. "I-I did have thee most intense wet dream about her like ever" the table roared, the boys wooing and the girls insulting him. The round man patted his arm though knowing there was more. "It-It kind a sucks man, she's like Ash's best friend and here I am fantasizing about her, stupid brain" he insulted himself. 

"Well maybe it's just cause she's new ya know, maybe you just think she's hot and its a fleeting attraction....wanna stop being attracted to her think of her in Davids pajamas. Piss stains everywhere" Chug chuckled at the thought. "Hey that was apple juice stains and sweat" the man tried to defend but lost his confidence part way through his sentence. "Anyway why does it matter if it's your sisters friend not like you were gonna bang her, no your mister 'waiting for the right person" the metal head mocked. "Hey I stand by that and you cant make me feel bad for deciding I wanna wait till I meet the right person to lose my virginity to, It's twenty nineteen and I'm allowed to have those world views" Larry pointed his finger at his friend as he defended his choices. "Whow don't need to get up in arms I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about it" the man put up his hands in surrender. "But he does kind a have a point why does it matter" David asked, resting his head in his hands. Larry blushed again from the embarrassment of the topic. "Well because it's awkward you know. She's gonna be around the house all the time and like what if I pop a boner with her around and she sees it. She's gonna think I'm gross and tell Ash and Ash is gonna think I'm just a lust crazed asshole" he rambled. 

"Maybe she'll take it as a complement" Robert smirked. "In what universe is that a complement" the red head asked. He turned to her and raised a pierced brow "Are you telling me if a guy looking at you and popped a boner you wouldn't feel just a little happy that you caused it." The girl blushed and smiled as she looked away from him. She giggled a little at the thought. Robert shook his head at the sight. "Seriously, hey is she coming to the uh nuevo feista" he tried to pronounce. "The what" Larry asked thoroughly confused by the words. New party that didn't make sense, unless. "....oh uh I don't know" he answered looking down at his hands. Every year for new years his mom throws a party for the family and close friends. But Larry doesn't want the girls catching wind of it. He'd rather not deal with the drama. "I hope she comes" the metal head mumbled pervertedly. Larry kicked him under the table. The man was just pissing him off, he didn't want to think of Sally like some sex object. Sure she was hot and effortlessly sexy. But he didn't want to be thinking about it or having dreams about it. Especially if she was Ash's friend. It was just trouble all around. Maybe he'd do what Chug suggested just think about the girl in the grossest way possible.


	2. damn

Dear diary

Man Larry is so freaked out by Sal its great. He doesn't know how to behave around him. I think he's scared or something. Sal came over the other day wearing this really cute dress and honestly I'm jealous. He wore this black dress I've never seen with lace at the bottom and a see through cloth over his chest and arms. He was so cute. It wasn't at all like the pencil skirts wear like he was making it seem. It was elegant but everything he wears is elegant. 

*

Sal took off his black jacket and hung it up on the hooks lined up on the wall. He smoothed out the bottom of his dress which flowed halfway down his thighs. He turned to Ash who was standing in the hall way, looking him up and down in confusion. "This is what you call skimpy" she asked as she pointed to the dress. The man looked down at himself "yes lace is always skimpy." He took a step into the house then twirled so the dress lifted a little, showing a second skirt of lace underneath. But Ash didn't get how the outfit was skimpy. Just as she pondered a loud crash emitted from the end of the hall. They both looked over to see what happened. Larry was crouched down on the floor, collecting pieces of a box shaped shelf that fell off the wall. A grey statue laid in pieces by his knees. Lisa shouted from the living room "what broke." He tensed at the question. "Uh just the shelf and um your statue" the man hesitantly told. "Man that thing keeps breaking, I'll get the glue gun" she said, walking into the kitchen and out the other door way to head to the stairs. Sal walked down the hall and lowered himself to the ground so he was on his knees. He grabbed the statue pieces as Larry watched him with wide eyes. The man seemed paralyzed by the smaller's presence. He gripped the square shelf tightly. Sally looked over the pieces in his hands then up at the taller expectantly. "Uh Sally just put that on the dinning room table" Ash spoke out. He nodded then stood up and walked into the kitchen since the man was blocking the living room. Larry watched him walk away then shifted his gaze down the hall. His sister had her hands on her hips as she glared at him "why are you on the ground" she questioned. "None of your bees wax" he retorted then stood up. He walked into the living room/dinning room to set the shelf down beside the statue. Once placed He looked over at Sal who was admiring the shelf full of antiques and cute nick knacks his mom collected. 

He couldn't help looking down at the lace at the bottom of the dress, he was wearing back thigh high socks with the outfit. It was so sinful to Larry. He wanted to either throw Sal over the table or run down to his basement. "Hey" Ash's voice called out causing both boys to look at her. "Wanna help with this level" she smiled at Sal. He shook his head with mild annoyance. "I know you hate it but we can play Mario kart after" he perked up at the promise. "Ya that got your attention come on" she walked out of the kitchen. The small man started to fallow, he turned around and waved goodbye to Larry just to be polite. The man hesitantly waved back and Sal was gone from his sight. 

*

Sal really weird's him out, honestly. On Friday Sal came over to play Mario party and when he left to use the bathroom there was this loud bang. Larry had fell down the two steps leading to the stairs and it was because Sal scared him. Then on tuesday we were watching a movie with mom and Larry came out of the kitchen. He said he'd watch the movie with us but when he saw Sal sitting in the green chair he freaked and rushed down to the basement. It's hilarious, something about Sal really scares him. Also he still thinks Sal's a girl, I'm gonna run that joke as far as it will go. In other news, that guy Maple was having issues with is leaving after Christmas break so that means Todd's gonna be the theaters new director. Which means people won't get things cause they're pretty they'll get it because their good. I'm excited I can't wait for additions for Peter pan. I'm gonna be Wendy maybe I can convince Sal to be a lost boy. But we'd have to wait. Speaking of Christmas I got Sal this cute little bat beanie key chain cause he's obsessed with little trinkets. I wonder what he got me, hopefully not another doll. Last year he bought me a Victorian doll and I think he did it to scare. He's always doing shit to scare people. Since friday's our last day before the break I'm gonna take him out for ice cream. He's been talking about it for days and now I have a hankering. 

*

Friday was the last day of school before the Christmas break and all the students were over joyed to finally have a break and have Christmas. Everyone left as soon as the bell rang except for the theater group. Every member of the club was asked to stay behind for their last meeting before the holidays. To receive important news and g run over Ideas for the peter pan play. Ash was forced to stay in the auditorium with her friends, groaning at her misfortune. She just wanted to get her vacation started. Her brother, Larry left the school before her. He ran outside with his buddies, enjoying his temporary freedom. They men roared and ran into the snow pile like a bunch of animals. Robert grabbed a hand full of snow and chucked it at one of the girls. "Ah uncool" the one with long red hair yelled as she shielded herself. He geared up with another one, tossing it at her friend. "Ah no don't hit me" the blond screamed. The metal head and his junkie friend grabbed a handful of snow. Whipping them at the two girls as they screamed. They began to run and the two chased them, laughing at the girls. "Stop I'll scream rape" the red head yelled deeply. "You're always screaming rape" Dave shot back and hit the girl in the shoulder with a snow ball. "Fifty points on Jessica" the metal head chucked chucking his own. He aimed for the blond woman but it missed as she jumped out of the way. "You gonna join the fight" Larry asked Chug as they watched the two boys chase the girls around. "Nah I was gonna head over to DQ for some food wanna come" the shorter man asked. His friend shrugged, placing his hands in his pant pockets. "Ya why not." The two began walking away from the chaos of their group. Ignoring the woman screaming rape, knowing full well no one was touching her in any way. They turned the corner to walk down the length of the school yard, making their way to the near by plaza. The small man looked up at his friend after a while. Noticing how quiet he was. Sure he wasn't the chattiest person his silence seemed off. He looked tense as he frowned. The man knew something was up. Instead of asking though he kept the silence. Not addressing the change in demeanor as they made their way to the small food joint. Larry grabbed the handle and tossed the door open for his friend. Chug walked in with the man right behind him. Without looking at the menu they ordered the same thing. A burger and fries. Once paid for they made their way to a table to wait for their food. Larry didn't even sit back in his chair, he sat up and rested his head in his hand. Something was seriously bothering him. "Hey man you good" Chug asked before he could think of a better way to ask whats wrong. The tall man looked from the window to his friend "Ya I'm good" he responded. The man raised a brow at him "really cause you look down in the dumps...is it Sally" he asked cautiously. The stoner sighed. Turning his attention to the man across from him. "Yes, it's just ugh she's so I don't know hot I guess. But it's more then that she's like, she's just not slutty like the other girls ya know. Like yes she wears reviling clothes and sometimes mesh and fishnets. But it doesn't look trashy or desperate ya know." He started to ramble sounding baffled and a little annoyed. "Ya I know some of the girls at school will literally walk around with their pussy out, then act like it's men's fault" the green haired man shook his head in confusion. "But no I've seen some of the stuff Sally wears and ya she looks kind a cute" Larry seemed to jolt in his seat at the word. He blinked a few times as he sat up. "Ya see that's it she's cute and sexy and everything she wears just looks sinful and I don't know if that's the goth aesthetic or if she dresses like that on purpose. And it messes with me" he sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. Ruffling the messy locks "I take it it's popping up like ground hog day" the chubby man asked with a slight smile. "All the time" the man groaned as he raised his hands in the air rather dramatically. "Like anytime she gets close to me I get a semi, the other day she wore a lacy dress with black thigh highs and I had such an urge to throw her on the table and just. I don't know mess around with the bottom of her dress. It's bad dude I've never felt this I don't know primal before about anyone" he huffed. A worker walked up to them and set their tray down. Ignoring the conversation. Chug didn't hesitate as he grabbed his burger and unwrapped it. "I-I've been having a lot of dreams lately and it's causing me to lose sleep" the tall man continued once the woman was out of ear shot. "I've been trying to think of her dressed in David's clothes but that doesn't help" he admitted, taking a fry and eating it. The other forced himself to swallow so he can talk. "Well your a personality guy right. Maybe she has a nasty personality, try imagining her being mean to puppy's." The smaller offered as he ate. "Who could be mean to puppy's" Larry asked in disbelieve, squinting his eyes as he sook his head. Chug shook his head and made a noise that he didn't know. The stoner smiled at him and chuckled. It was a nice sight to see his friend smiling again. "Ya hating puppies I guess" he thought about ti for a moment. Trying to imagine the small person kicking a puppy. But it seemed so outlandish. Someone being mean to puppy's. He tapped the table with his finger, wondering about her. when something struck him. He looked back up at his friend, frowning his brows at the man. "Actually I don't know anything about her.... other then she likes Mario kart and Ash asks her to beat levels. I guess she's good at games." He reached for his fries to continue eating. Imagining the bluenette playing on a consol. "Lame Mario kart sucks" Chug complained rather loudly. That made the taller chuckle "You just think it sucks cause you suck at it." He joked and gave a hearty laugh. The round man wasn't offended. He just hook his head and smiled, glad his friend was joking around again. He rolled his eyes at the stoner died down from his joke. "Alright, har har. But you haven't gotten an impression off her. Like from how she reacts to things. Ah nah I guess that be hard with the mask. Well what about her voice, is it sarcastic, overly sweet. Scared. I don't know I feel like she might be the shy type" the smaller man rambled, digging into his burger again. The taller sat up again, having slouched from his laughter. He blinked dumbfoundedly as he thought those words over. You know I don't think she's ever talked. I can't remember her ever saying anything, just nodding or waving" he told as he thought back. "You sure that's the case and you weren't just lost in fantasy hahaha" the man joked, giving his own hearty laugh. But Larry didn't seem amused. He stared down in thought, looking passed his fries to images in his head. Trying to remember an impression from his sisters friend. Just as she promised, Ash took Sal out for some ice cream after their meeting. They headed for the near by plaza where the closes DQ sat. They walked in, Sal ahead of his friend. As they entered the building the womans phone buzzed in her jacket. She took the device out of her pocket, groaning at the notification. "Something wrong" the man asked. "Hang on I'll tell you" she opened up the text that she got. Not looking up at the worker as she ordered for the both of them. She read as she paid. Groaning and rolling her eyes with irritation. "Uck it's from Ian" she gaged then turned to read the message out loud. "Merry Christmas from the sound crew to you I had fun working with all of you and will forever cherish the memory's we made together, I know you will move on to do amazing plays and I wish I could see the amazing work you all will do this year with peter pan. Sincerely your friend" Ash read off her phone as they waited for their ice cream. "That's what he sent it's utter bull shit, he hated everyone that wasn't a pencil skirt. Perverted pig" she complained. "That's weird" Sal commented one her insults. "Ya he sent it as a mass text to the whole theater group" she rolled her eyes and put her phone away. "I didn't get a text, he has my number and knows I'm in the group. Maybe he hates me" the blue haired man reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. His friend smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Ya I wouldn't doubt it he doesn't know how to take a joke and after that ghost debacle" she snickered at the memory. Watching her friend grumble behind the mask. "That was his own fault I had nothing to do with it, though I wish I did then I wouldn't be so annoyed by his passive aggressive behavior." The worker handed over their Ice cream and they took them. Both walked around the half wall separating the line up from the seats. When they turned the corner they noticed Larry and Chug sitting at a table meant for four. "What are the odds" Ash smiled at the boys who hadn't noticed them. "Come on lets go crash their party" she started walking over but Sal grabbed her bag strap. She was tugged back. Surprised she looked right at him. Catching his widened eyes as they stared up at her. "W-wait like hang out with them" he asked sounding a little scared. "Well ya, It's ok they don't bite" she teased. "No I know" he tapped the cup his blizzard sat in. "So whats up are you nervous cause you've been messing with Larry for over a week" she chuckled, knowing the answer. "Scaring and hanging out are two different things, I-I've never said anything to him before" he admitted in a low voice, glancing at the two boys eating peacefully. The woman smiled wide at the information. Another incredible prank popping into her head. "Really oh we gotta sit down now" she enthused. The goth could tell her joy was coming from the fact that the boys didn't know how he sounded. It always through people off when ever he spoke, no one expects such a deep voice to come from such a small person. She grabbed his wrist gently and forced him to walk over to the boys with her. "Wait no Ash" he whispered, But the woman didn't seem to hear his protest. She stood at the end of the table with her friend behind her. Trying to hide his smaller frame from view. She smiled brightly as the boys looked at her. "Hey sailors" she greeted. "hey" they said back to her. Both looking at the smaller behind her. She set her blizzard down on the table by Chug. Than pulled her friend forward, guiding him into the seat beside her brother. He was so tense as he sat down and the tall man seemed just as tense. It was so funny to Ash that someone as big as her brother could be afraid of little ol Sal. She plopped down in the empty chair and began eating her treat. The conversation completely dying now that they were there. Sally was to nervous to eat in front of people, even if his mask blocked his face. Knowing him he'd probably catch the spoon on his prosthetic and send ice cream everywhere. Larry seemed to increase in the amount of food he was eating or how fast he was eating. Looking away from everyone as he ate his nervs. Trying his best not to spread out and accidentally touch the shy person beside him. "Hey Chug" Ash began, breaking the silence. "Hear anything from your girlfriend" she asked with a knowing smile. He Smiled as he chuckled "Oh are you talking about that guy leaving the school, ya she's pretty happy about it" he turned to look at her. She took in a deep breath as she rolled her eyes. "We're all happy about it, now we can finally get the roles we deserve. Instead of beuase of our looks it will be for talent. Now that Todd's gonna be taking over as director" she informed. Her smile grew excited, She turned to the man, basically bouncing in her seat. "I'm gonna audition for Wendy and Sally's try out for peter pan right" the woman pointed at the small man. He nodded at her rather then speaking. "Great just so you know I'm making you sing his lost boy song" she told, pointing a finger at him. The man shook his head as a protest. "Yes It's my favorite song and you have the voice of an angel...trapped in a pentagram being sacrificed to the devil while her world burns around her" the brunette admitted and sighed. Her friend shook with a silent laugh. Bringing a nervous hand to the mouth of the prosthetic. The green haired man chuckled as Larry frowned his brows and shook his head. Confused by the metaphor. "What she doesn't sound good" Chug asked. "No he-she does. But she likes to sing grunge or heaven for bid screamo" she rolled her eyes. Sal gave another silent chuckle at her. Making the rock an roll symbol with his hand. Setting his fingers to frame the masks mouth. The taller shoulders shook twice with a silent chuckle. He looked at the smaller for a second then glanced at his sister. She smiled knowingly as their eyes met. "Oh didn't you know Sally Loooooves metal" she enthused. Setting her hand on the table for dramatics. "She taught herself how to play the electric guitar. She's good at it" The woman praised. Her brother The looked over at the small man beside him with wide eyes. Sal blushed to his ears at being looked at. He glanced down at the table and nodded his head at the claim. "C-cool I like uh metal" Larry told, stuttering a little. Cursing himself internally for his stutter. He tried to think of a band to list, hoping to spark an actual conversation. But his mind went blank on the subject. "That's right Larry loves metal and weed he's a total stoner" Ash told, rolling her eyes with a fond smile on her face. The man turned his hand up, slightly offended by his sister outing him. "Dude" he spoke warningly. It just made her giggle "What It's true you love weed. That's not embarrassing, Embarrassing is having a stuffed animal collection taking up half your queen size bed, Sally" she outed her friend. Looking at him with raised brows. The table looked at him oddly and he jolted. "Ash don't tell people that" Sal spoke defensively. His deep voice dipping with his surprise. The two boys blinked, taking in the sound of the goth. Processing it. Sally bite his lip under the mask, clenching his hand as he brought it closer to his center. Chug began to chuckle, the sound turning into a loud laugh as he realized the goths gender. "You're a dude" he called out causing the woman to start laughing. But the teen wasn't laughing. He glanced over at the man beside him. Watching the other blink in confusion. The stoner, fluttered his eyes as he looked over at the table. Stunned by the surprise. Flustered by his sisters prank. Knowing it had to be her doing from how much she was laughing. How Sally wasn't laughing at all. He took in a deep breath and ran a hand down his stubbly face. "That's not funny" he shouted at her, louder then he meant to. She covered her mouth to stop the sound. He got up from the table as the hysterics died. He picked up his tray rather roughly and speed over to the trash can. He tossed the tray on the top of the stand, to flustered to watch his actions. He threw himself at the door and hurried out of the place. "Oh dang he's like super pissed" Chug said as he stood up. He grabbed his tray and rushed over to the door. setting the orange plate down and running after his friend. The two watched them leave. Ash made a cringed noise as she frowned her mouth drastically "Wow that's kind of an overreaction. Geez whats wrong with guys and not taking a joke" the woman sat back in her seat with a huff. Despite the complaining she felt bad for deceiving her brother. And throwing her friend into a situation he wasn't comfortable with. Sal twirled his spoon in his blizzard. Setting his elbow on the table and resting his arm on the surface. "Are you mad at me" she asked her friend. "No just embarrassed and a little guilty. I never meant to hurt your brother I-I just really like scaring people. But sometimes I have to remember not everyone finds it funny" he sighed and took a spoon full of the ice cream. "Nah it was my idea man, it's my fault" she sighed, twirling her thin spoon in her blizzard. 

Larry walked away from the joint rather quickly, his face heating up as he hit the cold air. "Hey wait up" his buddy called after him. Sprinting to catch up to the frazzled man. He stopped and turned to the slightly out of breath man. "Hey man...look I'm just as shocked as you are I thought Sally was a girl to. I mean Sally and he wears skirts and dresses and has long pig tails. So weird" Chug said as he tried to catch his breath. The taller took in a deep breath and looked at the large window of the joint. He could see the gothic man sitting inside and reaching under his mask to eat. "I-I'm not mad I'm startled, embarrassed really." He confessed, running his hand through his hair as he puffed out. "E-embarrassed" the chubby man questioned. "Yes this whole sexual frustration issue I've been having is because of a guy in a skirt" he emphasized. " A really hot guy in a really hot skirt. Like- ah I'm so flustered" He put his hands over his head as a deep blush spread over his cheeks. "I've never been attracted to a guy before, Like I know it doesn't really matter, man or woman. Like you said I'm a personality man. But He's the first" The taller stressed, taking in a deep breath. "O-Ok um...does that mean you still like him" Chug wondered as he thought about it. "Well ok come on don't stress we'll just go back to plan A. Think of him being mean to puppy's" he offered, noticing how flustered his friend was. The man shook his head, tussling the long logs about. "I can't man I just keep seeing him, him. Sally playing video games and honestly...it's kind a cute" the confession made the other snort as he laughed. Unable to stop himself at the comment. He covered his mouth as Larry bite his lip. "Um, try" he offered, moving his hand over to pat the tallers back. He made to push the man. Ignoring how he looked over at the large window, taking in one last look at the goth.


	3. new year

Dear diary 

Sal agreed to come to new years. I'm so excited, he never comes over when he knows other people are gonna be here. He likes his space and hates being around large croweds of people but I finally wore him down. It's gonna be super rowdy cause Larry's inviting all his friends Robert, David, Chug, Maple thank god he's not inviting Jessica and Cassandra god I hate them. Anyway I also convinced Todd to come but damn I barely have any friends what the fuck. Even moms having the her friends over its gonna be a full house. I hope Sal will be ok hes been kinda moopy lately since Larry found out we tricked him. That dude has endless guilt. I got tuns of stuff to help him though I'm wearing my patchy jeans with the long chain because I know he loves fiddling with it and trailing the lines of the patches with his eyes. Also got the friendship gimp I hate that its called that cause its so cheesy but he loves fiddling with it. 

*

Ash sat in a wooden chair by the small dinning table in their home. She looked over at her phone that sat in her lap. checking it every few seconds for a text. But nothing appeared. She sighed as she looked out at all the other guests. Everyone was already there and settled for new years. Even if it was a few hours till midnight. Her mom and the neighbors sat at the table. Crowded in the corner by the blue tooth speaker playing old rock songs. Mr. and Mrs. Cambell were enjoying the vegetable tray Lisa had put out for the guests. The tall host sat across from her daughter, engaging in conversation with Mrs. Cambell. She rolled her eyes at something political she over heard. She looked over at her only guest, Todd who sat in a green chair playing his switch rathe then talking to her. "Todd stop hitting me" Chug said from the couch. The furniture had been turned and pushed up against the wall for more space for the guests. "No way hit me back" the red head told with a mocking laugh. The two teens were battling each other in some combat game. The round mans girlfriend, Maple leaned over from her spot at the edge of the couch to get a better look at the game. "Oh do this" she pointed to the screen and he took her advice. Dueling out whatever it was she was telling him. "Take this" he mumbled to the mans character. "Take what" the freckled man chuckled clearly avoiding an attack. "Ah man" the chubby man groaned, he tilted his head back and set the device down in defeat. The gothic girl picked it up without asking. Taking the object and beginning another round with the boy. He didn't care though. His buddy pushed him in the arm. "Dude you suck" Larry spoke up and smirked at his friend. Chug looked up at him and glared. Annoyed at his own inability to beat the theater kid in a virtual duel. The man just sank into his spot in the middle of the couch. "Oh Lisa turn it up this song takes me back" Mrs. Cambell asked. The tall woman got up and turned up the blue tooth record player so the song was louder then the tv that currently played game shows. The adults moved to the beat and laughed at long ago memory's. 

Robert took the opportunity of the noise to scoot his wooden chair closer to Larry. He pressed it to the front of the couch and leaned in close to his friend. Smiling wide and a little open mouthed. The stoner rolled his eyes before the man could speak. "What" he asked, knowing he didn't want the answer. "Dude" He raised his pierced brows. "Sally's coming isn't he" the man whispered excitedly. "Ya so what of it" the brunette whispered back a little angerly. The man leaned over his legs, looking up at his friend. "So you gonna call him out or make out with him" he was asked with a cocky chuckle. The stoner rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance at the question. "Call him out for what" Chug whispered at them, adding himself to the conversation. He leaned over, propping his elbow on his friends wide leg. "Pretending to be a girl, what if it was just a big joke ya know. See how far he could get you hot and bothered before you found out" Robert snickered at the idea. Getting a head shake as a response. "Ash said it wasn't like that. They thought I just freaked when ever he was around. Like the goth aesthetic startled me or something. Apparently he always wears stuff like that he just likes the female goth clothes" Larry blushed a little as he rubbed his neck. The man blinked at hi, losing his smile for a moment. "Ok bogus but whatever" he shrugged then smiled again like a perv. "So you gonna make out with him then" the metal head pressed. 

His friend avoided his dark gaze. "I Mean have the wet dreams stopped" He asked knowingly, the mans embarrassment giving everything away. He continued to look away, feeling both boys eyes on him now. It didn't help his growing blush. "Dude" Chug sat up and patted his shoulder while Robert tried to hide a cackle. metal head sat back in his chair and patted his knee. "I-I can't help it ok. He's really hot" Larry mumbled defensively. The metal head leaned back over to continue the conversation discreetly. "Hey man I get it" he told, sounding super serious. The two guys looked over at him a little surprised. "I've seen that dude and let me tell ya no one is that straight. I'd bang that" he pointed to himself. "You'd bang anything" the stoner insulted, nearly glaring at the man as he sat back on the couch. "W-Well if we're being honest" the chubby man began, turning to look at his girlfriend. Maple set on the armrest, sticking her tongue out as she battled the other switch player. He took a chance that her focus was solely on the game. He moved in closer to the huddle, whispering lower then them. "I guess if Sal asked I-I might do stuff to him but not sex. Don't know how that would work" he shook his head as he began to blush at the thought. "M-Maybe just you know mutual masturbation or something" he admitted to the two. "Uh ya sure man" Larry patted his back. Looking over at the metal head with a shared awkwardness at the mans odd confession. 

He sighed and moved forward so no one else heard him. "Ok yes I'm still having sex dreams about him. God if he wears a collar or choker I'm done for I'd have to leave and collect myself" He ran a hand down his face, hoping to wipe away the burning blush in his cheeks. He tried not to think about the small man with a choker or collar around his neck. "See" Robert spoke up like his point was proven. He raised his hand, presenting the brunette. "no man is that straight I'd, definitely tap that. Literally I'd smack his ass." The metal head laughed quietly. "Stop, he is coming over so you better leave him alone. No one wants a sex crazed stoner chasing after them" Larry told warningly. Cringing at his own words while the man smirked. Robert raised a brow at him suggestively. "Fuck off" the embarrassed man retorted loudly. "Larry Evelyn" his mother shouted from across the room. "S-Sorry" he told her, sighing as he placed his head in his hand. The metalhead chuckled at him while Chug patted his shoulder. Their conversation ended with that, no one wanting to chance the woman hearing anything. 

"Oh look out" David said from the arm rest beside Maple. "Got it and yesss" she cheered, bringing her arm down triumphantly. "Ah come on" Todd complained from the green chair. He sank down in the cushion and glared at her. But the woman didn't care, she gave a cheeky grin his way. Ash at her nerdy friend. Bored in her spot by the adults. She felt her phone buzz in her lap and jumped up. She opened up the notification on her screen and cheered silently to herself. "Yes" she tossed her phone on the table, gently then scurried off down the hall. "Ooo he's here" Robert announced to his troubled friend. The man glared at him, pointing a finger warningly. "Stop it you make one pass at him and I'm sentencing you to a night alone in the basement." He pointed to the wall beside them where the couch use to be. The metal head raised his hands defensively then crossed his heart. But they didn't believe him. When his sister and her little friend walked in all three of them turned their heads. Not hiding the fact that they were gawking at Sally. The bluenette wore short socks and nothing on his legs. Except a plaid skirt with a plaid pocket attached to his side by a metal loop belt. Black frills circled the bottom. He had a black shirt tucked into it, hugging his frame. The sleeves covered his hands as eh picked at them nervously. "Oh damn" Robert whispered then covered his mouth. "Behave" Larry warned but he was also staring. "Hahaha no look he-he's wearing a collar" both him and Chug looked up from the skirt to Sal's neck. 

The guest was wearing a collar. It was a thin black collar with red frills underneath. They couldn't see the front of it though because Sal had turned to greet the Cambell's across the table. Showing them his back side. Mr. Cambell stretched out his hand for to the smaller in a greeting. The shorter stretched over the table a little to reach his hand. As he did so his skirt lifted just a little to show most of his thighs. Robert was grinning ear to ear at the sight while Larry stared wide eyed at what he saw. Chug looked slightly scared as he grabbed his friends shirt. All couldn't look away from the scene. Ash noticed their staring as her friend was introduced to the adults. She squinted her eyes and fallowed their gaze. The path leading right to her friends ass. She rolled her eyes at the hormonal boys. She grabbed the end of the skirt and pulled it down. So no one saw anything. The small man yelped quietly. Jumping back to look at her. "Why don't you have a seat Sally" she offered her previous chair by the table. "Oh-ok" he mumbled as he brought his hands up to his mask. He took a step towards the seat and sat down stiffly. The woman turned to the couch and glared at the group. All three boys looked away from her, faking innocence. "I'll be right back" she told her anxious friend. She walked over to the boys, who still refused to look at her. She plopped her self down on the metal heads lap then glared at the two on the couch. "What are you three doing" She whispered angerly. "Nothing" they lied. She glared at the two boys as they avoided eye contact with her. She turned to Robert and pulled him close so her mom would think she was hugging him. But really she was pulling on his hair. "Listen closely leave. Sal. Alone. And stop being a bad influence on my brother" she let him go and he groaned in pain. "Ok,Ok" he told her, rubbing the side of his head. 

*

Roberts such an asshole. He always thinks with his dick and like I get it he doesn't want to chance falling for someone and having his heart broken but seriously. And his behaviors rubbing off on Larry if the rest of the night had anything to say about it. The three assholes kept whispering to themselves. Though Larry did punch Robert at some point so I know he was doing something outlandish. Why he even Hang's out with that pervert I'll never know. But Larry's also a pervert.

At ten thirty Lisa changed the station from game shows to the new years countdown show. Todd and Maple had switched seats at some point during the night so the boys could battle each other side by side. Chug still losing almost every time. But to determined to let the man stop. The gothic woman was talking with Ash about this and that while the girl played with gimp string with Sal. "I'm just saying If Ian wasn't such a prick I'd be the one composing with Neil not Charlot and her perfect hair and preppy uh-" Maple looked over at the table where the adults sat by the Bluetooth record player, listening to old albums. She sat back in the green chair when they didn't turn to her. The brunette snorted as she Took the string from her friend. Moving her fingers in the web. "Wow jealous much" she chuckled, knowing how unfair it was. The girl huffed. "I'm not jealous I don't even like the guy like that. It's just she can't play well and she sings like a banshee. But she's pretty so she gets whatever she wants" the woman groaned as she sank in the seat. Bringing up her legs to curl up. "And when she graduates she'll find she can't get by on Daddy's money" Ash told as she shook her shoulders. The gothic girl didn't seem satisfied with that answer though. Sally took the string and maneuvered his fingers through the web. 

"Um Lisa should they be doing that" Mrs. Cambell asked quietly, pointing across the room. The tall woman looked over at the couch where the boys were. They had brought out the weed bag that sat in a small cubby by the tv. As well as papers and a grinder. They were packing thin joints and rolling them. She waved them off. "Oh ya, now that it's legal I'd rather they do it here. But actually marijuana has a lot of benefits. My doctor prescribed me some when Larry turned seven" she sighed then chuckled. Causing the room to look at her. " *That was a nightmare year. 'Is that your kid on the roof', 'probably'" the adults laughed at the memory. Getting an eye roll from the teen across the room. "Oh man I remember when he was four. that little escape artist, I was babysitting him and he was running around the house. When I went to grab him he like jumped out of his clothes and ran out of the house" the group laughed at the story they've heard a million times. "Yeesh embarrassing" Ash chuckled to her friend. "Wooo Larry's a strip artist" Maple joked, laughing at the mans blush. The stoner lowered his head as he rolled. Ignoring the room and his own embarrassment. 

"Oh that's nothing when he was seven he duck taped Ash to the ceiling and covered her mouth, didn't find her till the next day when I noticed a urine smell in her room" Larry broke out in a loud laugh at the memory. "You jerk" Ash called out as she smiled. "Oh come on like the pee balloons weren't pay back" he retorted, biting his lip in amusement. She laughed at that, remembering the time she filled water balloons with pee and shot them from her bedroom window at her brother and Robert. "Never a dull moment in the Johnson house hold" Lisa shook here head as she laughed. "Raising two kids must be hard and alone to" Mrs Cambell patted her friend. The woman looked down, losing her smile as the laughter in the room died down. She cleared her throat. "Ah well you do what you can, who wants sweets" the mother stood up and walked away from the living room to the kitchen. Mrs Cambell got up and fallowed, knowing she said something to hurt her friend. The room fell silent, aside from the music and tv playing. "Um I would ya" Chug began to ask, Clearing his throat of his nerves. His friend passed him a joint then a lighter. The small man set the paper a blaze and the room began to fill with the scent of what he was smoking. He passed it over to Todd who waved his hand. "No thanks" he said a little scared. David stretched over him and grabbed the joint. He took an inhale as Robert rolled another one. "Boys and their drugs" Ash rolled her eyes. "I'll have some" The gothic girl got up and walked over to the druggy with a joint. "Wow" the brunette unraveled the gimp as she shook her head. "Bunch of stoners, but seriously I don't care" she told the man beside her more then anyone. 

The bluenette looked from the tangled gimp to the couch where people began to smoke. He set his sights on Larry who took in a deep inhale of a joint and held on to the smoke for longer then most. He breathed it out and Robert chuckled at him. "Show off" the man said. The stoner offered the joint to him to take. But the metal head looked over at the small blue man. His smile grew as he watched the him look away and tense in his seat. "Hey Sal you want a hit" he asked. Startled that his name was called, the goth stood up rather quickly. He froze when he realized he was out of the chair. It was clear he was on edge and ready to bolt at any moment. He looked at Ash with wide, fearful eyes. She smiled at him "It's ok they don't bite...well Robert does, watch out for Robert" she warned. Turning to glare at the tall man. "Hey I'm not that bad" he tried to say. Scuffing at her claim. "Hate to break it to ya buddy but if there's anyone to be weary of it's you" David told from the other side of the couch. The group laughed at the insult. As the man sat back in his chair. Grumbling in fake irritation. The goth swallowed hard before he forced himself to walk over. Making his heavy feet take steps. What was he even doing he doesn't smoke. He's never smoked and how would he do so with the prosthetic. He'd have to move it, well what if someone sees his face. Oh god he was walking into a lions den. His anxiety was at an all time high as he stared at Larry. The brunette bit his lip as he moved to hold out the joint for Sal to take when he got close enough. 

The smaller panicked in his mind about what he was doing and how he was gonna smoke for the first time without seeming like a chump. His worry was ripped away though when he felt someone's foot collide with his ankle, tripping him. He fell forward and right onto the tall man. As if that wasn't embarrassing enough the stoner tried to catch him so he didn't hurt himself. But his plaid skirt had ridden up from his fidgeting in the wooden chair. Causing the helpful hand to grab his ass under the skirt, hopefully by accident. Sal hoped. Larry did freak out, once he realized where his hand went he immediately removed it. Raising his hands in the air. "Jesus" he cursed as his face turned a deep red. Sally jumped off of him "S-Sorry" he apologized in a panic. Grabbing his skirt and pulling it down, holding the ends to his legs. Robert started laughing at the whole scene "You-You touched the butt" he hollered louder. Chug started laughing but quickly covered his mouth. The stoner didn't hesitate to punch his friend in he shoulder. The laughter stopped and the man rubbed his shoulder "Ow that actually hurt" he whined. "Your a jerk" Larry told him. "The biggest jerk geez what's wrong with you and what's wrong with you touching Sal like that" Ash gestured to her brother as she walked over. "Me" He asked in disbelieve that he did anything wrong. 

"Lisa the kids are fighting" Mr. Cambell spoke loudly. The brunette woman grabbed her friends arm and pulled him away from the couch as her mom stepped into the room. "What's going on in here" she demanded. Everyone looked at the ground, avoiding her gaze. "Nothing" Larry and Robert said. "If you get violent I will take your stash away. I don't care if you live here or not. If you cause problems I flush the weed" she threatened. "Yes ma'am" the group responded. Sal was placed back in his seat by his friend. His mind running a million miles a minute as he shook. He kept replaying the scene in his head over and over, feeling thoroughly embarrassed even if it wasn't his fault. He should of just stayed seated instead of getting up when he was called. God why did he do that. The two woman walked out of the kitchen with more snacks and placed them on the table. Everyone seemed to move on from the scene. Carrying on with smoking and snacking. Ash was sitting on the green chair's arm rest and chatting with Maple. Robert and David played keep away with something Sal couldn't identify. Larry and Chug were pushing each other while Todd battle them on the switch. But Sal was still dwelling on what happened. He could still feel the warm hand on his left cheek. It made it all the more embarrassing. He stood up and walked out of the room, not looking up in case someone noticed him. He walked down the hall and turned to go up the stairs. He walked up to the bathroom and quickly closed the door. The small teen collapsed against the door and let out a shaky breath. He reached up to his prosthetic clasps and undid them. He took it off and let out a loud exhale. The open air hitting his scarred face. He tilted his head back and tried to level his breathing. Not wanting to panic at his friends house with a room full of people just downstairs. Probably talking about him now that he wasn't there. 

He took in a harsh breath, trying to calm himself down. But he just kept thinking how much of a fool he was. Classic him to trip over someone and oh god Larry touched his ass we're everyone could see. If he didn't hate him before he surely did now. Now that he had to involuntarily touch his bare ass. What if people saw his skin, his bare butt presented to all to see. He reached a hand up to his pig tail and held it. Gripping the locks harshly. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down, staring out at the room as his heart beat matched the knocking. "Hey Sal you ok" Ash asked from the other side. He sighed in relief, relaxing in his stands at the sound of her. "Ah y-ya" he tried to say. "Ok" she told but he couldn't hear her walk away. He put his mask back, clipping it in place. He reached for the door knob and pushed it open. The woman stood in the hall, waiting for him to step out. She smiled at him as he closed the door behind him. "You alright buddy" she asked again. He couldn't lie, he looked down at the ground "no I'm a little embarrassed." He admitted, fiddling with the chain around him. "Pff a little Sal your shaking" the woman told. "Come on lets sit on my bed and have our own little party" she held out her hand for him to take. He reached out and grabbed it lightly, letting himself be guided to her room. 

*

I hate those boys so much and of course Sal being the person he is thought the whole thing was his fault and worried about being a fool. While those assholes probably raved about the whole thing. Well Robert would, hopefully Larry had enough sense to keep punching the dick head


	4. what a card

dear diary

fuck 2019 right up the ass. It was suppose to be a good year. But its starting out so shitty. Once we got back to school we got bombarded with tests galore. Then half the people left the theater club of course. So now we're super under staffed for what we have to do. We still have a cast but a lot of people are doubling up in roles and we barely have back stage people. Main auditions still have yet to come up cause Todd's so stressed about everything. Sal's been trying to help but that also means he's been taking a lot of the heat. Poor Sal he's having it really rough right now, He's having such a string of bad luck. He broke his favorite pair of shoes, his sister painted on his black bed sheet so now it has pink hand prints all over it, he got told he's flunking math even though he knows more then me and gets higher on his tests then me. I think he's right I think the teachers just out to get him. He sprained his ankle after falling down the stairs then lost his favorite stuffed animal. Like out of no where it just vanished and he's been super angry and depressed about it. I'm gonna make him some of my seafood stir fry for him cause he hasn't been eating lately. I'm worried about him since the new years party it just seems like the worlds attacking him. 

*

Ash pattered down the stairs and made her way to the dinner table. Her mom always made it a point that they have dinner together as a family. As annoying as it was sometimes, it was nice. She entered the dinning room, taking her spot across from her brother. No one said anything as they went to eat. They don't say grace they just dig in and sometimes tune into whatever Lisa left on the tv or the music that would sometimes come up from the basement. The girl picked at her food rather then eating it. She just wanted dinner to be over so she could use the kitchen. But she'd have to wash the dishes first then check if they even have sea food. She sighed, they probably didn't, mom hated sea food. The sigh caught the attention of the table. "What wrong" Lisa asked, looking her daughter over. "It's just....I'm worried about Sal he's not eating lately" she confessed with another deep sight. All eating seemed to stop at the confession. "Is he ok" the woman asked, placing her hand on her collar bone. "Ya-no it's just depression. He sometimes gets like this. He's had kind of a string of bad luck lately. Getting told he's flunking a subject he does better in then me and Maple then spraining his ankle. He's getting a lot of heat from the theater club cause some people quite. So we're under staffed and he's trying to do everything but he cant and-" she stopped, looking her audience over. She bite her lip for a moment as she contemplated. "He'd be totally embarrassed if he found out I said this but recently like in the last week. He lost his favorite stuffed animal and I mean favorite. He slept with this thing every night, I mean he sleeps with all his animals cause they all sit on his bed. But this one he would curl around and snuggle. He's been really upset about losing it" she rambled.

The table was quiet after her spill. "W-what was it, like can't he just buy a new one" Larry spoke up a little hesitantly. The girl rolled her eyes at him "No it was a one of a kind, It was this big pink panda. Kind a shaped like it was stuck in a tube for to long. He got it at his first convention from an unmarked stuffy stand. After he lost it he just kinda stopped eating and now he just walks around like a ghost listening to 'we can be heroes'" Ash sighed again. "What's so bad about that song, David Bowie was a visionary" Lisa giggled. "It's the ending song to perks of being a wall flower, he always watches that movie when he's depressed. That or Danny darko" she clicked her tongue. "You should invite him over I'll make him some dinner" the woman offered as she returned to her meal. "He doesn't like eating in front of people, I wanted to make him some fish stir fry but we don't have fish" the brunette groaned at her own inability to help. "No one said he had to eat with us I'll just make him something...I have noticed he hasn't been around since new years" the tall woman commented. "Ya he's embarrassed" the girl spoke with out thinking. "Embarrassed about what" she was asked. Both her and Larry looked up at each other with wide eyes. No one told Lisa about Sal's fall during the party. It was kind of a weird scenario that would get a lot of people in trouble. Mainly Larry and Robert then Lisa would make a big deal about Sal's fashion choice if she found out Larry's hand just slipped underneath. "Uh he uh farted at the party" the brunette lied and her brother shook his head at the horrible lie.

"So we all fart" Lisa tried to reason. "Uh sure ya but he just gets embarrassed easily" that part wasn't a lie, it wasn't hard to embarrass Sal. The rest of dinner was quiet and after it was done Ash went to cleaning the dishes while Larry ran down to his basement. Technically it was their moms but he had decked it out to be a comfy place to chill. It was still used for storage but there was a green couch down there and a coffee table and Tv set up with his ps4. The stoner flew down the stairs and glided to the couch. He flopped down on the old furniture. Once settled he stared up at the ceiling. Thinking about what his sister had told them at dinner. How Sally was depressed about losing something. Embarrassed about something that wasn't his fault. Robert was the one that tripped him. But Larry was the one that grabbed him. He had a bit of a break down after that night. About how disgusting he felt for thinking one of Ash's friends was so sexy. Her friends should never give him action in the pants but Sal just did things to him without even trying. It was bad but he had started to learn some control. His dreams were still super detailed but he was having an easier time keeping his boners down, probably because the guy hadn't been around. He took in a deep breath. He hadn't been around because Larry made him uncomfortable or rather Robert made him embarrassed. But it wasn't Sal's fault if anyone should feel embarrassed it was him. He groped the guy in front of everyone. Even if it was an accident it wasn't cool. Of course he didn't want to be around after that. He sighed to himself as he kept rethinking the same things over.

He felt awful about the whole thing not to mention the last time he spoke with Sal he through a fit. He groaned, running his hand down his scruffy face. He reached into his pant pocket and pulled out his phone. Looking for a distraction from his self deprecation. He went on Instagram but ditched after he saw a post from Cassandra. He looked over his apps, trying to find something to fiddle on. He opened the browser and started searching for pink pandas. Looking for something that looked like it had been stuffed in a tube. He scrolled through a bunch of sights that had pink pandas, some were to realistic and some were right but small key chains. He did find a picture of something that could be it but there was no link of where to get it. Turns out it was made by a company that went under. Ash did say it was one of a kind. So he went looking anywhere he could for SEGA products. Eventually he did find a big tube shaped pink panda with blushing cheeks. Had to be right, right. Whatever he went to the shipping process, the thing came to like seventy dollars with shipping. But it was a non produced product. He bought it then watched as the company took the money out of his account. "Wait did I really just drop seventy bucks for this dude" Larry asked out loud. He did, why did he do that he could of just bought a small key chain for fifteen. Ah whatever he'd make it up at work tomorrow. He had a lot of money saved already for the course he wanted to take next year and that was months away. He could spare a little extra cash here and there.

Dear diary

Been a bit, my bad. Things have been busy and then I just lost habit of writing for a bit. It's like febuary now. Yeesh it really has been awhile. Auditions were yesterday and hey I got the part, Ah I'm gonna be Wendy. I'm gonna rock this show and bring the fucking house down. Hell ya. Unfortunately though Travis Phelps is gonna be peter bluh. Sal did audition but Todd said he wasn't right for the part. Something stupid like he wasn't confident enough in his role. Whatever, he is still on the community. He ended up helping Todd pick out the other roles and Maple is head music. I mean Neil gets all the songs cause he's gorgeous and his piano skills sound like a lullaby which is what the play is going to portray so she's not really pissed about it. But Todd keeps saying somethings missing. Sal's been super busy with making the backgrounds cause he's pretty much doing it alone and hes kinda bad at painting. He's been doing it during lunch so he still has time to go to work on Thursdays. I finally got him to agree to come to my place for some pre valentines day hang out. so we can sit around moping about being single and watch some shitty romcoms. Like ugh just go with it, hate Adam Sandler but Sal loves that his movies are just a bunch of guys hanging out. He'd never admit it cause he's just so goth but he loves grown ups. The part where the hefty dude collides with the tree and hurts the bird gets him every time.

*

After school and the theater club meeting on friday Sal fallowed Ash to her house. He did have to admit it had been awhile since he had been over. He's just been so busy which was an easy excuse to not go over. He really didn't have the time lately. But really he didn't wanna chance running into Larry after what happened. He was to embarrassed and the guy probably hated him. He wasn't to keen on Sal after the gender joke and after the trip the guy was probably fuming. It was also because he just felt awkward about the whole thing. The two walked out of the cold and into the warm house. They took off their jackets and shoes then made their way to the living room to greet Lisa. Once they stepped into the room a loud choke came from the dining room table. Everyone in the room looked over at the sound. Larry sat at the table eating a sandwich. He looked right at Sal as he coughed then turned his head away. The goth looked down at the floor taking the action to mean he wasn't welcomed by the older man. "You dying" Ash asked almost coldly. The man just grunted at her but didn't look over. "Hey Sal" Lisa greeted. The guest waved at her as a greeting. "What are you two doing" She asked. Ash rolled her eyes "well Sal doesn't know if he's working v day yet so we're having a romcom marathon and no Larry you can't join" the brunette glared at her brother. "Tch like I wanted to join your pity party" he said bitterly as he ate his sandwich. The girl stuck her tongue out at him even though he wasn't looking. "Door stays open pleased" Lisa told. Both Sal and Ash looked at her a little alarmed. She had never asked them to keep the door open before. "Uh ok" she agreed, the two turned around to walk upstairs. 

They kept the door open as they sat on opposite sides of the room. Sally spread out on her bed and bunched up her pillow and blankets so he could lay on them and she sat in her comfy desk chair. They popped in the first movie 'let it go'. "Augh no I hate adam Sandler please anything else, isn't there like a horror love story we can watch" she asked wanting anything else. Sal sat up suddenly "Yes blood and chocolate, my bloody valentine, friday the thirteenth, honey moon, crimson peek, Thirst oh man so many." the man went off, listing titles excitedly. "Wait how is friday the thirteenth a romance" she asked completely confused. The blue teen placed his hands on the cheeks of his mask an closed his eyes as he turned away almost dramatically. "Because I'd let him get away with anything" he swayed a little in his seat. The brunette started to laugh "Oh ya how could I forget you've got Jason thirst." She rolled her eyes at her cute friend. "uwu in serial killer" Ash laughed again at his joke. "Lets put in crimson peek" she told. He nodded and flipped the movie over to he horror flick.

It was a very gruesome movie and augh there was incest involved it skived Ash out big time. Then the climax with all the stabbing and blood everywhere. She was usually ok with blood but when it was to realistic she would get uneasy, probably trauma from when Sal cut his arm by accident and he bleed everywhere. Blood thinners were no joke. So seeing so much blood made her remember that, she can't handle movies dwelling on it for to long. After the movie was over the man went to put on Let it go. "No oh god no lets watch another horror" she rushed out. "But you hate horror" he retorted. "No I don't" she argued back. "You hate my horror" he corrected as he switched the viewing "Bride of Chucky." He asked. "No definitely not dolls ugh" the woman shivered at the thought. "Alright let it go wins" Sal put on the movie and laid back down in satisfaction. She was bored through the whole movie. She hated watching this stupid movie but Sal loved it or maybe he just loved to bother her. It was probably the second one, no one could like this movie that much. After it was over she checked the clock on her phone, more like she glanced at it as she exited her app. "Oh hey It's almost dinner time shouldn't you be like leaving" she joked.

Sally sat up and looked over the mountain he made. "Ah I didn't mean that as a rude thing or anything uh" she tried to explain. "It's ok" the man stood up from the bed. He looked at the ground as he spoke "I should go" he mumbled. He walked passed her to the hall way. Ash groaned at her self, he was still trying to bounce back so of course he couldn't deal with her busting his chops yet. She fallowed him down the stairs. Once down the steps he put on his jacket then turned to put on his boots. "Hey I'm sorry man I didn't say that so you'd feel bad I just well It's true you never stay for dinner and we always have dinner at the same time so whatever I'm sorry" she rambled. "It's ok...I'll text you when I get home" he told her then opened the door. "BYE SAL" Lisa shouted from the kitchen. "Bye" he tried to shout back but his voice was to soft spoken. He waved goodbye to his friend then left the house. He closed the door, letting out a held breath. He was glad to hang out with the woman again. He just wished he could get along with her brother. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped down the steps. He walked down the driveway, jolting to a holt when he saw a figure in the dark. The man stopped just by the pavement. It frightened the smaller, he geared up for an attack of some kind. "Ah are you leaving" A familiar voice asked, stepping into the light of the porch lamp. Sally relaxed when he saw the tall man walk up to him. He nodded rather then answered. Moving his foot to take a step. The man held out his hands "Stay right there" he told. He rushed passed the bluenette, sprinting to the door and tossing it open. The goth turned around, walking back up to the house. He stepped onto the porch as the man closed the door. and straight up to the house. The stoner bolted into the house, he didn't remove his shoes or sweater as he made his way down to the basement. He ran down the steps to the large room. Immediately he spotted the stuffed animal he had bought a while ago. Sitting on the couch out of it's box and plastic wrap. His buddies ruined the packaging so he had to take the thing out. He cringed at how it must smell like teenage boy and weed, because that's what the basement smelt like. He grabbed the big pink panda that sat by the arm rest. It arrived a few days ago But he never knew how to give it to the man. It was kind embarrassing, but he spent to much money on the thing not to give it to Sal. He made his way back up the stairs and dashed through the front hall. He stopped at the door and hesitated to grab the knob. Lisa stuck her head out of the kitchen and watched him. He opened the door and she saw Sally standing on he porch. She smiled at the scene then stepped back into the kitchen. Leaving the moment alone. The tall man stepped out into the cold with the giant pink panda. He was startled when he noticed the small man standing on the pouch instead of the end of the drive way. He closed the door then cleared his throat. "Uh I-uh heard you lost something special so I-I bought this um I hope its the same one" He took the stuffed animal out from under his arm and handed it over. The goths eyes widened at the sight of the stuffy. He was surprised by the familiar creature. A new version of the one he had bought a few years ago. Pink where the black marking's should be and red little spots on each side to show it was blushing. It was about the size of a pillow. He took the animal in his hands and held it tightly. squeezing the soft gift. He was amazed by it, it was a very hard thing to find. Even he gave up searching in frustration. "Thi-this must have been difficult to find" he finally said. Looking from the large animal to the man. "Wa no I mean, ya It did take all night uh but it's whatever look don't worry about that junk or how much it was. I-I want you to have it ok" Larry rubbed his neck as he blushed. Suppressing the urge to bite his lip. He couldn't look at Sal as he spoke, to embarrassed. The smaller fluttered his eye lids at the comment. "Th-thank you Larry" he held the stuffy closer to himself. He caught a whiff of the smelling coming off it, weed and something else he couldn't place. The basement maybe. "S-sure what are friends for" that statement caught the goth off guard. He jolted up right "friends" he echoed as he titled his head a little. "Well ya" the man finally looked at him, his light brown eyes deepening in color from the lack of light. The awkward smile the man had cause Sally to smile under his mask "ok." He held out his hand and pressed the stuffy under his arm. "Hi I'm Sal Fisher but my friends call me Sally face. I'm a goth with a hankering for rock n roll" he introduced. Larry actually chuckled at the statement, giving a toothy smile as he did so. He took the hand and shook once "Larry Johnson, stoner and to strong for his own good." They both let go. Sal giggled at the statement then turned away to leave. "Alright stoner I'll see you around school" he joked then stepped down the porch to walk down the drive way. "D-Dont haunt my dreams goth" the brunette retorted, cursing himself for stuttering. He heard another giggle as the man turned around "no promises 'friend'" he laughed at the emphasized word which made the tall man confused. But he guessed he'd just always be confused when it came to Sal.


	5. painter problem

dear diary

Larry's a jerk. He's the jerkiest jerk around. So insensitive piece of trash. Sorry had to vent that out he just augh. Sal was suppose to be painting the backgrounds on Tuesday and that jerk removed his painting and painted over it like the insensitive piece of trash he is. GRRR he makes me so mad sometimes like he's just so numb to other peoples feeling now if Sal ever wanted to get into painting or anything like it he's just gonna remember this.

*

Larry felt pretty at ease now that he had declared his friendship with Sal. He was smiley again and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends. At lunch they were all joking around and Larry wasn't missing a beat with his punch lines. He said something pretty out there and David started laughing. "Dude whats with you, you were all moopy last week and now you're all smiles again" Robert asked. The brunette held his hand close to his face and made the rock and roll symbol so his eye could bee seen in the gap between his fingers. "Hormones" he commented. Robert did the same action but with a peace sign instead of the rock sign "Hormones" he echoed. Dave dabbed beside him "Hormones" he also echoed. The group chuckled at him. "You doing the sportacus run" Larry joked but no one laughed. No one understood the joke. He cleared his throat at their silence. "Did you hear" Jessica started to say, ignoring their stupidity. The group looked at her and her smile grew at being the center of attention. "Since the theater group lost most of their crew the schools thinking of shutting them down. Something about not enough money to keep it going, Ian really was the glue for that whole group they couldn't make it as far as they did without him clearly" she gossiped. "We have a theater club" the bald junkie asked. "Yes Maple's apart of it thats why she's been hanging with those people lately" Cassandra commented. "She spends all her free time in the music room going over stuff" she continued. "Ya but it's gonna be for not cause they're gonna get shut down they just don't have enough hands to do anything" Jessica went on from maybe to it will happen. "That suck" Larry commented.

"I-It would" the blond girl beside him asked. "Well ya Sal is in the theater club" he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Robert started to chuckle at him "Um and your sister" he reminded. "Oh ya that to she ya...we should help ya know" he began, covering up his embarrassment of thinking about Sal before his own sister. "What" Jessica asked bitterly. "Well if their gonna get shut down lets join the theater club and help anyway we can" the group stared at him in silence. "Psh well I'm helping with or without you, Ash was really excited about being Wendy and even if she won't act like it she'd be crushed if the play got canceled." He rambled determinedly. "Such a loving brother" Robert teased causing the man to roll his eyes.

Despite his declare, Larry was the only one of his group that showed up at the music room after school. He wasn't surprised by the fact. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped into the blue room. The first thing he noticed was the many different canvases sitting about the room. Taking up the space where the grand piano had sat. But it was gone now. There was no one inside the room to explain to him where it had gone or where all the stuff came from. He looked around the room as he walked in. "Oh hello" a voice from the floor greeted. He looked down by his feet to see Sal sitting on the floor doing the splits to be as close to the ground as he could. It freaked him out, mainly because he thought he was alone in the room. He yelped and jumped back, colliding with a couple chairs and falling to the floor. The goth gasped and quickly got up from the floor. Rolling out of his position and springing up to his feet. He rushed over to the man who was now laying on his back with two chairs collapsed beside him. "Are you ok" the blue teen asked. Leaning over the man a little. It was then that the stoner took in the sight of his new friend. The man was wearing a black tang top with spotted grey patches on it. There was white writing on it that said 'Sunlight is for plants'. He wore checker board pants with a hefty metal belt, the belt buckle was a decaying hand that looked like it was scraping at the metal.

He stared at the smaller for a moment until his name was called. He looked up at Sal's prosthetic as the man tilted his head. His eyes looked worried. "Did you hit your head" he was asked. "Huh no, no I'm ok" he started to sit up. Sally stepped back to give him room to stand up. The taller got up from the spot. Jumping up to his feet and rolling his shoulder. Feeling the pain of his impact. "What are you doing" he asked the smaller, trying to move passed the moment. The man turned his attention to the canvas he was painting on. He gave a defeated gesture to the one on the floor. Painted in shades of green With a pink blotch on the one side. "I'm trying to paint these scenes, make them mystical and fantasy like. I thought a little bunny would be a nice addition. But I'm kind a bad at it" he told with no real emotion in his voice. None that Larry could pick up on anyway. The taller walked over to the painting and took in the sight. "Wow" he said with raised brows at the mixed colors. "Ya it's not the best I don't know how to make it better" Sal confessed, taking a small step towards Larry. The tall man looked around the room till he saw something he was looking for. "Ah" he said out loud. He grabbed a guitar pick that sat on the metal shelf on the chalk board. He then lowered down to the ground so he was laying on his stomach. He tapped the painting to feel if it was wet. Most of the pink paint was still damp. He took the pick to the canvas then moved it down gently. Scraping off the bad bunny. The goth was baffled at what he was watching, the man was actually scraping away his work. He shook his head with disbelief then let his shoulders fall in defeat. He walked away and grabbed a finished canvas off to the side. Picking it up rather harshly. "I'll be back" he told a little angerly for himself. But what ever he portrayed in his voice Larry wasn't picking up. "Ok" was the response he got. He shook his head again in disbelieve. He left the room with the finished canvas to put it in the auditorium. Becoming angered that his hard work was being torn away. But to polite to make a big fuss about it. He just walked through the hall. turning the corner to enter the front foyer. He walked to the big double doors leading to the giant theater room. Grumbling about his work. When he came back to the music room the man was painting the canvas. Sal rolled his eyes at the sight, he wasn't normally so attitudinal but he felt a little insulted. He walked up to the man to see what he was doing. To his surprise he was painting in grass with long fast strokes and it actually looked like wild grass compared to his just plain green. He was painting over it with a lighter color using the green background as a base for his grass. It was both mesmerizing and insulting. He sat down cross legged beside Larry to watch what else he would do to the painting. They were silent for awhile as the stoner got sucked into the zone. Painting in cute fluffy bunny's hopping about and some mushrooms lining Sal's tree roots. The painting was starting to look enchanting which is what Todd wanted for his play. The taller suddenly stopped and bit on the bottom of the paint brush. Sally watched him, glaring just a little as the man looked over the painting. He was pretty upset now that the mans animals came out fluffy little creatures while his looked like pink blobs spilled on the picture. The brunette suddenly sat up on his knees and dipped the paint brush in a light blue then pressed the brush on the painting by the trees and twirled it. When he removed it there was a messy looking dot on the painting. He then took another brush and dipped it in white. This time he lightly doted the center of his first dot. "There a fairy or lighting bug" he told then went back to repeat the process in different sections of the painting. Sal stared at the dots in confusion as to how two simple movements could portray a fairy's light. Larry seemed to know exactly how to blend the colors together. It was amazing how he could create such intricate things from small movements. The door to the room opened and the goth looked over at the door way. Both Ash and Todd walked in, meeting his gaze as soon as they stepped in. 

"Sally I thought I asked you to paint the canvas's" The freckled man said a little angerly. He was so stressed out from everything regarding the play. Sal didn't take the demand personally. "Did you ask him to help cause not to boost his ego but Lar's actually a good painter" the woman smiled while she rolled her eyes. "No" was all the blue man said on the subject. He stood up and straightened his shirt. Larry looked up at him a little confused by his answer. "What" he asked frowning his brows. "I didn't ask for your help, I said I didn't know how to make it better then you started to scrap away my work and painted over it. Though you did make the picture much better, guess paintings not in my future" the smaller tilted his head in thought. The sight looking a little sarcastic. Larry looked at the painting in alarm. Despite scraping the wet paint away he could see Sal's original painting under his alterations. He thought back to the conversation. No the man did not ask for is help. He was openly being hard on himself. He just wanted advice. "Shit" Larry sighed. "You ass hole why would you do that, does it give you some sick pleasure to be better then other people" Ash started to accuse him. Becoming overly defensive of her best friend. "No" her brother stood up from the floor to glare at her. "I got carried away ok he said he wanted to make it better" he tried to recite from memory. "Then you tell him how instead of taking over like a narcissistic ass. What if he really wanted to pursue painting now he won't because you destroyed his art" she started to yell. "That wasn't my intention I was just trying to help" he shouted back. "Um I-I actually don't care I don't really like painting to begin with so-" Sal tried to interject. Startled by the two yelling at each other.

The woman looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ya and if you ever created something you were proud of you wont because think about it, you'll just remember this moment of Larry painting over your work cause he doesn't think it's good." She pointed out, turning her sights on the tall man. "I never said that I was just trying to help" Larry defended. Sal grabbed his bag off the floor and threw it on his back. "Ya... I'm going home" he said softly, looking around the room sporadically. "What why" Ash asked him, losing her anger as the man began to step towards the door. "I don't like confrontation so I'm ya" he pointed to the door then hurried to it. Leaving the shouting siblings.

The woman sighed and face palmed at the situation. "Oh wow this looks way better then the others" Todd spoke up as he looked over the painting. "Todd" the girl shouted. The red head jolted then quickly turned around, Sal had stopped at the door and was staring at him with wide eyes. "Ah I mean your paintings are good to Sally um thank you for doing them" he said nervously. The blue teens gaze moved to Larry causing the man to stand up straight from the intensity. The goth left without saying anything but everyone knew he wasn't gonna paint another canvas no matter how much anyone begged.

*

jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk. Bluh I hate him so much. When I talked to Sal again about it he said he'd just stick to what he knows 'making friends' god he creeps me out sometimes. But then he told Todd to ask Larry to paint the rest of the scenes which he already did. So now Sal's on wardrobe detail. He's still painting the background of the scenes during lunch which is ok I guess but he's only doing it cause he knows Larry can make it look better when he starts painting them. I'm so mad about it. But Sal doesn't seem angry anymore. Oh ya almost forgot Robert and Dave joined the theater group. Augghhh so what now it's gonna be come a perv fest again. I wish my stupid brother would butt out of my business. Theater is my thing. * Larry was left alone in the music room to paint during lunch. He felt bad about how he got the opportunity, he screwed Sal over and took it before he could think about what he was doing. Ash was right to be so harsh on him, he was being a jerk. But he'd never give her the satisfaction of being right. As he painted over Sal's original grass the door opened to the music room. He looked up to see Robert and David walk in, smiling at him. "Hey pacaso" they greeted. "Its Picasso, what you want" he said a little bitterly as he turned back to the painting. "Whow there grumpy guss we're here to help" the metal head patted the air defensively. "Ya we wanna join the club and help" David cheered from beside the man. The painter looked at them suspiciously, squinting his eyes at their cheerful behavior. "Oh come on there's no reason to be so serious it's not like we have alliterative motives, I mean all the hotties left. What other reason do we have to join then to help out a buddy" Robert rationalized. But Larry still felt un easy about it. Though anything to keep the club from getting shut down he guessed. "Ah ok well Todd's the director so you'd have to talk to him. He's in the drama room upstairs, you know that big room beside the library" he instructed. "Thanks pacaso" the metal head saluted with a piece sign. "It's Picasso" the brunette tried to correct but the boys were already leaving the room. He rolled his eyes at them then went back to painting. Todd and Sal were going through the clothes in the drama/dance rooms closet. They were pulling stuff out and going over the outfits that cluttered the storage room. They looked over the fabrics to see what looked right for the characters. As they went through the stuff the door opened. They both looked over to see two tall guys walk into the room. One had a red mohawk and a face full of piercing's. From the double studs in his eye brow to two rings on either side of his bottom lip. He had a safety pin in his hears rather then earrings. His ripped jean jacket barely covered his plain long sleeve. The fabric mostly patches then anything. His hefty belt held up his yellow plaid pants. Topped off with his heavy buckled boots he was a very eccentric man. Beside him was a simpler guy. A bald man with a plaid shirt on and jeans. A pair of painted docks sat on his feet. "Can I help you" Todd asked, stepping over a pile of clothes. Sal went back to sorting, ignoring the two guys. "Uh ya we were wondering if we could join your club, heard you needed help since your getting shut down soon" Robert told as he looked the short red head over. "What" the director asked in alarm. Hearing this news for the first time. "Ya didn't you know since your short handed and all, well LAr-bear talked us all in to joining to help keep the club going for his dear friend Sal" the tall man said in an overly sweet voice. The blue teen stopped moving and looked over at the man suspiciously. "What about his sister" David asked making his friends smile grow. "Did you hear him mention his sister when he found out" the bald man thought about it for a moment "Uh no." Todd looked between the two then turned to his second hand man with slight fear. "We're not getting shut down, the art teacher already asked if we wanted to cancel and we said no. It's just some silly rumor" he told his worried friend. "Oh really...well Jessica's word can't be trusted....meh what the heck I'd still like to join" Robert spoke his thoughts out loud. "Hmm well we do need a spotter and someone to work on the wardrobe detail, Sal are you ok if I leave one of them here I need to get to the auditorium and check on things" the red head looked over at his small friend. Sal nodded at him rather then responding. "Ok great who wants to be on wardrobe detail with Sally" he asked. "Oh me" the metal head raised his hand eagerly. The smaller man fixed his glasses then stepped towards the door. Pushing back his worry of the mans excitement to be alone with his friend. "Ok come on uh" the director turned to the bald man. "Dave" he responded, absently. He gestured for the dazed man to fallow. Leaving the room to head down to the auditorium. Dave turned around as he walked, giving his friend a thumbs up as eh exited. The two left the room leaving Robert alone with Sal. He smiled brightly at the smaller who just went back to going over the clothes. "Hey so uh don't know if you remember me I was at the new years party" the tall man walked over to the pile. The bluenette nodded but didn't respond. The man took the hint. He grabbed some tangled clothes and started separating them. "I deserve the silent treatment, I mean I did trip you and forced Larry to cope a feel because of it" he chuckled as he watched the others reaction. The blue teen tensed at his words and turned his face completely away from the man. "How'd that feel by the way having someone grab your ass like that, was it nice" he watched as the mans neck turned red, the color reaching up to his ears. He chuckled again at the reaction. "You know I bet if you asked reeeeeeal nice Larry would touch it again or I could-" he offered, getting cut off by the other. "No" Sal said venomously, like the very thought was insulting his very being. "Oh" Robert responded, being caught off guard by the depth of his voice. "You sure, if your worried about someone finding out I promise to keep my lips sealed I don't kiss and tell" he laughed. Sal glared at him "do you always ask people for sex when you first meet them." He sounded angry by the man. The metal head shrugged "ya I'm a straight up person, I don't pussy foot about what I want." They stared at each other for a moment. "Ok I get it I'm not your type so what is" the metal head finally asked. The goth huffed silently and went back to organizing the clothes. He was feeling slightly tired from talking to this man. Was this really one of Larry's friends and if so what kind of guy was Larry. Sal didn't know anything about him. Just that he can't take a joke, bulldozes people, and smokes weed. He sounds like a bad guy. But there was just something about him, something in his smile that Sal couldn't get out of his head. "Sooo what is your type" the taller asked again but he was ignored. "Ignore me all you want but I'm annoying and I will wear you down" the man promised. "Come on who was the last person you fucked, what were they like" he asked. The goth jolted in his stands and tensed again. "I-I n-never uh, I-I don't have um a t-type" he mumbled as his ears reddened. "Oh shit your a virgin aren't you" the man laughed behind his hand, dropping the shirt he held. Sal would of left from embarrassment if he didn't already promise Todd he'd stay and go through the clothes. He walked away from Robert and the pile of clothes. He headed straight for the closet, grabbing the hand and closing the door behind him as he walked inside. The door locked from the outside, you couldn't open it with out a key or if you were already inside. He sighed in realize knowing the man wouldn't be able to come inside. He sat down to the ground, resting his back against the door. He brought his hands up to his face, slipping his fingers under the prosthetic as he tried to cool down his hot cheeks. He heard the door knob shake and then a knock at the door. "Hey Sally I didn't mean to make you go in the closet...come on man If Larry finds out I made you cry he'd hurt me" the amusement in his voice was gone. Replaced by actual fear. Sal thought about that for a second. "W-would he really" he asked a little shaky. "Whats that suppose to mean of course he would" Robert told like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The blue teen played with the lace at the end of his skirt. He thought it over, Larry didn't seem like the type to defend him. Actually aside from the stuffed animal he seemed to hate Sal. "Ah he um, Does he hate me or something cause he acts kind a aggressively" he asked as his face heated up again. A loud laugh came from the other side of the door and he sat up straight. "It's called hormones Sally cake" the man laughed out. Nick naming him. The goth groaned in irritation. "Hmm that sounds like an excuse like boys will be boys" he told back feeling a little more confident from behind the door. "Nah he's working on it trust" the man continued to laugh. Sally pondered what to do next, he thought about what he could ask. But should he ask. Despite his nerves he asked his burning question. "Uh w-whats Larry like then" he forced out. The man on the other side became silent, he heard a light bang on the door then a deep inhale. "Honestly he's stupid, He's the best dude to know though. He's Kind and sweet, always thinking of others and well...he's not like the rest of us. He doesn't let his dick make decisions for him, he's in control. That being said he does have some anger issues but he's super loyal. He'd do anything for his friends" the man spoke sweetly like he was remembering something distant.

Sally reached a hand up to his hair, lazily twirling the ends of his pig tail. The man had become silent but he knew the man was still there. "....Larry gives the best hugs, when he hugs you, you just wanna fall into him and break apart and he'll let you. He'll hold you for as long as you need and then some, he-he's like the best dude" The mans voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Like the thought of something from long ago that he wasn't dealing with. "Ah ok well I'm gonna uh dip ya um lunch is almost over so" he cleared his throat then got up to leave. The goth heard him walk away. But he didn't dare leave the room. Not till he he heard the drama room door close. Once he heard the distant click he got up from the floor. He dusted himself off then grabbed the handle. He turned the knob and opened the door. Stepping out into the carpeted room. He jolted when he saw the metal head standing on the other side of the room. He smiled at the smaller. "Oh so you could get out" he mumbled then turned the handle on the door. Opening it to leave this time. The goth was left alone in the space to clean up the mess. He began to grab the stuff that was not picked out to put them back in the closet. He couldn't help pondering everything he had found out that after noon. From what Robert said about Larry to how he acted. He behaved like a sex crazed SOB but he had caring characteristics he seemed to be hiding. He really valued his friendship with Larry and he wanted to make sure Sal wasn't stuck. Why someone so caring was trying to act like a dick was beyond him. But then again people aren't always what they seem, he had been a little judgmental lately. Maybe he needed to write somethings out the way Ash does to help with the clutter in his mind.


	6. A 'friend'

Dear diary

Had another test, like we just had exams not to long ago and now relentless tests. Good news is no one failed anything. I was so scared I'd fail. But there's so much ugh, at least now we're in classes we actually like. I'm in photography which doubles as year book because no one makes the year book anymore, they had to make it a class. Todd's taking drama and computer science what a nerd. Maple is in my art class ya but everything else she has is boring. Neil is in music and dance and so's Sal. He spent the last two years doing all his mandatory so now he gets to take electives. He's taking creative writing, music, dance, and drama with Todd. Lucky. Oh em speaking of Sal, La gasp. It had to be said because Larry told Sal they were friends. we were all hanging around the theater room after school today and totally weird Larry came up out of no where. Some one has to warn him.

*

Todd and Sal left the drama/ dance room where all the back ground canvasses were stored for the play. The director locked up the room, securing their constant moving scenery. "Alright, well happy valentines day group" he told nervously. Ash chuckled at him "my Todd what are you doing today" she said overly wondering. "I'm glad you asked I, uh I'm going to um well I'm making dinner for me and Neil" both his friends lit up at his confession. "Oh my god you asked him out" Ash asked genuinely excited. "Y-Yes I finally did it, I asked the most amazing man in the world out and were gonna dine by candle light and watch a movie so um any suggestions on what to watch. He asked timidly. "Thirst" Sal offered, to quickly. "No" Ash immediately spoke, denying his offer. "Ya I'm not taking movie suggestions from you Sally" the man informed. "Why" the smaller asked a little offended. But knowing fair well why. "Um how about crimson peak for starters" the girl commented putting her hands on her hips. "Or shape of water like she actually fucked a fish" the red head said like it scared him. "All I'm hearing is Guillermo del Toro is the best" they both rolled their eyes at him. He smiled under his mask. Out of no where a hand was placed on his blue head and he tensed. "Hey scrubs" Larry greeted as he came up to them. Setting his large hand on the top of Sally's head. "Squibs" Robert added just as enthused. "Squips" David added, catching on to the rhyming game. "Squirters auh" Chug groaned at his own words. "Dude" the metal head laughed as he stepped back from the line up of people. "I'm so sorry I don't mean auh" he shook his head. "It's cool little dude" Ash told him as she gave a small smile. "So whats everyone v day plans Ash thinking of getting lucky" the perverted man asked and got hit in the shoulder by Larry's fist. "Back off" he warned in a dangerous voice. "Joking I was just joking" the metal head forced a laugh. "Uh huh your such a pig" the woman rolled her eyes at the man. 

"Are you mad at me" he asked almost seriously. "You mean besides you hitting on me, no I'm not all that mad" she admitted. The confession caused Robert to look at Sal who looked at him at the same time. "Why is there something I should be mad about" she asked skeptically. "Psh no unless you wanna act out-Ow" before he could finish he was hit in the arm again. He rubbed the spot and laughed as he looked down. He caught the goths eye as he looked over. He stuck out his tongue to be playful and the smaller turned his head an stuck up his nose. He was actually just looking up at Todd not trying to portray snooty behavior. "Wa- don't stick your nose up at me" the man told. Sally smiled under the mask, he turned his head to look at the metal head and raised it to stick his prosthetic nose in the air. The group chuckled at the odd behavior. "You're a little smart ass" he chuckled with the group. The goth also giggled at the joke and Larry patted his head. Why he didn't know but the attention felt nice. He loved his hair being touched and now he knew he could trust the brunette, it was a welcomed touch.

"That's a weird friend you got Lar" Robert chuckled as the tall man stuck his tongue out at him. The laughter seemed to die on the other side of the space. "Ah what" Todd asked sounding alarmed. "Did you just say Larry was his friend" Ash asked becoming very serious all of a sudden. "Uh ya we're friends got a problem" her brother asked as more of a challenge then anything. "Ya Ash do you have a problem with me 'making friends'" Sal had to bite make a giggle at his statement. Both Ash and Todd looked at each other fearfully. "What's wrong with you two is it really that weird that Larry's friends with your friend" David asked, a little confused by the whole situation. "Well I should go Megan's not gonna pick herself up from school" Sal told as he headed for the stairs. Leaving the group behind with a silent giggle.

*

I was freaking out so bad I forgot to tell him that Sal makes voodoo dolls of his friends. Ok gonna go do that now. * Ash ran down her stairs to make her way to the basement. She ran passed the kitchen and stopped. "Whow were's the fire" Larry asked as he ate a pop tart, blowing on the hot pastry. "You" she warned, turning around and walking up to him. "I have to tell you something important" she spoke urgently. "Uh ok" he looked around a little shifty. "Oh god your stoned" she groaned, placing her hands on her forehead. "Ah ya a little but not like on my ass or anything, why what's up" he asked as he took a bite of his food. "Ok I don't know how serious your gonna take this but Sal makes voodoo dolls of his friends" she warned. The man blinked at her slowly, clearly not understanding what she was telling him. She shook her head at him "Get it your his friend and he's making a voodoo doll of you" she spelled it out. "What" Larry asked in disbelief or maybe he just didn't understand. "Sal thinks of you as a friend and he makes Voodoo dolls of his friends. Voodoo dolls are dolls that look like you and the voodooist can control you with the doll" he still blinked at her. She rolled her "Oh my fuck." She stepped closer to him, smacking the back of her hand against her open palm. "He's making a doll that looks like you, you know like Coraline but you Larry" she almost shouted. "Oh shit" that seemed to get through to him. He put his tart on the counter and sprinted passed her. "Where are you going" she asked as he ran down the hall. He hurriedly through on his shoes and sweater. He grabbed the door and looked back at her. "To stop him I don't want no other mother taking my eyes" he bolted out the door. "That idiot he doesn't know where he's going" she shook her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She walked over to the open door and closed it, stopping the cold from getting in. She texted her brother Sal's address. Sal sat at home with his little sister. He spread out on the couch with his feet over the back and his arms dangling off the end. He was watching some movie about a vampire who fell in love with a mortal, classic, except this movie had a twist. Vampires were susceptible to becoming wendigos if they ever ate someone. Well when this guy found out what she was, he freaked out and she tore open his chest and began eating his heart so his love was only for her. "Romantic" he mumbled. "Dear lord" a woman's voice called out. He looked over at the front door to see his dads friend walk in. "Hey Janis" he greeted. "What are you watching" she asked a little fearful, closing the door. "The most romantic love making of my life, a woman's desire for her lover turns her cannibalistic its the highest form of estacy" he half joked. "It's horrific is what it is, Megan home" she asked, looking around for the little girl that might be subjected to the horror on screen. "Ya she wanted to take a nap, something about boys are stupid and she doesn't want them" he sat up and turned off the tv. "What happened" the woman asked. "I don't know she doesn't tell me about school, her teachers tell me what goes on" he got off the couch. "Alright well tell her I stopped by I have some errands to run then me and the husband are leaving the house so Todd can have his dream date" she gushed. Moving her hands back and forth excitedly. He smiled at the happy woman. "Ya he told me about that I'm excited for him" He told as he stood by the half wall separating the front hall and living room. "I know right awe my precious baby having his first date aw they grew up so fast" she sniffled. She walked over to the white coffee table and placed a basket down. "For everyone, happy valentines day" she waved as she walked to the door. "Happy valentines day" he waved back, watching her leave. Once the door was closed he sighed. He turned to look at the gift, staring at it's fancy bow tying up the plastic cover. It was hard not to be a little upset about Valentines day, everyone made such a big deal about it. But it wasn't like he was alone he had his friends right down stairs. He walked over to the door leading to the basement and went down the stairs. In the basement was a narrow hall way that lead to two rooms. The one on the right was used for storage and the one on the left was Sal's room. 

He walked down the hall, into his room. It was big and closed off from the rest of the house, just like he liked. He walked across the room to his dresser, Moving his hands behind his head and unclasping his prosthetic. He set it down on the surface then jumped onto his bed full of stuffed animals. There were a lot and it wasn't just stuffed animals on his bed, he had pillows and blankets everywhere to. It was nice and soft. He got up though, deciding he might get some practicing in while Megan slept. 

Larry was grateful his sister had a brain even if he didn't say it. Cause he just bolted like an idiot. To be fair he didn't have high brain function at the moment. So it took him longer then he liked to admit to find Sal's place. He did end up finding it, a suburban house on a dead street. He walked up to the front porch and walked inside the little sun room they had over the porch. There were bins inside and shoes on the other side of the room. Littering the floor in a mess. He shook his head to stop himself from being distracted. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he looked around. Looking out at the cold space. Mostly windows and plastic pillars then anything. The door opened and he looked over. But he didn't see anyone in the door way. "Hello" came a small tired voice. The man looked inside the lilac place. But saw nothing. He looked down at his feet and jolted back. Standing in the door way was a little girl no older then five of six. She had short purple hair and bright blue eyes like Sal, had to be his little sister. "Uh hey i-is Sal home" he asked, wondering if this was real. "Ya he's in the basement" she told him freely. She scrunched up her nose at him "why do you smell funny." She wondered out loud. "It's called collage stank little one" he smiled at her, enjoying his own joke. She smiled back "you have white teeth" she giggled. He giggled back. Finding the little girl to be adorable. "I'm Megan" she introduced. "I'm Larry" he also introduced. "Larry the lobster" she asked overly excited. "What no ya goose Johnson" they both laughed. He walked inside the house and she closed the door behind him. 

It was a pretty normal house, very neat and well spaced. There was a couch in front of the front window with a wooden coffee table in front of it. There was so much open space from the table to the tv set up. The house was way bigger then his that's for sure, so why did Sal always wanna be over. "Sawys down there" the little girl pointed to a door beside him. The door had Freddy on it with a caption "See you in your nightmares." It made him chuckle. It was so Sal, what was he doing there, oh right the doll. "Thanks Megan" he opened the door and stared at the dark abyss. "The lights at the bottom" she told him. He took a cautious step down then another and another until she closed the door. Now he was in total darkness. He reached out for any railing he could find but only found wall. He started slowly going down again and noticed there was music playing. A very loud tune that almost sounded real and a soft voice that sang with it. 

"I'm bad luck baby, you know. Follows me around everywhere I go and I don't need your sympathy. No I need a fuckin' miracle" the voice sang. It sounded sweet and a little sad. But he liked it. He listened in as he cautiously made his way down the stairs. "Oh Red wine teeth stain, it's been a long day. I just want your love, not your money. Leave me here, I'll be fine. I'll wait for the stars to align. 'Cause oh, how the other half live. With their perfect skin and oh, how I'll never be, never be. Just like them, so." Larry made it to the bottom of the stairs then started walking down the dark hall to the only light source in the whole place. He stared out at the light, keeping quiet as he listened. "I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved. I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved. Don't watch TV no more. The news fuckin' scares me, new world war and I don't wanna run away, no. I need a fuckin' holiday. So bad blood bankrupt out of love and luck. I'll get the keys to your Murciélago. Another drink will see me through. Feeling invincible." He stepped into the light and was blinded for a second. He looked around at the dark purple walls, almost like black berry purple. The room didn't seem to goth from the posters of rock bands on the walls and the mountain of bright fluffy stuffed animals on the bed. He'd laugh at the sight if he didn't see Sal sitting at the edge of the bed. He had his prosthetic off and Larry got a good look at his face. That was no laughing matter. 

Sal's face was scarred all over. Starting from his right eye and running across his face like lighting. Part of his nose was missing but it still kept its up turn shape, probably from wearing the prosthetic so much. His lips were scarred, the lines traveled down his cheek over his lips and down his chin. The sight almost broke Larry's heart right there. White lines traveled all over his face causing him to have different colored patches on his skin. The lips parted. "I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved. I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved. We're still young, but we got older. We don't believe everything that we're told, yeah. We just wanna love, we just wanna be loved. We're still young, but we got older. We don't believe everything that we're told, yeah. We just wanna love, we just wanna be loved." He was still singing, a small smile tugged at his corners and Larry smiled at the sight. "So I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved. I, I, I'm waiting for the afterlife. To show me a good time, baby. Somebody save me, I just wanna be loved." 

He giggled at the end of his song and finished off the chords. The brunette was so dense about the situation in the state he was in. Instead of walking back and purposely making a noise to alert Sal he was there before he 'saw' he clapped his hands. The teen looked over at him with wide eyes. Startled that someone was in his space. But Larry just smiled as he took a step forward. "I didn't know you could sing, I mean Ash said you could but she's biased. You have a great voice Sally" the blue teen didn't respond to the complement. He just stared at the taller unblinking. The mans smile fell from the intense stare. He moved a hand to hover over his bottom lip "Is there something in my teeth" he asked paying dumb. He knew Sal was staring at him because he saw. But if he played dumb enough maybe Sal wouldn't be mad. It worked cause the smallers expression changed to unbelieving. The blue teen smiled and let out a loud laugh at his comment. He quickly covered his scarred mouth with his hand then threw his hand up to his bangs to hide behind his arms. "C-Can you get my mask it's on the dresser" Larry calmly walked over to the dresser. He didn't want to give off eager body language cause he wasn't eager to cover up Sal's face but Sal was. He heard the muffled laughter turn into a broken sob. It alarmed him but he grabbed the mask first before heading over to his new friend. He handed it over only for the man to turn away from him and grab it. He didn't look away as the goth put the mask on.

When it was placed he turned back to Larry and sniffled. The taller knew he was crying but if Sally didn't admit it what could he do. Was he suppose to pretend he didn't notice. "You ok" he asked before he could think on it some more. "Ya I'm fine ah why are you here" the smaller looked up from the bed. "Why am-" he thought for a moment, squinting his eyes as he forced himself to think. He clapped his hands when he remembered. "Ah I came to stop you from making that voodoo doll of me" he demanded in a very undemanding voice. "They're not voodoo dolls they're 'friends' " Sal made quotation marks in the air. He stood up from the bed "Besides he's already done, wanna see." He offered in the saucy way he liked to talk sometimes. "Obviously" was the stoners response. Sal giggled at the answer, he gave a small sniffle then walked over to his closet unit at the end of the bed. He opened the mobile unit and Larry looked inside. There were small folded up blankets at the bottom. Accompanied by small stuffed animals. The middle was filled with hung up clothes, mostly all black. But there was some bright colors in there. Above that was a shelf that had a few dolls on top. One looked like Todd and the one beside it looked like Ash. There was also a Maple one and one of a girl with big purple hair wearing a bash prison suit. There were pins and needles sticking out of that one. Before he could ask about it the man turned around to look up at him.

He presented a doll that was taller then all the others. It had and embroidered smile on it, along with his long nose, bushy eye brows and beauty mark. The hair was made of yarn and traveled down a little uneven to the dolls waist. It had on dark blue jeans with a chain at the side and a brown shirt. But what got him wasn't the brown button eyes like Coraline but the perfectly embroidered sanity's fall logo on the shirt. The whole doll was so detailed it was more flattering then creepy. Sally moved the dolls arms then started to speak in a chilled out voice that could only be described as classic stoner from the tone. "Hi I'm Larry I like metal music, smoking weed, and caring about my friends. Who wants a hug I give the best hugs and the longest" The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the introduction. It was so spot on and hilarious. How did he know he gave the best hugs for as long as you need. They'd only been friends for less then a week and Sal had already pegged him. But Larry couldn't peg what kind of person Sal was. Not yet anyway.

He looked over the doll again then tapped the button eyes "for you our little doll. black is traditional but if you'd prefer pink or vermilion but you might make me jealous." He smiled then looked at Sal's piercing blue eyes. He was transfixed for a moment by the color. "So sharp you won't feel a thing" the goth finished. Both boys chuckled. They became quiet as they stared at one another. Larry took in the color staring back at him, it was such a nice soft blue. He could stare at it for hours. Sal felt the same about his light brown, the color was so warm like a crisp autumn day. He was lost in shade. Until he thought of something. He broke the silence as he leaned back a bit. " Did you just walk in" he asked. "Hmm...oh no Megan let me in" Larry answered as he came back to reality. "She's awake" Sal placed the doll back into the closet on top of the blankets. He closed the doors to his secrets then turned back around. He tilted his head and twirled a piece of hair in between his fingers. "Do you wanna stay for dinner" he asked looking up at the man. He shrugged "why not" he stepped back to give the goth room to walk. The blue teen headed out of the room and Larry fallowed him. 

Megan and Larry were playing with Megan's barbie castle and a few ponies when Sal walked into the room. "Nonono she can't go here, horses stay there cause they cant come up stairs" Megan tapped his arm. "Oh ok 'boo I wanna be up there nah why I gotta be a horse nah" Larry made the toy gallop. "No pony you stay there be good" the girl made her doll say. "Nah wah nah" the bluenette couldn't help the giggle he made at the scene. That caught the taller's attention. He smiled at the cook then turned to Megan. "Hey I think dinners ready" he told her. The girl looked at him with wide eyes then turned to look out at the house. She quickly got up and dashed to the dinning room. Her brother watched her run to her seat. He looked back over at the toys. The tall man got up from laying down on the floor. He fixed his sweater as he walked over to the other. He gave a wide lopsided smile at the small man. "I was the ponies" he told causing the other to giggle again. He walked away from the toys to the dinning room. They both sat down with Megan and began eating. The house was so big compared to Larry's tiny home. Sal's living room was as big as his living room/ dinning room and a little of the kitchen. 

Though the room was silent, Larry's never had a silent meal before. There was always something on in the back ground you could tune out to. But here it was eerie. Maybe Sal felt the same since he was the one who broke the silence. "How was school" he asked his sister. She didn't answer him. "Heard you talking about dumb boys" he kept going. "Boys are dumb" Megan responded. "How" he asked. "Becuase they give dumb gifts and I didn't. Soda got my gift. Xane pulled my hair. I punched him it hurt my hair" she rubbed her head. "Shit does that mean dad got a call from the school" her brother asked. She shrugged and shook her head. "Megan you can't punch people at school" he scolded but held up his hand for her to high five. She did and Larry chuckled at the scene. "School" the girl asked, meaning how was school. "Boring" he responded then the table went quiet. The little girl looked over at their guest. She wiggled in her seat then slowly got down. She walked over to her brother and stood up on the bar under his chair. She whispered into his ear. "What...ask him yourself I'm not a pigeon" he told his sister. "L-Larry" Megan said as she clung to Sal's arm. "Ya" the man waited for a response. She began to whisper again and Sal shook his head. "Um how was school" she whispered with her fingers in he mouth. "Sorry" he asked not sure what she said. "How was school" the man spoke for her. "Oh uh kind a boring though Jessica did throw a soda at Robert that was pretty funny" he spoke feeling a little embarrassed. "There now go eat your dinner" he pushed Megan away lightly. She sat back in her seat and the room became quiet. It was made Larry feel uneasy. He couldn't get use to the silence, the only thing filling the air was forks hitting the plate. It made him feel nervous to eat. 

Once dinner was done the dishes were stacked in the kitchen and the three sat in the living room. Megan grabbed her tablet then sat down on Larry's lap. Sal chuckled at the scene as the man tensed. "Looks like she likes you" the blue teen told as he turned on the tv. "That's ok cause I like her to" he wrapped his arms around the little girl and hugged her. She laughed loudly at him. She grabbed the blanket beside him and threw it over herself. "Are you watching Ryan" Sal asked as he walked over to sit down beside them. "Ryan's toy review" she recited. "Ya-ya here" he reached under the table and pulled out a wireless head set. He turned it on then passed it over to his sister. She put on the head set and tapped the pop up on the screen. Larry was genuinely impressed she knew what to do to turn on the blue tooth. "I'm gonna put on a scary movie so no peeking" the goth chuckled as he turned on the movie. She didn't seem to hear him as she played her video. 

The movie was very inappropriate for a little girl. There was erotic blood drinking and very obvious clothed sex scenes. Also a lot of gore, leading up to the climax scene. The love sick vampire ripped open her lovers chest and beginning to eat his heart. It was kind a gross but the reasoning behind it had Larry almost crying. "Wow that's so *sniffle*-" he choked on a sob before he could finish. "Horrific" Sal rolled his eyes and sighed. "Romantic" the brunette said at almost the same time. "Ya, ya exactly she gets so consumed by desire that she becomes an abomination so romantic. Oh wait you said horrific didn't you" the stoner looked over at him. The blue man was stunned for a second, no one ever thought it was romantic like him. No one ever got it before, but Larry did and he was almost crying of the beautiful sadness of it all. He smiled at his new friend "Nah I said romantic." A smile broke out on stoners face at the comment. Sal was so twisted it was interesting to say the lest. "Sweet" he nodded then turned back to the movie.

Sally didn't turn back to watch, he stared at Larry as the man held Megan who was passing out in his arms. The sight made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. His heart quickened and his stomach tensed but he was some how ok with it. That was until the door opened. He quickly got off the couch and dashed for the remote. He collided with the table sending it back a bit as he clicked the off button. Megan slid off Larry's lap at the sudden jump. It alarmed them both. The sound of keys hitting a bowl caught their attention. A man walked into the room from the front hall. He stopped and looked at the group in the living room. "Hey dad" Sal greeted a little to sweetly. "Hey" he said sounding a little put off by the tone. "Why do you look guilty" he asked. "What me guilty I don't even know what that word means" Sal laughed then glanced at the tv for a second. The mans demeanor changed from weary to parental anger. He pointed at the tv "were you just watching a horror movie with Megan in the room" he started. "No" Sal lied unsuccessfully. "Salvester daisy we've talked about this you do not watch you're gore movies when Megan's around she's only six ah ah ah and your exposure to Chucky at six is not an excuse" the man began to below.

"Dad meet Larry, Larry this is my dad" Sal introduced a little awkwardly. The man looked at the couch in surprise. Spotting the nervous teen on his couch. "Oh I'm sorry son I didn't see you there" he spoke more softly. "That's ok" Larry shook his head "Ah I um was just about to leave so uh" he stood up from the couch. "Thanks for having me for dinner" he nodded at Sal then walked to the hall. "Uh sir it was nice to meet you" he held his hand out to Mister Fisher. The man took the hand and shook it "You to" he said a little awkwardly. The teen nodded at him then headed to the door. He left the house with a deep exhale. "He seemed nice" Mr Fisher commented. "He is...he's my friend" the man sighed at his son. "Did you make a voodoo doll of him" he asked, placing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Their not voodoo dolls their rag dolls that look like my friends" Sal defended with no fury in his voice. "They're creepy and people don't like them" the man stressed, getting an eye roll from his son. "Then they're not my friends". The man sighed "Come on Megan it's bed time" he spoke to his daughter, ignoring the conversation now.


	7. merging

dear diary.

So I was completely alone on Valentines day like Sal wasn't working but he spent the day with his new best friend Larry. I know I should be happy he's hanging out with people but he's my friend first and Larry met Henry, it took me so long before I got to meet Henry and Megan. But Larry does it in less then a week. What ever guess that just means Sal's more open to people and it was probably due to me and Todd's support of him over the years. Grumle, grumle. Larry's whole group is part of our crew now Robert and Jessica are on wardrobe duty, Davids on lights and stage clean up. Cassandra bluh is Wendy's under study as well as stage clean up and prop maintenance. Can you say disaster. That girl is totally gonna k.o me just to play the big role and augh Travis has been talking about her none stop it's annoying. 'oh she's so hot' and 'damn she's got nice meaty breasts' like who talks like that. I've heard all this from Robert back when Larry dated her. God I can't believe he dated someone so nasty. But at least he didn't fuck her. Respect I guess. Whatever I'm super pissed like way more them usual.

*

The last bell of the day rang trough the halls. Most people charged out of their class rooms, rushing to their friends or straight for the door. Ash on the other hand dragged her feet on the floor. She left her english class and headed down the path to the drama/ dance room. She slipped into the big room as the majority of students left. Inside were a few stragglers, the teacher, Neil and Sal. She sighed when she saw them. The piano man was holding onto her little friend so he didn't fall as he stretched his leg up the wall. She knew he didn't need the support. He was pretty balanced when he wanted to be. She walked over to them and greeted her flexible buddy. "Hey Salerina ready to head down stairs" she asked with a surprised smile on her face. The boys turned to look at her. "Hey Ashcube" Neil greeted a little nervously. He removed his hands from the smallers back, and took a step to the left. The nick name caused her to giggle. "Catch me" Sal said then pushed himself away from the wall so he'd fall. "Whow" Ash rushed to hook her arms under his and drag him away from the wall. "I wasn't ready man" She chuckled. The man looked up at her and she knew he was smiling. She hugged him and lifted him to his feet. He was just so small and adorable to her right now she couldn't help hugging him. "Ash we should get down stairs so Todd's not alone" he told her sounding a little uncomfortable. She groaned and let him go "fine" she spat angrier then she intended. The boys grabbed their stuff from the floor then began walking to the door. The woman crossed her arms and pouted as they left. Dreading their after school activities. 

The group made their way down stairs to the auditorium where they were now setting up shop. Setting up teh costumes on a rack back stage for the cast. Moving old propes about to see what would work and what wouldn't. Painting the smaller canvases were still being done in the music room. But for the bigger more hard to move scenes they kept them in the auditorium to be paint. The whole cast collected in the room and went over lines with their small groups. The three walked into the room and down the walk way leading to the stage. "Oh there you are Sal" Todd spoke out as soon as he saw the assistant director. The freckled man rushed over to him. Before anyone could say anything he began to speak again. "I need you to check the outfits, I don't know about those two. Then I need you to check the lights, show David how to check the lights. Finish your background, clear the clutter, and watch for that blond woman she's been bringing the whole troupe down." He started listing things off. Whispering his worries to the smaller. The blunette blinked at him, raising his eyelids half way to portray how tired he already felt. "Hey Todd its nice to see you to" he said sarcastically. The taller jolted, tensing his shoulders at the realization of how unfriendly he had been. "Oh yes um hi Sally, hello Ash....Neil" the director smiled and blushed as he looked away a little.

The neat looking man also smiled and blushed "Todd" he nearly giggled. "Oh god get a room" Ash rolled her eyes but smiled. "Seriously" Sal chuckled at the two. The redhead cleared his throat and straightened his stands. "Yes well um I would like to hear some of the pieces you have for the play, Ash instead of running lines with Travis can you do some with the lost boys I have a bad feeling about the group." The brunette looked over at the group of quiet boys playing on their phones. "Man fine" She started heading over to the group. Hunching in annoyance. Neil began to walk to the stage, climbing up the stairs to reach the grand piano. The director fallowed up, resuming his previous duty. Leaving Sal to his list of duties. The smaller walked up to the stage. He peered over the top at all the shuffling feet walking back and forth the large space. There were a few people on the stage, either walking around to do something or sitting in circles going over lines. But he didn't pay attention to any of that. At the back of the stage, painting one of the large scenes on wheels was Larry. He had his back turned to room as he focused on his work. Unfazed by the moving room. 

He became lost as he stared. Curious about his new friend. He barely noticed the girl walking up to him. He smelt her sickening perfume before she was close enough to hear. "See something you like" she asked overly sweet but with a sense of venom in her voice. He looked over at her. Meeting the bottle blonds distrusting stare. She smiled overly innocent at him, causing him to tense under his skin. "You can tell me we are girls in theater we're basically like sisters" she gave a sickening chuckle that sounded so forced. For some reason Sal felt threatened like this woman was going to attack him at any moment. He looked her over. Taking in her bright attire. Her pink button up sweater that clung to her arms. Open to show off her white spaghetti strap crop top. Leading to milky skin that looked strained to fit in her tight pink skirt. She wore a lot of pink, he felt like he was looking at Regina from mean girls. Instead of engaging he simple walked away from her and from that nauseating sent. He walked the length of the stage, making his way up the stairs and disappearing into the curtain. Behind the deep blue fabric was the back of the stage. Where the props were set up and the rack of clothes were hung off movable rods. Standing by the clothes was Robert and a red head girl that also looked like she dyed her hair to. This girl wore a tight white shirt and even tighter leggings and oh god no underwear. Sally already felt embarrassed. Did this girl know her tight leggings were almost see through and did she know people could see everything.

He turned away before he was spotted, but he was to late. "Yo Sally Face, came to check up on us and make sure we're actually being productive" Roberts loud voice called out to him. He was forced to turn back around by social politeness. His long black skirt twirled around his thighs as he turned. He pulled down the sleeves of his baggy black sweater. He didn't look at them as he nodded his head. "What that's so insulting" the man laughed. Sally continued to look away, the girls outfit made him feel uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn't be because people can wear anything they want. But when leggings are so tight and thin you can see everything and the person doesn't wear underwear. It made hi feel forced to see things he didn't want to. He didn't want to see a womans parts, let alone at school. "Well there's no need to worry, come check out out selection" the metal head wheeled over the rod of clothes. The blunette grabbed one of the bars to stop the thing then began going through the clothes that were labeled with which character would be wearing what. The labels were hand made and tapped to the hangers. He heard a forced clearing of the throat but ignored it as he looked everything over. "Oh ya hey Sally this is Jessica she's my boo oaf" the man coughed as his sentence was interrupted. Clearly getting elbowed in the ribs by his 'boo'. "Ya right you wish" the woman spoke rather loudly. Her voice shrill with a permanent attitude in her tone. "So" she started again, moving beside Sally as he went over the outfits. "You're Sally" she asked like they had been mortal enemy's for years and this was the first time they were meeting face to face. "Yep that's the dude that got Larry to join this club" she looked him over skeptically as her friend spoke. From his black pull over sweater that had a coffin on it and a skeleton breaking out of it with letters dripping in green stating 'The bitter end?'. To his black skirt with upside down crosses. Stopping at his black and white stripped leggings he wore underneath. She looked back up to his face which was covered by the prosthetic. 

"What uh Whats the deal with this, makeup malfunction" she asked gesturing to his face. He sighed and closed his eyes for a second "No it's a prosthetic" he informed, watching the girls jaw drop as her eyes widened. "Oh shit for real" Robert poked his head over the rod. "Oh my god are you a guy" Jessica asked sounding disgusted. The goth sank in his stands, he really hated having two specific conversations. One anything about his prosthetic, two his gender. The metal head started laughing at the situation. "Also that's so BS prosthetic are like fake limbs you can't fake a face" she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms under her push up bra. Sal shook his head slightly. It wasn't often he got angry but he was. This girl was loud and very in peoples faces. He didn't like it, again he felt like he was gonna be attacked at any given moment. He turned away from the rod and started walking away. He heard foot steps behind him and worried he was being fallowed. He started jogging to the ladder off to the side. He hurriedly climbed up it, fearful that the girl was fallowing him. "Spazz" Jessica huffed as she watched him. "That's the guy Larry's fantasizing about, does he know that's a guy" she questioned with a snarl. "Oooh ya but he's apparently still having those dreams and honestly me to Sal's fucking hot" Robert chuckled. "Ya right like he'd have sex with you, or maybe he would he dresses slutty enough" she rolled her eyes again, insulting the odd man. "Nah I already asked him for sex and he said no, dudes a total virgin" the man moved the rod back and out of the way. "You did what" came a voice that scared the tall man. He yelped and turned around quickly. Ready to bolt if he needed. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Oh Chug man you scared the crap out of me I thought you were Larry or something" he placed a hand on his chest. "And you didn't just bolt, man your so dead" the small man shook his head as the girl giggled. 

Sally stepped up onto the bridge that held the lights. It was such an old system up here. He walked cautiously over the wires and strings that laid around. He noticed David sitting on the bridge with his legs dangling down. He leaned on a metal bar and placed his head on top. The assistant director walked over to him cautiously. He gripped the bar as he moved so he wouldn't fall. Even though that didn't make sense cause the bars down the length of the bridge kept people from falling and if he did fall it would be because the structure fell then holding the bar wouldn't do much good. But he held on anyways. David looked up at him once he noticed the man. He stared up at Sal with fish eyes. His eyes were brown and dull, they looked dead almost like there was nothing behind them. He smiled though "hey Sally right" he asked, leaning back in his spot. The blue teen nodded at him rather then answering. "Scared of heights, I use to be but now I don't know" the man babbled. "Come take a seat with me" he patted the floor. Sal shook his head "I-I'm just here to sh-show you the lights ah how they work" he spoke up as he shook. "Oh I already know that you just move them like so and the bucket of swatches there go on the smaller lights, come sit my man look out at the curtain and try to imagine how it will look opening night. All those people and stuff" he requested again. Sal shook in his stands as he thought about the ground. "Nah I-I'm good just gonna ya" he slowly turned and tried to walk back to the ladder. But David got up and the whole thing shook causing the smaller to trip on a wire. He grabbed onto the bar for support and looked down by accident. He sighed shakily as he stared down. The floor was so far away and he was so high up. Sitting on an unstable bridge that could fall at any given moment. That would shake just cause someone moved. He whimpered at the sight of the floor. Unable to move from his fear. He couldn't freak out to long about it. His shoulders were suddenly grabbed. He yelped quietly as he was pulled up on his feet. "Alright little dude just walk" he was told. So he did he started walking and David held on to him as he fallowed. He hated it even if it was a nice gesture, the man gripped so hard on his shoulders. He was worried he'd bruise. Did he not know his own strength or was he just that sensitive. The man walked him to the ladder then finally let go. "Oh sorry man was I squeezing to tight that happens sometimes" he spoke casually. Like it didn't matter. The smaller lowered himself to go down the ladder.

Ash sat with the group of boys going over her lines, portraying the emotions her character was experiencing. But none of them were pitching in. It was frustrating her, she gave such passion to her character but these lost boys were just reading. She needed to take five from them. Maybe ten, days seriously how did they make the cut. She left them in a fury and rushed over to the stage. She climbed on top. pushing her self up on the surface instead of using the stairs. Then rushed over to Todd who sat on the piano listening to the music Neil played. "Hey" She greeted rather aggressively, startling the boys. "Look those boys you casted suck" she began, setting her hand on her forehead in irritation. "They just sit there reading the script with no emotion like how." She questioned the mans choices. "Uh well you know not everyone has your enthusiasm and as irritating as it is some people are here for community hours and aren't actually interested in doing the play" Todd told her, doing his best not to sound annoyed. Clearly mad about the lack of enthusiasm himself. "Doesn't that bother you" she asked a little less heated. "Of course it bothers me but what can I do. Any help is great. I mean just look at Your brothers friends. I don't trust them. That's why I have Sally micro managing them since I can't" he confessed to her. standing up from his spot on the bench.

"Wow mister director I'm hurt, you think we're un-trust worthy" a sickly sweet voice spoke up. That voice was like nails on a chalk board for Ash. She hated the person it belonged to. The group turned to look at the blond that spoke. "Apologize I just don't know you" Todd began to talk to her as politely as he could. "Don't apologize she shouldn't be trusted at all" the brunette glared at the girl. "My Ashley I'm offended. After everything I've done and volunteered to be your understudy in case something happened to you this semester" the girl spoke much higher then her actual voice it was so annoying. The taller woman couldn't keep her mouth shut. She gripped the script in her hand as she turned to face the blond. "You'd like that wouldn't you, so you could be Wendy and be the center of attention" This girl just rubbed her the wrong way. "My are you worried I'm more talented then you. Cause I would never steal your spot light" the girl shook her head almost cartoonishly. "What you think your better then me" Ash almost yelled. "Ash that's not what she's saying she won't take your spot she's just trying to help, all lead roles need an understudy" Todd interjected sounding surprised by his friends behavior. The woman shot her hands up in the air "Did you not hear what she said" Ash asked the man. "Ya she said she volunteered to be your understudy because you needed one but she's not trying to take the role from you" the red head recited. "What that's not what she said" his friend tried to reason. "My I'm sorry you hate me so much I'm just trying to help, maybe you haven't forgiven me for dating your brother. I'm sorry I came between you two. But he's my friend and I'd never hurt him" she pouted. The brunette looked at her with wide eyes full of anger. This girl knew exactly how to press her buttons and Larry was a big button of hers. Even if they did fight all the time no one hurts her brother and this girl was like a punch to the gut. Before she could start yelling at the girl though she was tackled. The person must of ran the length of the stage cause they both fell back pretty far into a bundle of curtains. She felt something hard hit her shoulder and knew exactly what it was. "S-Sal" she asked in disbelieve.

Sal had managed to make it down the ladder without falling. He stepped off it and began to walk on shaky legs. He hated heights so much. He walked out from behind the curtain and onto the stage. The light was to bright from being behind the dim back. He squinted and looked out at the space. Across the platform he saw Neil and Todd at the Piano. Talking with Ash and that sickening girl from earlier. He stared at them for a moment letting his sensitive eyes adjust to the light. He blinked a couple times as he stared at the brunette, something seemed off. He stared at the girls white jeans. When she moved to talk to Todd again Sal noticed a red spot forming on the pants. He silently gasped at the sight. Noticing the situation his best friend was going to find herself in. Instead of freaking out over the embarrassing situation he freaked out over his friend being caught. He quickly ran at her catching the attention of a few people, including Larry and Chug who he ran passed. He didn't stop. Charging at his friend a little to hard and sending them both into the curtain. Rolling back stage where his head hit her shoulder. "Sal" she asked alarmed. He quickly sat up, pushing off herr shoulder. "Ash you're bleeding" he whispered in a panicked voice. Before she thought about the words she instinctively reached for the crotch of her pants. It was wet there "Shit" She whispered out in a panic. The man quickly took off his sweater and handed it to her. He got off her and stood up on his black satanic symbolled runners. She sprung up and tied the arms around her waist to cover the back of her pants. Once she had it tied she huffed at her situation. She was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the Curtain mess. Sal was grabbed by his arm. He was pulled and lifted a little off the ground as they both were brought out into the light. They both looked up to see who had them.

Todd held on to Ash's arm as he looked at her with concern. "You ok" he asked, looking about for scrapes. "Huh ya fine peach" she stuttered out, waving the man off like it was nothing. Sal looked up to see who held him. It was Larry, the man held on to his biceps until Sal placed his feet back on the ground. He let go and raised a brow at the smaller. "Why did you tackle my sister" he asked almost threatening. Ash bit her lip as she noticed her friend tense. Knowing he was the worst liar in the world especially on the spot. She stepped away from the director, catching her brothers attention. "Ah we're playing a game, ya Sal loves games It- it's called tackle" She shouted out, hearing how lame her answer was. Just as she saved Sal he came to save her before anyone could call her out. "Only because you won't play Shatner with me" he complained catching her off guard. The man bringing up an argument of theirs to save their skin in the awkward conversation. "What you're bringing that up now, that's a stupid game" she argued dumbfounded. "That is a brilliant game you have no imagination" he retorted and Ash gasped at the insult. She was angry now, until she noticed Sal winking at her. Now she got it he was revisiting a previous fight they had because he couldn't lie but he could give her an out. "Well fine if that's how you feel" she walked away from Todd and grabbed her bag which she dropped on the stage. She jumped off the platform then started running. The whole group turned to look at Sal. He jolted at the sudden attention "Ah uh I should make sure I didn't hurt her feelings." He dashed off the stage and grabbed his bag as he did so. He ran out the door and after his friend leaving everyone a little confused by the drama that just happened.

*

I'm so lucky to have a friend like Sal honestly like I don't know anyone that would tackle you to the ground just to keep people from finding a blemish on your outfit. He also held my hair as i vomited in the toilet gross. I should of know my period was coming I always get so sick when it does and ya angry. Thank god for Sal he made sure I got home then went out to get me a meat ball sub and chocolate milk. 

*

The two teens hung out in Ash's room with the door open. As was now the rule. Sal had closed the curtain on the window and made his little mountain of blankets and pillows for Ash to lay on. She curled up in a ball beside her food. Now the room was dark only lit up by the tv beside the bed which played mean girls. But she wasn't really paying attention to it, she was looking at her friend back. He sat at the edge of the bed eating his own sub. He crossed his legs as he watched the movie, giving the woman space to be sick on her mattress. "Hey" Ash spoke up in a rough voice. The blue teen turned to look at her, the light only reaching his mask and eyes making it look like he really didn't have a face. "We friends" she asked. "What" he said genuinely confused. "Of course we are, why" she sighed at his words and held her stomach. "I-I'm just worried now that you and Larry are friends will you stop being my friend" she confessed, looking him in his bright eyes. He silently chuckled at the statement "Of course not, you're my best friend Ash." He told her, sounding soft as he spoke quietly. "Ya but I mean you spent Valentines day with him and he got to meet Megan and Henry, It took me months before I met your family" she sighed. "Ya but you also sent him my address and he came over with out asking, snuck into my room and caught me off guard. Plus I couldn't come over if I wanted Janet was running errands and dad didn't come home till eight. So I had to watch Megan" he told her. "Ya I guess so, but your both guys and guys understand each other on a different level ya know" Ash sighed again. Depressing herself on the subject.

"True guys do understand certain things, but same with girls. I'll never be able to connect to you about this because I'm not a woman I don't know how it feels. Or the range of hormones that spike" he gestured to all of her. Referencing her current condition. She shrugged at his example. "So you complain about it with Maple cause she understands. It's the same with me and Todd except I can't talk cute girls with him." Ash giggled at that. "You're still my best friend and that will never change" he continued. "Thanks" she took in a deep breath and curled up more. "Let me know if you want Tylenol" he offered. She nodded her head at him and they both went back to watching the movie. The brunette fell asleep during the movie leaving Sal to finish it by himself. He was never one to leave a movie unfinished. When it was done he turned off the system and snuck out her room. He slowly closed the door so it didn't make noise then tip toed down the dark stairs. Placing his foot down on the dark front hall. The door opened once he stepped onto the first floor. He jumped when it did. Stepping back as far as he could. From the light on the porch he got a brief look at who walked in.

Larry closed the door and started taking off his shoes. He turned on the hallway light so he could see. He jumped when he saw who was at the stairs. Not expecting anyone he cursed out in fright. "Fuck...Geez" he said as he took in a deep breath. "You scared me" he told looking Sal over. The man now wore his sweater which he had taken off to hide Ash's blemish. "How's Ash" he asked straightening in his stands. Sal gave a thumbs up and the guy chuckled at him. "That's good huh" he joked about the sign. The blue teen nodded in response. Finding his voice was caught in his throat for some reason. Maybe it was because the man had frightened him when he became defensive of his sister. "You don't talk much do you" Larry asked with a lopsided smile. Sal shook his head and the tall man chuckled again. "Alright I know this game" the stoners smile grew. He placed his hand at the bottom of his lip then moved it down to hover over the back of his other hand. The goth looked at his long hands in confusion, it was obvious in his eyes. That made his smile grow. 

He started to walk away and chuckled a little. The blue teen moved into the hall, watched him walk away to the basement. His bright eyes transfixed on the mans swishing hair. The brunette turned to the basement door and noticed the man was still standing in the hall. He looked over and the smaller tilted his head to the side. The curious energy was kind a cute, Larry smiled at him then turned so Sal could see his hands. He signed the same message he did earlier, placing his hand at his bottom lip then lowering it to hover over the back of his other hand. The other was thoroughly confused, it was funny watching the gears in his head work. With that the stoner walked down to the basement leaving the man alone in the hall. He felt much better now after his long shift. He had to start taking later shifts now that he's working with the theater club but he doesn't mind. Its worth it to save Ash's favorite club. He collapsed on the couch then heard the front door open, telling him Sal was leaving.


	8. something else

dear diary.

I'm organizing a huge sleep over for the whole theater gang. So Sal, Todd, Neil, Maple not Larry's friends. I hate them all except Chug but even still its my friends. I got everyone's favorite chips and soda, got a veggy stray for Sal and everyone's favorite movie added to my watch list on netflix. This is gonna be so much fun. Now I just have to clean up the basement cause no way my friends are all fitting in my tiny room. Get out Larry.

*

After school on friday Ash and Sal made their way to the Johnson house hold to start preparing for their sleep over. She was excited about having everyone over, it had been awhile since everyone hung out because they've all been busy with the play and school and jobs. The two walked into the house and took off their winter wear and shoes. They walked to the living room but found Lisa wasn't sitting on the couch like she usually is. "Huh she must still be at work or taking a nap, night shifts kill her sometimes" the woman shrugged. "Ok I'm gonna text Larry now that we're cleaning the basement, he's gonna flip" she chuckled as she took out her phone. Sal placed his bag littered with pins and patches on the back of a wood chair at the dinning table. "Where is Larry" he asked moving his hands behind his head to unclasp his bottom clip of his prosthetic. "He's at work, he doesn't really have a scheduled he just goes in when ever which is all the time cause people at cinema suck" she rolled her eyes. "He works at the video store, man I love that place they have the best old horror. It's the only store that sells horror high and cheerleader" he enthused. "Ok...do you wanna see him at work some day" she asked a little taken a back by his excitement. "Yes" he said without missing a beat. She eyed him at his odd want to see her brother. He unclasped the top clip and took his mask off in the empty house. He threaded the strap through his belt loop of his black pants with zippers running down his right leg. "Alright" she said a little uneasy by his enthusiasm. "You don't understand cinema is the only store that has the complete collection of Vincent price filmography. Theirs five in total and I only have two" he smiled at the thought making Ash laugh. "Alright killer lets go clean the basement" she started to head to the door across from the kitchen.

Sal fallowed her as they went down to the dimly lit room. They walked into the basement which was cluttered with stuff. Behind the stairs was the washer and dryer and heater for the house. The actual basement was used for storage so the walls were cluttered with shelves of stuff or bins and boxes. There was a couch pressed against one wall and a tv set up across from it on the other wall. There was a coffee table in between, cluttered with rolled up trash and cans. There were boxes by the couch covered in much of the same. "Oh gross he's such a pig" Ash spook up as she walked into the room. She grabbed a garbage back from one of the shelves and Sally did the same. The two then spent the next three and a half hours cleaning up the basement. There was so much garbage everywhere and stuff placed in placed in wrong spots. By the time they were done every service was cleared and you could move around the room again without bumping into stuff. The brunette flopped onto the couch with a groan "Bluh that took forever." Her friend walked around the now clean room looking over the different items. He had never been in the room before, he wanted to look at everything. There where philosophy books along a shelf which seemed weird to him since no one in the house cared much for the subject. There was also a bunch of children's books like Judy moody, and Nancy drew.

There was another shelve full of movies, mostly nick cage and James Franko movies. There was a bunch of cd's underneath. A lot of bands he recognized like all of three days grace albums with their original singer Adam. But none with their new singer. There was some montly cruee, Marilyn Manson nice. "Oh my god anthrax" he gently slid the cd off the shelf. He looked over the album picture of a man on a table trying to run from a mad doctor. "Oh ya he's got a lot of cd's half his pay check goes to shitty music and even shittier weed" Ash informed tiredly. She sat up as her friend read over the songs on the back. "Wanna listen to it, I think he's got a stereo around-there" she pointed to a tall box about Sal's height. On top was a black stereo. The man walked over to it to put the cd in. Inside was an avenge seven fold cd. He didn't see the case. He set the disc in the case he had. He set the new disc inside the stereo and played it. Immediately the stereo played madhouse one of his favorite songs. He swayed to the song and tilted his head side to side to the beat. Ash chuckled at him "Wow really cutting lose over there" she mocked at his small movements.

He turned to look at her and smiled at the joke. He reached up to take his hair out of his pig tails then shook it out so his locks would blend together rather then stay parted. He walked away from the box and more to the center of the room then started head banging to the songs heavy guitar. The woman started laughing at him as he held up his hand to make the rock and roll symbol. "Oh my god so wild" she laughed at the joke and Sal dipped his head down low, moving all his hair in his face. When he came back up to flip his hair back Larry was suddenly in his view. The man stood on the last step looking out at the basement with wide eyes. He stared right at Sally, taking in the sight of him. Hair down, scattered all over the place and hiding parts of his open face. The baggy t-shirt with Mike Myers on it stabbing a bowl of cereal calling him a 'cereal killer' on the front. And black jeans with two belts clearly sewn in the fabric and zippers all down the right leg. It was the first time Larry had ever seen him in pants that didn't hold on to his frame. He didn't get a chance to really take in the sight as Ash ran to her friend and threw a blanket over him. The surprise attack caused Sal to fall back from the force she threw at him. He landed on the ground and the woman hissed. "Oh shoot you ok" She asked, standing in between Sal and Larry even though they were pretty far away. "Ah ya just startled" he confessed from the ground. He reached up to remove the blanket from his head as Larry walked into the room.

"Wow it's like super clean in here" he whistled. His sister turned to look at him and placed a hand on her hip. "Uh ya that's what happens when you clean. Something you should start doing" she mocked. He stuck his tongue out at her, showing off his tongue piercing. Ash covered her eyes "yuck but that thing away" she joked. The man smiled at his sister then stuck out his tongue like James Simmons from kiss. He made the noise with it as well just to annoy her. He looked down at Sal who had taken the blanket off. His hair a frazzled mess from the static. The blue locks covered his face but Larry could see enough to tell he was blushing a deep color. The bright blue eyes looked right at him as the color differed from his scared tissue to his un harmed skin. Sal held the blanked over his mouth, trying to hide his face and fuck it was the most adorable thing. The tall man blushed at the sight but couldn't look away. "God your lucky I don't tell mom she'd kill you" Ash threatened lightly. He blinked, turning his sights on her. He took in the mildly annoyed girl as he came back to the moment. "I'm getting snake bites" he made the rock n roll sign then pressed his pinky and index finger to the ends of his bottom lip. He stuck out his tongue again and the girl giggled. "Gross" she rolled her eyes. Sal also giggled at the sight causing the mans expression to change from taunting to a softer one. "No one likes face piercings" she shook her head. Her friend cleared his throat and she closed her eyes for a second. "No one sane likes piercings" she corrected.

"Good I'm not looking to be friends with sane people" Larry laughed in a mocking tone. "Kids dinner" their mom called down the open door. Ending their taunting match. "Coming" they both responded. Sal unbuckled his prosthetic from his pants and put it over his face. "You gonna get some subs" Ash asked knowing her friend doesn't like to eat in front of people. He stood up and rubbed his arm nervously "Uh sure" he mumbled. "You should stay for dinner, friday nights taco night" Larry smiled at him a little lopsided. Sal was starting to notice he only smiled like that when he was amused, it wasn't a mischievous grin just an almost sideways one portraying enjoyment. The sight some how made him blush again. "Ah I-" he began to stutter, looking at the floor and shuffling his feet. "He doesn't like to eat in front of people that's why he never stays for dinner" Ash informed. The smile fell from the mans face and it made Sally anxious. He spoke before thinking, feeling almost despite to have the man smile again. "Ah k, I'll s-stay for dinner" he played with the ends of his lose hair. "W-what" his friend asked in disbelief. "I um don't usually so maybe I should" he mumbled then glanced up from the ground. Larry was smiling wide at his answer, a bright straight smile showing off the gap between his teeth. "Um ok" the woman seemed put off by the answer. She smiled though and grabbed his wrist gently. She started walking and he fallowed. Her brother quickly turned around and went up the stairs before them. 

The blunette blushed at the sight in front of them as they walked up each step. "Ah gross Larry butt" Ash joked at the view of Larry in front of them. "Shut up squirter" he shot back. She made a noise of offence then hit him playfully. The three made it there way to the dinning table where Lisa already sat facing the room. "Guess what" Ash said as soon as she saw her mother. "Is Sally joining us for dinner" she asked, looking at the short boy standing behind her daughter. "Yes" the girl cheered. Larry sat down beside his mom where he always did. She got up and headed to the kitchen to grab another plate. Ash let go of her friend and sat down across from her brother. It was nerve wracking for the blue man. Sure he had family dinner of his own but it was usually with a six year old or in front of the tv where no one had to look at each other. But Lisa made the kids sit at the table and engage in conversation.

He sat down across from Lisa's seat as the woman placed a plate down for him. "Th-thank you" he mumbled at her. "Of course honey" she smiled at him then walked over to her own seat. The family began to dig in, making up their tacos on tortillas. His took in a deep silent breath and moved to make his own taco. A small amount of beef, cheese, sour cream, lettuce, and a tomato slice. Now he had to figure out how to eat it without drawing attention to himself. Ash noticed the contemplation of her friend, so she directed everyone's attention. "So anyone gonna ask how the plays going" she asked sarcastically. "Oh honey how's the play" her mom asked just as sarcastic. "Oh I'm so glad you asked, Travis is a tragedy as Peter but some how better then most of the cast" she complained. "Don't you mean petter" Larry laughed at his own joke but stopped when he heard a snort. Sal covered his mouth under the mask. "My daughter the actress and my son the comedian" the woman chuckled at the two. "Ya I'm the funny man. My jokes hide the real pain" again he heard a little snicker from Sal and that noise made his smile grow. "Anyway Larry's crew is helping with the play which is nice I guess but like we still need a captain hook, right now Todd's playing the part and just no" Ash continued. "Well Robert could play, You know he'd bring the flair" her brother offered seriously. "Ah I guess ya...ya I'll tell Todd tonight to audition him" she took a bite of her food. "So when is everyone suppose to come over" Lisa asked. "Um around eight they all wanted to have dinner at home" she informed. She glanced at her friend. Noticing half his taco was gone now. Which meant she didn't have to direct everyone's attention to her anymore. The table fell silent as everyone finished their meal. 

Once they were done she grabbed both her and Sal's plate while her mom cleaned up the table. She walked into the kitchen with her friend close behind. It was kind a cute how he would fallow her around when he was nervous to be alone. She opened the fridge and got out a water bottle. "You want some chocolate milk" she smiled mischievously at him. He tensed at the request. He looked passed her at the basement door that was being opened by Larry. He shook his head frantically making her laugh. "I was kidding I know how you get, cuddly and clingy" she teased. He pouted under the mask and whined quietly at her taunting. "Are you pouting" she asked with a wide grin on her face. Sal looked passed her again to see Larry staring at them. It made him nervous and a little ashamed of how he was acting. He didn't want Larry to see him like that. He straightened his posture and cleared his throat "No" he spoke as normal as he could. "Psh" she rolled her eyes. She turned to the basement but the man wasn't standing there anymore. They both went down to set up for the night. Her brother was down there looking over his shelf of cds. As the two walked into the room Ash's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purple jogging pants. She opened up her messages to read over what was sent. She clicked her tongue irritably "whelp it's happening" she began to say. "Todd's ditching us for his boyfriend, he said they're getting together to 'study' but next time for sure" she recited. Sal didn't respond he just walked over to the couch and sat down. feeling the weakness in his legs from his anxiety.

"Whatever I knew they wouldn't show so you me Maple" she smiled at the smaller. He nodded at her. "Ok" she moved to turn on the tv and set up the system. As she did that Larry popped in a cd into the stereo. The music that played was soft, a gentle guitar and two voices singing in harmony.

"I got a date on Friday. Not gonna eat anything 'til then. I'm gonna look so skinny. She'll wanna feel my bones against her skin." The song began. It sounded nice, the beat was slow and the voices weren't raspy. Sal felt himself relax a little as his shoulders fell. "When I go hungry, I go nail and tooth. When I go hungry, I go hungry, I go hungry for the truth. I didn't write no book on love, I picked it up then put it down, it didn't get me off the top. Yeah, yeah." He smiled under his mask. The stoner nodded his head to the beat as he grabbed a pipe from the shelf and placed it beside his stereo. "What is this song" Ash asked as she opened the netflix app on the tv. "Mother mother" Larry responded. He walked away from the box towards the couch. Sal shuffled over so the man could sit down beside him. "I've never hear you listen to anything so....soft" she sounded confused. He sat down beside the blue man. "Ya I was feeling anxious" he cracked his neck. "You" the woman asked with a raised brow. "Sure me" he glanced over at Sally causing the smaller to jolt with realization. The man knew he was anxious, maybe even panicky from the dinner.

He blushed to his ears at the kind gesture. The taller smiled at the reaction making the smaller blush deepen. "Everything's set up" she told as she scrolled through the content on the system. Another song began to play as the other one died down. "Love, let my nightmares, turn into dreams Love. Let the angels into my sleep. Love, let the spirit fly out of me. Love, let my love inside go free" The voices sang, the band did make him feel more relaxed and less like he was on the verge of an anxiety attack. He wanted to ask what the band was called cause he forgot but he was still to nervous. The three sat like that for awhile. Ash going through the contents commenting on most of them about how bad they were. Larry watching the screen and switching to scroll through stuff on his phone. Sal slowly sat back in the couch, he closed his eyes and took in every lyric he was hearing. 

The stoner got bored of his phone fast, he sighed then looked over at the anxious boy beside him. Except he didn't look anxious anymore. He was laid back with his eyes closed maybe even sleeping. He smiled at the calm demeanor finding it cute. But he was finding lately some of the things Sal did was cute. He'd rather dwell on the cute stuff then the sexy stuff, he was still having bother some dreams. Especially when he would see Sal in a skirt which is most of the time. "Awe man" the woman's voice called out abruptly. Causing the bluenette to open his eyes. Catching the other man staring at him. Bright blue stared into his soft brown eyes, he blushed at the sight then quickly looked away from the smaller. If he didn't look away he would of seen the mans ears turn red. "So Maple said she's not coming over, she got into a fight with her mom and now she's not allowed over bluh" the girl groaned as she laid back on the floor. The boys stared at her for a moment, not sure how to help. "Uh I can ask my friends to come over if you want" Larry offered knowing the answer. "No I hate your friends" she didn't sugar coat it. "I mean Roberts a sex crazed freak, Chug's kinda gross, Davids...David he's always wigged out of his mind. Jessica's a two faced monster looking for dirt on everyone And Cassandra just augh I hate her the most" she complained.

Her brother didn't seem impressed by her, he looked genuinely annoyed that she was bashing his friends. "Ah-I don't think they're so bad" Sal began to say, looking at his feet as he spoke. "Uh well Chug's sister and mine are best friends and he's dating Maple so he's not bad ahn David does seem distant but he knows what he's doing and helps others without prompting. Roberts a little over the top but he...he's hiding behind a very obvious mask" he told remembering each of his interactions with Larry's group. The man smiled at him, he got it. He pegged his friends accurately especially Robert. It was always hard to see what kind of guy he was under all that sexual jargon but Sal saw him and that made Larry happy. "You left out the girls" Ash pipped up now laying on her stomach. The blue teen looked away from them. He reached up and started playing with the ends of his hair nervously. "I-I'm just not use to hanging around girls" he told, thinking back on his interactions with both.

Both interactions were unpleasant, one acted to sweet and the other seemed like she was looking for a fight anywhere she could get it. "Whatever, lets just watch pretty woman" she sighed, disheartened that her friends couldn't hang out with her. She turend around and put on the movie. One of Todd's favorites. Sally almost groaned, he wasn't a huge romance man most of them were all the same and he hated watching how the guy could be as nasty as he wanted and still got the girl in the end because he apologized. Some movies made him angry cause the expectations were so obscene. Thats why he liked Adam Sandler romance movies, they were goofy and if you couldn't see the chemistry of the couple you could chop it up to Adam making a spoof movie because of who he was. But he sucked it up and ignored the movie. Pretty woman was one of the sweeter ones.

He was falling asleep during the movie, not really asleep just receding into his imagination. He was thinking about how some of the outfits would look if they were black then he started thinking about what outfits he could mash together in the future. That was until a sniffle jogged him out of his mind. He looked over to Larry , becoming alarmed at the sight. The man was crying and not a few tears no he was actually crying. He reached over the arm of the couch and pulled out a tissue to blow his nose. "All he wants is to give her the world" he mumbled with a trembling voice. The smaller didn't know how to react. Should he pat the man on the back and tell him it'll be ok. It was just a movie. Ash's laughter rang out, catching both their attention. "Oh man Sal you should see your face" she snickered. He looked up at the stoner again, this time the older man was looking back at him. "I-I know it's just a movie man but she deserves to be loved ok" he defended. "Ok" Sal raised his hands defensively. "Sorry romance movies just make me emotional" the man sniffled. Sally looked at the screen not understanding what was going on. "D-do you like romance" he finally asked. "Ya even though I cry every time, there just so cute ya know" Larry wiped his eyes with a tissue. Cleaning up the mess on his face. "Have you ever seen shape of water" Sal asked grinning behind the mask. "Oh god" Ash whispered from her seat on the floor. "It's about a deaf girl finding love from an unlikely place" his smile grew as he noticed his friend shaking her head. "I'm down" Larry smiled as he looked over at his sister. 

She rolled her eyes but put on the movie anyway. The three watched the morbid fish fucking story. The woman wasn't a fan she didn't like dramas or the movies her friend seemed to be into. They got to the part where the government man hunted them all down by the dock. The scene interrupted by the stoners loud gasp. "No is he gonna kill it" he asked the little man. Sal shrugged then gun shots echoed from the tv and the fish man fell to the ground. "Nooo" the man started to cry. Sal chuckled at the reaction, this could be a fun game to play. Watching tear jerking movies just to see Larry harmlessly cry. The stoner looked so wrecked when he cried, his eyes were puffy and his face was wet with tears. His cheeks turned red as he tried to breath normally but it just came out shaky or with a sob. Sal knew he shouldn't like to make people cry but Larry looked so cute and helpless when he did. It was also funny how fast he became a water fall. The man sighed in relief at the end, crying over the happy ending. "Alright that's enough romance lets watch um-" the began to say, thinking out loud for a good movie.

Both boys spoke up "Scary movie" they said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second, marveling in the others choice. They both grinned and quoted the movie "Run bitch run" they both quoted. Larry started to laugh at how ridiculous they were. Both picking the same quote out of a million amazing lines spoken in the film. "Um alright" the woman put on the movie then stood up from the floor. She grabbed the blankets and pillows and threw them on the ground. Sal was quick to get off the couch and cuddle up to the jumble of blankets. "Sally" Ash started laughing. He ignored her and nuzzled into the pile, raising his legs behind him. She hit him with a pillow "Move" she ordered. He quickly grabbed a pillow then rolled over and hit her in the knee with it. "Ah" she started to laugh after the surprise attack. "Don't tell me what to do" he told her. She hit him again and this time he laughed. Before he could hit her though she was struck with another pillow. "Wah hey" she smiled at her brother. "That's your own fault you let your guard down" he whined up to hit her again and she did the same. They both threw the pillow at the other and hit each other hard. They both laughed as they doubled over from the impact. It was funny to see, Sal had never seen he two actually hang out before. 

Simultaneously they all looked at the tv, getting distracted by the antics on screen. They all settled on the ground to watch the movie. Only for Ash to wrestle away the blankets from Sal cause he was determined to hold on to something. "Do you want a stuffed animal" she asked him jokingly but also seriously. "No" he pouted as he laid on his back between the siblings. Larry chuckled at him "you sure I've seen your bed" he teased. Sal shook his head on the floor and stuck out his tongue. The stoner looked confused but amused by the movement. "He's sticking his tongue out at you" his sister filled in the gap. "What, you brat" he laughed. Before Ash could get distance between the two so her friend didn't get embarrassed Sal pushed the mans side and 'hmphed'. "You wanna go" the taller asked then reached over and started tickling Sal. The blue teen laughed as he turned over on his side to try and get away from the tickling. "Nah uh your not going anywhere, your getting punished for that." Ash blushed at his words. To her brother they might of seemed like innocent playful words but he didn't know Sal. She reached over and blocked him from touching her friend. "Hey I'm gonna get some popcorn come with me" She told the smaller. He looked up at her and nodded frantically. The two quickly got up from the floor and dashed to the stairs leaving Larry alone with the movie. He was in good spirits though, thinking the whole thing was hilarious.

The two went up to the main floor. The house was dark signaling that Lisa had turned in for the night. They walked into the kitchen and Ash turned on the light. The blue man took in a deep breath then slid up his prosthetic to wipe his arms over his face. The brunette chuckled at him as she grabbed him a water. "You ok" she asked. He nodded frantically in responses. He took the water and drank it. "I could tell you were slipping I heard it in your voice" she giggled as she grabbed some popcorn. "I was done for when you asked if I wanted a stuffed animal. Come on man you know I'm in a tense situation. Why are you triggering my regression" Sal walked further into the room. "I'm sorry you were just cuddling the blankets so tight I thought you wanted one" she set the microwave then let the kernels cook. "Hugs" she asked holding out her arms. He slowly stepped towards her not wanting to seem eager but he really wanted to cuddle something. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, resting her chin on the top of his head. "Your so tiny" she swayed them back and forth causing him to giggle.

They went back down stairs to finish watching the movie with Larry. Him and Sal laughed every time shorty was on screen, clearly their favorite. But for the most part they stayed quiet through out the movie. When it was over Ash flicked through the movies to put on another spoof but stopped when she noticed her friend wasn't moving. She put down the controller then checked on him. Sal was fast asleep beside her, curled up in a ball holding on to the blanket for dear life. She smiled at him then reached over to carefully remove his prosthetic. The object was heavy, it concerned her that he wore this every day. It was probably why he was so short, it was weighing him down. She sighed as she looked at his bare face, covered in scares and different colored skin mixing across the middle. Like he had skin graphs on his face. Sometimes looking at the damage hurt her, she still didn't know what happened to him and she never asked.

"You ok" Larry asked from the other side of Sal. "Ya just thinking" she spoke quietly. "Is it about him" he continued instead of leaving it. "Ya kind a....I-I'm just worried about losing Sal as a friend" she confessed, looking at the screen. "What" the man asked not sure if he heard right. "I-I know it sounds stupid but I've been Sal's friend since he started highschool and I don't think he had friends before hand. He's never made a friend by himself, he made friends because I was friends with them. Then I find out he's become your friend when I wasn't paying attention and you two seem to get along so well. He doesn't get mad at you when you insult him, he defends your friends because their your friends and you joke around like your old pals. I-It took me six months before I got to meet his family and a year before he let me see his face. B-but you got to meet his family after being friends for a week and today he let you see him without his mask on. I'm trying not to be insulted by it. But I'm scared that in a blink of an eye your gonna become his best friend."

She rambled her insecurity. When she was done Larry took in a deep breath. "I'd never take your best friend, I already have two I don't have room for another" he joked. "If he's being open with me it's because I'm your brother and he feels he can trust me because he trusts you...also I let a little girl invite me in and snuck into his room while he was distract so it's not like he invited me. He let me stay because he's polite like that." he scratched his neck. "And he's open with me because I'm a chill dude with no judgement, I pride myself on creating save spaces for people and I think he can sense that. He's got like sps or something he can just read people" the woman laughed at this cause it was true. He did read people pretty well.

"As for the getting along well that's just a guy thing we're broing out like homies do" he got pushed by the girl. "Alright already" she said a little to loud. Sal stirred in his sleep, he stretched out much like a cat but stayed asleep. "So cute" she mumbled and Larry chuckled cause he also thought it was cute. The older man took in a deep breath "Look I...like Sal he's interesting. But he's really hard to figure out, each time we hang out he's like a different person. I can't figure him out" he scratched his head. "Ya he's hard to read cause he's so quiet. It took me awhile to figure him out and I still have a hard time reading him. He just doesn't communicate when something bothers him, he just kind a shuts down and it's hard to tell cause he's always quiet. Bluh...but I love him he's the best" she chuckled at memories her brother couldn't see. He thought about her words for a second then opened his mouth to ask a question. "No numb nuts I'm not in love with him, we kinda already talked about it, he's not my type and I'm not his" she rolled her eyes. "Ok" he responded at her rambling. They both turned to the tv to put on another movie, both wanting the conversation to be over. As another spoof movie played Ash fell asleep beside her best friend.


	9. the hump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter about Sal's dream during the sleep over. Warning sex dream in this chapter

In the dead of night Sal squirmed around in his sleep, which he always did whenever he was having a detailed dream. He covered himself in his sleep as his dream consumed him.

*Sal was in the basement but it was a little distorted and blue rather then its usual grey and green. But it was the color he was paying attention to. He couldn't focus on such trivial things as he sat in Larry's lap on the couch. He thinks he was wearing a skirt and he probably was but it was another detail he couldn't focus on. He raised up off the mans lap and slammed back down, his movements being met by the man under him. He felt something move inside him and it was so pleasurable. He continued the motion as Larry continued his, both getting more rapid. Then the tall man moved his hands from Sal's hips to his legs. He snaked his fingers in between his legs and parted them. He gripped the scared thighs hard as he moved faster. He bit down on the smaller s shoulder. Sal knew he was moaning from the attention. He was moaning Larry's name.*

Sal's eyes shot open as he startled awake from his dream. His Blue eyes settled on the man in front of him as he tried to figure out where he was. Larry stared back at him a little alarmed by the sudden awakening. "Y-You ok" he asked as he held the controller to his system tightly. The smaller blinked then moved his gaze to look around the room. He sat up suddenly looking at the room frantically like he needed something to anchor him. "Hey" Larry spoke again sounding deeply concerned. The blue man looked at him, he took in a deep breath seeming to finally calm down some. "You ok" the man asked again. Sal looked at the ground and nodded. He swallowed hard as the dream came back to him. His face heated up and he started to break out in a sweat. He never sweats not even when he runs. He could also feel the thickness between his thighs, that made him anxious. What if he was found out, he'd be the freak that got hard at a slumber party. Did he just have a sex dream about Larry. Did he just have a sex dream about his best friends brother while they were all having a sleep over and was now rocking a hard on as he sat between the two.

He began to shake from the panic he was feeling. "Hey" Larry almost whispered, he reached a hand out to touch Sal's shoulder. The smaller pushed himself back to avoid the touch, he slid behind the man making him more worried. The smaller opened his mouth to speak. "Ah I uh uhm" he closed his mouth like a gaping fish. He quickly got up and dashed to the stairs in the room. He was freaking out full on panicking, to absorbed to think about how worried he was making the other. He dashed up to the main floor then made his way to the second set of stairs by the front door. He tried his best to be quiet as he ran up the stairs and ducked into the bathroom. He closed the door slowly then let out a shaky breath. He looked down at himself seeing the small bump in his pants that he hoped wasn't noticeable in the dark. It was the first time he hadn't tucked in a long time and the first time he wore actual pants since the new year. Of course he had to do both the night he had a sex dream about his new friend, Ash's brother for crying out loud. He covered his face and gripped his bangs as he started breathing heavily.

He felt so gross, so weird and not the good kind of weird he usually felt like. He felt like a freak, who has sex dreams about their best friends sibling or someone they've only known for like three weeks. Three weeks god he was gross and after he was just trying to be nice. Sal felt like he was gonna start crying from his internal abuse towards himself. At least his hard on was leaving. He could go back down soon. But should he should he even be allowed near Larry after this. Oh god if he found out he'd think Sal was a freak. He shook his head with the many thoughts coming and going and repeating. He sat down in the corner by the tub and gripped onto his blue locks as he rode out his panic attack.

It took sometime before Sal came back down to the basement, feeling thoroughly exhausted from his episode. He tip toed into the room and found it was still lit up from the tv. Larry still sat up beside the smaller's mess of blanket and pillow. He slowly walked over, not looking at the man that was staring at him. He set up the pillow and blanket beside the couch rather then in front of it. He curled up in the corner and hid under the blanket. Even after his episode he still didn't want to exist here. He fought back how the other man must of felt. Having seen the smaller just bolt then come down to move his sleeping gear. Curling up in the corner like a scared animal. He didn't notice the foot steps of the man moving about. Not until he heard A soft noise starting to fill the room. A light guitar accompanied by two voices singing in harmony. It was quiet but he could still make out the lyrics being sung.

"I live in the jungle, I sleep in a monkey tree. I'm looking from an angle, From the bird of a different breed, yeah." He heard the couch creek and chanced looking up. Larry sat on the left cushion leaning over the arm rest to look down at him. "I hope this helps you get back to sleep and if you don't want to we can just sit in silence. You don't have to talk about whats bothering you if you don't want" he smiled down at the blue man. Sal blushed and covered his face at the reaction. "I-Th-thank you" he stuttered out. He felt a pat on his head then heard the couch creek again as the man moved to sit in the seat. Sal tried to concentrated on the song playing in the background rather then the ghost touch he was feeling on his head.


	10. no strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood warning and mentions of suicide attempt

Dear Diary

Sal is hiding something from me. Saturday he was so eager to leave he didn't even stay for coffee. He loves coffee. He said he'd just get some from the coffee culture near by which isn't near by at all. Idk whats wrong but i will find out and i swear to god if Larry did something stupid while I was asleep i'll kill him. * Sally did his best to stay busy for as long as he could. But he did have a lot to manage in the theater club and one of those things was the scenes Larry was painting. They were so magical looking ranging from old London to the ocean. He was a really good artist, often people working would stop and stare at them and Sal would have to ask them to get back to work even if he didn't want to. "Ya-ya he's good at painting we get it" Ash sighed. "He's the best I love his work. God he's gonna have no trouble getting into the art program he wants" she admitted. She had a hard time complementing her brother but that made her admiration of the scenes that much more special. "Thanks sis" Larry stepped out from behind the painting, scaring both her Maple and Sal. The blue teen took a step back as he held up his clip board. "Oh shit I-I mean its pretty shitty ya know" she tried to cover up. But he gave a lopsided smile at her poor cover up "Nah uh you said I'm the best. You loved it, said I could get into my program no problem" he mocked. "Wa-no" Ash tried to cover up, feeling flustered at being caught complementing her brother. "I-I mean look at your trees man their super wonky cuh you know" she gestured to the painting. The stoners smile fell and that alarmed her greatly. "Those are Sal's trees" he told her, glancing over the side to look at the painting.

"Oh-oh no Sal I'm sorry I" the brunette turned around to look at her friend as she apologized. The small man just stared down at his clip board "it's fine...I suck at painting" he mumbled. The woman felt terrible for what she said. She had been trying to get Sal to open up to her. But he just kept avoiding her and this insult wasn't gonna help any. She sank in her stands instead of walking over to him. Larry on the other hand did walk over to him. "It's ok Sal" he reached over and went to pat the smaller on the head. Sally took a step back to avoid the touch. The taller was such a touchy guy and it wasn't helping him feel any less miserable about what he did. The tall man blinked at the empty space then looked over at the man with the saddest eyes. It made him feel worse about the distance but he needed it. "I-I am erm the paints ya they will be here uh lets see...what next week, we'll fall behind at that rate. Ok I'll talk to the art teacher about getting students to help. Never should of left it to one person...maybe if we move this um" Sal rambled as he went over the clip board.

As he read over some stuff on the paper. A large hand rested on the top of his head and he jolted up right. He looked up at Larry's worried face "Hey it'll be ok the play will be awesome I promise." He smiled down at Sal. A small smile that made the rest of his face look soft. The blue man blushed at the sight, feeling a cold sweat break out over his skin. "Ah yes th-thank you" he bowed so his head was no longer being touched. "Are you bowing" Maple asked more confused then anything. "No...this is how my spine is" Sal lied. Before anyone could ask him what was going on his name was called from the Piano. The group looked over to see Todd and Neil gesturing him to come over. "If you will excuse me the director needs me" he started walking back wards then turned and nearly ran to the men. "Something is really wrong" the gothic girl said crossing her arms. "I know but he won't talk about it he keeps avoiding me" Ash admitted with a sigh. "So it's not just me he's being weird to" Larry questioned the girls. Watching the small man scamper off. "No he's being weird to everyone and not his usual creepy weird more...awkward and shame weird" the brunette commented.

Sal rushed over to the piano where the new theater power couple stood. "Hello you both" he began. "I have an idea for the scenes since the paints not coming in till next week, we can ask the art teacher if her students could help." Todd opened his mouth to speak but stopped to ponder the idea. "Actually that's not a bad Idea it can go towards their grade and that way she doesn't have to come up with a project for them ah wait that's not why I called you over" he corrected himself. The goth tilted his head curiously. The director cleared his throat as he shuffled his feet nervously. "I-um are you ok I presume everyone is asking you that and from my observation they are right to do so. Sally you are acting very odd for yourself, stiff and jumpy when normally you'd sneak around to scare others" he reasoned. Speaking in a more factual way then friendly. "Would you like to talk about it" Neil added softly, patting the bench where there was a open spot. "Nothings wrong, there's nothing to talk about" he said a little loud. The boys looked at one another then back at Sal. 

"Sure we can pretend that wasn't a total lie but we won't" the freckled man informed. Not allowing his friend to have an out. It made the smaller sink in his stands, letting out a sigh. He walked up to the piano then proceeded to pull himself on top so he could sit on the instrument. Once he was seated he looked the boys over. "Maybe somethings wrong...maybe its a boy thing. Maybe it's sexual and forbid-in and gross and wrong and makes me a total freak" he began to say in a rush. Both boys touched his knee. "Hey it's ok", "You can tell us anything" they told him. He looked between the two "Is this how conversations with you are gonna go now" he asked his curly haired friend. "Yes me and Neil are a team now" the director pushed up his glasses. "We move forward together" Neil added with a dopy smile on his face. "God that's so sickeningly adorable" the goth roll his eyes. He raised his long sleeve up to reach under the mask. Rubbing his cheek with the fabric. "Why do you think your a freak" the pianist asked. Sal looked at his one strap black platforms. "Cause....I maybe dreamt about something I shouldn't" he stopped talking, swaying his foot just a little as eh watched the material move.. "What did you dream about" Todd asked, raising a brow at him as he settled his hands on his hip. Straightening his back as he did so.

The goth was quiet for a moment "I...dreamt about....L-Larry" he mumbled. Moving his hand from under his mask. He reached over and held on to his pig tails as he stared down at his red plaid skirt. "About Larry....like sexually" the director asked making the smaller tighten his grip. "Ok well um sure that's awkward. But that doesn't make you a freak or gross just uh....hormonal" the red head tried to reason. His cheeks tinting pink as he spoke. Unsure on how to help his friend or make him feel better. "I had one of those dreams about my best friends brother" the smaller admitted, looking up at his friends brown eyes. "Awkward yes but still pretty normal" the man nodded his head as he repeated. "Gross, its gross what if they find out I'd be modified" Sally whispered. "It's not as bad as captain crunch daddy" Neil told rather darkly causing his boyfriend to sigh. The smaller looked over at him, confused by the out their statement. Then turned his attention to his blushing friend. "You wanna know gross try having a dream about captain crunch with tony the tigers catch phrase having sex with you" the red head told completely done with it. "My point is the brain is a strange organ that has identified it's self as the hardest thing to understand. You've never had a dream like that before you met him" Todd asked, by passing his traumatic hormonal dream. The smaller looked at his shoes again, Shaking his head as he released his pig tails. 

"Perhaps you dreamt about Larry in that way because he makes you feel safe and is Ash's brother so you know he's trust worthy and would respect you in every way" he finished. Fanning himself as his face stayed heated. "Um I don't know about all that" the man mumbled as he placed his hands on the end of the piano. His friend took in a deep breath to calm himself. He placed his hands on the black surface then pulled himself up. He sat down beside the man, giving him enough space to fidget as he was prone to do. "Well alright do you think he's attractive then" Neil asked, adding himself to the conversation again. All three boys looked out at the stage, searching for the man they were talking about. They zeroed in on Larry who was chewing gum Maple had given him. He tilted his head back as he laughed, launching the piece into his throat and choking. He coughed and his friend Robert patted him hard on the back to send the gum forward. The boys looked at each-other and started laughing at the accident. Larry tilted his head back and choked on the gum again. This time he swallowed it and held his chest as it went down. Sal couldn't help the loud laugh that erupted from him, it was just so stupid he couldn't believe what he saw. The noise caused the group's attention. Causing them to look over at the piano. Noticing how the little goth held his hand by the masks prosthetic and titled his head back in a laugh. While his taller friend squinted his eyes at the scene. Wondering what he had just seen. 

"Di-did he just-" Todd tried to say as he gestured to the brunette. But Sal was laughing to much to answer. He reached under the mask and wiped his good eye of the tear that was forming. The director turned to his boyfriend and smiled. Amused by his friends laughter. "Wow" the pianist chuckled at how ridiculous that display was. Larry blushed from embarrassment that the group was watching his idiocy but he smiled knowing he made Sal laugh. It was a lose win sorta situation. The three boys waved at him and he waved back eagerly. "He's so energetic" Neil commented. "Hmm Maybe your right maybe it was just the security, my body felt it was safe to dream about him" the two nodded at Sal's rationality. "Still awkward" he added. "Oh immensely" the boys agreed.

Dear diary.

Have I mentioned how much this theater group angers me. They're not serious about anything and Larry's friends are the worst. They just goof around now that Larry can't paint cause we ran out of paint. Though I saw him snuck a canvas home today. He's really determined to help it's almost weird. Speaking of weird things Sal's still being super jumpy and stuttery. Can't help feeling hes ashamed of something. He said he'd come over tomorrow but I promised Maple I'd stop by after school and I don't know how long I'll be. He said he'll wait at my house for me. Also super weird cause he usually doesn't like being there without me. Maybe he's finally getting comfortable and I should just shut my mouth so I don't scare him.

*

Just as he told, Sal walked to his friends house. Stepping up on the porch of the place he looked over the door. Swallowing his nerves he reached for the handle with a shaky hand. He didn't know why he had agreed to just walk in. It was unlike him despite their open door policy. He stepped into the warm home, looking out at the cluttered walls full of pictures and decorations their mom liked. He closed the door and took off his shoes then his coat. Setting everything where he normally put them. He knew his friend wouldn't be to long. He wouldn't be here alone for to long. He walked through the hall, holding his hands close to his center. He walked into the living room as he always did to greet the woman. But when he turned the corner the couch was empty. That was a bit of a relief to but he also felt uneasy being in the house alone. Did Lisa even know he was there, was he invited. Yes Ash said it was ok, he was being ridiculous he had been there a thousand times. He went to sit down on the couch but his stomach yelled at him and he sighed at it. He changed course to the kitchen. It was a small room with no counter space. But it was clean and organized. He looked over the counter contemplating what he should eat or what he was allowed to eat. He ended up grabbing a bun to make a sandwich since they didn't have a loaf of bread. 

He grabbed the bread knife from the drawer then started to carefully cut the bun, not wanting to accidentally cut himself and wind up in the hospital again. Stupid blood thinners. "Oh hey dude" he was greeted. The sudden voice startled him and he threw the knife forward into his hand slicing open his palm. He dropped everything and looked at his hand "Fuck" he cursed fearfully. "Oh man I'm sorry I didn't m-" Larry started to apologize, walking into the room from the basement. But Sal was freaking out as he stared at the gash on his palm. The blood already pouring out. "Someone has to call an ambulance" he hurriedly reached for his phone as he panicked. in his sweater. "It's just a cu-that's a lot of blood" the taller commented, surprised by ho fast the blood was coming out. The smaller had turned to the man as he pressed the emergency line. Larry could see why the ambulance needed to be called, he had just cut himself and already his hand was covered in and it was dripping to the floor. He looked around for a cloth or anything to cover the wound but there was nothing, it was laundry day everything was in the wash. Now Larry was panicking as his friend continued to bleed everywhere. 

"H-hello I need an ambulance at ******* I'm oh god that's a lot of blood, I-I'm loosing a lot of blood please send help" The red liquid was running down his arm and Sal was starting to feel sick from the sight or the lose of blood or the panic he couldn't tell. Larry threw off his shirt quickly. He balled it up and rushed over to the injured man. He pressed the brown fabric to the wound. The smaller hissed from the pain but knew it was necessary. "How can someone bleed so much" the taller's voice cracked as he also panicked. "Blood thinners they...fuck" Sal felt like he was gonna drop from the sight of blood dripping everywhere, being absorbed by the mans favorite shirt. He was suddenly pressed into the mans chest where he couldn't see the mess of his hand. "Don't look" Larry told sounding just as freaked out. "W-what if I bleed out before the ambulance gets here" he started hyperventilating at the thought. To focused on the accident to take in that he was pressed to the mans bare chest. Or that he had gripped onto the taller with his uninjured hand. "Ah-I think you'll be fine it's not that bad" the stoner lied. "It's bad it's so bad...oh fuck" Sal began to shake with fear. Gripping the mans arm a little hard. "I-ah I-I 'm afraid of jelly fish" Larry shouted out of no where. The smaller took in a deep breath. He stopped for a second, looking back and forth. "W-what" he asked, moving to look up at the man. 

The tallers eyes were wide with fear. His jaw quivering at the situation. "I-I'm afraid of Jelly fish, they just move in a strange way cause they're weightless with no bone, they're see through and have no brain. The only thing they have his a stomach but like where. How do they know to reproduce. Their like single cell organisms but not and their stingers like why whats eating them their nothing literally ocean jelly" he rambled trying to keep his mouth moving so he wasn't panicking over the wound. He felt the smaller start to shake but not from fear. Then he heard the tiniest chuckle. He relaxed a little and held his hand tighter over the mans hand. "Ocean jelly" Sal echoed in disbelief. "Ya ocean jelly it's terrifying just this little blob in the water floating around with out purpose then suddenly zap your poisoned by electricity" Sal started to laugh at him, almost soundless but he was shaking a lot. "A-Aren't you afraid of like sharks or something" the blue man asked with a shaky voice. "I mean sure sharks are scary but their huge and have a small amount of range, you can't hide from a jelly fish their small, see through so you don't notice them till it's to late." The stoner continued to explain. Sounding more stressed then afraid. The smaller sniffled like he had been crying. Maybe he was, it was hard to tell with the prosthetic on. "I-I wanna sit down" Sal mumbled. "I-I think it's best if you stay standing" Larry looked around the room at all the blood. He didn't want the man to passout if he sat down, he read that was really bad for someone bleeding.

"Ok" the man mumbled and it was making the taller nervous. His voice sounded so distant. Was he losing to much blood. How much blood was to much, was Sal really gonna bleed out. He was panicking again, god maybe he shouldn't look at it. "You're heart beats nice" the blue man spoke up again. Larry's cheeks dusted a light pink at the complement. He looked down at the little man. He was looking away from the mess but had his ear pressed against the stoners chest. He shouldn't think how cute it was or how it made him blush so hard. Each beat he knew Sal was listening to. There was a knock at the door that startled him. The voices announced them selves as emergency contact. Larry moved back and placed Sal's hand on his shirt that covered the wound neither of them knew was bleeding or not. He rushed to the door and swung it open "He's in in the kitchen" he told them. Two crew members walked into the house "He was cutting bread and sliced himself and then just gushed blood like its everywhere, he said something about blood thinners" Larry rambled to them as they all walked to the kitchen. The scene was horrific. Sal held on to his hand covered in Larry's shirt and blood as a pool of it sat on the kitchen floor. The paramedic's walked over to him to check on the wound and check on him. 

The two were able to stop the bleeding without having to go to the hospital. They cleaned the wound and set the man down on the couch. Once it was wrapped up they tested his vitals and reeflexes just to be sure he was ok. He was a little dizzy from blood lose but other then that he was fine. They patched up his hand, stitching it up and bandaging it so it wouldn't bleed again. One of them had a tablet in her hands as the other checked Sal's responses. "There we go Salvester Daisy Fisher...wow kid your on a lot of drugs and what blood thinners what for" she looked over the digital file. "Oh Doctor Zaagman" she rolled here eyes. The other paramedic rolled their eyes to. "Well everything looks good just don't re open the wound, get some food and sugar in you and rest" the second paramedic told. They both packed up their things to head back to the car. "I think we can get the doctor sacked now, that's the third one of his suicidal patients that's happened to" the two high fived as they left the house. Larry was to in shock to process everything, he was still coming down from his panic. He took in a deep breath as he tried to calm down. He had already cleaned the mess as best he could while the paramedics were here but the floor was still red in spots. "Ah should I call your dad" the older asked just now realizing he should of done that earlier.

"Uh no he's at work so he wont pick up" Sal laid down on the couch slowly. "Ok then uh is there anyone I could call your mom maybe" he stood up from the chair at the dinning room. "You could but she won't pick up" he grabbed the blanket on the top of the couch and pulled it down over him. Covering his shivering body. "Why not" Larry asked as he walked over to the couch. Sal rubbed his bare face then curled up under the blanket "Cause...she's dead" he mumbled. "Oh...Sal...I'm sorry man" the taller sat down at his feet on the couch. "Everyone has some one that's dead" he tried to cover up the sorrow of it all. "Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt....I'm sure Ash told you but our dad bailed when I was like eight. Just up and left without taking his things" they were silent for a moment just staring at the coffee table expectantly. The brunette cleared his throat and patted the smallers leg "I'm gonna get you some soda and me a new shirt" he got up from the couch to walk to the basement. "Hey Larry" the goth called out making his friend stop and look at him. "That sucks man" he tried to offer. The man smiled to the right, a little forced but a little appreciative to. "Thanks man" he walked out of sight.

Sal closed his eyes and sighed. He felt so dizzy and nauseous like he had just gotten off that zero gravity ride. But blood lose will do that to you. He hated all these different med's and having to deal with a doctor who pushed him anything and everything. Blood thinners because he tried to commit suicide ones, twice. It was not an ok method to help a patient, fear. But the world ran on fear. He sighed at his thoughts. "Hey" He heard the stoner call him. He opened his eyes, seeing the man in an old grey shirt with a squiggly lined cat on it doing bad math. "Wanna watch thats my boy" he asked overly worriedly as he smiled. Sal smiled at the expression, this guy couldn't hide anything. "ya Andy Samberg sounds awesome." The man turned on the tv then opened the pop can for his friend. He knew it was because Larry didn't want him to cut himself again.


	11. He is a fountain

Dear diary

Things have been kinda grim. When I got home Wednesday Larry told me and mom what happened so mom drove Sal home after he woke up. I knew he was on blood thinners but fuck I didn't know they did that they were just suppose to make blood cells smaller I guess. Logically it makes sense but it never clicked. No wonder he's jumpy around sharp objects I just thought he was having ptsd from all the times he cut himself. Or from the time I had to call the ambulance for him. I dont wanna remember that. Well everyone's been gloomy since. Larry's been overly worried and less smiley I guess. So has Sal though he hasn't been to theater club for the last two days or lunch really I don't know where he is. He doesn't make jokes anymore and it takes him forever to return my texts. Which he's been texting me at three in the morning so he's not sleeping. I'm really worried. I'm pretty gloomy myself I guess.

Larry's group were pretty quiet for themselves during their lunch. Usually their a rowdy bunch but since the stoners been down in the dumps so has his friends. The passed two days they have been pretty quiet. He didn't tell anyone what happened, they were just picking up on his vibes. Which were pretty gloomy. "Sooo" Robert began, breaking their long standing silence. "You've been kinda mopy lately whats wrong with you." He asked the brunette, leaning back in his chair tiredly. "Isn't it obvious his dreams got him gloomy, he's friends with Sal now so he feels awful about having sex dreams about him" Chug told like it was obvious. "Why are you even having sex dreams about him he's a guy" Jessica snapped, overly pronouncing her words. "First of all It's twenty nineteen we can dream about guys if we want. Second Sal's hot no matter the gender I'd like to hit that-ow" Robert was kicked under the table. Stopping his perverted ramble. He looked up at Larry's angry face and smiled with amusement. "Oh someone's getting territorial" David joked and the two snickered. "Shut up man I just don't want you disrespecting him" the stoner grumbled. He set his head in his hand. Using his elbow to keep his arm up. "Ya ok you sure those feelings aren't becoming romantic" the metal head teased. The brunette sat up suddenly. Shocked by his friends accusation. "What no of course not he's just like a cool dude ok that psh probably doesn't even wanna be my friend anymore" he finished miserably. Returning to setting his head in his hand. "Why, did he find out you want to take him from behind and rail him AH~" Jessica teased causing the table to laugh. "That's hot do it again" David asked. "Shut up perv" she tossed some crust at him.

"He didn't find out did he" Chug asked, ignoring the group. "No not that I know of....I don't know he's just been distant from me lately. Not looking at me. Not letting me near him. Almost like hes ashamed" he admitted whats been going through his head. "Maybe he is ashamed to be your friend" Jessica clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "Well if he is then he's not worth the effort you shouldn't be around someone that doesn't care about you" Cassandra spoke up, reaching over to rub Larry's back. "Thanks" he told her. But the touch was uncomforting. Before the conversation could continue Robert noticed the blue goth walking up to them. "Here comes trouble" he snickered, smiling wide at the sight. Everyone looked over to see what he was looking at. Sal jolted in his walk at all of them staring at him but he kept walking. He held a thin purple box in his hands. He held ita little tightly as he made his way over. He stepped up to the group in between David and Roberts chairs. "Hey man" Larry greeted a little wearily. "I *ahem* hello uh..ah..th-this is for you" Sal placed the present on the table in front of Larry. The group looked at the box curiously. Majority raising a brow at him. The brunette stood up and took off the lid. He let out a silent gasp at the sight. Inside the box, surrounded by blue paper was a light brown shirt with the old Sanity's fall logo on it. Like the one he ruined when he cleaned up Sal's wound.

He blinked at it for a second wondering if it was the same shirt. "I-uh I know it's your favorite and I'm sorry for ruining yours" the smaller stuttered. Larry looked the shirt over, the shape of the logo looked almost to symmetrical, was his shirt just that warn. "How did you find this it's out of print" he asked not looking up from the symbol. He reached into the box and felt the soft material. It wasn't scratchy or rough to the touch. It was soft almost like silk. "I...made it" Sal forced out. The man look over at him amazed. He blinked as he took in the sight of the goth. "You...made this" he asked. "Ah y-yes I had a lot of fabric left over from the doll so I just designed the logo and printed it on then sewed it together" he told shyly, reaching his hand up to twirl the end of his pigtail. "Wow you make it sound so easy" Robert turned to him and smiled. Amused by the smallers nervous behavior. "It is easy, I alter a lot of my clothes that way" Sally informed him. Trying to brag but his uneasy voice portraying his nervousness. "Is it because your not as skinny as you think" Cassandra asked and bit her nail innocently. The accusation startled him. He looked over at the blond, an anger began to rise in him at bluntly being called fat as an insult. Robert laughed at the statement. Hitting his hand on the table. Before Sal could think of anything to say Larry set the shirt down in the box. He then took off his black tee and threw it on the wooden table. The action made the goth blush to his ears as he looked the man over. Unable to turn away at the abrupt strip. The stoner was very toned. He had defined muscles and large pecks. A bit of chest hair spread over them, leading into a line going down his stomach and into his pants. Only to continue where no one could see. Sally wanted to cover his eyes but was so paralyzed by the sight to move. Larry threw on the hand made sanity's fall shirt. He smiled as eh held out the bottom, looking the object over.

"It's so soft and...warm, its really warm I love it" he smiled ear to ear, showing off the gap between his teeth. Sal felt his voice get lost in his throat as he tried to speak. Luckily no one could see him gaping. He closed his mouth and nodded as he looked down. "You should sit with us sweet boy" Robert teased. "I ah tha bye" he stammered out then dashed away from the table. Pressing his hands to the bottom of his mask. The group watched him leave the room. Heading out into the hall. Th stoner almost growled at his buddy. "Way to go Robert, you perv you made him uncomfortably" Larry threw the lid at him. "Whatever he was so stammering giving you his box of love" the metal head threw the lid back. "That's not what this is" the brunette blushed a bright pink at the accusation. Cassandra looked up at him in alarm then glanced across the table at her best friend. Jessica looked unimpressed by the display.

Once the last bell rang and the after school activities began. Everyone migrated to where they needed to go. Including Sally who limped into the auditorium where the rest of the theater club was preparing for their play. Once he got inside the dimmed room he was called over to a row of seats. "Sally face" Ash called out to him. He made his way to her as normally as he could. Not wanting to tip her off that he was injured. " 'Sally face' " her co star mocked. waving his hands around dramatically. "Eat dirt Travis" she snapped. "I'll help you eat dirt Travis we'll find the best soil and dine on premium bug carcass" the goth offered. Sounding to serious for comfort. The blond man looked overly disquieted by the idea. "Thats so gross" the woman laughed. She looked down as she shook her head. Her amusement draining when she noticed the bruise on her friends knee. "Oh my god what happened" she asked, squatting down in the space to look the mark over. "Someone thought it was necessary to kick me" he rolled his eyes at the memory. He bite his lip under the mask, as he looked around. "U-Um on an unrelated note um do you think I'm fat" he asked timidly. Fidgeting with his fingers. She looked up at him, pushing herself up off the ground to look at him properly. 

"What of course not what pencil skirt whore told you that" she asked almost hitting the nail in the coffin. "It doesn't matter" he waved his hand to brush it off. "You gotta stop taking those blood thinners man" she shook her head as she crossed her arms. Taking another look at the large bruise on his leg. "How else am I suppose to cast my spells I need lots of blood" he began to say darkly. Purely for their audience. "Ok if your getting into sacrificial talk I'm out" Travis started climbing over the chairs. "I'm going to have an affair with that man" Sal told as he watched the blond walk away. His friend chuckled awkwardly. "I can't tell if you're joking" Ash confessed. The an reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of small pills. "Here" he passed over three packets of them to her. "Oh my god it's the red pill" she joked at the sight of the small pill. "Doctor blind did prescribe them. Their my blood thinners, its best if I don't know what happens to them" she jolted in her stands and looked down at the pills. She shook a little afraid of the small pallets. "Carry me to the stage" he asked holding out his arms. "No" she chuckled at him, pocketing the packs. "Worth a shot" he turned around but jumped back when he noticed Larry standing behind him. He raised his hands up from the shock.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" the man seemed worried as he spoke to the smaller. The blue man blushed, his ears starting to turn red. He couldn't get the image of the mans bare chest out of his mind. Having actually seen it instead of being pressed to it in a panic. He swallowed hard as he looked at the soft man. He climbed up on the chair and stepped over into the next row then quickly scampered off. "Did I offend him some how" Larry asked his sister. Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh I don't think so, never seen him act like that" she admitted, watching the man limp off in a hurry. "What's up" she asked him, changing the subject. "Oh I didn't get a chance to thank him for this shirt, he made it for me since um mine got ruined" he blushed a little as he talked. A goofy smile spreading over his face. "Awe look at you two getting each other hard to find gifts like besties" she said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at her and grunted. "Whatever" he brushed her off. He walked away from her to go find Sal but the guy was just gone.

He looked all over the auditorium, even went up to the lights but he couldn't find Sally anywhere. The director swore he was in the room. He had texted his assistant and the man promised he was there. But where. Larry gave up looking as people started to leave the room. Their hour after school slowly creeping up. Todd and his pianist were long gone as he gave up on his quest. He grabbed his bag then started to walk down the empty stage. Being one of the few that stayed the full hour. As he walked by the Piano a grey hand grabbed his ankle. He jumped out of the grasp and hoped back. "Son of a bitch" he shouted and it echoed over the auditorium. Those still in the room looked at him and he blushed from the embarrassment. That's when the laughter started coming from under the piano. He would of looked over but who ever was underneath slid them selves out. It was Sal. He laid on the floor as he laughed at the other man. Deep and quiet. "Satisfied" Larry asked, coming down from his startle. "Very" the responded. He smiled down at the smaller's antics. He held his hand out for the other to take. The bluenette took it with his bandaged hand. He let himself be pulled up to his feet by the mans surprising strength. He chuckled as he walked over to his bag and picked it up. "Classic" he mumbled then hopped off the stage. Larry swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed from the mans laughter.

"Ah hey Sal" he called out before he could think better of it. The man stopped and turned to him. "Ah I well I was just wondering cause I know things have been push and pull lately, that is um I've noticed you've been kind a distant from me lately and I just. If I did anything stupid or insulted you I'm sorry. Unless you think it's weird that we're friends cause your friends with Ash and I'd never get in the way of that a-and we can all be friends ya. You're like really cool man and It kind a suck if we weren't friends you know" he stammered out as his face heated up and he began to sweat nervously. He cringed at his own awkwardness. He stuffed his hands in his pant pockets as he played with the belt loops. He looked out at the room as Sal stood on the carpeted floor. The smaller tilted his head a little and that made Larry even more nervous. "Do I make you nervous" Sally asked. The older man looked away for a second "Uh ya kinda" he admitted. He heard the smaller hum at that. "Good I like my prey nervous" he chuckled as he turned to continue walking. The brunette blinked a few times, processing the statement. "Wait what wait. Hey are we friends" he shouted as Sal made his way to the door. All he heard back was a soft "Maybe". The answer made him shake his head. It was a game he understood now, Sal loved games. "Weirdo two can play at this" he smiled to himself.

Sal shoved his face in his hands as he walked out of the school. He laughed nervously into his palms. Where did that courage even come from. He'd been so weird around Larry lately he knew that. He couldn't be around the man for long with out blushing or feeling disgusted with himself for what he was dreaming. It wasn't just that night either it happened another time after. His head was a mess when it came to that man. But he could make it a game 'how long could he push himself before he has to bail'. It could be fun but mostly embarrassing, its embarrassing. Oh god he can't make a game out of it he'd be mortified what was he thinking. Ok new game 'despite your emotions how much can you mess with him' better. Sal laughed again at himself. This was ridiculous.


	12. reader be wear

dear dairy

I have sent a man into the belly of the beast. Nah I just told Sal to chill with Larry's friends. I had an emergency to take care of so I told him to just chill in the basement cause I didn't want him to be alone. Since the accident I've tried to have someone with him at all times even got Megan's Facebook so we could video call. She's so cute. 

*

Ash walked out of the school with her group of friends. Minus Maple the pastal goth of the group. Her and her boys walked out into the cold air. Shivering from the changing season. The ignored it and kept going until Todd was nearly knocked to the ground by a giant. Getting caught by his boyfriend, luckily. David came barreling through the group, trying to avoid his friend that was chasing him. "Come here David it's just broccoli" Robert laughed as he ran at his friend. "Idiots" the woman rolled her eyes. Leaving her friends care to Neil. "I know right their the best" Larry said from behind his sister. He stared off at his friends who were running around the front of the school. David trying to avoid the green vegetable Robert held. "God I hate them" Jessica's voice called out, the noise caused Sal to move closer to Ash. "What a weird thing to be scared of" Cassandra piped up from beside her friend. Sounding overly cheerful.

The goth looked up at the stoner, a smile hidden under the prosthetic. "There are weirder things to be scared of" he told knowingly. Giving the man a side glance. He looked at the smaller with wide eyes, almost fearful his secret would get out. That made Sal's smile grow. He loved scaring people or just making them uneasy. Everyone stared off at the two boys running around. The bald junky terrified for his life and the metal head trying not to not laugh to hard. A vibration came from Ash's Scrump head purse, designed after the lilo and stitch character. She opened it and pulled out her phone. Sal was close enough to see her messages. She ignored the invasion as she opened her messages to see who was texting her. Maple had an emergency she typed, something about a girl emergency and not to tell Chug. "Hey I gotta-" She started to say as she looked over at her friend. But he had saw the messages. "I won't be long why don't you go home with Larry" she told him. He looked back up at the tall man as a blush formed on his cheeks, thankfully hidden under the prosthetic.

The man smiled down at him showing just a little bit of teeth. "Heck ya, we gonna have fun beautiful" Robert caught all their attention. He winked at the small man. Making him shrink in his stands. Ash stomped forward. Startling the pervert into running. He yelped, not wanting to get attacked. The group rolled their eyes at his antics. "He better keep it in his pants if he knows what's good for him" the woman warned. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him" her brother promised as he sighed. "Ya that makes me feel loads better" she rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to her friend. "I'll see you in a bit Sally" she began to walk back into the school. "So I guess we won't be smoking" Jessica rolled her eyes as she started walking away. "Who says Sal doesn't mind right little buddy" Larry patted his head and he blushed to his ears at the sudden touch. He shook his head as a response, not trusting his voice. "Awe isn't that cute he's like a hag doll" Cassandra giggled as she went to fallow her friend. "Wait up" the man jogged over to his friends who were starting to walk to the street with out him. He left the theater group as he clashed with his own friends. 

Sally rubbed the top of his head where the mans hand had been a moment before. "D-Did that blond girl just call you a hag" Todd asked, pointing to the group. The goth looked at him. "You heard it to, she said I'm not as skinny as I think when I talked about sewing, it's made me feel over weight ever since" he admitted to his tall friend. "Is that why your wearing this dress" the man asked, gesturing to the fabric on his friend. A black parachute dress sat on him. It flowed out from under his chest hiding his form. The teen nodded from embarrassment. "Those are called back hand complements they sound sweet and to anyone not paying attention sound endearing but their really just mean" Neil informed. Sighing at the fact. "We'll keep an eye out for her and maybe recast her if I can. Cause now I'm worried for Ash" the director admitted. Bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting on his thumb nail. "Text us if she makes you feel awful please" the neat man smiled sweetly at the goth and that look made him feel better about his situation. The three waved each other good bye then parted.

As the group walked to the Johnson house they goofed around with one another, pushing each other while being careful not to get the girls involved. Sal walked a little behind them, lost in thought. He was in his happy place trying his best to distract from the anxiety he was feeling. He didn't really know anyone and hanging out in such a large group frightened him a little. He felt unwanted some how like he was this little kid being forced onto an older friend till his mom came back. "Right Sal" he was suddenly called. His eyes widened as he looked over at Larry who was smiling so brightly at him. A little lopsided so he knew something amusing was going on. Usually he said no to people when he wasn't paying attention and they asked him something. But looking at that large smile he couldn't help nodding along. "Awesome told you he'd be down to watch movies with us" the man nudged his friend. "Alright I just thought he didn't like us that's all" Chug nudged him back. Rolling his eyes at his overly happy friend. The stoner seemed to perk up with an idea. He turned back to look at the goth. An even more amused smile on his face. "You should pick the movie" he started like it was the greatest idea since sliced bread. "Anything doesn't matter if its 'triggering' anything you wanna watch we'll watch" the guys chuckled at him. "Relax man I think he gets it" Robert joked causing his friend to chuckle a little embarrassed. Sal silently giggled at the mans enthusiasms. He suddenly fell onto someone's lawn when something hit his head rather hard.

The group stopped walking and Larry rushed over to him. "Oops sorry bro" came a voice from inside a car. Sal sat up from his spot on the ground. He rubbed the side of his head as he looked around for what hit him. He saw a rolled up news paper inside a clear plastic bag, must of been a paper delivery. "Hey you ok" the brunette asked, moving to grab his friends wrist rather then his hand. He pulled the smaller up to his feet. Sally looked down at himself, he was covered in snow and his leggings some how had dirt on them. "Oh no your leggings are ruined a well looks like you'll have to take them off now what a shame" Robert shook his head but smiled as he spoke. The stoner looked at him and snarled. Causing the man to step back. "I got clothes you can barrow at home" he told the smaller, returning to his caring tone. Ignoring his friend now. Sal nodded, looking down at the ground as a blush spread over him. Now everyone was looking at him and he didn't like it. Larry started walking and Sal fallowed close behind like he would do with Ash when they were in a large crowed or when he felt uneasy.

As the group continued to walk Cassandra grabbed onto Larry's arm and forced her feet to stumble over each other. "Oh oops I tripped" she said in a overly sweet voice. She batted her eye lashes at the man as she gripped on to him tighter. "Can I hold on to you for support" she pushed out her bottom lip just a little. "Oh ya of course" he told her and smiled. She nuzzled into his arm and the sight angered Sal. She was lying, she forced herself to trip just so she could hold on to him. If he was Ash he'd call her out but he wasn't. He was shy and awkward and hated confrontation. He just pouted at the ground as he held his hands together. Ignoring the metal heads little chuckle from beside him. 

Once they got to the house most of the group headed straight for the living room after taking off their shoes. But when they noticed Lisa wasn't there so they headed to the basement instead. The goth was the last to take off his shoes. Not wanting to be in anyone's way when they all marched in. He straightened out his dirty dress once his shoes were off. He looked up to see the resident removed his arm from the pencil skirt girl and turned to him. "Come on" he motioned and began heading up the stairs. Sally made to fallow, catching the hatful stare of the bottle blonde before he went up the steps. He swallowed hard, keeping his hands close to his center as he made his way onto the second floor. He turned to the room at the end of the hall. The door was usually closed to this room, He thought it was Lisa's. But as he stepped into the space he saw it was clearly Larry's. Metal posters lined the walls, overlapping on another. Books and clothes littered the floor. Belts and chains sat a strained with his old jeans. He noticed the brunette pulling stuff out of his dresser, holding them up to see if they'd fit. He threw down a pair of jogging pants and a black shirt with Shinedowns 'S' on it surrounded by blue and grey vines. It was a very old shirt. 

He tilted his head at the design as he walked in. Taking in all the detail. "Hey Larry" he started to say catching the man's attention as he re stuffed his drawers. "Why's it so important that I pick the movie, I won't be watching it long" he looked up at the man, catching the large smile on his face. Amused and bright, Sally guessed he couldn't pull off a mischievous look. "Cause you're....twisted and I wanna scare my friends" he admitted, looking away from the smaller. His smile fell as he bit his lip. It was clear he was worried about insulting the goth. "Ah you know um something like trick or treat ah-" he stammered. "Pff child's play" the smaller rolled his eyes, setting a hand on his hip like the mention insulted him. "It's a good movie with a very nice twist but not demented enough" he squinted his eyes in thought and Larry smiled at him. "Got something in mind" he asked. "don't worry about scaring me it's worth it." He offered. Waiting for a really good idea. "I'm not...I might have something" he responded in thought. The tall man chuckled at him, so they were playing this game again. "I think you'll find I don't scare easy" he tried to sound tough. Sal's piercing eyes landed on him and he tensed. "Jelly fish" was all he said and damn he had Larry there. He opened his mouth to argue but couldn't cause ya he was deathly terrified of the sea jelly's. "Point Fisher" he stated then walked out of the room. Sal was confused as he watched the man close the door. Once it was closed he reached back to take off his prosthetic so he could change. 

He was a quick changer, it didn't take him more then a minute to remove his dirty clothes and put on Larry's. They were a little big on him, he had to tie up the jogging pants so they sat on his waist with out falling. The ends were tight so they sat on his ankles while the pants flowed over the end. He swam in the large shirt but it did sit nicely on his shoulders. Larry was so tall. He looked himself over in the mirror and blushed a deep red at the sight of himself in the mans clothes. He covered his face and turned away from the mirror so he wasn't looking at his reflection any more. The sight of him in the mans clothes made his stomach clench and his heart quicken like he was having anxiety or something. He grabbed his mask quickly. Clamping it back on and making sure it sat properly on his face. Once on he headed out of the room. With each step his heart beat quickened and his face grew hotter. He made his way to the basement. Trying his best not to look over as he went down the stairs. 

Once he stepped onto the hard floor covered in odd rugs here and there, Everyone turned to look at him. He blushed at their stares, knowing they were all seeing how small he was in Larry's clothes. "Wow he's like a wittle smurf" Cassandra giggled and it some how made him feel self conscience about his size. He slowly walked into the room not really wanting to look at anyone. He did glance up to see the girls on the couch looking at him but Larry was looking at Robert. The man had a light pink on his cheeks as he stared away from the goth. His buddy hit him on the shoulder and smiled knowingly at him. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the metal head. He swallowed hard then handed the controller out to his little buddy. "H-here you go" his voice cracked. The smaller took the controller in his shaky hands. He turned to the tv. He opened up prime and searched in the bar for the movie he was gonna play. Just focus on the movie and how completely terrified the groups gonna be. He clicked on the movie and let it play.

"It's febuary-" Jessica started to say as the title played. "It's march actually" Chug interrupted her from his spot in the bean bag chair. "Whatever it's to soon for Halloween movies" she said loudly. Sal turned to look at her a little to intense. She jolted back in her seat "everyday is Halloween" he told her seriously. Larry began to laugh at the exchange, the man got so defensive it was clear what his favorite holiday was. "Hey Sally my man there's no where for you to sit" Robert called out and the group prepared for a gross comment. He patted Larry's knee loudly. "Why don't you sit on Lar's lap" he surprised everyone. David snickered from his spot on the floor while Chug shook his head at the man. The brunette looked at his friend almost alarmed "Or my laps available" he leaned back in the rocking chair then patted his legs. The goth shook his head as he stared at the metal head unamused. "Shut up man, uh you can sit on my lap if you want" the brunette blushed at his own words. "Do something cause your in my way" Jessica told as she moved to look at the screen. Despite the smaller being off to the side. He gulped then began to walk over to the man. Rather slowly if you asked him. He was met with a familiar feeling. Of walking by everyone as they watched him in anticipation. The man sat back and opened his legs so his friend could sit down. It was nerve wracking, everyone was staring at him as he turned around and sat down on other. He tried not to think about how this was oddly familiar to his dreams, it made him break out into a sweat. He really didn't want to have an issue in front of people especially not Larry. On his lap. He tried not to shake as he sat down.

Larry was trying not to have an issue either. Fuck Robert, he knew he was an ass man and currently his wet dream was sitting on his lap. Ass so close to his crotch. He tried not to think about how he's actually grabbed it once, by accident. Still, he knew how soft and plump it was. He glared over at the metal head with all the hate he could muster. The man was smiling at him so proud of himself. Watching the two blush and ignore the other. He turned his attention to the movie the goth had put on, still feeling his friends hate directed at him.

Sally looked up at the tv for a distraction and thank god the first story was about a kid who loved candy so much he cut open his parents just to eat what was in there stomachs. "Oh sick" Jessica covered her eyes. The noise made Larry look at the screen at the mess of blood, candy, and guts while a child ate everything up. "Oh fuck I'm out" Chug got up and left the room. That made Sal shake with silent laughter. "What the fuck" the stoner also chuckled. Holding back a gage at the overly gory scene. "Told you trick or treat is child's play" Sal reminded almost proudly. Losing some of his anxiety at the horror movie. Now it became a game of how long they could watch before someone had to leave. There was no way Sal was turning it off, he still held the controller. The next short in the movie was about a dentist sedating his patient and they woke up in the mans basement where he was cutting them and taking them apart. David shot up from the ground and rushed to the stairs "To real, to real" he shouted as he ran up. "Guess who's not going to the dentist for awhile" Robert laughed. He high fived Larry and they tuned back to the movie.

The one that got Jessica was when this lady was trying to get into her car and her ankle was sliced from underneath the vehicle. "Oh god no pet sematary ptsd" she rushed out of the room. It was clear it startled Cassandra to but she still sat beside Larry. The next story should get ride of her. It was a story about a man that worked at a morgue and a beautiful corpse came into his possession. Except it wasn't beautiful there were cut marks everywhere on her but all he saw was a flawless girl. Everyone knew what was coming from it but when it actually happened the room cringed. Cassandra squealed and the host tried not to look, focusing instead on Sal's neck cause it was the only other thing in his view. He tried to dwell on it and block out the noise of what was happening. His neck was straight which meant he was staring at the screen, how could he watch something like that. He noticed the faintest freckle on the left side of his neck, just under his hair line. It was hidden by the baby hairs that curled around it. He didn't pay much attention to it cause suddenly Robert shot up. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" he chanted as he walked to the stairs to leave the room. Cassandra took in a deep breath and waited for the story to be over. Sal was having the best time scaring Larry's friends. He wasn't thinking about things he shouldn't and most of his anxiety had died down. Now he just had to scare Cassandra and make Larry watch the whole movie. That was the game.

It took awhile and he couldn't figure out why she was still sitting there even though she was scared out of her mind. But a story came on with killer clowns covered in blood and she bolted out of the room. "Not clowns" she shouted and the goth out worldly laughed at her. The door slammed shut and Larry chuckled. "Ok man you scared everyone" he reached over to grab the controller from the smaller s hands. Sal moved the device out of his 'reach'. "You're still here aren't you" he told. He looked back at tall man with a very intense stare that caused the other to sit back a little. "W-what" he asked confused. The blue man didn't answer him he just smiled under the mask. "Are you challenging me" the he asked. Sally turned his attention to the tv in response. "Cause I'll stay here and watch this whole movie I don't care how scared I get" he said a little annoyed. The smaller chuckled "Of course you will, I'm not moving till you have" he had no idea where the confidence came from. Or why he wanted to stay in the mans lap.

He could of moved at any time during the movie and he didn't. The warmth of the man under him was so...inviting and if he stayed sitting on Larry the man wouldn't be able to get up and leave. That was a little BS cause he could just pick Sal up but he wouldn't do that. He could feel Larry flinch under him as the killer clowns ripped apart a person. He wanted to laugh but he didn't wanna come off as to crazy. A new story started, the last one to the movie. A story about beetles that liked to eat people. Once the stoner saw the jars of bugs he cursed.

Her friend just giggled at it all. The picture went dark and the credits began to roll. "Is-is that it" the stoner asked, loosening his grip a little. "Yep congrats Lar-bear you made it through the whole movie, point Johnson" Sally slid off his lap to walk over to his friend. His legs felt like jelly as he blushed under the mask. Did he really just call Larry lar-bear. His group walked over to him to congratulate him on making it through the horror. "Come on Mr Hyde" Ash put her arm around Sal as he walked. "Are your legs working" she asked taking notice of his wobbling. "Nope" he shook his head in response. Speaking in a very small voice. Nothing like he had behaved a moment ago. The brunette chuckled as they walked to the stairs. She let Sal go ahead of her then noticed Cassandra was glaring hard at them. The girl never glared she only smiled in a know it all way that pissed Ash off to no avail. She chuckled at the look then went up the stairs herself. "So you wanna tell me why your wearing my brothers clothes" she closed the basement door then headed over to Sally. "It's a long story" he told her. "Ok wanna tell me why miss blond and perfect ass was glaring at us" they walked down the hall and over to the carpeted stairs. "That's another story one I don't understand" he confessed. "Ok tell me I might be able to help" they walked into her room.

Once inside he threw himself on her bed and barred himself in her blanket and pillow. She chuckled at him then turned to grab her only stuffed animal. She threw it at him. "Here" he reached over and grabbed the stuffy. He curled up with it under him. Ash closed her door even if her mom didn't want it closed anymore her friend needed to feel like he was in a safe closed space. The goth Her took in a deep breath. "I got hit in the head with a news paper and ruined my leggings...so Larry gave me some spare clothes and-" he stopped and gasped with realization. "I forgot to take them down stairs" he removed the blanket from his face, showing off his messy pigtails. "It's ok I'll wash them in a minute, what about Cassandra" the girl asked taking her seat in her desk chair. "Hmm" the man covered his face again. "I don't know she makes me feel weird" the woman rolled her eyes hoping what she expected wasn't coming.

"She makes me feel bad, like really bad about everything. She called us sisters when we first met and the closeness she wanted freaked me out so I didn't talk to her. Then I was mentioning how I sew my clothes cause sometimes the measurements aren't right so I have to alter them and she said something more like a question. 'Is it cause your not as skinny as you think' which I guess she was just wondering but now I just feel fat in the bad way when I wear anything." Ash blinked at his story, feeling enraged. "What the fuck is wrong with her" she shouted. "I fucking hate Cassandra man she is the devil and not your funny little pitch fork devil or in your case giant goat man that bleeds from the eyes" Sal hummed at that. "No I'm talking will pretend to be your friend and chip away your self esteem till there's nothing left. She's pure evil she's worse then Jessica at least with her you know to stay away but Cassandra's just this tiny blond bitch that pretends she doesn't have a brain so you'll think shes see through and come close to her and when you do it's to late cause she'll sting you" Ash ranted.

The goth took the blanket off his head again as he gasped quietly "like a jelly fish" he asked. "What no more like a tiger cub cute and sweet but will fucking destroy you. Man I hate her so much" she sighed as she sank in her seat. "I know" They both became quiet as she took in deep breaths to calm down. "You know what else" she started. "Larry doesn't see it, he doesn't see that she's the reason he has the friends he does and even then. Like Chug doesn't like hanging out with them for long. Roberts a sex crazed maniac, Davids always on something, and Jessica is their friend. It's all her fault Maple doesn't hang with them anymore but all he fucking see's is harmony. His ex girl friend still wanting to be friends and him keeping all the friends he made because of her." Sal sat up at her rambling causing her to stop. "What" he asked, blinking at her. "Hm they uh they dated like a year ago but she got really sexual about the whole thing so he ended it cause he wasn't ready to have sex. Which I guess I have to respect him for that he's one of the few people that care about who he has sex with" she went off on a different tangent. He laid back down taking in everything she said.


	13. flush blush

Dear diary.

So I spoke to Larry today and almost died of laughter. Because of Sal's movie none of his friends slept last night. Classic. Now I know to put the movie on the no watch list. He was so tired today, thankfully we got the art students to help paint the scenes and they are looking good. Everything's coming together except me and my co star. Travis won't run lines with me yet cause Sal's always around me and he's seriously creeping Travis out. It's funny but also kind of scary seeing how intense he is about the church man. Idk maybe it's because Sal is a Satanist and Travis is an old school church boy. Alter duties and all. I'm spending the night with Maple cause everyone missed out on my sleepover I'm still angry about that but whatever. I'm also excited to be having some girl time. As nice as hanging around Sal all the time is. Can't really talk to him about well vaginas really. He will run away if you say that word to him. Lol

*

During theater club everyone seemed to be working hard now that it was march and the play was to be presented at the start of june. The only people not working or really helping unless giving a task was Larry's group of friends. They all just hung around and goofed off. If Todd didn't need the extra people, the director kept telling himself. The brunette was still working though. He was painting a skinny canvas on wheels while Robert and David played with foam swords. It was the type of behavior that made the red head in control the most stressed. Sally walked up the stage to the group, looking back at his director who was starting to lose it from the pressure. "U-Um excuse me th-those are props uh so if you could maybe not play with them" The small man asked, hating how his voice shook. "Ya but their like dollar store swords we'll buy new ones if they break" the metal head threw back. Moving to struck his friend that dodged the attack easily.

"Are you stammering, what happened to the man that scared us silly" David chuckled as he hit his friend in the head. Laughing as the man groaned about his hair. The goth clinched his clipboard, he hated confrontation and wasn't very good at enforcing rules. "Hey guys knock it off and put them back or you'll become a buck fifty" Larry warned them. "Psh what does that even mean" the junkie asked, but they walked over to the bucket the swords sat in. The set them down and groaned about their fun ending. "Uh um thank you I-I'm not very good at enforcing rules or um confrontation" Sal admitted as he held his clipboard close. Larry smiled at him a little lopsided. "I remember" he told as he went on painting. The smaller watched him for a minute, taking in the simple strokes creating the most intricate design. The taller chuckled at the action. He looked over and met those bright blue eyes. "Ah I hope I didn't traumatize your friends" he said a little hurriedly. "Nah they'll get over it and we'll all laugh about it besides I like being scared" he laughed. "That's called opioid addicted and it's a serious issue" he told the taller. Before Larry cold comment on that Sal was pushed forward. He quickly reached out and steadied the man before he could fall to the floor. Sally dropped his clipboard as he grabbed onto the man. "Sinful hermaphrodite" the man that pushed him mumbled. The goth stepped out of his friends grip and turned to the blond man that was walking away. "Travis" Sal sang darkly catching the boys attention. "You should be careful, talking to me like that I might want to commit murder" he warned in what Larry could only describe as a husky voice.

The sound made him blush, just what version of Sal was this. He'd only known the shy Sal, jokster Sal, and creepy nightmare fuel Sal which were all pretty tame. Travis seemed startled by the words to. "What" he asked. "Murder, we could reschedule our bug carcass feast and sacrifice a lamb to the great messiah instead. I hear goat meat is best fresh" the blond seemed to lose his voice as he spoke "Please stop talking about the messiah it's not gods plan" he nearly whimpered. "Sally" Ash called out as she made her way over. "You're soul will be damned" the church boy warned. "I look forward to it, burning at the hands of Lucifer himself what bliss" Sal retorted, rolling his eyes up as he over pronounced 'bliss'. "Stop" the woman chuckled as she joined them. "You're all sinners" the blond man walked away from them quickly. "W-What did I just watch" Larry asked confused by the interaction. He chuckled as he watched the man storm off, then looked at his sister. She rolled her shoulders as she crossed her arms.

"Travis Is this hard core old church man so damn the homos and those who don't fallow gods plan, Sally loves messing with him." She informed. The man seemed to relax in his stands. "Oh from the sounds of it I thought it was some weird sexual thing" he admitted. "Ya no...I don't think" Ash thought it over. She tapped her cheek for a moment. "Uh Sal" she began to speak now feeling confused. "I'm going to Marry that man" the goth mumbled darkly as he stared off at the man. He turned to look at his friends. "And once everything's in my name I'm gonna bury him six feet under where no one will find him" the two siblings looked at him in alarm. He sounded deadly serious. "Sal" he was called by the director. He looked over at the man, ready to walk over. "Wait Sally are you serious" the woman asked a little startled. The man looked at her and smiled under the mask "I think it's more fun if I don't tell you." Her jaw dropped at his answer and Larry just smiled from surprise. The blue man walked away from them. "What the actual fuck" she asked, dropping her hands dramatically. "Wow he's so...weird" the man laughed. The sound caused his sister to laugh to. Nervous and unsure but still finding the interaction hilarious. 

The small man walked to the end of the stage. He headed over to the director who was going over the script. "Hey boss" he greeted as he climbed down the stage. "Hey...you mentioned you played guitar once right" the red head asked him as he read through a scene. "Yes I learned chop suey on my red carno" he answered but the freckled man didn't seem to understand. "Ok cause as much as I love the piano some scenes just don't feel right perhaps in two weeks you can bring your guitar in. I need to get the recording situated and some other stuff before we think about a new song list." The man rambled. "Sure" the smaller responded. "Hey so how did yesterday go did that blond give you a hard time" Neil said coming out of nowhere. Really he was just sitting in the first row and Sal didn't notice him. "Uh ok, she um did say something about me being a little smurf and it made me a little self conscious about my height" he rubbed his neck as he retold. "But she's not that much taller then you" Todd questioned. Shaking his head a little annoyed by the woman. "N-no but uh well see I fell and dirtied my clothes so Larry let me barrow some of his and...well he's tall and I'm not so they were big um so that's why" he stammered out looking at the ground. His face began to heat up at the memory of him in the mans clothes.

"Wow not even the first date and your already wearing his clothes" the director joked. "W-what date" the goth asked, covering his prosthetic face. "I-I was um w-what else happened did she do anything else" Todd also blushed as he talked. Moving the script to the side and holding it against his body with his arm. "Ah well I scared them with a movie" that earned a groan from the man. "Never again" he mumbled and some of the heat in the area seemed to leave. "Never let him choose the movie just for future reference" he told his boyfriend. "I traumatized Larry for sure, he held on to me for dear life when we watched the movie, I made him scream. It was awesome" the smaller laughed rather darkly. But the boys looked at him with knowing smiles. "What" he asked as he noticed the look on their faces. "Nothing" Neil said almost as sweetly as Cassandra. It made him nervous, like the man was up to something. "Glad you had fun, you had fun right" his friend asked. Sally nodded at him, not wanting to speak right now.

Dear Diary. 

Sal has a weird obsession with Travis. I know that he's an old school church boy whos easy for someone like Sally to mess with but some of the things he says idk. I wonder if this is how he expresses flirting or if he really is just messing with all of us. Which is what he wants for all of us to be confused and alarmed. Augh why is my best friend so weird. I love it though it's fun. Today though he said he can't come over cause he's working the night shift and all through the weekend. Why A pizza place is open at two in the morning is beyond me but whatever.

The time has come for the cast to start rehearsing vigorously. As the director had stated to all actors. Ash has been rehearsing with the lost boys and the two playing her brothers in the play. While Travis has been rehearsing on stage with the woman playing captain hook. The team of painters stuck around to to help Larry with the scenes. Everyone was busy even Sal who was standing beside the piano listening to the songs Neil was going to play for the performance. He was watching Travis almost unblinking as he listened to the songs. The man threw his sword on the ground in frustration after some time. He turned around to face the goth. "You know it's hard to concentrate with you staring at me" he walked over to the smaller. "What's you damage hermaphrodite" he said loudly, catching the attention of Larry who was standing on a ladder to paint. "Calling me a goddess" the goth asked. "You know that's not what that means" the blond pointed at him. "But I could be, sacrifice your prize cow to me so we may devour its life." Sally offered darkly. His voice dropping in a way the painters never heard. "S-shut up about sacrifices it's creepy. You know what I'd like to do is sacrifice you. But my god is just and merciful he would never demand blood" Travis was clearly angry now. Sal sighed "oh what a blessing to be slashed open for the great messiah" Sal spoke in a dreamy voice. The scene was to funny, the goth had to be messing with him. "What no you demon in human skin when the reckoning happens you will stay and suffer like all the other sinners of your kind" he pushed Sal lightly. Larry put the paint away getting ready to jump down if there was a fight to break out. "Oh Travis you know just how to make a girl blush" Sally swiveled his hips as he covered the cheeks of his mask. "The fuck, no I've had enough your weird and I'm going home" the blond man started walking away. The smaller started to rush after him "Wait Travis I'm sorry I was only messing with you" he called out but the man ran. The goth sighed "Man how do you flirt with someone" he said quietly. 

Larry jumped down behind him, scaring the poor man. "How do you what" he asked not sure if he heard right on his way down. Sal's ears turned a bright red and he looked away from the stoner. "I-I just mean well um J-Jessica does it a lot ya know um she flirts I guess and um I don't know how to" he tapped his fingers together. "Well don't flirt like Jessica she uh just don't flirt like her, Why do you wanna learn how to flirt anyway" he asked, looking out at the stage where Travis had ran away. "Um I-it be nice to know um how so If I like someone I would know how to act around them and...be normal" he confessed. "Why would you wanna be normal, your cool just the way you are so flirt your way" the man chuckled like it was obvious. The statement cause the smaller to blush harder from this already awkward conversation. "Joke around with him, them I meant them" Larry cleared his throat. Hiding his assumptions.

"I m-most don't get my uh sense of humor" he mumbled now running his thumb nail over the ladder. "Try it what's a joke you like to tell" he asked, leaning on the ladder. It was to good of an opening Sal looked up at him though his eyelashes "Wanna see a dead body" he asked darkly. Larry closed his eyes and started laughing. He ran a hand through his hair, catching the mans point. "Ok" he nearly whispered. "Alright you wanna know how to flirt like a 'normal' person" the tall man asked. Using air quotations. "Well if it's a girl your flirting with they like to be payed attention to, complements, to be listened to and be shown they were listened to. Not to have someone solve their problems but listen to them and agree with her on everything even if you think she's wrong. Girls wanna be noticed when they do something different like-" Larry looked him over quickly. The sight of being checked out made Sal straighten in alarm.

"You've made the switch from flowy skirts to pants and it looks good" he shrugged his shoulder. Sally didn't like the attention his body got. He moved to cover his stomach and looked away from the man. "Which is the wrong thing to notice cause your clearly self conscious about your body" the man pointed out quietly. "I-I...someone made a comment, it's stupid" he mumbled. The stoner looked him over and perked with an idea, show him how to flirt by flirting. "Hey now if it's bothering you then it's not stupid tell me I wanna know" he spoke softly to the smaller. The goth continued to stare down as he gripped his shirt. "W-well someone said...that I'm not as skinny as I think I am and l-later they made a comment on how small I am. Just everything they say k-kind a makes me feel bad" he mumbled out feeling stupid for what he was saying. "I'm sorry that happened but you know, I think you're pretty skinny" Sal looked up through his eyelashes. Not really wanting to look at the man fully. The taller smiled at him "I do, forget what other people say I think you look like you. Nice eye ball hair ties by the way" he pointed to the mans hair.

The smaller moved his hands up to his hair. He was wearing different hair ties today. The complement made him smile and a warm feeling spread from his stomach to the rest of his torso. "And that's how you flirt with a girl" Larry snapped his fingers, like he was ending a scene. Sally felt the warmth ice over. He stared down at his shoes with wide eyes, processing what just happened. "As for men it's a little degrading but you gotta appeal to their masculinity, Pretend to be weak and boost about how manly he is and how much you need him to help you cause your just so weak." Sal looked up at him with an glare. It was the angriest he'd ever felt, his 'friend' pretended to flirt with him just to show him how it's done. All those nice things he said were him faking it. Why did it bother him so much that Larry didn't actually think he looked pretty. This was stupid but he asked for help. Wait did he ask for help, he did say he wanted to learn. "Is that how you want people flirt with you" he asked as calmly as he could. The taller tensed as he looked down at the man, a blush started to form on his face highlighting his beauty mark. "A well I mean- I-I like to um feel needed wh-when people can't I-I like to h-help. I-It's just nice to be needed ok" he spoke out flustered by the accusation. Sally stepped back from him. He turned and started to walk away from the man. "No wait fuck" Larry groaned at himself instead of chasing after his friend.

"Wow" Roberts voice came out of no where. The tall teen turned around to see his even taller friend. "I know I scared him off with that" he admitted. "Uh no well sure but you also insulted him kind a" the man told as he put his hands in his pockets. "What how" Larry asked, going over the conversation in his head. "Uh using him as flirting practice, If he's the girl in the scenario then how do you think Cassandra would of taken you flirting with her to show her how it's done." He offered. Trying to get his friend to see he was being rude. "Oh god she would of thrown things at me and cried, calling me the worst man in existence for lying to her. Then she'd ask if I thought she was a joke and-" the stoners eyes widened in realization. He cringed and sighed at himself. "Oh man" he whispered. "Yep" the man agreed nonchalantly. "He's probably super upset that you lied to him like that. Saying sweet things when clearly he's vulnerable about his body right now. Only for you to rip it away by saying he was practice." The man shook his head and tsked as his unthinking friend. "I didn't lie to him I really think those things" Larry told desperately. "He doesn't know that, wait" the man smiled at his friend. The brunette blushed realizing what Robert was thinking.

"Shut up" he told harshly, looking down at the ground as his cheeks turned pink. "Ok" the man stepped away then started walking. Larry ran a hand down his face "Oh god what a mess" he mumbled. "Johnson please get back to painting" Todd's voice rang out and he gave a thumbs up to show he heard him.

Sal busied himself with off stage work just to avoid Larry. He sat by the lost boys who were actually going through their lines. He headed over to the group of pirates to check their lines when a long figure climbed over the seats and sat in front of his path. The man smiled at him mischievously. "Hey there boo friend" he chuckled but stopped at the lack of response. "Is that suppose to be a pun on my spooky demeanor" Sally asked. "Um yes" the man told unsure. "It was mildly hilarious" the goth gave his approval. "Killer" The man added, making a rock symbol with his hand. "What kill her ok" The saller asked and the man chuckled loudly. "Hey you mad at Larry" he asked bluntly. "Mad at him what would I have to be mad about" Sal asked shaking his head as he spoke rather angerly. "I'm gonna go with yes" the man snapped his fingers and gave another chuckle. "So did he ask you to talk to me about it" he asked, looking the metal head over in the dark. "Nah truthfully he doesn't want me talking to you alone ever" the man emphasized, dramatically. "To be fair you do hit on me every time we speak and have asked me for sex" he reminded. More factual then actually upset. "Psh ya offers still on the table by the way" Robert winked at him. Sal just stared at him, keeping himself from blinking as he did so. The gaze was so intense the taller had to look away. "Ah th-thanks for not telling people" he almost mumbled.

"Why would I tell people, you stopped no one else needs to be involved" the blue man spoke simply as he crossed his arms, gripping his biceps rather hard. "Ya, you're not gonna use it as black mail" the metal head asked genuinely surprise. "No" the smaller told a little alarmed. He shook his head, making his hair bounce. "You know what I believe you also cause I don't think you could lie even if you wanted to" the man chuckled. "I-I am pretty bad at it" Sally admitted. "You also bad at hiding your feelings, I know what Larry said pissed you off, don't like being treated like a prince" Robert asked. The word had Sal stepping back, not wanting to out himself. "I-" he tried to speak but didn't know what to say. "Or is it you think he lied, cause let me tell you I've heard that man lie before and nothing he said was a lie" he smiled at the smaller. Sal's eyes widened at his words. "Don't be so surprised, he's trying really hard to be your friend. But you're out here like doing this weird cat and mouse thing where sometimes you act shy and interested while other times you act like you just wanna mess with people and scare them. It's confusing like are we your friends or your play things" He admitted his own confliction. Sinking in his stands as he rolled his hands around one another.

"Larry's my friend, that's why I made a voodoo doll" Sal told as he tilted his head to the side. "W-what" Robert asked looking over at him. Smiling in shock, not sure what he heard. Sally took off his back pack and set it in a chair. He began to pull out his Larry doll from his bag. The metal head quickly stood up and stepped into the other row. Frightened by what the man had. "What the fuck" he asked as he looked the doll over. For once frightened and not amused. "It's Larry, this is what it means to be my friend Robert" the man bolted out of the row. The goth giggled at his reaction. He moved the dolls hair back then went to put it back in his backpack. 

The metal head ran up the aisle then jumped onto the stage. He ran up to the ladder by the painting, ignoring his blond friend as he called up to the painter. "Larry man you gotta get down here" he said urgently. The fear in his voice alarmed the man and the pencil skirt. He jumped down from the ladder and grabbed his friends shoulder. "Whats wrong man" he asked worriedly. Seeing how freaked out his buddy was. "Dude Sal has a voodoo doll of you" he quickly told. "Oh my god" Cassandra gasped. The brunette looked his friend over then started to snicker till it turned into a laugh. "Dude I'm not lying he does" they both stared at Larry in alarm. "Ya-ya I know their called friends he made them for his sister" he wiped a tear out of his eye from laughing so hard. "You knew about this, doesn't that creep you out. He made a doll that looks like you" Cassandra asked, losing some of her sweetness. "I mean ya it was creepy but when I actually saw the doll I- I don't know I was flattered. He put alot of detail into it and it was hand made. It's hard not to be flattered" he smiled at the thought as a blush crept onto his face. "How did you know he made a doll" he asked the metal head. "He showed me, like whipped it out of his bag and was all 'this is what being my friend means Robert" the man mocked a gravelly child voice. That made Larry laugh harder.


	14. Todd's findings

Dear diary.

I'm so tired, guess who was up late last night playing online Jenga. Me and Sal it was such a fun game but augh. But it's my mission today to get some practicing in with Travis. It needs to be done we've never gone over our lines together which is bad cause we're the main actors. Might write later I'm just to tired.

Ash walked into the school and made her way to her first period class. Sal stood outside her photography room, scrolling through his phone. "Are you still playing Jenga" she asked tiredly. Shoving her shoulder against the wall. The small man shook his head as he switched through apps on his phone. "No Larry's group just added me on insta, twitter, facebook, tumblr, snapchat, discord, there's alot of plat forms" he looked up at her for a second before looking back down at his phone. "So your just scrolling through their feed, since when do you have a twitter" she rubbed her eye. "Since forever I just barely use it" he told, shrugging his shoulders. "Fair" she yawned then looked over at his screen. She didn't catch anything before he turned the screen off and put it in his plaid pouch. "Did you know Roberts afraid of dolls" she was taken aback by his actions. "Ah no" she admitted, wondering why he was hiding his screen. "Well you should head into class I'll see you at lunch" he told her then started walking away. It was weird for Sal, he acted like he was hiding something. He never hid anything from her. So why wouldn't he let her look at his phone.

A few members of the theater club hung out in the drama room during lunch, since they couldn't use the music room anymore or the auditorium till after school. A few cast members got together to go over lines in the room. Ash wanted to hang out their and try to focus on her part instead of sitting in the crowded lunch room. Sally fallowed her to the room. They set their bags down by the teachers desk where majority of students had put their bags. She took out her script and her friend took out his phone. She grunted at the sight, wondering what was so interesting. Instead of asking she went to find her scene partners. Asking one of them to sub in for pan cause she needed to rehearse the lines. She was trying her best to keep in character. Going over the sentences like she was curious little Wendy. But her friend was distracting her. Every time she looked over to the teacher chair he was on his phone. Going over something he wouldn't show her. Eventually she gave up on rehearsing. Instead she walked over to the man. "Hey" she introduced. He quickly covered his phone in his chest. Pressing the device to him as he looked up at her. She rolled her eyes at his guilty behavior. "Ok what are you doing that you feel the need to hide it" she questioned a little annoyed. "I'm not-" he tried to protest. He brought his screen back in view. His blue eyes widened as he looked down at his screen. "Oh shit" he mumbled. "What, what's wrong" she asked stepping towards him. He got out of the chair quickly. Causing it to spin. He grabbed his bag off the floor and went to head for the door. "Ah nothing I uh just forgot I told Todd things ok bye" he bolted out of the room. The woman stared at the swinging door in disbelieve that her friend just lied to her. She stared out angerly surprised. To upset to continue her lines. 

Sal rushed out of the Drama room and straight for the library. He quickly walked over to the back corner of the room where the lounge chairs were. Todd and Neil sat in the red cushions, both reading different books. The goth walked up to them rather hurriedly. They looked up when they noticed him approached. He held his phone close to his center as he stood stiffly in front of them. "I-I have a problem" he spoke with a shaky voice. Both boys put their book down as Sal grabbed a chair. He sat down in front of them and held out his phone. "I-so Larry's group added me on everything so I've been going over their feed and you know looking over what they've been up to and stuff and then it lead to me looking over all of Larry's media and uh well I was on his Instagram going over his profile and I-I liked a picture from two years ago" he stammered out showing them a picture. The picture in question was of Larry. Scrawnier then the knew him to be. With shorter hair. He was balancing a full cup of noodles on his head, looking up at the Styrofoam as his hand hovered close to it. The boys tried hard not to laugh at the accident. "What do I do now he's gonna know I was going through his profile" Sal whispered desperately. "Oh-ok um" Todd tried to think of something to say but he was stumped. It was just really funny. "Guys I can't go to Ash for help" he continued. "W-why not" Neil asked, holding his judgment back. "Because it's her brother. I liked a photo of her brother from like two years ago" he explained but the boys didn't understand.

"Uh um hey Sal-" the pianist began to speak as he moved in his seat. Trying to re position himself. "What if he thinks I'm gross for liking it or creepy in the bad way. What if he thinks I'm a stalker, Am I a stalker. No way I was just curious. Oh god that's how it starts and before you know it you're fallowing them behind the Arbys" he rambled as he freaked out over the picture. He locked his phone and ran his hands over the sides of his face. "You-you gotta stop with the arbys man, Look it's not that bad even if he does think it's weird it's such a small thing he wont even remember it" the freckled man tried to help but his friend was spiraling. Dropping the phone to his lap so he could grab his pigtail instead. "I-Is your issue him knowing you were stalking him" the neat man asked hesitantly. "Neil" his boyfriend warned quietly. "What if he does what if I was" Sal took in a shaky breath. "J-Just cause you were looking at his profiles Sal I did that to Neil" the director told, trying not to roll his eyes to be supportive of his friends freak out. "Yes and I did that to Todd" the boys told him just as casually. "Y-You stalked me" the red head asked, turning to look at the man. "Ah well I-I thought you were really cute and you know I wanted to know what you've been up to" the neat man blushed as he spoke. "That's....so sweet" the red head threaded his fingers between his boy friends and they kissed each other softly.

"That's cute and all but I don't love Larry and he surly doesn't love me so this is just creepy" the blue man interrupted the moment. Both men looked at each other with the same thought. "Uh are you sure you don't like him" Todd asked a little hesitantly. "You never did answer my question if you think he's attractive" Neil finished, running his hand over his knee as he looked away from the small man. The goth stared at them for a moment unblinking. "Sal" they asked quietly, worried at how unresponsive he was. He began to blink rapidly and stammering like he was gapping behind the prosthetic. "I-ah-I what, like I don't even, I-I mean do I think he's alright, but also I mean" he started stammering turning a deep red. The blush obvious when it reached his ears. "Like him I don't know. No. We're friends ya know" he told them. "Ya but when it comes to him you won't tell Ash anything. Like your ashamed" Neil said calmly, trying not to make the man spiral more. "I am ashamed I had a...thing about him and then I was forced to sit on his lap by social entrapment, like that was the position in my dream and it was awkward as hell. How am I suppose to be friends with someone that makes me feel like that. Does he make me feel like that of is it my stupid brain and safety. Why am I cataloging his smiles. Why do I know the difference behind his smiles. Oh god what is happening" he sat back in the chair and breathed through his panic. He moved his pigtails over his face as he screamed in his throat.

"It's alright Sal just breath" the boys tried to calm him down. The goths phone went off and let go of his hair. He flew his hands to the divice. Unlocking it to see a notification. It was a message on Instagram letting him know Larry liked his Halloween photo from 2017 when he dressed up like a cracking doll. There was even a comment 'looking like painted doll from devils carnival' it read. "Oh thank god...whats the devils carnival" Sal asked looking over the comment. The boys stared at him silently trying to figure out how to proceed. But they were at a loss truthfully Todd didn't hang out with Sal alone ever and Neil was still new to the group. The only one that could handle him was Ash and he wouldn't go to her because he was feeling ashamed. "I-I'm tired" Sal mumbled. Setting his phone down and sitting back in the chair. He ran a hand through his bangs as he breathed out. "Ok buddy why don't you go to sleep" His friend began to get up. "Ya I'll wake you up when it'd time for class" Neil patted his knee then went back to his book. The goth curl up in the chair, sitting on their bent legs a little as he leaned back on the low seat. He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply. The red head made his way away from the area. Picking up his things and heading out of the library. He stared back at the two till he couldn't see them anymore. What he was about to do would either be super helpful or screw up everything. But that was the life of a teenager.

He stepped into the drama room where Ash sat in the teachers chair boredly reading over her lines. "Pst" he called out and she looked up at him. When she saw him she stood up from the chair. She walked out of the room to see what the man wanted. Once outside he closed the door behind her, not wanting prying ears. "What's up" she asked almost sounding bitter. She crossed her arms and rested her weight on one hip. "Ah hey I have a very hypothetical situation to run by you, ah no that makes it sound real it's not. But that also makes it sound real-" he rambled as he moved his hand up and down in thought. "Todd spill what's the hypothetical that's got you so nervous" she interrupted, blinking slowly to collect her patients. The man took in a deep breath. "Ok what if Sal maybe thought your brother was hot, no that's not right" he cringed. "Oh god" Ash said with a disgusted face. "Ok no more like just had a sex dream fuck, what if he loved him." he tripped over his explanation. Panicking as the girl scrunched up her face. "Ok I'm walking away now" she fixed her bag on her shoulder and headed to the closest stair case. The man cringed as he clenched his fist in the air. "Fuck" he mumbled to himself. He royally messed all that up and now he has to deal with the after math during theater club. Fuck.

Once the last bell rang and the theater club came pouring in to the auditorium to resume their jobs. Todd tried to keep Sally busy by moving some supply's around the room. He didn't want Ash to ask him anything or for the man to figure out what he told the woman. Once everyone was set up to their jobs the director walked over to the piano where Neil sat playing some soft song. "Hey sugar cube, why do you look so guilty" the neat man asked looking his boyfriend over. The curly hared man blushed a little at his nick name. "Ah yes um so what would you say if I maybe told Ash Sal thought her brother was hot and had sex dreams about him in a hypothetical sense not real but it is real but she doesn't know that or maybe she does oh god" he sighed at the end of his rambling. The man blinked at him, processing what he was being told. "Um wow...I-I don't know um I'm here for you if anyone gets mad and we'll explain things together" he reached over and grabbed his boyfriends hand. He smiled up at the red head. "Thank you" the director stepped closer and kissed the mans forehead. A loud noise caught their attention. They looked across the stage to see Sal struggle to move a heavy box. He dragged it up the stairs then sat down on the stage as he tried to catch his breath.

The box was the heaviest by far and why the delivery guys just set them at the door instead of up the stage was beyond him. He stood up and dusted off his plaid skirt. He took in a deep breath wondering how he was gonna move this thing to behind the curtain. He could push it with his foot. Nah he just hurt his ankle doing that. The goth looked up from the ground for an idea on how to move the box. He noticed Larry close by painting, perfect he could help. Or would he think Sal was flirting if he asked, what if he was. No he just wanted the box moved he had no alternative motive until he saw the church boy walk by. He gasped. "Travis" he called out a little to gleefully. The boy jumped at being called, he looked the smaller over suspiciously. He motioned for the blond to come over. He reached into his shirt to hold out a cross on a chain then he began to walk over to Sal. How was he not suppose to mess with that. The goth tilted his head a little and began to play with the ends of his hair, it made him feel stupid but that's how girls flirted in the movies. "Hey can I ask you for some help, this box is like super heavy and I'm to weak to move it" he began to say in an almost questioning voice. God this felt stupid. The statement caused Larry to stop painting and look over, catching every word spoken. His suspicion was confirmed but instead of feeling happy he felt angry about it. Maybe it was because the blond was so mean to Sal and insulted him at every turn. He turned back to his painting trying not to make it obvious he was listening.

"What" Travis asked a little confused. "Is this a prank" he squinted his eyes at the odd man. "No I'm just really weak and you seemed strong I thought you could help me move it, will you" Sal swayed a little in his stands and taller smiled. "Your right to acknowledge my strength this box will be easy pizzy watch" Sal was surprised by how well that worked. The blond man had become a different person with just a few words it was interesting. The man bent down and tried to pick up the box but he couldn't lift it. "Hang on" He grabbed the plastic straps and dragged it the way Sal had earlier. The goth had to close his eyes to keep from rolling them. Of course he was just as weak. But the experiment was a success none the less. But now he had to watch this guy drag this thing around.

Larry rolled his eyes at the sight. He put down his paint brush then walked over to them. Travis fell back, realizing the straps as he sat back on the stage. He huffed getting frustrated by the object. Both boys looked up at the stoner once he was close. The tall man grabbed the straps with one hand and lifted the box up effortlessly. The action surprised them both since they had such a hard time moving it. "Where do you want this" he asked Sal a little bitterly. "Ah uh there um th-this way" the blue man stammered as he started walking. The brunette fallowed him as he walked behind the curtain and over to the far wall where a few other boxes sat. The stoner set it down then looked at the man unimpressed. Sally seemed to jolt at the look "Ah um i-is everything ok" he asked. The man sighed "Ya peachy just....of all the people for you to like and you choose Travis. That man insults everything you and treats you like an abomination. I just think you could do better" Larry bit his lip to stop himself from talking any more. "Um what makes you think I like Travis" Sal asked, looking up at him curiously. Rubbing the sleeves of his sweater. "Well the way you act around him is kind a intense and very graphic" the man sounded a little concerned as he spoke. "I'll let you in on a secret, I'm messing with him" Sally admitted in a quiet voice. He raised up on his tip toes as he whispered to the man. Barely reaching high enough to whisper in his ear. "Y-You are" the man asked, raising his brows. "Yes" the goth rolled his head and giggled. "Of course I'm messing with him he's a 1950's church man in a 2019 teens body, he thinks the gays are sinners and not conforming to gender stereo types is wrong and worthy of gods smiting even when he doesn't believe in sacrifices. I'm like his worst nightmare" the man laughed. Larry also laughed a little.

"O-ok but what about the flirting" he asked hesitantly. "Travis is my social guinea pig" the man told almost darkly. The intensity caused Larry to swallow hard. W-was it hatred he was feeling from Sal, an anger for the church boy lost in time. "I-I just can't figure you out I thought that weird behavior was you flirting" he admitted. The goth tilted his head "Oh but Larry that's the game" he told just as intensely. "Ah Th-that's the game" the man was caught off guard by the explanation. "Yes its suppose to be hard for you to figure me out I'm on the hardest setting after all" Sal told proudly. The timid behavior seemed to melt away as he stood unshaking in front of Larry. "O-oh ok....if that's my challenge whats yours" the stoner placed a hand on his neck and scratched the skin. "See how much I can freak you out before you've had enough and ask me to stop" he broke out in a smile at the answer. Shaking his head a little at the small man. "Well you'll find that difficult cause I'm super chill and also on the hardest setting" they both laughed softly at that. "Thats ok I like a challenge" Sal tapped the taller man with a shaky hand, it was the first time he's initiated contact first. That made the tallers smile grow, wide and bright raising more on the right then the left. But you wouldn't notice unless you were searching. The smile caused Sal to blush or maybe that was the mans words. "I like the challenge to" If Sal was looking up he'd notice the slight pink tinge to Larry's cheeks. 

"Pst Sal" they both heard a man whisper. They looked down the back of the stage. The director stood on the other side, motioning the man to come over. "Ah official theater duties" the small man stuttered out. He rushed across the stage, trying to calm his heart beat as he walked. He grabbed his pig tails and held on to them, feeling like he might have a panic attack or something. But less dreadful somehow. He walked up to Todd and released his hair. He didn't greet the man once he was close enough. "Hey um I have a question" the red head nervously asked. Looking a little sweaty. "Oh ok" Sal responded his voice coming out a little shaky. Startled by the mans awkward behavior. "Have you um talked to Ash yet" he began in a quiet voice. "Oh no I should though, I've been kind a rude to her" the goth started walking away, heading towards his friend in the rows of seats. "Wait no I mean fuck" the director smacked his forehead. "It'll be ok for all we know Ash thought you were joking" Neil told from a little bit away. "Ya thanks" the man groaned then started walking over to a group he needed to manage. Sally walked over to the girl who was standing on a seat going over her lines for the kidnapping scene. She was very dramatic about it. Giving deep reciting's and high pitched ones. The man giggled silently then crept up to her. "Boo" he said softly but she didn't yelp in response. She hopped off the seat, turning to him with a smile. "You nut you scared me" she tapped his head with the script. "Mission accomplished, Level up" he told. She rolled her eyes at him. "So you gonna stop avoiding me" she asked playfully but she meant it seriously. "I'm not avoiding you I've just been glued to my phone today. Not anymore" he promised. "Good now pay attention to me~" she joked and they both laughed. "But seriously pay attention to me and tell me how my acting is" she asked. He nodded at her then sat down in a chair.


	15. string it along

Dear diary. 

I'm gonna kill Travis. He's a dead man walking and honestly If I don't Sal will. Hes just augh such a backwards piece of crap. I guess we can all say good bye to Sal's weird whatever it was because after what he did Sal will never forgive him. How can he, he ruined one of his 'friends' the basterd. Granted I think they're weird but he also puts so much time and effort into them. He makes them all by hand cause he doesn't have a sewing machine. I should buy him a sewing machine. Augh I'm just so mad at Travis.

*

After theater club the remaining students poured out of the school. Tired and warn. The weather was starting to change now, the snow was melting and it was getting warmer. It was still cold out. Sal shivered as he walked with the Johnson siblings down the side walk. He took off his back pack to try and find his gloves in the mess of stuff inside. As he was looking through his bag it was suddenly yanked out of his hands. The three stopped and turned to the perpetrator. Spotting the blond man holding the pin covered bag. "Give it back Travis" Ash shouted at him. Raising her hand, ready for a fight. "No I-I'm sick of your sinful ways your weird and disgusting. Getting off on the idea of blood sacrifices and entities performing mass genocide its depraved. You will burn worse then anyone" the man rambled. "Don't you think this is a little bit your fault for having an old view on the world. I think it was Jesus that said Thou shalt love thy neighbor as thyself" Sally told calmly even though the man held all his stuff.

Travis blinked at him for a second taking in the words. "N-No...repent" the man opened the bag and dumped its contents on the wet grass. Books and papers fell out but most noticeably a doll fell out of his bag. The man dropped the bag to the ground once he noticed the plushed figure that resembled the theaters painter sitting in a puddle. "What the fuck" he almost shrieked as he looked down at it. "Is that the Larry doll" Ash asked a little startled. The only one that moved was Sally. He rushed forward and kicked Travis's ankle out so the boy would fall into the wet grass as well. The church boy looked up at the man ready for a fight until he saw the piercing anger in those blue eyes. "You jag wagon, I spent a week on that 'friend', sleepless nights sewing him up and getting the details just right. I had to remake a doll model just so he was taller then all the others. Do you know how hard finding brown plastic buttons is. I'm gonna fucking bury you, six feet under in a coffin full of your own blood, you'll either drown or succumb to blood loss either way no one will find you" he rambled darkly at the churchman, thoroughly scaring him. Larry placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to take a step back. "Ok you're ok man" he told the smaller then turned his attention to Travis. "He didn't mean that he's just angry but you should run or I'll beat you into the pavement" he warned sounding a little less angry then Sal. Travis got up and ran away from the scene. "Jesus Sally I've never heard you so angry" Ash called out, stepping towards her friend.

"That-it-he-er" the blue man took a deep breath. He breathed out audibly then looked at the ground. "I need to go home" he told them still sounding angry. They woman grabbed his bag and carefully put his stuff inside. He took the bag once she had zipped it up. "Want me to-" she began to ask. "No thank you, I have work to do" the man spoke so deep it startled his friend. Sal walked away from the siblings and down the street to go home. Larry picked up the doll from the ground then looked at his sister. "I-I don't think mom can get the stains out" she confessed. "Worth a shot" he told her.

Dear dairy.

so I didn't see Sal today until theater club which is like no bueno. Normally he's outside my classrooms before I go in and when I get out. But he also wasn't sitting with me at lunch. I never realized just how by my side he is. I was so worried. * It had been a long day for Ash, she had spend all day looking for her friend but he was nowhere. She knew he'd be at theater club after school, he was basically running it at this point and he'd never shirk his responsibility. She walked into the auditorium where people were already gathering to run lines and gossip. She walked passed the seats, making a straight line for the stage. She climbed up onto the surface instead of going up the stairs. She noticed her brother walking about, looking for something also. "Whats up with you" She asked once she had climbed up the stage. He stopped and looked at her, a small blush crossing his cheeks. "Ah um well" he began. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip "let me guess you're worried about Sal so you're looking for him." The man cleared his throat nervously. "I'm worried to I haven't seen him all day" she confessed, Her brother seemed to relax at the news. Releasing a breath he was holding. "Come on we'll work together" she smiled at his worry. They searched the whole auditorium with out a sign of the small man. They met back up on the stage thoroughly confused. They had searched every row of the seating area and every corner back stage. But Sal just wasn't around. "Where could he be I mean Todd said he was in class so I know he's here today" she spoke annoyed. They looked out at the seats like he'd just pop up. 

"Man it's bright up here" she commented as she looked out at the dimly lit seating compared to the very lit stage. Larry looked around, the stage did seem a little brighter then usual. He looked over at the piano which had a lamp beside it, standing between the instrument and the curtain. "Hey has that always been there" he asked pointing to the lamp. Ash looked over, knitting her brows in confusion. "No" she shook her head at the odd placement. The two walked over to the piano a little slow. They walked around it cautiously. Sitting criss crossed on the ground was their friend. He was moving a needle in and out a stretched out piece of fabric being held in a square by clips. "Sal there you are what are you doing" Ash asked a little wary. "Embroidering" he told absently. The siblings stepped closer to take a look at his work. He was pushing the needle into a brown fabric with a sloppy drawing of a circle and an 'SF' in the middle of it. "I-is that Larry's shirt" she asked as her brother smiled. "Yes I couldn't bring the body to school it's already cut out" he started sounding a little irritated. "I'm sorry the body, are you making another Larry" she asked, crouching down beside her friend. "Well I lost the other one besides those stains wouldn't come out of that type of fabric" he didn't stop moving the needle. Larry chuckled at that "I feel like I should ask you to stop." He smiled as he crouched down beside the man. Sal stopped the needle then looked over at the tall man. "No" he simply said, his voice a little shaky. The taller chuckled.

"You're ridiculous" Ash told him, chucking at his project. "Alright I'm curious how do you make a doll" The stoner asked, taking a seat. "Well you have to have a model first, then you use fabric marker or a pencil to trace it, cut half an inch before the line for he seem. Sew up the limps leaving the top open then embroider the face on the dolls middle, the body. Oh the torso and the limbs are separate" Sal explained as he embroidered the logo. "Ok show me" Larry said with a smile, Leaning back on his hands as he looked over the mans work. The goth pricked his finger at the request. He dropped the square and held his finger "Ow" he mumbled. The stoners smile fell as fear settled in, flashes of the knife incident played in his head. "I-I'm you wanna learn" Sal ask, a blush spreading over his ears. The brunette looked at his finger, there was no blood thankfully. But he didn't smile when he looked back up at the mans big blue eyes. "Ya It'll be fun I've never sewn before besides I'd like a 'friend' of my own" Sal chuckled at the response. His stomach knotting up at the thought for some reason.

"I'm in, I also don't know how to sew, your place" Ash asked shooting to gun signs at the small teen. "Ah um sure I guess, I just have to pick up Megan" he stuttered. "Sal there you are I've been looking for you" Todd popped his head over the Piano. The group looked over at him "S-sorry" Sal stuttered. He placed the needle in the fabric then shoved the whole thing in his bag. He got up and headed around the Piano to talk to the director. "Mom's gonna be so proud of us learning how to sew" the woman told excitedly. Larry mirrored her excitement "Heck ya she's gonna be all 'oh you sewed up your own clothes" he mimicked. The teens laughed then Ash gasped as an Idea came to her. "Oh my god I could learn to make pockets for my pants" her brother chuckled. "It's no laughing matter female pockets are the devils work, their skinny and hold nothing and most pants don't come with pockets." Larry didn't say anything, he knew he couldn't have an opinion on female pockets since he didn't understand the struggle.

It was Ash's new mission as they walked to the elementary school. She was gonna make the cutest, biggest pockets and never have to buy a purse again. It was gonna be glorious. She was over joyed at the idea. Her brother thought it was hilarious how excited she was. But he also was thrilled to learn how to make a doll. The group walked up to the near by elementary school. They waited at the gate to the kinder garden play ground. The little girl came running towards them from the play area. "Sawy" she cheered as she grabbed onto the gate. "Larry the lobster" she cheered when she noticed the man. He sighed at the nick name as the other two snickered. "Dang" he mumbled. "Sal" came a woman's voice. It was the after school care taker, she walked up to the gate and unlocked it. She handed the teen Megan's pony themed back pack as the small girl slipped out of the opening and hugged him. "She had a bit of an incident today, a boy drew over her picture and she pushed him to the ground" the woman began to tell. "Was the boy punished" Sal asked putting the bag over his shoulder. "He was scolded and told it was the wrong thing to do" the woman answered. "Was Megan punished" he asked as he ran a hand over his sisters head. "Yes she was put in time out for hurting him" she smiled like it was the best course of action. The Jonson siblings looked baffled by the information. "Oh that poor boy a wittle girl hurt him so hard done by" Sal rolled his eyes. Before the care taker could say anything about his attitude he started walking away with his sister. "Disrespectful son of a bee" the care taker mumbled.

"Geez what a horrible woman what kind of message is that punishing her for defending herself" Ash began to complain. "Seriously he wrecked her drawing of course she was gonna defend herself" Larry also complained. "I hate that school" Sally shook his head. His sister held his hand tightly "I'm sorry" She began to apologize. "You did nothing wrong he was ruining something of yours and you defended yourself. The school shouldn't of punished you, A small reminder that violence isn't the answer sure but not a time out" he rambled, his voice becoming it's regular soft spoken tone. The group made it to Sal's big house. It was crazy how big it was for just three people. Or maybe Ash and Larry were just use to their tiny rental unit. They stepped onto the pourch and removed their shoes. The goth unlocked the front door then opened it for the little girl to run inside. Once inside Megan rushed to the coffee table that doubled as a cubbie. She pulled out her drawing stuff and slammed it on the table. Her brother walked into the room, setting her bag down on the floor along with his. "Megan I'm gonna be in the basement you can have one yogurt before dinner" Sal told her as he walked to the second door on the wall. He opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. He flipped the switch for his friends. Lighting up the stairs and hall for them.

The two walk down the stairs already seeing his light on in the bed room. They made there way to the bedroom. Stepping into the spacious place, covered with odd bands and old movie posters. "Gizmo man doctor fluffykins is not a bed" they heard Sal mumble. They saw a big orange and white cat jump off the bed full of stuffed animals. "Geez is there more or has it been awhile since I've been here" Ash asked looking at the mountain on the bed. The man didn't answer. He pulled out a blue bin full of yarn, fabric, cardboard models, fabric markers, buttons, and a clear bag full of thread and needles and pins. "Wow that s a lot of stuff" she commented as they looked inside. "Ya my hobby's take a lot of material, working on a giant dream catcher right no but I don't know what to put as a center picture" Sal pulled out a foam circle still covered in plastic. "A wolf" the woman smiled brightly. "A decapitated doll" Larry laughed at his joke. "I was thinking a pretty picture of Jelly fish" Ash laughed at her friends vision. "Come on man that's not funny" the stoner told but was still smiling.

The goth gripped the circle with both hands and held it over the mouth of his prosthetic. "S-sorry" he mumbled feeling ashamed for making the joke. He was really bad at knowing when to stop. He tossed the circle at the corner of his room. "Ah s-so the dolls um do you wanna make some" he asked timidly now feeling self conscious. "Ya that's why we're here, oh wait can you show me how to make a pocket" his friend changed her mind. "Oh sure, ya that's easy" he mumbled, leaning into his bin to pull out a fancy patterned fabric. "I still wanna make a doll" the tall man added. Their host nodded at their requests. He pulled out his fabrics and neatly placed them out for the siblings to pick. "First when it comes to dolls you have to pick the skin for a pocket these are the fabrics you can choose from, they're stronger and can last in the wash" Sal pointed out small patches of funky looking fabrics while he pushed single colored ones Larry's way. The two picked their fabrics. Ash picked one with foxes on it cause it was the cutest. Sal thought the pink bunny fabric was the cutest but it was her project not his. Larry picked out a light fabric that had a tinge of grey to the color, it looked a little sickly.

Sally spend the next three hours showing Ash how to make a pocket by setting her phone on the fabric and cutting and inch away around it for the seem. While showing Larry his doll models and having him line and cut out the torso and limbs. Once he was done Sal grabbed one of his many pillows and pinned the Torso pieces together on the pillow then did the same with the legs and arms. He showed Larry how to start sewing the arms together. Once the man started the smaller left to go make dinner. Leaving his friends to their project. He prepared the meal for everyone. Getting everything set up for five people. As he made dinner his dad came home. Fairly early for the man. He set his coat up and placed his brief case down by the back packs. "Daddy" Megan cheered as the man walked in. She ran from her drawing to hug her father. He hugged the little girl back "hey sweetie" he greeted her. "Hey dad" Sal called out from the kitchen. "What's for dinner" the man called out. "Meat pies, the meat is Megan's enemies but you didn't hear it from me" He giggled at his own joke as he walked back into the kitchen. Henry smiled and shook his head "making cannibal jokes early I see." The man walked across the house towards the kitchen.

He peered in to see his son baking meat pies full of veggies. "That doesn't look like nasty children to me" he joked along with his son. Sal let out a loud laugh at the comment, it wasn't often his dad was in a good enough mood to joke with him. "So how was school" he asked, removing his tie. "It was a blur, I was embroidering during my free time so I don't really remember" he admitted, watching the timer for when it would go off. "What are you making" he asked. Sal became shifty from the question "Ah meat pies" he told knowing that wasn't the answer. "I meant the embroidering" his father told. "Uh um well I was making a logo...uh A-Ash is over and so's Larry they're learning to sew" he tried to steer the conversation away from what he was doing. "That's great, sewing is an important skill I wish I learned" the man smiled. "I can show you" Sal commented cheekily. "I'm ok thank you" the man walked out of the kitchen. It baffled the the goth. He was talking about wanting to learn but then not actually wanting to.

Dinner was made and assembled. Sal set the table and his dad pored Megan a drink then grabbed one himself. "Larry, Ash dinner's ready" She shouted down the stairs then ran to her seat at the table. "Look at us having an actual family dinner for once" Henry smiled at the scene of the table set with five chairs. "We do every night" Megan told him. Instead of a meat pie she was given a sectioned plate with cooked vegetables in one section and chicken in another with a few french fries. The two siblings came up stairs and headed right to the dinning room. Doing their best to not seem eager to eat. "Oh hey mister Henry" Ash said sounding surprised the man was there. "Hello sir" Larry greeted clearly feeling nervous. "Please call me Henry" he told them but no one did. Everyone sat down to eat, letting the defining silence fill the room. After a moment of clanking forks and silent chewing the man broke the silence. "So how was school Megan" Henry asked looking across the table at his daughter. The small girl looked over at Sal like she was asking permission. Her brother shook his head slightly and she looked back at her meal. "I don't know" she mumbled. "Did you make patterns today" the man asked. Megan shook her head. "What about painting did you paint today" he asked and the girl shook her head again. "Alright what about you Sal I know you said you embroidered but did you do anything else" Sal shook his head at the question. "No tests or assignments your working on" the teen shook his head again.

Henry looked at his children, feeling mildly annoyed by their unwillingness to talk. He turned his attention over to Ash "What about you Ash what did you do today" he asked hopefully. "Uh well I do have an assignment to start in photography, we have to take an inspiring black and white photo with one color highlighted and I don't really know what to do. I have so many ideas but I've been really busy lately with the theater club and ugh dealing with Travis" she rolled her eyes. Larry snarled at the mention of the name. The look caused Sal to tilt his head as he sat up straight. He had never seen the man look annoyed or angry before, it was a new expression to catalog. The way the mans lip lifted slightly, parting his lips but not really showing teeth. He blushed a little, realizing he was staring and analyzing the stoners face again. "The Phelps kid" Henry asked. "Ya he ruined all of Sal's stuff and dropped it on the ground including his Larry 'friend'" Ash told. The man looked at his son as the smaller looked away from his father. "Are you being bullied" the man asked. "Well...I'm a kid with a prosthetic who has a nack for dark things and dresses in a feminine fashion" he mumbled not looking at anyone. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know I'm not around much but you can still tell me about these things" the man moved to reach out for his son but thought better of it. "Ok" Sal mumbled. "Um is this a bad time to ask if we can spend the night I'd really like to know how to sew in a pocket" Ash asked a little timidly. "As long as you go to bed at a reasonable hour and don't miss school sure" the man smiled at the group of kids. The table became quiet again which was so nerve wracking not having something in the back ground. The tension from earlier still hanging over their heads. 

Once dinner was done the dishes were put in the kitchen for Henry to wash. The kids went off to do their own thing, Megan went to play on her Ipad while the teens went back down to the basement. "Sooo I take it you haven't um spoken to your dad about you're 'friends" Ash quoted once they were back down stairs. Giving her friend a weary frown. "H-He's not around much so we don't really talk. He's got enough to worry about then some stupid teen stuff" Sal grabbed a pillow from his bed with doll parts pinned to it. "Oh god" the woman whispered. Larry was speechless as they looked at the half made doll. With sewn up limbs and an embroidered face that resembled Larry. The stoner closed his eyes as he smiled, it was so creepy but he had to remember what the finished product looked like. The process was so eerie though. The three continued their previous work. Sally showed the girl how to cut open the closed seem of a pair of jeans then how to pin the pocket to start sewing it in. She did that with her current jeans, her dress long enough she could walk around without anything underneath.

Larry on the other hand was having issues sewing up his limbs. So Sal drew a face on the doll as a marker for what Larry needed to do when he was able. He was gonna sew in button eyes for the tall man while he sewed up the limbs. The man blushed a little when he was asked what buttons he wanted. He chose two big blue ones. But no one seemed to notice the resemblance as Sal sewed the buttons on. He was thankful for that cause it was kind a embarrassing. No one turned in at a reasonable hour they all kept working on their pet projects through the night. Ash was the first to pass out, curled up in the bean bag chair in front of Sal's tv. Once most of the sewing was done for the torso and the arms Larry passed out. Spreading out over the rug on the mans floor, heating up the space. But the small man stayed up all night finishing his doll then sewing the arms onto Larry's doll. Inside so when he revert it, they would spill out properly. It was a long night but he loved making dolls.

Dear diary.

Making dolls is long and hard. We stayed up most of the night and I made a tiny little bean doll that looks a little like 9 from the movie 9 And Larry made a human doll. Its creepy and flops around cause only the arms are stuffed. It's not nearly done Sal says but it's a lot fast since they had two hands. So apparently every time he makes a 'friend' it takes over a week cause school and work and theater. I don't think he slept at all last night, He woke me and Larry up when we had to go to school. He made us lunch and backed our bags for us. Where did he find the time between making his own doll and helping Larry make his. Honestly hes amazing. Friday he's coming over and I'm gonna make him sleep from 4 to the next day.

*

The day was a blur since everyone was so tired. Instead of going to theater club the three went home. Sal had work so he couldn't stay. Once Ash got home though she crashed on her bed. Lucky for Larry. Once he got home he walked into the living room where his mom sat watching tv. "Hey Lar" she greeted as she watched the news. "Hey mom" he began then looked down the hall to make sure his sister was really upstairs. "Hey I have to go to work soon um can I ask you something" he fiddled with the strap on his bag. "Sure" she gave him her full attention now. He quickly opened his bag and set down the doll pieces he made. "Can you sew up these legs for me and stuff them, then like sew them on the bottom oh but like-" he tried to tell her as quickly as he could, feeling embarrassed about asking for help. But he couldn't do it alone. "Sew it on the inside yes I can do that" She smiled at him. He sighed "ok thanks" he told her. "Is this a gift for some one" Lisa smiled at her son, showing off her front teeth.

He blushed at the question, looking away from her and around the room instead. "W-what no ah..I-I don't know" he bit his lip. His mom chuckled at his behavior "Ok we'll leave it at you like dolls" she laughed. The tall man rolled his eyes at her, losing some of his embarrassment. "They're called 'friends' mom" he corrected her and that made her laugh harder. "Ok I gotta go to work" he hurriedly left the room to leave the house. He hung up his bag on the rack, grabbing his work pass from inside and heading out the door.

Larry didn't come home till nine, because of the theater club he's had to work on less hours. But he didn't really care. He walked into the house. Throwing off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen. "Dinners in the microwave" his mom told from the living room. He walked over to the microwave sitting in the corner of their small kitchen. He grabbed the meal then made his way to the dinning room table to eat. "I've sewn the bottom up to you're doll and stuffed it. But it was missing a face so I embroidered where the marker was" his mom got up from the couch and walked over to the table with the doll. "H-How'd you do that so fast" he asked as she set the item down. The figure was pretty much finished. It was reverted so the limbs sat on the outside and the whole thing was stuffed. There was a small cut in the chest that was sewn up. "I have a sewing machine" she chuckled. She walked over to her little station in the corner for sewing up the kids clothes. She pulled out some fabrics and some markers and a hot glue gun. She set the items on the table. "I'll put in the hair while you eat then you can make the outfit. What color is the hair" she asked. Larry blushed as he looked away from her. "Ah...blue" he mumbled. Lisa covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. She walked away with the doll to grab some yarn. The man sighed as he ate, he know Sal did this all the time but it was so embarrassing. How was he able to make 'friends' without feeling weird about it. He basically had little versions of his friends in his closet, doesn't that freak him out. It didn't Sal didn't feel embarrassed about it, he was proud of his work. It was so weird but so cute how he admired people so much he had to make them into dolls. Like he just became so obsessed with the people he carried about. Larry sat up in his seat at the thought. Did Sal have obsessive love disorder. He chuckled at the thought "point Johnson" he spoke out loud. "What" his mom asked. "Nothing just a game I'm playing" he continued to eat. Silently, tuning into the game show his mom was watching before he walked in


	16. mini you

Dear diary. 

Today's the day I will make that boy sleep like sleeping beauty. Prick your finger Sal, prince charming's along way away so sleep. I brought my dairy to school so I'm a little energetic from my morning coffee. Coffee culture is worth getting up early. It's way better the bluh starbucks. And today Travis agreed to finally go over his lines with me. He's being super timid good repent ya old man. I'm so coffined. Caffined oh my god I'm turning into Sal.

It took Larry a little longer to get to the auditorium after school. He just felt so embarrassed. In his bag was a little Sally doll. He had spent all night on it, making the clothes, making the mask. It was well put together but he was pondering what to do with it. Should he give it to Sal as a gift or keep it. Keeping it made him feel even more embarrassed, just having a doll version of one of his friends was just to uncomfortable. But it was also the cutest doll in the world and he kind a wanted to keep it. The confliction caused him to be late. He didn't know if he could look Sal in the eye after making the mini him. He walked into the room, looking over the familiar faces practicing for the play or just hanging out. He walked down the split between rows rather slowly. He looked out at the stage and saw they had some big props set up, lots of movable trees and mushrooms littered the stage. People sat all around the stage making masks for the lost boys. Among the workers was Chug, sitting by a big tree gluing mash paper onto a plain mask. Larry had to talk to him he needed his best friend right now.

He climbed up the stage almost hopping up the plat form with how tall he was. He headed right for his small friend, gripping his bag strap rather hard. The small man looked up when he noticed someone approaching. The tall man sat down beside him. Settling in front of the giant tree, not even noticing the small figure sitting on the trees stand to put on the leaves. "Sup Chug-o" he greeted nervously, snapping his fingers into gun signs. "Ha ha" the chubby teen said sarcastically. He looked his friend over and raised an eyebrow at the tense man. "Whats up, oh snap did you have another one of those dreams" the man started to whisper. Looking around the stage for listeners. "No and shut up" Larry whispered defensively. "No I- I kind a did something uh well have you heard about the Larry doll" he finally asked. Moving about nervously in his spot. He crossed his legs by the mans work. 

His friend laughed and patted his own knee. "Oh ya Robert was so freaked." He chuckled at the mans fear. "Heh ya...ya he really was" the stoner chuckled at the memory of his frightened friend. "What about it" Chug asked putting the mask down on a piece of paper to dry. "Well I maybe sorta kind a, well... I did this thing and I can't tell if its embarrassing or endearing. I definitely thought it was endearing when he did it but as I think about it I can't help feeling a little A-ashamed I guess. I mean it's kind a creepy but I also really like it and should I feel ashamed that I like it or just I don't know. He doesn't feel ashamed when he does it. But also how its so just unsettling. Yet I think it's kinda um cute I guess" he rambled to his friends. When he was done he clinched his teeth awkwardly and looked over at the man. He thinned his mouth as he waited for a response. As he stared at his confused friend his cheeks began to dust a faint pink. The chubby man blnked at him, squinting his eyes at the mans rambling. "Uh sorry so this isn't about your dreams" he tried to understand, shaking his head with his confusion. Larry rolled his eyes "no I well ok I made a...Sally doll" he whispered. "Ah what" Chug asked wondering if he heard right. The tall man looked around the stage to make sure no one was looking, again not noticing the small figure sitting on the trees stand. Project long abandoned as they watched the two's conversation. He clung to the tree and scooted closer to get a better look. He tilted his head a little as the man took off his back pack and opened it. 

Larry was shifty as he reached in, slowly pulling out his work. The man in the tree straightened as he watched a blue haired doll being pulled out of the bag. The doll had his signature prosthetic on over the face and wore a black shirt with a print of two skeletons embracing on it. The doll wore a short plaid skirt with a pouch hanging off the side and one strap shoes. The sight of it caused the man in the tree to heat up. From his cheeks down his neck to his chest was set ablaze. Strangely a shiver also traveled down his spine, making his thighs quake. The doll was so well done, from the stitching to the form of the clothes. His breathing picked up as his heart beat quickened. It was perfect and Larry made it. It was Larry's vision of him and it made him feel a little dark, a little primal. But mostly flattered and happy the stoner cared about him enough that he couldn't be apart. No that couldn't of been his reason, had to of been something like 'if Sal did it then why not'. But the Idea that Larry made a mini version of him was driving him crazy. His whole body was on fire and all he wanted to do was jump down from the tree and attack the boy. He swallowed hard at the thought then placed his cold hands under his prosthetic to try and cool his face. He shook his head and pinched himself. He was startled at himself, he only had thoughts like that in his dreams. He's never thought about it in his day to day life. Fuck hormones.

"That's um kinda creepy" Chug confessed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah sure but ya know Sal makes them all the time so why not, now one of his friends has a 'friend' of him...I don't know if I wanna give it to him or keep it" the stoner confessed. He looked down at the eerie doll. "Uh how about burn it, Larry man sorry if that's harsh but this is kinda disturbing. You get that right. Like that's why Robert freaked out" the man pressed. The man turned the doll around and looked over it's face. Taking in all the detail him and his mom added. He worked so hard on it, fitting the prosthetic to not cover the button eyes. Making his favorite outfit Sal wore and the shoes he always walked around in. Sure he could see how that was creepy of him and a little unsettling. But the more he looked at it the more he wanted to keep it close. "Ya" he agreed even if it wasn't how he was feeling. "Hey man whatever's going on I'll help you" the man tried to get his friend to look up at him. "Ok ya" Larry agreed even if he didn't knew what he was agreeing to. He sighed as the man reached over to pat his shoulder. "Sup losers" Ash's voice called out, a little deeper then how she usually talks. The two boys tensed at her calling to them. Larry quickly placed the doll back into his bag and closed it. Holding the back pack close to himself. "S-sup Ash" Chug greeted looking just as guilty as the taller. "Uh hey what's up" she asked hesitantly. Off putted by the twos tension. "Th-the sky" her brother stuttered out nervously. She closed her eyes at the horrible joke. Opening them when she heard a small snort. The sound alarmed the boys, wondering where it came from. The boys seemed to tense more as the three looked at the tree where the noise had come from. Just behind the trunk they could see a bit of satanic leggings and Sal's familiar black Mary Kates one straps. Larry began to panic internally, breaking out in a sweat. Had he been there the whole time and heard the whole conversation. He screamed internally at himself.

"Sally what are you doing" Ash asked with a smile. "Uh just p-putting leaves on" he stuttered a little mumbly. "Augh I can't hear you when you mumble the prosthetic blocks it, come down here" she asked. He slowly pushed himself off the stand and allowed himself to fall onto his feet. He still stood behind the tree a little. Feeling a little guilty that he intruded on a private conversation. Worried that the boys might get mad at him for it. "Hey why are you acting so shy" the woman asked curiously. She gave a little chuckle at her adorable friend. The goth pressed his hands to the cheeks of his prosthetic then looked down as he lightly kicked the dust on stage. "I just am I-it happens...ya know" the woman stared at him with wide eyes. She put a hand to the back of her ear. "D-did you say it happens, I'm sorry I really can't hear you when you mumble like that" she stepped over to him. "You're still coming over right, there will be no 'no's' ok" she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah k" he said a little louder. "Hey maybe the three of us could watch movies again" she draped her arm over Sals shoulders, bringing him closer to her. Larry looked a little frightened at the idea, but he couldn't open his mouth to reject. The goth didn't answer either he just nodded his head a few times. "Awesome but first you're taking a nap mister I don't sleep" she mocked him as she poked the space in front of his chest. Not touching him. "I-I had to finish the Larry doll" he mumbled again not looking at anyone. His friend stared at him trying to process what he said. "Oh psh" she commented once she put it together. 

The rest of the club Sal kept his distance from the boys, trying to piece together his thoughts from earlier. While Larry just went home, he came late and wasn't really needed so he just went home from pure embarrassment. Sally saw the doll and it was clear it made him uncomfortable. Which was super hypocritical of him. But he couldn't think to much on that fact. To embarrassment of his project being seen. He was freaking out about it. When he got home he went up to his room for a change. Instead of head for the basement he went up the stairs and into his usually closed door. He laid down on his bed and put on his head set so he could listen to his music loudly. He could never blast his music here, the walls were kind a thin where the units connected. So he just played his heavy metal through his head set where he could listen to it as loud as he wanted. He let the loud lyrics cloud his mind so he could stop thinking about that afternoon.

Sal's heart didn't calm down at all since the incident. He was convinced he was on the verge of a panic attack with how his body was acting. Every time he thought about Larry holding that doll of him it made his heart louder, his breathing harsher, and his stomach quizzy. It heated him as a blush spread from his forehead to his neck. His mouth was impossibly dry and he couldn't speak above a mumble. His body moved on its own as he stayed in his head mewling over the events. He blinked and suddenly he wasn't in the auditorium he was inside Ash's house. Standing in her entrance way. He looked around frantically in the dark hall way. "I'll be up in a minute I'm just gonna eat something you can get started on sleeping" she poked him lightly. He blinked at her then went back to moving on auto pilot. He removed his shoes and jacket then hung up his bag. Instead of going to say hi to Lisa he walked up the stairs. Stepping on light toes where he didn't make a sound on the creaky steps. He Felt like his stomach was dropping with every step. Guh why did he feel this way, he makes 'friends' all the time. But this time someone made him. It was so flattering it made him shaky. And it was Larry who made it, the warmest person he knew. So bright and open about everything, so caring with the sweetest smiles. Sal grabbed his pig tails as he walked up the stairs, his heart beat getting louder. He looked around the hall as he walked to Ash's door.

He stopped when he noticed an open door at the end of the hall. He stared at the frame, catching a peek of the light coming in from the window. Illuminating the cluttered room. He let go of his hair as he turned to catch a better look. The room had never been open in the two years he's been coming over. His curiosity took over him. He began to walk to the open door. Seeing more and more of the space as he got closer. It was Larry's room he remembered, he was in there once wearing the mans clothes. He gulped as he stepped into the thresh hold. He looked the room over. From the messy painter space to the bed. The long brunette was laying on the mattress. His hands behind his head and his eyes closed while music played. Sally couldn't hear what the man was listening to. He took a step into the room as he looked the man over. He was in his classic baggy jeans with the chain around the side and the sanity's fall shirt Sal made. Maybe the measurement was off cause the mans stomach was poking out. Showing a hairy line leading into his pants. He saw the shirt move and switched his gaze to Larry's face. The teen was looking at him, moving his head set down to rest on his collar bone. "Ah-I c-can I come in" the goth stuttered, a little embarrassed he was staring. He had walked in without asking if it was ok first.

"Uh sure" the man responded sounding just as nervous. The smaller walked into the room, forcing his legs to walk as the man watched him. He moved around the bed to the other side of it. He sat down where there was space for him. He fiddled with his nails, picking at his peeling nail polish. "Uh um a-about the doll I-I know what your friend said but um I do-don't think its disturbing...I really like it" he mumbled out trying to keep his voice loud but it wasn't working. He glanced over at Larry from the corner of his good eye. The stoner was smiling a little, the corners of his mouth were pulling up like he was about to smile even more. "You like it" his smile grew to show just a bit of his front teeth. Sally gulped, forcing himself to roll his eyes so he wasn't looking at the man. "Of course...it make me think we're friends" he mumbled out. The man chuckled and nudged him lightly "we are friends you goob." The goth smiled at the word, he'd never been called something so funny. "I just wanted to get in your head space you know, try and figure you out" Larry smiled lopsidedly. The smaller rolled his eyes again. "So you did it for the game" he asked with his normal volume. "Of course I gotta win" the man chuckled.

"Competitive I see" Sal commented with his own chuckle. He laid his hands on his lap, feeling a little less nervous. "Ya I'm super competitive, I'm like the worst person to start a game with" the stoner confessed seriously. Losing his smile for a moment to stress the point. "We should play jenga sometime, I'm a master" Sal boosted, clearly grinning wide under his prosthetic. "What part of competitive didn't you get, are you looking to die" Larry chuckled. Knowing full well he'd never hurt someone. Mostly would just walk off angerly. "Yes, there's nothing more blissful then the sweet release of death, except if the murderer is a good friend" the goth bit his lip to stop himself from talking. Knowing his scenarios are off putting and dark. But the brunettes smile grew from what was said. "So we went from friends to good friends" he chuckled. Sal shifted in his seating, feeling a little under the spot light. He didn't wanna look at Larry anymore, or have the man look at him. But he did wanna be around him still. He didn't want to leave despite his anxiety. He looked at the head phones and tuned into the music that was playing. He could faintly hear Marylin Manson coming from the foam ear pieces. He leaned over not really thinking as he just wanted to hear the song. "What are you listening to" he asked then rested his head on the mans chest close to the head phones where he could hear better. As he did so the words died in Larry's throat.

The brunette gaped like a fish for a second then cleared his throat. "Ah-uh Manson" he got out. The two became silent as the faint music filled the silence. Sal concentrated on the lyrics while the older concentrated on keeping his heart beat down. But it was hammering in his chest. Knowing the smaller could hear every beat. But that seemed to make it go faster. He swallowed hard as his a lump formed in his throat. He felt so nervous having the other in his room. In his space, a place he didn't let anyone go to. Instead of wanting the man to leave. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Sal and hold him tightly. Except something was digging into his chest and it really hurt. He cleared his throat hoping to keep it steady before he spoke. "Ah Sal I-I don't mind you um laying on me but your prosthetic is kind a hurting" he confessed. Trying not to sound mean about it. He couldn't help that he had to wear it. Sally sat up suddenly, looking the man over as he pulled away. He reached up to touch the mask that had molded his face and now hid his scars. He looked away as he gripped the edges. "I-it's ok man you don't have to take it off I just it's kind a hard and heavy" Larry rubbed his chest where Sal had been resting his head. He wanted to continue resting on the mans chest but he's never willingly removed his mask in front of him before.

He slowly moved his hands to the back, trying not to shake. Knowing the man was watching him. He unclasped the bottom clip then moved to unclasp the second. Once it was undone he held the prosthetic over his face for a second then lowered it, showing Larry his bare face. The lighting scars that spread over his whole face stretching over the skin graphs and his actual skin. The torn nose that took the shape of the masks nose and the scared lips that looked white in spots. Sal placed a hand over his bumpy cheek where his face dented. He took a deep breath then glanced at the man. Usually people that see his face Ash and his dad, look sorrow filled when they see his bare skin. But Larry didn't, he was smiling with a soft look in his brown eyes like nothing was wrong with Sal. Like he wasn't wrong or messed up. The sight made him want to cry for some reason, maybe because the man never once looked away from him. Not even when he walked into Sal's room unannounced. He was clearly startled by the sight but continued on like he didn't notice anything was wrong.

The goth swallowed a lump his his throat. He leaned back down to rest his head under the man chin so he didn't have to look at the man again. He was trying not to cry and that caused him to shake. Larry instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller. He rubbed the the goths arm, causing the smaller to grip his shirt. He turned up the volume on the headset to full blast instead of taking the ear buds out to play the music through his phones speakers. A new song started playing and Sal did his best to concentrate on it. Trying not to think about his open face or Larry's smiles or the doll of him that had so much effort put into it. He tried not to think about how Larry held his hand while he bled out or the stuffed animal the man gave him when he heard Sal was having a bad string of luck. It was all so confusing and made him uneasy. He focused on the words he was hearing from a distant singer. "I have a problem that I can not explain. I have no reason why it should have been so plain. Have no questions but I sure have excuse. I lack the reason why I should be so confused."

He closed his eyes as he thought on every word. "I know how I feel when I'm around you. I don't know how I feel when I'm around you, around you Left a message. But it ain't a bit of use. I have some pictures but one might be the duce. Today you saw, you saw me you explained Playin' the show when runnin' down the plain. I know how I feel when I'm around you. I don't know How I feel when I'm around you." He tried to place the band cause the singer was so familiar but he couldn't. He felt the arms around him start to loosen their grip and the heart beat under him start to steady. Hearing the steady beats, his own heart tried to mirror it and suddenly he couldn't hear the lyrics anymore. He couldn't hear anything anymore.

A knock at the door startled him into opening his eyes. "Dinner" a voice yelled out and he sat up quickly. Turning to look out the room. Ash stood in the door way of Larry's space with a sneaky smile on her face. "Wha" the mans groggy voice spoke up, waking up from his sisters loud holler and the smallers fast movements. Sal yawned as he took in his surroundings. He must of fallen asleep cause it was much darker in the room now. The sun having set outside the large window letting in only darkness. Larry blinked a few times then sat up himself. "Come on mom made pasgheti" she told with a large grin. "Pasgheti" the man echoed, waking up at the promised meal. He suddenly got off the bed and headed to the door way. "Ah no I told you I get first dibs" the woman ran down the hall and flew down the stairs before he could. "No way I'm bigger and older I get first dibs" he countered fallowing close behind. The goth was a little awestruck by the two. or maybe his mind was still trying to catch up with his body. He grabbed his prosthetic off the bed. Clamping the top strap then sliding it on. He pulled out his pig tails, letting them bouche beside his head. He calmly made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the dinning table. Once he got down there he saw Larry and Ash both using ladle's to scoop up creamy pasta. "Sal I hope your staying for dinner I made a special dish for you" Lisa called out from the table. He walked over and sat down between the siblings. In front of the seat was a plate half full of cream spaghetti and shrimp. Oh man shrimp and muscles his absolute favorite.

"Ash told me you like sea food so I made a second batch for you what you don't eat can go home with you" she informed. Waiting for her children to finish piling their plate. "Ya we ain't a fish family" his friend told him. She set the spoon down then went to eat her pile. "We're a stanky family but not a fishy one" Larry spoke proudly at the groan he got from his sister. But Sal giggled at the pun. "Huh" the man said as he noticed the smallers quiet laugh. "I'm gonna say point Johnson" he smiled as he sat down to eat. "Why" the the goth asked a little startled. "Because I just figured out you like puns" the man smiled enough to show off the split between his teeth. "I don't" Sal shook his head in protest. "Come on the tooth will set you free" Larry porously told. The smaller couldn't help the giggle that came out. He covered the mouth of his prosthetic to stop himself. "Point Johnson" the stoner pointed at him for proving his point. Ash shook her head "Your so stupid" she told her brother. "Hey no calling your brother stupid" Lisa suddenly raised her voice making them all nervous. The conversation ended at the woman's warning. They ate quietly with the sound of the blue tooth record player playing some old pop and the news on the tv.

"So hows theater club" Lisa asked them all, looking over the teens. "We got movable props now so that's nice" Larry told her. "Ya it's coming together and Sal is gonna start playing songs for the set list. Todd said the sound track needed string instruments and Sal plays guitar" Ash added. "That's amazing" the woman commented but didn't ask anything further. Recognizing the boys anxiety she didn't center him out. "I-I don't know what I'll play" Sal confessed, looking down at his dish instead of the table. "Um what I normally play isn't what Todd wants" he continued almost to quiet to hear. "Ya I guess not but we'll find a middle. We'll listen to some songs after dinner" his friend told him as she ate. He nodded but didn't feel very confident in finding the right song to play.

Dear diary. 

Sal And Larry passed the fuck out and it was to good of an opportunity. I took pictures cause it was to cute. Also Sal sucks his thumb in his sleep, why have a I never noticed that. To cute. Anyways we tried to find the right sound for Todd's vision but everything he played was to intense and when Maple found out she asked if she could back up the noise which is so not what we needed. But they'll play monday and We'll see how it comes out. Gotta admit they make a really good team they should start a band. Sal could sing cause his voice is mint. Augh I heard Jessica call something mint and now I've been using it and it's a nightmare but it's such a good word. Bluh.

*

The music room was unlocked for the theater group come lunch. allowing them to test their song list for the specific scenes and see what they needed to add. Sally and Maple were inside, setting up their instruments and tuning their gear. The gothic woman sat with the drum set that was kept in the back of the room. She tested the beat of the set. The small goth played with the guitar that was stashed away for the 12 graders. They played a few note for the audience, testing the tune of the unfamiliar acoustic. The rest of the gang sat in the rows of blue chairs. The director set up taking notes. The pianist who was head of music and sound. The Johnson siblings wanting to hear their friends play. Sally strummed two chord when he was interrupted. "Nope" Todd told rather sheepishly. "I haven't even played anything" the the smaller commented. Placing his hand on the top of the guitar. "And It's already wrong" the group chuckled rather then got angry.

The goth gave his pastel gothic friend a look. She nodded at him, agreeing to what he was portraying to her. He turned back and held the strings down. He started playing some soft chords, kind a like the song blow my brains out. Then the sound increased and Maple banged on the drums. "Ok now you're just doing that to mess with me" the director told with a smile. The two chuckled at his eye roll. "Ya" Maple told him and flipped her hair. "Don't be a conformist" she clicked her tongue dramatically. "What" The man asked, confused by the womans sudden attitude. Sal also clicked his tongue and took on his friends whatever tone. "Ya Todd don't be a natzi conformist" he over pronounced. "Ya" the woman agreed. The two goths laughed. "Unbelievable" the director said but he couldn't be mad. He shook his head and ran his hand over his forehead. "Lets try some fantasy looking for soft and lovely so try to focus on the corpse bride you both seem to really like that movie" Ash told them. Snickering at her dark friends. Taking her advice the two felt around for the right tone. Sally started first, strumming low. The woman fallowed his lead. She begin to bang on the drums. She started to sing in a raspy voice "Dead is the new alive-" she got out before the red head stopped them. "Already I'm gonna say no" he told them and they stopped playing.

They tried again, this time Sal played a much more up beat tone and Maple fallowed. "Our love story Could be kind a gory. Far from boring, we'd meet at a post Apocalypse-" the gothic woman sang only to be stopped again. "Nope." They both groaned. Their style just wasn't his vision. They groaned in annoyance. The visions were just to different. They liked the morbid but it wasn't soft enough for the red head. "Hey man how do you view peter pan" Larry asked the director, curious about the conflicting visions. The man smiled, looking out at the room as he visioned something no one could see. "As a beautiful fairy tale filled with cute fairies and a blooming romance between Wendy and pan, A first love so sacred and special" he sighed at the thought. "What that's not pan man" Maple spoke up. "Pan is a story about a boy who kidnaps other boys from their homes and forces them to fight pirates and fallow his rules or he sends them away to die" She told. "He kidnapped Wendy and she pretended to fall in love with him so her brothers wouldn't be hurt, captain hook was a lost boy before pan gave up on him and now he vows to kill him" Sal finished. shrugging his shoulders as his friend pointed at him for being right.

"Oh my god that's so morbid" Neil stated a little alarmed. "Most fair tales are morbid" the drummer flipped her hair as she talked. Her little friend nodding in agreement. "Ok why don't you play something that ya makes you feel lovey dovey and I don't know mystical" Ash suggested. Scrunching up her face as she thought about what would help. "Your a wizard" Maple screeched then stuck out her tongue. The blue man laughed at her. "Ok but seriously you take over choose a beat and I'll fallow" the drummer told her guitarist. She set up her sticks, hovering over her set as she waited. He positioned his guitar. Moving to place his fingers on the strings. But couldn't think of anything lovey dovy. The only thing that popped in his head was the song he fell asleep to yesterday. Something about knowing how you feel, not knowing how you feel. Confusion and anxiety. It's how he's been feeling lately. Lost to the thoughts of his own mind as they came at him like glass shards. He strummed a note but it didn't sound right. He gripped his guitar as his hand started to shake, He became nervous. All eyes were on him, waiting on him. He tried to focus on his guitar to play a note but it was so stiff.

Movement caught his eye and he looked up at the group waiting for him. His friends were looking away from him trying to act like they weren't listening. But Larry had taken a step forward like he was gonna hold out his arms and stop Sal from falling. Was he falling, no he was standing. He was standing and holding his guitar strumming slowly. Lovey dovey. That's not how he felt, He didn't know how that was suppose to feel. He just knows how to be afraid, he can't think of a time he's not. He's always scared of something, worried about something or other. He looked back up at the stoner. The man smiled at him as he sat back a little. His grin sat fully on his face, sweet and encouraging. Big enough that Sally can see the gap between his teeth. It was calming and nerve wracking all at the same time. How can that be. He griped the guitar and looked over the strings as he started to strum. He's having a sensory over load right now, feeling like everything is to much, to confusing, to everything. He needed it all to stop. He strummed louder but it come off as soft and a little eerie. The chords start coming together and Maple gently tapped her cymbals. "Sittin' all alone Mouth full of gum. In the driveway. My friends aren't far. In the back of my car Lay their bodies. Where's my mind, Where's my mind" he sang just to make his thoughts stop. Just to be louder then how he was feeling. "They'll be here pretty soon. Lookin' through my room for the money. I'm bitin' my nails I'm too young to go to jail. It's kind a funny. Where's my mind, Where's my mind. Where's my mind. Where's my mind." Maple matched his pace not even needing to know what came next.

It wasn't working as well as loud songs do. He couldn't stop thinking about the doll, the dreams, the hand holding. He looked over at his still bandaged hand, barely feeling Larry's touch on his skin. "Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover What an expensive fate. My V is for Vendetta Thought that I'd feel better. But now I got a bellyache." His voice shook with the melodic tune. Running away into the beat. He was running from the feeling of the tall man all around him. His touch on his arm from last night, on his head from the many pats, on his side from being tickled. The man was everywhere and it scared him. He wanted to feel the touch more. "Everything I do the way I wear my noose Like a necklace. I wanna make 'em scared like I could be anywhere. Like I'm wreck-less. I lost my mind. I don't mind, where's my mind. Where's my mind." He looked over at Larry and the man was smiling so big. Fuck that smile and his gorgeous teeth and cracked lips. It heated his cold body and made him sick all at once. "Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover. What an expensive fate. My V is for Vendetta. Thought that I'd feel better. But now I got a bellyache. Maybe it's in the gutter where I left my lover. What an expensive fate. My V is for Vendetta. Thought that I'd feel better But now I got a bellyache" he finished, feeling his belly ache as he looked at the cheerful man. 

At the end of their song when the beat died away, His feelings and thoughts suddenly become clear. All the things between him and Larry, all the gestures and one ups. That was him flirting, he had been flirting with Larry this whole time. He was in love with his best friends brother. "That was awesome up top" the taller approached him, making the smaller flinched. Sal swallowed hard and reached up to tap the mans hand. He just barely touched it. But even that sent a shiver over his body. The mans skin was so warm and inviting, it made him yearn. God now that he realized what was going on all he wanted to do was lick the older man. Till all he tasted was the others blood on his tongue. He shook his head to get rid of the odd thought. He became embarrassed by the course his brain took. He tried to keep the thought away, he had to get away from the man. He put the guitar down, setting it on the near by stand. He began to walk away, heading for his bag that sat by the door. "Hang on did we get the gig" she asked their director. The man looked up and thought for a moment. "Needs some work but yes, I thought it was very good" he smiled at the woman. She brought her arm down in triumph. "Yes" the goth girl cheered. "That's awesome, Hey Sal congratulatory smoke" the tall man gestured with a wide smile. God that smile.

"He doesn't smoke" Ash chuckled at the rooms excitement. The man brushed her off. "Now's a time as any to start eh no pressure you can say no, wanna smoke" he asked again with that lopsided smile of his. The goth couldn't answer, the sound just wouldn't come out. He moved his head frantically a cross between nodding and shaking instead. "I'll take that as a yes" the stoner chuckled at his nonverbal answer. The goth didn't leave much room for discussion. He left the room as quickly as he could. Rushing out before Ash could say anything to him about his half answer. He was freaking out, he had really fallen for that fool. That beautiful big hearted fool with the cutest dimples on his cheek from years of smiling. With the widest brown eyes that convey every emotion so vividly. Sally shook his head and gripped his pony tails. No he couldn't think that. It was Ash's brother, that was so beyond taboo. He had to just stay away until he could get whatever was happening to him under control. But he couldn't because he agreed to smoke with the man after school. Why was he agreeing. He's never smoked before, he couldn't be alone with the man. Not now. How do you even smoke. What if he chokes and Larry laughs at what a chump he is. Oh god it's like new years all over again minus the butt touch. He shook his head. Trying not to remember the mans hand sliding up his skirt and grabbing him. He walked into the school bathroom for some privacy. Looking for space to calm down and stop thinking about his ass being grabbed and how nice that would feel now. Those warm hands and long fingers digging into his flesh. No. He screamed in his throat as he popped a problem. Grateful for his habit of tucking. His rising boner wasn't noticeable in his skirt. But it is painful.

When theater club rolled around he tried to be as invisible as possible. Making his rounds, he kept an eye out for Larry and his friends. Keeping his distance from the whole group. He'd ducking behind seats to check up on the cast. Walking behind the curtain and avoiding them as he went over the wardrobe and props. When he heard his name he'd just duck to the closest hiding spot he could. How could he go back and smoke with the guy when A. he couldn't smoke, didn't know how to and B. he was embarrassed and panicky over his discovery. He walked by the large curtain that went across the length of the stage. He stopped half way down, he peered out through an opening between the two large curtains. Through the opening he saw the tall man standing right in front of it decorating something. He couldn't see what it was but he didn't care what had the mans attention. He stared at the mans concentrated face, completely absorbed in what he was doing. He played with his tongue piercing, brushing it against his lips and teeth. Sally got a good look at the stud on top. A nice red, like he was eating Ruby's. Gleaming from saliva, it was tantalizing. His body surged with the desire to press those lips to his and feel that red metal against his own tongue. He wanted so badly to climb the tall painter. It was making him feel dark and primal.

He stared as he walked, efficiently getting startled by the blond boy in front of him. He yelped at the man then started laughing nervously. The church boy seemed confused and alarmed by the display. He raised his hands defensively. "Travis my man what is up" Sal spoke higher then his voice should go. "Uh I-I wanted um, I wanted to tell you. I-I did read over the bible" he scratched his neck. Looking away from the smaller. "Oh what sin did I commit this time and what ones should I look out for" the smaller joked a little forcefully. "None I-I want to apologize um for...Jesus really did say those things. He also bedded many man and woman alike so I thought. If it's ok for gods son why can't it be ok for us" Sal blinked at him. Taking in what the man had said. "Wow that's uh quite the turn around" he didn't know how to respond. "Ya I guess it is, thanks to you or whatever....uh I still don't like you" the blond man finally looked at him. The goth relaxed a little in his stands. Worried for a moment that the man had fallen for him. "Thats ok I'd rather you like me for me then some silly sins. I'd still eat carcasses with you though, I have a fork do you have a knife." Travis stepped away then started walking the opposite way. "Nope not dealing with that." Sally started laughing at the reaction, he to started walking away. "Oh I needed that" he told himself and chuckled. Returning to his duties.

Larry went to step into the curtain, knowing his little friend was behind their. Messing with people the way he loves to. But his name was called and he turned around instead. He looked over to see his blond friend coming up to him. "Hey Picasso" she greeted him once she was close to him, really close. He smiled down at her at the right pronunciation. "Hey Casagemas" he greeted back. It was clear on her face she didn't understand but she smiled anyway. "Hey I feel we haven't hung out much" she confessed, twirling her blond locks. "Ya I guess so been busy doing this" he looked over at the canvases and props. "Ya it's been super fun this was such a great idea, your like a genius" Larry snorted at her words and rolled his eyes. "I'm not fibin I think you're really smart" she pushed his arm lightly then dragged her hand along his wrist. "Really" he asked, giving an unsure smile at her complement. "Ya smart enough to help your sister and her friends and give us something fun to do. Even smart enough to see how great its been between us" before he could say anything she quickly started talking again. "All of us, Ash's friends being friends with us it's like harmony" she sang. "Ya its pretty great" he agreed. She looked down then back up through her lashes as she twirled her hair. "And between us has been good" she said in a questioning voice. "Ya we've been good together" he agreed, losing his smile. "And we've changed a lot in the year I mean you now know what you wanna do with your life, Collage and a tattoo pack to be an artist and sell paintings on the side" she reminded. He smiled at the plan and nodded his head. "Ya so grown up...so I've been thinking now that we're grown up and more mature think maybe we can try again" she bite her index finger nail as she looked up at him. He stared at her for a moment contemplating his options. "I...I'm still not comfortable having sex" he told her. Moving his hands away from her. "That's ok we don't ever have to I just think your amazing and It be nice if we could try again" he swallowed a lump at the words. He looked over the room rather then her. Looking out at his friends who were hanging around some theater kids. All joking about together. He turned his gaze to his sister who stood around reciting her lines with a group. Bellowing her fight scene with a smile. He landed his sights on the curtain behind him. where his new friend had been. But he was sure the man wasn't there anymore. He had walked away. He looked back at the smaller girl, waiting patiently for him. "Uh sure we can try again" he finally told. She smiled and gasped at his answer. "Ah Larry that's amazing thank you" she clapped her hands together.

"I would take you on a date today but I already promised someone I'd hang out with them" he confessed a little wiry. "That's ok we can scheduled a date, no breaking promises now" he smiled at her answer. "Wow we really have grown" he chuckled at her easy going nature. She giggled at his smile. He was actually happy and she wasn't getting angry at him. "Wanna help me decorate" he asked her. "Absolutely" she took some tissue paper to glue on the set.

Cassandra retold her new boyfriend that she was ok with him spending time with other people. Ok with him smoking with Sal alone in his basement. They were friends after all. But She walked with them down the street. Holding on to Larry's arms as she walked in between him and Sal. It forced the goth to walk behind them. It was a small side walk, he couldn't be beside them. Not that he would want to with the blond woman around. Any time Larry looked over Cassandra was making room for Sal to be beside them. But when he she kept kicking the small man and he didn't feel like tripping. If he walk in front of them it seem like he was angry. He was but he didn't like showing when he was. He didn't like the girl, the way she acted when the taller was paying attention. The way she talked. The way she smelt like she bathed in perfume. How she felt the need to clung to Larry like a leach. He kept it all to himself though, continuing to walk behind them.

They walked up to the house. The goth walked inside the place first as the man gestured for him. Larry went to step inside but was pulled back by the pink girl. "Hang on" she giggled at him. "Kisses" she asked, tapping her perched lips. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. She giggled when he pulled away. Overjoyed to have the man back in her life. He smiled down at her, enjoying how happy she was. "You boys have fun" she patted him then turned to the drive way. She skipped down and away from the house. The stoner chuckled to himself again then headed for his door. He walked inside chuckling gleefully to himself. He took off his shoes and found Sal wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked into the living room, peering his head inside. But he wasn't there. Instead his mom sat embroidering a small thing cloth. "Uh did you see Sal" he asked his mom. "Sal's here" she asked, looking up from her work to her son. "Gotta buy that boy a bell, he just walks around like a cat" she joked. "Sally with a bell" Larry echoed. Thinking about the man in a little cat collar with a bell on the front. He shook his head before he could fully imagine it. "I-I'll go look for him" he mumbled. He ran a hand over his hair as he walked through the house. Thinking about Sally like that is definitely not ok. It wasn't before but now he had a girlfriend. She was the only one he could think about like that. He wasn't upstairs. He went back down then walked into the basement.

Sal needed a breather, that girl made him very angry. He settled intot he basment where the tall man liked to hang out. No one else was around. No boys waiting for the man to come by and smoke with them. good. He let out a deep breath. He slid off his prosthetic as he sat down on the off colored couch. He ran a hand over his face and took in a deep breath. He couldn't resist biting his masks strap in frustration. It was a frustrating day and Cassandra was just the cherry on top of it all. The man came down after some time. The sudden entrance startled him, it shouldn't have really but it did. The man stopped and took in the sight of the smaller. "Are you biting your prosthetic" he chuckled as he walked in. The goth lowered it and set it down on the arm rest. "You ok you look kinda angry" the tall man asked looking him over again. He instinctively covered most of his right side and all of his mouth with his hands. Not wanting to be analyzed. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Larry spoke as he walked by. A little worried by the smallers need to hide. He stopped in front of the goth. He reached over and patted the mans head, causing the other to look up at him. Meeting the startled blue eyes with a smile. He gave the head a little rub then moved away. He walked across the space, heading for his stereo on a box. He turned it on, lowering the volume so the music wasn't over powering. He left the metal band playing and headed back for the couch. He grabbed a tray off the box beside the armrest then sat down beside his guest. On the small tray was three already rolled joints and a lighter. He presented the choices to the small man. "Go on take your pick it's all the same" he told. The goth moved his hands from his face, looking over at the flavored papers rolled around grinded plants. He swallowed his nerves and slowly grabbed one. 

He held it in his finger like a pencil. the stoner set the tray down and grabbed his own. "Never smoked before" he asked the smaller as he grabbed the lighter. Sal looked at the ground and shook his head. "That's ok my first time was on a bong and I died, my dealer told me to, smoke up to much air and filled my lungs. I was coughing for an hour. Never again will I do a bong" he laughed at himself. He placed the joint in his mouth and lit the top. Sucking in to help the flame catch the plant a blaze. When it began to smoke he held the flame out for Sal. The goth held out his joint and let it catch. He looked at it as it began to burn. "So you just suck it in like breathing" Larry took a drag of his joint and held it for a sec. He released a cloud of smoke, sighing out at the familiar feeling. A large smile displaying on his face. Sally nodded a little. He put the end in his mouth and took in a breath. It was nasty, it tasted like he had eaten to much broccoli and tabacoo some how. Tabacoo wasn't in weed so why did he taste it. He let it out as soon as it entered then breathed in again. Not really holding it in his lungs like the man. It really was awful. The smoke was starting to make him sick. But he wasn't rude, he was offered something by a friend and had already excepted it. Larry on the other hand was already half way done. He reached over for the ash tray then spotted a note on the weed tray. 'Hey buddy made two poppers don't worry I left you a joint' his eyes widened at the note.

He set his joint down then quickly turned to the goth. "Ah hey buddy ho-how ya feeling" he asked nervously, looking the man over. "Um ok a little nauseous" he mumbled back. "Hmm mmh interesting can I see that real quick" he reached for the joint which Sal was happy to get rid of. Larry flicked out the ashes into the ash tray then looked into the joint. There was a lot of black stuff inside, mixed with the green shrub. "Shit" he mumbled then quickly put it out. "Is everything ok" the guest asked a little worriedly. "Ya-ya just uh" the man grabbed a garbage can from under the table. He tossed the partly smoked popper into the can then passed it over to the blue man. The smaller looked over the mostly empty can, confused as to why he was handed the thing. He looked back at the tall man, noticing the worry on the mans face. "You might need that" he told as he got up from the couch. "Need it for what" the goth asked. But his eyes widened as he felt a sudden heat come over him fallowed by a cold sweat. The sudden change was so abrupt it cause him to gasp in fear. "For that, sorry I should of checked. Sometimes Chug likes to smoke tabaccoo and weed" he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. The small man cringed, gripping the can. He duck his head down and vomited into the trash. Tasting only stomach acid and tabacoo. He whimpered at the feeling, keeping his head down so he wasn't looking at the worried man. "Oh Sal I'm so sorry, here stay here I'm gonna go get you some water and bread" the man quickly ran out of the room. Racing up the stairs to grab stuff to help his friends stomach calm down. Sal had concluded that smoking was the worst and why were people so addicted to cigarettes when tabacoo made you this sick. He takes it back Cassandra is the whip creme this is the cherry on his bad day.


	17. this is how it starts

Dear dairy. 

So Sal smoked a popper yesterday and it proceeded to kill him. When I got home from Maple's he was curled up on the couch down stairs with a bucket and some crackers. And today he just seemed so sad. Like really down in the dumps, which smoking a poppers can do that if you don't like tabacoo. But it also kind a feels more then that, like hes depressed about something else to. Something he won't talk about. I've tried asking the boys but their baffled then I tried asking Larry if he knew anything, He was all 'Sal's depressed what' like the idiot he is. How do you not know when ones a joint and the others a popper. Really they smell totally different. Whatever tomorrow we're gonna find a common noise to fit Neil's piano so I'll talk to him then since he's ignoring his phone again.

*

Ash went about her day as normal, trying to ignore the fact that her best friend was ignoring her. He wasn't waiting by her classes like he usually would and he still wasn't answering his phone. She saw that he was reading her messages. The fact made her angry. Mad that he wasn't talking to her. Mad that she didn't know what was going on. Mad that he she couldn't help and he was pulling away instead. It made her shake her head. But if she mentioned him reading and not replaying. She knew he's stop opening her texts. At least this let her know he was still responsive. She spent her lunch looking everywhere for him rather then eating. Or rehearsing. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was a big school, she probably just kept to missing him. The woman bit back her anger, her anxiety as she waited for the end of the day. Waited for theater club so she could corner him and try to comfort him into tell her why he was so upset. But He didn't show up to the auditorium after school. She looked about the dim room, wondering if he was hiding again. He was so good at that. Small framed and short. Flexible beyond imagination, he could fit anywhere. She walked about the auditorium searching all the nooks and cranny's of the place. Anywhere he could hide, but he wasn't anywhere. She walked along the back stage and came out the other end where the piano sat. Neil and Todd stood by it and looked at her as she walked onto the stage. "Hey Ash where's Sal" the director asked her, not sounding as urgent as he had been lately. She looked around the room then met his gaze. "You haven't seen him" she asked worriedly. The boys shook there heads, worry filling their faces at her urgency. The pianist stood up as the freckled man walked to her. "I don't think he's here today he wasn't in drama" he told his friend, glancing at his boyfriend. "He wasn't in dance" the man informed. "What but he promised to hang on" she took out her phone from her jean pocket she had made. She pulled up the mans name and texted him.

Ash the dash: you here today

Sally face: no

She tossed her head back and groaned at the message. "Augh the one time he messages back and it's to tell me no" she complained. Trying not to be angry with her friend. "He hasn't been messaging you back" the red head asked. He grabbed his own wrist and rubbed the top nervously. "No I've been texting him all day and sending funny pictures and movie quotes but he hasn't responded" she sighed and crossed her arms. "Is everything ok" Neil asked, mirroring her worry. He placed a hand on his hip as he ran his other down his neck. "I don't think so he's been pretty down since yesterday" she told them taking a look at her phone to reread Sal's message. "Is he depressed again" Todd asked. Concerned for the little man. "I think so ya he's been mumbly and not making eye contact or talking much" she bit her lip as she looked back at the phone. "Um not to be rude I don't really know him much but...isnt that how he usually is" the neat man asked, clenching his teeth awkwardly. His boyfriend patted his shoulder, giving him a small smile. He turned back to his long time friend. "What happened" he asked, ignoring the mans question for the moment. The woman rolled her eyes and set her phone away in her pocket. "Larry, he's so stupid sometimes" she began to complain rather loudly. "Oh did Sal tell him he liked him" the pianist asked getting nudged by Todd. The girl blinked slowly, taking in the sight of the two in front of her. "Wait what" the girl asked, shaking her head at the question. "A-allegedly he like you know stalked Larry's media" he got nudged again by the curly haired man but ignored the protest. Ash blinked at them as she processed what was said. She squinted her eyes and looked around to the floor. 

"Hey guys" the mans dopy voice called out to them. The group turned to see Larry walking over with Maple beside him. "Hey piano man ready to jam out" she asked overly excited, crossing her arms as she bent her knees a little. Being overly dramatic because of her glee. "Um not really" he confessed biting his lip as he looked over at the director. "Where's Sal" the stoner asked, looking over the area. "He's home" his sister told him, taking out her phone to text the small man again. "What home is he not feeling well" the man asked losing his smile. He straightened in his stands. Alarmed now at the mans absence. "Yes he's sick and depressed and its your fault" the bruentte woman began, placing her hands on her hips. She sighed at him, letting her shoulders fall as she checked her anger. "Sorry I didn't mean to shout but it is your fault. A popper is the worst thing he could smoke" she spat at her brother. "Oh dang Sal smoked a popper er those things are nasty" Maple made a disgusted face at a memory. "Is he really not ok" Larry asked looking the group over. Ash lost her anger at the expression on his face. "Uh no he's not" she mumbled now feeling bad for attacking him. "Cant balance the noise without him looks like we'll have to wait till his next day off" Todd told before a silence could settle in. Keeping the conversation going instead of letting his friends fall into collective worry. "Um sure friday then" Neil asked. "Ok in that case I'm going back to making the props" the gothic woman walked away from them. "If Sally really isn't here then I'll have to check on projects" the director grabbed his clip board and walked away from the scene. Taking on his assistance duties as well as his own.

"Don't look so sad Lar sometimes Sal just gets like this. Even if he won't message me back...he'll be back tomorrow" Ash offered, walking up to her brother. But she didn't sound confident in her statement. "Are you gonna go see him" he asked her. "What no he needs space a lot of it apparently" she looked back at her phone. She began to walk away from the piano. No one was gonna go to Sal they were just gonna wait until he came out himself. It bothered Larry, He didn't like knowing his friends were alone. He looked at the mans friends that just scurried off instead of being with him. He made up his mind right there. He walked to the edge of the stage where his bag was. He had a little bit of time before he had to go to work. "Where you going" Cassandras sweet voice called out from the stage. "Oh uh a friend of mines kind a sad so I'm going to cheer him up" he told her a little reluctantly. He looked over to see her standing with her best friend Jessica. "Um who all your friends are here, chug,maps, Robert, David, us" the red head told a little annoyed. "Um ya but Sal's not he's um taking a mental health day" he answered them. Looking away, feeling shameful for some reason. "Oh poor baby is he gonna be ok" Cassandra asked overly concerned. Larry smiled at her worry. Relaxing a little when eh wasn't in trouble. "Ya I'm gonna make sure he's ok" he went to go pat her head but stopped. He waved instead then headed for the door. "So Sad" Cassandra whispered, "ya really what a baby" her friend commented.

Sal laid in his bed, buried by his stuffed animals. Slumber party massacre played from his tv but he wasn't watching. He had been sleeping all day, he just felt so sick and numb. Like his emotions just shut down and he couldn't feel anything other then sick and sad. He snuggled up under his blankets and hugged his Ash 'friend' for comfort while the real one texted him. He couldn't ignore his phone though curiosity just got the better of him. But he never responded to them. Todd told him he'd see him tomorrow and Neil texted him about having a jam session. But he didn't want to do any of that he just wanted to stay buried in his cocoon. Possibly forever. Maybe he'll try and sleep again. But he didn't feel tired. His body felt heavy and he didn't want to move. He laid there with his eyes closed until he heard foot steps in the basement. No one should be down there, no one liked to come down. The light wasn't turned on as the steps got closer. Sal ignored it, figuring it was Janet coming down to ask if he wanted a snack. He guess he could, he hadn't eaten all day. But he wasn't hungry. "Sally" he heard a raspy voice call out. There was no way. He sat up suddenly, moving some stuffies over. His eyes widened at the sight of his room. Standing in the light of the tv was Larry's tall figure. The man smiled at the sight of him even if he couldn't really see the smaller in the dark of the room.

"Hey" he greeted but the goth didn't say anything. He just nodded then laid back down in the pile of stuffies. The man took in a deep breath and walked over to the bed. He moved a smaller animal and sat down on the edge. "Ah thought I'd come by before work and um see how you're doing....you um, you weren't answering Ash and she's kind a worried" he stammered out nervously. Sal brought up his phone to show a conversation where he told Ash he wasn't at school. "Ok...um look I-I'm sorry if that popper sent you down like this. I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to congratulate you" he bite his lip. The tall man looked over at the other, taking in the what he could see. Which was just the mans piercing blue eyes, it was the only part of him reflecting light. He did see the stuffies move a little then he saw Sal pull out a doll from underneath. He held it up and Larry took it. He chuckled at the thing, it was the new Larry doll but this time he was smiling a lopsidedly. "Do you have all your 'friends' in there" he asked looking into the pit of darkness. Sal pulled out the Ash doll he had and the man laughed. "This is so amazing, your really good at this" he complemented. But goth didn't respond. He just stared down at his hands that held nothing. "Not talking huh" he asked giving the 'friends' back. The smaller hugged them close but still didn't say anything. It was hard enough moving his arms around, he just felt like his jaw wouldn't move. "That's ok if you can't but I know you don't want it to be quiet either. I mean you got some old slasher flick playing...what is this" Larry asked watching a scene in the movie.

He shook his head then turned back to Sal "Doesn't matter, you don't have to be alone you know" the man began again. The goth raised the dolls up to show he had his friends even if he wasn't ok. "I know you have your 'friends' by your side but I mean it, even if you don't wanna talk you can always hang out or even call just to have someone fill the silence or sit in it with you so you're not alone" the words spilled out so naturally from Larry's mouth. Like he really meant it. The words caused the blue man to tear up and he really didn't want to cry in front of the man. He grabbed a large stuffed animal and covered his face from view. Even if it was dark and he doubted the taller would notice if he silently cried. He suddenly felt a heavy warmth over him as the man leaned over to try and hug him in the pile of stuffed animals. "I gotta go to work but you can always call be any hour doesn't matter I'll answer" again the words came out so naturally with so much care Sal didn't know what to do with the support. He tried not to hiccup as he listened to Larry leave the room. If he made a noise of any kind he knew the man would turn around and tackle him in a strong hug and he couldn't handle that right now. If the man hugged him he'd break and cry his heart out in that defined chest. Which is probably what he needed but he wasn't gonna unload his emotional struggle on the man. Once he heard the door close to the basement he let out a tiny sob and clung to the Larry doll.

It was a tough shift to get through, Larry couldn't help thinking about Sally while he worked. He was so worried about the boy and he felt guilty that he caused it with the popper. Stupid Chug, he's never allowed to leave his crap in the basement anymore. The man got home late and took his bag of food right to the basement where he could watch some show tunes to calm his anxiety a little. He threw on that 70's show then dug into his burger. He played the episode of mother Formans death which is sad but the way the writers portraited it made it one of the funnier episode. As he finished his meal his phone went off. He picked it up and saw an unregistered number. He usually didn't answer cause it's always scam calls but something was telling him to. He answered. "Hello" he asked rather then greeted. The line was quiet for a sec then he heard a mumbly voice. "What" he asked upping the volume on his phone. He heard the speaker clear his throat and it sounded familiar. "Um...fill th-th uh....silence" the voice was weak and took Larry a second to process. "Sal" he asked then the call ended. He looked at his phone in confusion then chuckled at the situation. He called the number back and it was picked up as soon as it rang. "Hey little buddy is that you" he was met with silence but could here a faint screaming and the Michael Myers music coming from the other end. He snickered "Ya that's you alright you watching the Halloween movies, nice don't really remember those but I know the song ch-ch ah ah right" he heard a low grunt from the other end. Like Sal was sighing in disappointment. "Was that the wrong song....you're not watch Halloween are you it's another slasher movie" he was met with silence. "I feel like an uncultured swine" he chuckled at himself. "Alright it's mandatory now that you show me all the old slashers" he heard the tiniest gasp from the other end. "That take so long" he heard the voice mumble. The sweet lull of Sal's deep voice whispering into the receiver. It caused him to smile. "I'm cool with that I clearly need to be educated" He laughed but fell silent after. Er this was hard being the only one talking. He wasn't that talkative of a guy, He was a stoner with no thoughts. He just smoked and watched tv with his buddy's letting the sitcoms do the joking around.

"Ah sooo do that watch movies awesome..." he knew he should keep talking but when the pressure was on what are you suppose to say. "Um y-you like sitcoms there um pretty funny, can't watch the office though kinda annoys me it's like super racist and kind a boring. Like if I can't get into the first season of a show I can't watch it. Most first episodes suck though. I don't know I guess most directors don't really know what's funny or their jokes are over shadowed by offensive structure. Which no ones gonna watch if you go all 'oh white supremacy and Catholicism, heterosexuality and degrading woman. Classic comedy psss old white men" he rambled. When he got his opinion out he cleared his throat. "...um watching the first season of that 70's show now...i-it's the episode where Eric's grandma dies and they really used the awkward factor a lot in this one. It's a good episode ah not cause she dies but like the jokes and family dynamic in the episode was really well done so um ya" he ran a hand through his hair feeling so stupid for his explanation. "I-it's...good" he heard from the other line. "Ah ya it's ya um I'm at the scene where Eric won't tell his parents what happened cause red would kill him and oh man Kelso was trying to grab something out of the car and just ran off when Donna told him she was dead. Is it bad to laugh at that it's kind a funny. Oh man here's the scene where he tells them ahahaha the awkwardness of this scene kills me" he chuckled. He went on telling Sal what was happening in the show but it made him feel so awkward and bad for laughing at certain parts. "I-um think I'm gonna switch over to a game um a-anything you like to play. I think Ash said you like games um you've helped her with some right" his voice cracked as he spoke. God he felt so nervous. "Uh fr-Fran bow" the man mumbled into the receiver.

"Oh ya I got that one never played it cause I couldn't get out of the room" he told. He got up and grabbed his lap top from under the couch. He opened it and set up everything to play steam. "The....hospital" Sal mumbled. "Ya it's super hard" Larry was met with an abrupt snort that caused him to laugh. "Don't laugh at me I'm bad at games" he clicked through his games to start up Franbow. "You and Ash both" he heard the man mumble. "What" he asked not really sure if he heard right. He started up the game from where he left off. "Ok I started it up I'm in the room" he told moving the character around. "Pills" Sal asked. "Uh oh ya I have the red pills oh I can take them. What the fuck" the screen became distorted as blood and bodies filled the girls room. The goth giggled on the other end. "I can see why you like it now" the brunette rolled his eyes. "You haven't seen anything" the man told a little louder then he'd been talking. He already sounded better and Larry took a little pride in that. He played through the game with Sal's guidance, feeling gleeful that the man stopped mumbling and started talking normally again. It showed he was doing better, even lead Larry into some traps where he got caught or had to restart the game. But he couldn't be mad cause each time Sal would giggle and just hearing the man so joyful was enough to cool his annoyance. It was pretty late when he got to the mother of the game. "*Gasp* Sal the red seed, it was the pills all along....Sal...buddy" there was silence on the end. He pressed the phone to his ear and heard faint breathing. He chuckled at the sound "Did you fall asleep....alright I'll see you when I see you, thanks for helping me." He ended the call then turned off the game. Internally screaming once the game was gone. Wondering if he saved or not.

Larry and Ash walked to school together, enjoying the changing of the seasons. The winter becoming spring as the sow melted and the grass sprung up. They walked to the front of the school where boulders lines the path leading inside. The woman spotted her boys sitting at a bench off to the side of the school. It was placed in a stone garden the students made five years ago to honor a student who had died in a hit an run accident. It was a peaceful place to enjoy the warm seasons at. "Oh There's Sal, good thought he wouldn't show for a second" she commented to no one. She started walking towards the group but stopped as he brother ran passed her. He was fast and she barely had time to warn her friend. "Look out Sal" the goth had just enough time to turn around before he was scooped up in a hug. literally lifted off the ground by Larry's surprising strength. The woman laughed in the back ground as she walked over. "You get all the hugs little buddy" the tall man told him causing the smaller to blush deeply. He gulped "a-ah L-Larry" he stuttered out. "No objections" the man chuckled as he squeezed tighter. "C-Can you at least put me down" he asked. The tall man opened his eyes and looked down. The goths feet weren't on the ground they were dangling pretty high above, dang he was short and light. The stoner lowered him back on the ground and released him. "Oops sorry didn't notice" he coughed nervously as a blush spread over his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head at his actions. Looking away from the man. The goth straightened his outfit. Mostly to fidget and not to clean up.

"Y-You didn't notice" Todd asked from the bench, squinting at the man suspiciously. "Did he like weigh anything" he asked but quickly looked at Sal. Remember the smallers weight issue. The goth looked down at the ground and ran his fingers through the end of his pig tail. "Nah it was like air, like holding a loaf of bread or something" Larry smiled at his blue friend. The man seemed surprised by the comparison. "That's so mean Lar" Ash told him. Before anyone else could speak Sal made a noise to start his own sentence. "A-ah actually...thank...that's a complement" he mumbled out not looking at anyone. "Are you talking right now, oh sorry no I meant yay your talking h-he hasn't said anything all morning" Neil stammered out. Cursing himself for insulting his boyfriends friend. "Sal that's great your talking" the woman cheered. Her friend just nodded and the group sighed in defeat. "Thats ok Sally you talk when you want to" Larry patted his head and the smaller blushed. He pushed his head up to feel the hand press into him. "See you guys at lunch gotta find Chug" his smile was mostly gone as he said that. He raised the hand and waved goodbye to the group. Sally watched with wide eyes as he turned to walk away. Shoving his large hands in his pockets. 

"Sorry man I tried to warn you about Larry, he's a huger" Ash chuckled. The goth nodded but didn't look up from the ground. "Ah ok well we're gonna be in the drama room for lunch going over our lines you in" the response was another nod. The woman tried not to be annoyed. It's just how he felt today. But her brother pulled words out and he could barely nod at her. But she ignored it and stuck by his side as much as she could in between classes. She walked him to the drama room at lunch, heading inside as a few students already sat inside going over their lines or chillin. Travis was one of them, going over his lines with a pirate. "Yo" Ash called out to Todd and Neil who were sitting against a wall with a few papers lined out in front of them. "Good is that paper tch I thought you were a visco girl" she started laughing. "Excuse me I wore a scrunchy ones" the director said defensively making her laugh harder. Neil also laughed at him. Nudging his shoulder lightly.

Once they calmed down they looked at Sal expectantly but he didn't laugh with them. He just looked down and shuffled his feet. The group quiet in collective awkwardness. Unsure how to make the man feel better. "Yo" Larry's raspy voice called out before anyone could start in on the sympathy train. He walked up to the group and patted Sal's head once he was close enough. "So this is the drama room, never been" he told, looking around the large room. From the carpet to the double dangling lights. To the teachers desk on the other side of the room. "What You've had to it's a mandatory" the freckled man asked confused. "No art is a mandatory and Lar's been taking art every semester" the woman rolled her eyes. "Ya art, digital art, sculpting, manufacturing which was nothing. Didn't learn a thing, painting, and then general art again" he named off. "Wow wonder what your favorite subject is" Neil asked jokingly. "Art" the stoner told seriously making the three start to chuckle. "Ehy Larry you ruined my mask" Travis called out. The group looked over as the angered church man walked over to them. "What no I didn't" the tall man told rather confused, taking a moment to think as he looked the man over. "Ya when you dropped that paint brush it landed on my mask" the blond told angerly. "The- wait the orange" the taller asked looking up for a moment to think about when he dropped the brush last. "Yes the orange I was walking by and you dropped it on my mask" he gestured to the orange spot on the plain mask. "Yo-you hit my ladder that's why I dropped it" The taller rolled his eyes. He removed his hand from the goths head and cross his arms. Turning to face the man.

"Just back up Travis things happen" Ash told him getting annoyed by his accusations. "No he ruined it and he needs to repent for it" at the use of the word Larry got an idea. "Listen here little man if you don't back off I'll sick Sal on you" he suddenly told, holding his hand out defensively. "I'm sorry what" his sister asked looking confused. Travis didn't though he looked over at Sal who stared back at him with wide blue eyes. He tilted his head to the side and the blond man flinched. "Ya y-your so just s-such a dick head" the insult and the taller smiling, thinking of the perfect comeback. "Well aren't you sugar spice and everything nice." The group chuckled at it, even Sal silently chuckled at the comeback. "Wa well your just uh rudeness and....sarcasm and everything....uh" he looked around in thought. "Come on find something to rhyme with that" Larry taunted. "Ah mmmm jerk" Travis walked away flustered. Stomping his feet and grumbling as he left. "Man what a hateful man" Todd commented at the interaction. "And yet you casted him" Ash threw shade his way. "Hey-hey no need for shade" he held up his hand in deference. She rolled her shoulder as she smiled "Ya'll a freckled faced ginger you need shade." she over pronounced to come off more humorous then insulative. "Oh dang" her and Neil laughed while the red head stood there stunned. "Oh wait I needed Travis for lines grr" she groaned at the realization. Noticing the overly disgruntled blond across the room. "I'll go over your lines with you" The neat man offered as eh organized some of the paper on the floor. "I thought we were going over the plans" his boyfriend asked, pointed to said paper. "Oh ya um sorry" the man rubbed his arm nervously. "Nah it's all good Larry can go over pans lines" she chuckled. Patting her brothers arm. "What" the man asked, looking over the group as if he had spaced out. She pushed him to move somewhere else Leaving the two to their work. "You heard me ya lug." 

They spent their free time reciting the lines so Ash could practice. Somewhere Sal had despaired from sight. Larry had no idea where he went. One moment he was watching them and the next he was gone. His sister didn't seem bothered by it so he tried to pretend he didn't notice but it made him worried. "Pan you can't go alone a-" she started but was cut off by him. "Aren't you worried where he went" He asked finally. Unable to keep his mouth shut about his worry. "What" she asked confused by what he was questioning. Wondering if it was in the scripts. "Sal he's just gone, doesn't that bother you" He gestured to her a little quickly. Showing his annoyance at her lack of concern. She squinted her eyes at him. "What are you talking about he's right there" she pointed to the ground where Sally sat on his legs fiddling with his phone. "You should try looking down if your gonna be his friend he's only five one" she smiled at the thought. Watching her brothers jaw drop. "He's five one dang that's short" the two chuckled. "Ok next scene is the boat napping play hook" she asked as she read over the lines.

"Ar ar ar" Larry laughed like a pirate, holding back his own chuckle. "Ok mister Krab's" Ash rolled her eyes as she smiled at her own joke. "Come on I don't need more sponge bob in my life, Megan already calls me Larry the lobster" that had his sister laughing hard. He could see Sal getting up from the floor but something else caught his eye. Travis was walking up to them as well. He charged angerly and he tensed, ready for a fight. "Oh man that's rich I almost forgot about that" the woman wheezed. Bending over her self to catch her breath. "Hey" the church man called out a little loud. He pointed right at Larry as the goth joined their group, clearly wanting to see what was so funny. "Ey" Larry pointed finger guns at the angry man. "I got you, you're rudeness, sarcasm and misplaced enthusiasm" as soon as the words were out of his mouth Sal was laughing. A deep hearty laugh that caused him to squeak once. Both siblings smiled at him. "Why to go Travis you get a gold star" Ash took out a sticker from her pocket and handed it over. "And...a dollar" Larry pulled one out of his pocket and handed it over.

The man looked at the items with frowned brows. Confused by their gifts. He slowly walked away as Sal took in a deep breath to fill his lungs. "Misplaced enthusiasm that perfect" he mumbled. No one commented, just glad he was finally talking and laughing. "You know it is" his friend also laughed. "Ya whatever it's so not misplaces I just like things" Larry rolled his eyes. But he smiled at the two. "All the things all the time" she teased the man as she raised her hands in the air. "Chya" he countered dramatically. The joking stopped when his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket to check it. "Ah I gotta go guys, see you after school" he put his phone away and grabbed his bag off the floor. "No Sal's got work so he can't stay" his sister told as he tossed it over his shoulder.

"Oh Ok well guess I'll see ya when I see you, and hey we're totally having a slasher marathon" he smiled brightly at Sal. No amusement, just pure joy. The smaller blushed under his mask and nodded at the promise. The man turned and headed for the door. "You two seem chummy" the woman teased. She got a nod in response. It annoyed her that Larry could make him talk and laugh but she had to not show it. She took a deep breath then smiled. "Hey lets have a sleep over tomorrow your place" she asked. He nodded at the request, looking from the door to her. "Awesome you can show me how to make a pocket again eh" she nudged him lightly. He just nodded at her. "Ok um classes start soon why don't I walk you." Instead of nodding he turned and walked over to his bag. She rolled her eyes more so out of defeat then anything.

Dear diary.

Sal did show up to school but he was still speechless except with Larry. I know he's trying to pull himself back from whatever darkness he's in but I still can't help feeling like I'm losing him to Larry. Maybe it's cause hes so much chiller then I am or their both boys I'm worried I'm gonna lose him. Bluh I wish I wasn't jealous of my own brother like he's leaving in a few months for collage and then it'll be me and Sal again. But I am jealous especially since Sal seems to take a liking to him.

*

As the days go Sally was feeling a little better. He wasn't feeling sick anymore and he'd been able to move his jaw. But he still wasn't chatty, though he's not naturally a chatty person. He did feel better as he pieced together some props for the play. It made him feel productive and useful. It also helped that Larry was working on the same tree with him and cracking jokes the whole time. "Ah I can't be-leave this" he said after he glued paper to his hand. He couldn't help giggling at the pun. The man had been making botany jokes all afternoon and the small enjoyed everyone. The man placed a pink flower he made out of construction paper on Sal's head, startling the smaller. He looked over at the tall man who just smiled at him. "That's bea-leave er" his smile fell as he looked up for answers. "Ah hate it when I can't think of a pun it makes me barking mad" he knocked on the trees trunk. The goth laughed but covered his mouth to stop it. Larry gave him a wide toothy grin as a response. The stoner had an issue with the glue, it was clear when they were putting flowers on the tree. He got the flower stuck to his elbow as he tried to place it on the tree. "What how" he spoke out loud. He went to grab it and place it on the tree but he lost it again. The smaller watched him look around from his spot on the trees blocked stand. The man walked around the tree looking up and down for his lost flower. He turned around and the goth saw it was stuck to the back of his shirt.

He leaned his head on the tree and sighed, now that he's had time to deal he was feeling his emotions properly. He wasn't feeling so dangerous and primal when he thought about Larry. Now looking at the man he felt his heart flutter and he no longer thought he was panicking. He giggled at the sight. This man really was an idiot, but he was smart to. Like the perfect combination of smarts and chaotic energy. It was perfect for Sal. He watched the man getting a little startled at losing the flower, wondering how it disappeared in thin air and the smaller couldn't help but think about how much he really loved the man. It wasn't a word he thought of lightly but it was the only one that came to mind when he thought about his feelings for Larry. Even if it was taboo because he was Ash's brother. At least they could hang out and joke with each other. It was better then not having him in his life at all. He heard someone calling out to him. A small 'pst' noise. He looked around until his sight landed on the red headed girl at the edge of the stage. She stood on the floor waving to him. Sal was skeptical. He pointed to himself and she nodded her head at him. He climbed down from the stand, making sure the flower didn't fall out of his hair as he did so. He walked passed Larry as the man gave up on finding the flower and went to make another one.

The goth walked over to the woman and climbed down the stage to stand in front of her on the floor. She was taller then him but everyone was. He didn't greet her as he waited for her to speak. She rolled her eyes then turned her back to the stage so she could rest he elbows on the edge. "What you're not gonna greet me, geez I didn't know you were rude to" she sighed. 'To' was the word that got him. He looked at her suspiciously, this was their first conversation. "I mean among being pathetic" she began again catching the man off guard. "Oh don't act innocent its so obvious your lusting after Larry, gotta be by his side like a lost tramp" she smiled wickedly at him. "So sad really and after he's with Cassandra wow do you have no low you won't go" she giggled rather proudly. The man blinked at her stunned by the sudden attack. Not sure if what she was saying was true. "What" he asked, his voice a little shaky. Her smile grew at his confusion. "Oh did you not know ya they've been dating for awhile they're so in love I'm surprised he didn't tell you. Hmm must not be as good of friends as you think." She suddenly got very close to him. "Listen perv back off. Larry is Cassandras man not that she needs to worry I mean look at you pff you think this looks good" she gestured to all of him. He was in his classic outfit. His zip up parazombie hoodie with a ghost t shirt on and his favorite plaid skirt with the pouch. He had black stockings to go with it and his black Mary Kates on. He loved this outfit but now he wanted to throw a blanket over it and hide inside. "Its more so you stop embarrassing yourself really" she laughed as she walked away from him.

Sally looked himself over again. He pulled his open sweater out, looking at his frame. His body dysphoria kicking in at his insecurity. Feeling like his hips weren't right. He looked up at the stage where Larry was. Cassandra was taking the flower off his back and laughing at his antics. He laughed with her then moved in to kiss her. The sight made Sal's whole existence stop. It was like he was frozen in time, forced to watch the scene over and over again. As the man he was cherishing kisses the devil in Prada. They broke apart and the blond looked at him truly devilishly. Her sweet demeanor gone in his sight as she stared proudly at him. She winked then smiled sweetly at Larry who started talking to her. He was frozen, stuck watching as his blood ran cold. He turned and fell into one of the seats in the front. His legs couldn't hold him. Everything felt like it was crashing and Jessica's words echoed in his head. 'Pathetic' 'embarrassing' 'you think this looks good' god he felt so stupid. What was he thinking of course Larry likes girls, likes Cassandra the girliest girl with her bottle blond hair and affiliation for pink. But it still hurt. He sat there, replaying the scene in his head. 

He guessed he was there a lot longer then he thought cause Ash walked up to him with both their bags. "Hey mister assistant lets go Todd called end of club twenty minutes ago" she shoved his bag at him. "Hmm" he hummed then looked at her confused. Looking away front the bottom of the stage for the first time since his crushing world episode. "Welcome back to earth" she held out her hand and he took it. Letting himself be pulled up. He looked up at the stage but nothing was there. She pulled him and he fallowed. He did feel like a space man, floating out in the stars while his body moved on it's own. His friend was talking to him but he didn't hear it. He was lost and it freaked him out. He gripped her hand desperately and she stopped walking. "Whats wrong" she asked him, looking into his giant eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Still not feeling well" she asked and he shook his head frantically. "Ok well we're almost home then we can do whatever you want I'll ever revoke that ban on Guillermo movies" she smiled at him and he nodded. She started walking again, squeezing his hand gently. He took in a shaky breath as they walked to his house. The familiar run down house with a lawn swing hanging from his tree. Long forgotten and fragile from the years.They walked into the sun room/porch and took off their shoes before entering the house. Inside was the same as always, neat and a little cluttered. Janet sat on the couch of the living room while Megan played on her tablet. "Hey kiddies" she greeted. "Hey Jan-oh" Ash began but Sal just walked by and disappeared into the basement without saying anything to the woman.

His chest hurt so much he didn't know what to do. Fuck it shouldn't matter it's not like he was gonna act on his feelings, it was Ash's brother. But he felt like he lost something, something important. He was now finding it hard to breath and god his head was so heavy. He unclasped his prosthetic then threw it in the mass of his bed. He still felt like it was hard to breath, He gripped his shirt and tore it off as tears began to form in his eyes. "Sally whow hey whats wrong, did you take your meds today" Ash asked once she was down in his room. "Yes" he stated angerly as he threw his shirt to the floor. "Of course I did why is that always the first question people ask me" he took in a deep breath and ran his hands over his bangs. Biting bac a sob at how awful he felt. "Ok I-I'm sorry I just know you don't like taking them sometime" she moved to approach him. "Well you wouldn't either if you had to swallow a cocktail of pills everyday" he hollered. He took in a deep breath as he placed his hand over his eyes. Feeling how wet his face was becoming. "I-I'm sorry I don't mean to lash out" he said much calmer. "N-No it's ok you can lash out It lets me know whats wrong, I never knew it bothered you that I ask but I guess it would...is there anything else you wanna talk about" she asked looking from her hands to her friend. "No I-there's nothing" she didn't believe him but she left it. "What do you wanna do then" she sat down in the bean bag chair in the center of his room. "I guess we could watch a movie um mama maybe" he suggested, wiping his face with his arms. "You sure man we didn't make it through last time cause you had a break down how about we watch a classic, psycho" she asked. He nodded at her. 

She turned around and turned on his tv then his ps4. As she set everything up Sal took out his bin of stuff and started taking out material to make a pale skinned doll. He moved stuff around rather angerly. Acting harsher then he usually did. "You making a friend" Ash asked a little hesitantly. "No, I'm making a Stacy" he told bitterly. The woman left it at that. The two set up to watch the movie. Ash was nervous the whole time cause Sal was determinedly making up a doll. Moving more forcefully then gently in his cutting and sewing. They ended up having dinner in his room as they watched a few movies. The woman was biting her time till she could figure out how to ask him if he was ok. "Uh so you working hard over there" she stated. "Ya" he responded. "A little two hard um who you making" she asked again. "Does it matter" he spoke darkly. At the mention he blinked at his work. Taking in the frame he had created. "...It doesn't" he looked up from his project. He lowered his hands into his lap "It doesn't matter" he repeated. Staring out at the wall. "Whow ya it does what ever is bothering you matters, If it hurts you it matters. Sal talk to me" she begged. Turning to him in the chair the best she could. He sighed and pushed the project away. "I'm depressed and I don't know how to feel better, I'm scared cause my meds aren't working and that means their gonna up my dosage or try something new and it always hurts when they do that. I feel sick and wrong" he sighed. "I don't want to be taking meds anymore, I wish- I wish I was normal. Like a guy who liked wearing pants and had short hair and wanted to have sex with a girl. But I'm none of those things. I'm creepy and love to make others uncomfortable...I don't think about sex with...girls" he bit his lip. 

"You know it's ok if you're gay right and cloths aren't gender specific. You taught me that" Ash told him quietly, not wanting to scare him out of telling her what's going on. He fiddled with his under shirt as he avoided her gaze. "Ya I know I just don't think about guys I-I think about someone....someone I...bonded with" he mumbled out. The punk girl sat back in the bean bag chair. She thought his words over. Remembering her other guy friend and his boyfriend pattering things by her. Spilling odd things about her best friend. She thought the words over, thinking back to all his interactions with her brother over. Coming to her own conclusion form the people in her life giving her clues. She blinked for a second then looked back over at Sal. "Did you meet this person recently" she asked. "Y-ya they kind a um well things were uncomfortable. But we've kind a grown close at least that's what I thought....Maybe I was being stupid and pathetic" he mumbles, running his hand over the long string stuck in his needle. "Hey your not pathetic who told you that cause I'll punch em" she made a fist like she was ready to throw it at a moments notice. He looked over at her. "It's just what I am, I got attached way to fast" he sighed and threw his project in the bin.

"Theres nothing wrong with that, seriously who do I have to beat up" he chuckled but it felt forced. "Nah It's just something I gotta deal with" he was shutting her out again. She sighed deciding to just go with it. "Sal are you in love with Larry" she watched as he tensed then smacked his palms to his bare face. "Augh It really is that obvious" he groaned. "Well nah but Todd and Neil can't keep things to themselves" he whipped around so fast it startled her. "They know" he asked worriedly. Ash blinked then placed a hand by her collar bone. "Oh my god ya'll are idiots running around like headless chickens" they both chuckled at that. She was really worried for her boys they all were so stupid when it came to matters of the heart. And Larry was the worst about it. But now she knows so she can set that up. "It's all good bestie, he's kind a stupid but I'll set it up" she winked at him. He blinked at her reaction "Y-you approve" he asked, quietly. "Of course why wouldn't I. You're good people he's good people it just makes sense" She gestured her hands coming together then smiled at him. "Wh-why don't you look happy" she turned to him again. Tensing at the sorrowful look on his face. The goth looked at the ground and sighed "Cause...it doesn't matter." Ash grunted in frustration "It does matter, you matter dang it Sal I'm gonna love you so aggressively." she stood up from the chair. She crouched down to him and hugged him tightly. "Be loved man" she told angerly as she rested him on her shoulder. He sniffled at her touch. "That's not what I meant but I can see why you thought that. No he....he's dating Cassandra" his friend suddenly left his side. He fell for a second before sitting up right. "Hablu herm He's what" she asked shaking her head in anger. "H-He's dating Cassandra" the woman stood up fully and ran her fingers through her hair. "That.... idiot what is he doing dating that god awful woman and I don't mean that cause he's dating her and not you. But also how can he date her and not you. But Also she's the devil, not your goat beast devil the actual devil in prada. She acts weak and sweet and he falls for it cause he's so stupid. But she's a manipulative, hurt all around her cold hearted she beast. The devil" she paced the room as she rambled. "Can I throw this" she pointed to the bean bag. Sal nodded and she lifted it up and chucked it towards the bed. "Low life piece of crap, hes pure joy and she sucks it up till there's nothing left like a like a-" she waved her hand around, looking for the right word. "Demantor" the goth offered. "Yes a demantor except she looks like Umbridge pink and sweet and sickly" Ash rambled. "I like pink" Sally mumbled. "That's not the point she's pure evil like Regina George" she said bitterly. "Did Amy Palmer play her mom in that movie" The goth asked, trying to change the subject. The comment causing his friend to turn around to face him. "Sally" she whined. "Doesn't this bother you" she put her hand on her hips. "Of course it bothers me but wh-what can I do. Confess. I'll be a joke and who does that confesses to someone whos already in a relationship. And what if in some 1% chance he did like me back, he breaks up with Cassandra to be with me how shitty would that be. I could never live with myself knowing I was the reason someone broke up." He took in a shaky breath as he looked down at his hands. "There's no point he-he likes her and she's everything I'm not so he clearly has a type and I'm not it....look I don't wanna talk about this anymore can we please watch heather's or something." Ash was the one that nodded this time. She grabbed the bean bag and set it back down. They switched movies. Returning to their silence as the scenes played.


	18. wont let it end

Dear diary.

I'm grounded ugh. Mom grounded me for starting shit with Larry. It's his fault being so dumb. I came home and told him so, so stupid for dating Cassandra again and how she basically only wanted sex when they first dated. His whole thing was she's changed she's grown up we're different people now. Grrr no she hasn't she's still the same manipulative sea wench as before. He's gonna lose all his friends because of her and then he's gonna be all alone.

I told Sal to stay away, if Cassandra or Jessica catch wind that he likes Larry it's over for him. They tear his self esteem to shreds and he already has enough issues he doesn't need two pencil skirt bitches commenting on every little thing he does. I get the feeling though Jessica's already talk to him. He's still down in the dumps have been all week. at least he's talking to us but he hasn't said a word to Larry or his gang. He even stopped talking to Maple outside of work. I think she gets it though cause her and Chug have been avoiding everyone. I can already see something horrible about to happen 

Fridays theater club was filled with gossip rather then rehearsing. The students bored of the work, favoring stories of their colleges. Apparently a lot of stuff went down during the week since everyone inside and outside the main group seemed to be chatty. But the small goth couldn't care less. He barely knew anyone and rumors were such a bad way to start. He buried himself in the theater work. Going over all of Todd's paper work so the man could take his place in making the props. As he read through he noticed someone walking over to him. He tried to ignore it and just focus on the papers. "Sup little man" came a loud deep voice. He turned to the person, surprised by the unfamiliar voice. He met Roberts smiling face a few seats away from him. He was still scared it was clear as he kept his distance. The goth smiled at that "So listen we're all going to see this movie st. Agatha or whatever it's horror thought you'd wanna go" he asked not really looking at the smaller. "Why are you asking me" he wondered out loud. "Well Larry was gonna ask you himself but A. he didn't save your number what a goof and B. kinda thinks your avoiding him" Robert seemed to chuckle at his reaction. The goth looked away from him and back down at the papers.

"I'm not avoiding him he's spending time with his girlfriend" he had to hold back a huff. "Ya he's been spending all his time with her. I mean before she was kind a always by his side but now their like glued to the hip" the metal head complained. He sighed then looked over at the smaller in realization. "Ah ya know what never mind I'm not going" the man walked away. Sal blinked at the interaction then went back to reading. But something entered his mind that wouldn't go away. He didn't save his number. He could freak him out so bad. No focus. He tapped his pencil on the clipboard but his mind was racing to what he could do. He put down the clipboard and took out his phone. Man the possibility what should he start with.

*** *** ****: Hey Larry

Lobster: um hey

*** *** ****: my what lovely skin you have looks so soft 

Lobster: the fuck

Lobster: who is this 

Sal had to duck down and cover his mouth as to not attract attention to himself. The response was to funny oh man how far could he go before he got blocked.

*** *** ****: you know ;p 

There was no response to that but fuck it was still funny. He went over the papers feeling much more up beat. At the end of their club Sal crouched around the seats watching Larry as the man grabbed his things and walked with his girlfriend. He waited fifteen seconds before leaving the room then checked the front foyer of the school. None of Larry's friends were there. He crouched down and stepped on his toes as he snuck out of the school. He quickly walked the side of the school and stood by one of the big trees using it to hide himself. Maybe he's watched to many slashers and now knew how to sneak around unnoticed. Using his height to his advantage. He watched as the girls left Larry to walk down the opposite way. Weird Cassandra wasn't walking with him but hey. He took out his phone and started texting him again.

*** *** ****:Loved that picture of you from two years ago your such a silly man

Lobster: stop texting me or I'm calling the cops

Sal had to try not to laugh as he heard Larry cuss. Ok time to reel him in.

*** *** ****: My what fair hair you have the way it swoshes back and forth when you walk so perfect

The man suddenly stopped. He looked around frantically, turning all around looking for someone. "W-who's there, Come out now" he called out rather frightened. Sally couldn't help the deep laughter that came out. He walked out from behind the tree, holding his hands close to his face. He continued to laugh even after his revel. Larry gave a small smile at the man "Was this you" he asked almost angrily. Surprised to see the smaller. "Yes" Sal spoke rather timidly. He looked around as he twittled his fingers. Stopping his walk when he was close to the other. "Robert said you didn't save my number....point Fisher" he said not very confidently. Raising his shoulder like he was unsure. The stoner blinked at him for a second before he smiled, the corner lifting a little higher on the right side. "We're still playing" he asked a little relieved. "Of course, you didn't figure me out yet have you" the goth asked as he stepped closer. Watching the man curiously. "Not at all" he shook his head as he smiled. Not afraid to admit he didn't know the man. The smaller giggled at the response. "Ah hey we're all going to the movies tonight you should come, I'll text you the details" the man waved his phone in the air as he wiggled his brows. Sally giggled again, gosh he was giggly. Hadn't so much as chuckled through out the week and now he was giggling at everything Larry said. "I-I'll see what I'm doing tonight" he answered trying to keep his voice steady. "Awesome" the man smiled at the shorter. A silence fell over them as they looked at each other. Both becoming mesmerized by what in front of them. Larry couldn't believe he forgot how piercing the mans eyes are. So blue like a crystals. Highlighted like cats eyes in the dark. The memory made him smile softly. "Ah" Sal spoke out like he remembered something. He quickly looked at the ground. "S-so I'll um go see what I'm doing" he gulped at his own sentence. "Oh ya see ya when I see ya" Larry waved as the man turned to walked away. Sal reached under his mask to smack his cheeks. They were so hot from his blush. He shook his head. Trying to forget how he was staring at the mans dopy grin and soft brown eyes shinning in the bright sun light. He gave his cheeks another slap as he hurried off. 

Sal wasn't going. Cassandra was going and he didn't wanna deal with her. He sat in his bed covered in stuffed animals and watching house on haunted hill. It was a good movie that still held up. Just as the girl found the hanging body his phone went off. He opened it to see a text from Larry. He cringed, wondering how he was going to say no.

Lobster: hey so the movie starts at 7 at the brampt theater

Painted doll: Oh

lobster: I take it your not coming to

Painted doll: to?

Lobster: everyone kinda bailed Robert said he had something to do David said he was studying which is kinda bogus whatever Chug said he was working and Maples gone though sometimes she just goes radio silent.

Sal looked over the text. He knew Robert didn't have anything going on the guy just didn't want to go. Why would he lie, wasn't Larry his best friends. Actually Sal didn't really know any of their dynamics, he barely spoke to them.

Lobster: thats ok I'll just be a date I guess

Lobster: oh god that sounds like I don't want it to be, I like hanging out with Cass but idk guess I haven't seen much of my friends lately was kinda hoping we could all hang out 

Lobster: sorry, have a fun night dude

Sal groaned as he read over the texts. Larry sounded so sad in his messages. But he could also tell he didn't mean to. Curse his kind heart cause he was really gonna do this. He was really gonna go just so Larry wasn't alone. 

Painted doll: whats Roberts number

Lobster: oh here *** *** **** why

Painted doll: see you in a bit

He created a contact for Robert, Picking the name it had to be accurate. Perv was to obvious and kind a mean. He was tall like a giraffe but that sound so lame. Though his Mohawk was red like a viper and he did have snake bite piercings. 

*** *** ****: hey 

Snake: sup

*** *** ****: did you know no ones going to the movies

Snake: what 

*** *** ****: you should go your not doing anything, I'll meet you there 

*** *** ****: don't think about skipping out I know where you live 

Snake: kinky k Im dwn mystery date

Sal rolled his eyes, he couldn't help it the thought of going on a date with the man was kind a unbelievable. He got out of his little fort and walked to his closet. It was the movies at night so a dark dress was the appropriate attire. But he guessed it didn't matter what he wore, standing next to Cassandra it would look weird and make him look fat. He reached over to grab his parachute dress but stopped. No it wasn't the right one. Maybe he could just wear his checkered overalls and a baggy sweater over top. He took in a deep breath. No he liked wearing dresses and it had been awhile since he's worn any. He looked over his choices and took out an old dress he's never worn. It was a black strap dress with decretive buttons down the front leading to a leather belt with chains hooking through the circles that lined it. It was a little short but he had see through fabric covering the whole thing that flowed out an inch lower then the dress. The sleeves were also see through, with lace felt. it was lovely and he wanted so bad to wear it. But he didn't want to feel bad in it. It was this or the overalls. He chose the dress in the end adding fishnet stockings with pentagrams in the mesh. He couldn't resist throwing on his baggy zip up sweater though even if it didn't mix well. He was feeling self conscious. Maybe he should change. He grabbed his coffin purse then headed for the door.

Even though he was almost at the movie theater he still felt like hiding. It was so odd for him, he usually loved wearing things like this and now he just wondered if maybe his view was distorted and he actually looked horrible. He did only have 30% of vision in his right eye, he was legally blind on the right. Not that anyone noticed and he refused to wear contact on some days. He saw the lights of the theater and took in a deep breath. He walked over to the small ticket booth, admittedly he was a little late so Larry was probably already inside. "Oh snap Sally, was that you texting me" Roberts voice rang out. The man got close before Sal could turn to him, real close. "You know if you wanted to go out with me you could of just asked" he snickered. The goth rolled his eyes then pushed him back. "No thanks...Larry was just lonely" he admitted. Looking away from the man. The smile fell from Roberts face as he looked the blue man over. "Oh" he finally said, a little to low. "So um pretty shitty of me but I don't have any money, get this and I'll cover our next hang" he sounded a little embarrassed. Sal nodded rather then giving attitude. He bought two tickets for the movie and they both walked into the building. "So uh...." the tall man tried to speak but the words died in his throat. Like he couldn't think of anything to say. They walked up to the concession stand, looking over the options. "Hungry, I mean I know popcorn's a must but like I already had dinner, but popcorn" the metal head chuckled, moving to rub his neck. "We can share, I never finish the bag anyway" Sal told him looking over the combos. "A-oh sure um wanna share a drink to" Robert stammered which was a little strange the guy was usually energetic and flirty. But again the goth didn't really know him.

They bought a combo to share then looked over the tickets. "Theater 3 that a bad omen" the taller joked. "No all good things come in threes, if it was a 6 then yes" the mans smile grew. "Really" he asked. "No" the goth told. Robert sank in his stands "Come on why you gotta play me like that." The smaller chuckled at the mans comic like movements. "Robert, Sal" a raspy voice called out to them. The looked over as Larry rushed over to his tall friend. "There's the grizzly bear" the metal head grabbed his friend. The two seemed to be pushing each other but hug each other at the same time. "Dude I thought you said you were busy" the boys pushed apart. "Ya but little ol Sally convinced me to come" the goth looked at him a little confused. All he said was he better show up and the man did cause he thought some one was asking him out.

Larry looked at him and smiled that bright full smile of his and Sal heated up on the spot. "Really" he asked and the smaller just nodded rather then answer. "Come on ya square movie starts soon" the metal head grabbed his friend and the boys started pushing each other as they walked. Sal went to fallow but his arm was suddenly grabbed. His blood froze at the contact and he started shaking as he looked at Cassandra. Her smile was gone as she glared at him. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend it's pathetic, not to mention creepy" she pushed him lightly. She turned around and skipped over to the boys "Oh Larry wait for me" she sang. The man waited and once the girl was close enough he kissed her. Sally shook in his stands, he wanted to cry but that was so stupid. To cry over something that you never had it really was pathetic. He began walking on his unsteady legs, fallowing the group into the theater. 

Cassandra really tried to isolate him. She sat in between him and Larry while Robert sat on the other side of the goth. She held on to the taller's arm and whispered things to him and it made him feel so sick. Like he was smoking a popper again. The previews started and she became silent but still hang on to the man. The bluentte just wanted to leave. But he already paid for his ticket and movies weren't cheap. He sat back in his seat and internally groaned at losing the floor under his feet. God he was so short. Robert snickered beside him and he looked up at the tall man. "You so wittle" he told quietly. The shorter poked him in the side. "Ow you" he poked back and the smaller actually chuckled. He poked the taller right back and the two ended up pushing against each other with their forearms. Sally knew he was super weak and Robert was probably not using much force to push him back. But he appreciation the distraction from how he was feeling. "Your not gonna win" the older taunted. "Says who" the goth whispered back putting more force into his push. "Cause ya weak like a capri-sun" the man cackled. "W-whats a capri-sun" the man suddenly stopped and Sal fell forward. "W-what" he chuckled loudly. "Ahem you guys it's so great your getting to know each other but we're in a theater" Cassandra told them. Both their smiles fell at the girl interrupting their conversation. Robert looked over at his friend who stared back a little longingly. He snickered at the look then tapped the blue man on the arm. "Hey fallow me" he whispered. He got up and started walking out of the row. Without a second thought the smaller also got up and fallowed him out.

Larry watched as they disappeared in the dark of the theater. "D-did they just leave" he asked sounding a little hurt. The woman on his arm gasped dramatically "what if their dating" she asked. "What" the man shook his head, trying to process what she said. "Well I mean Robert did say he didn't want to come until Sal convinced him and they came together and have been standing beside each other all night. They were even sitting together and oh they just left together. What if they're dating" she almost giggled. The man sank in his seat at the thought. He looked out at the row in front of them as eh thought about it. Robert the sex crazed maniac who's shown he doesn't care about leaving others, dating sweet and funny Sally. It just didn't sit well with him. "How great would that be, we could go on double dates together. Oh we could do couples trivia how much fun would that be" she gushed. "Ah ya f-fun....um aren't you worried ya know um about their personality's clashing...I mean well I don't wanna sound like an ass but Roberts been known to fuck and dump and I mean Sal's like a really nice guy...what if Robert fucks and dumps him." Cassandras smile fell and she pouted at her boyfriend. "Larry that's so mean of you, thinking one of your closest friends would hurt someone like that. He deserves love just like the rest of us, Roberts more then a sex maniac. He has a heart" she lectured him making him feel worse about his thoughts.

He was just worried, he didn't want Sal to get hurt. The man was emotionally sensitive and Robert was emotionally unavailable. It wasn't good for him. He looked up at the screen but jolted when he noticed movement beside him. He looked over to see His friends walking over. The tall man pushed the goth to sit beside the stoner. Then took a seat down beside the smaller. Leaning over the arm rest. "Ok so like I was saying" the metal head rolled his eyes at being interrupted. "How do you not know what a capri-sun is" the man continued like they didn't move seats. "I'm a koolaid jammers man" Sal whispered back. "Heck ya jammers" Larry whispered at them feeling a little out of place in the conversation. "You're both dead to me" Robert told with a comical huff. "What's your favorite flavor" The stoner asked. "None I hate jammers...oh you meant Wednesday" the metal head snickered. "You think it's an insult but she was a total bad ass" Sal told warningly but the man just chuckled more. The goth turned his attention to Larry. "Grape of course" he answered knowing no one would understand. "How is that obvious" Robert asked. Gesturing his hand up then back down on the arms rest. "Because it's the best to wash down cyanide with" the group stared at him stunned for a second. "C-cyanide do you drink cyanide " the metal head asked sounding a little scared. "Well I haven't been apart of a cult lately so no" the tall man left it at that feeling thoroughly uncomfortable but Larry just thought it was funny. Of course he wasn't serious about drinking cyanide and being in a cult. Maybe he wasn't serious about liking grape, he'd had to ask later. For know he'll watch the movie.

It was disturbing and twisted with a lot of blood. Cassandra kept hiding her face in his arm the whole movie. It made him wonder why she even wanted to watch a horror movie when she wasn't gonna actually watch it. It made him feel like he was wasting money. Though a super gory part showed up and he couldn't help turning his head away. He looked over at his friends to see Robert covering his eyes in fear. But Sally was watching the movie with unblinking eyes. Of course he was, the sight made him chuckle deep in his throat. The noise caught the smallers attention and he turned to look up at the man. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark from how bright the color was and how much light reflected off of them. It was hypnotizing watching as the eyes widened letting in more light. HE smiled at the sight, wanting to watch the changing lights dance around his bright eyes. Suddenly he was gripped and it cause him to jump in his seat. He looked over at Cassandra who seemed just as startled by his reaction. They both chuckled at it and she turned back to the movie. She held him tight and he tensed at the action. It felt wrong some how and that thought startled him. Why did he think it felt wrong all she was doing was holding him. He couldn't concentrate on the movie after that, to caught up in feeling guilty for not wanting to touch his girlfriend to pay attention. Larry was stuck in a haze even after the movie ended and they all started to get up and leave.

The blond pulled him along as he walked by her side. He could hear her and Robert talking about the movie but he couldn't process what they were saying. He just smiled when they looked at him and nodded. It seemed to satisfy the two as they always went back to talking to each other. The woman slide her hand down his arm and intertwined their fingers. Normally the pressure felt nice but it didn't this time. It felt like he was being pinched and he felt so bad for feeling that way. He did really like Cassandra. He thought she was pretty and funny at times. So why was he feeling wrong right now. "Oh shit" Robert suddenly stopped and started looking all around the area. The couple stopped and looked at him. Then Larry noticed it was just the three of them, where did Sal go. "Hey where's Sal" the blond asked. "I-I don't know" the metal head told. They looked around trying to peer through people to find his small figure. He wasn't anywhere until the brunette looked back at the theater door. He saw the goth walk out of the bathroom beside the room they were just in. The small man hurried over to them on his toes, did he always walk on his toes. He snuck by and popped up beside Robert. No one else saw him so when the metal head looked down he screamed and jumped back. So that's how he snuck up on people. Larry couldn't help laughing and wondered if that was a point for him.

"Geez have you been there the whole time" the scared man asked. Sally didn't answer he just stared at the man. "Ah ok I'm yep" the metal head started walking away and the group fallowed him. "So like I was saying that movie was so scary" Cassandra squealed and held on tighter to Larry. "You're telling me I had my eyes closed most of the time" Robert agreed with her. "That one part ooh so scary, did you think it was scary darling" the woman asked her boyfriend. She batted her eye lashes at him exactingly. But he didn't have an answer, sure it was a gory movie but he couldn't remember much to decide if he was scared or not. "Why don't you as the doll maker" the loud man chuckled as he looked back at the smaller who was walking behind the group. He seemed startled by the sudden attention as he looked everyone over. "Bet he wasn't even scared" the tall man continued. "Well...no the story was predictable it seemed like nothing more then an excuse to produce pregnant gore, which if you want a gory movie-" Sal started to say a little quietly. "Oh I know saw so scary, oh we should grab something to eat I'm hungry" Cassandra cut him off just before he went on an explanation on movies. "Uh sure oh hey we can visit Chug at work" Larry smiled at his tall friend. "Oh heck ya burgers for all oh uh" Robert lost his voice and smiled nervously. He looked over at Sal waiting for an answer. The goth stared unamused at the tall man. "Sure" he spoke out almost annoyed. "Awesome lets go" He charged forward, Whooing out in the air. Sal shook his head as the man started to leave. The stoner wanted to ask what that was about but his girlfriend was forcing him to walk.

They walked close together with Robert beside them going off about the movie with the blond and how they'll never sleep again. But Larry wasn't really listening, he was keeping an ear out for Sally who he couldn't really hear. The small man walked behind them keeping quit a distance. There was something unsettling about his silence. Even if the goth was always silent something just felt off to him. The four walked into the McDonald's and immediately the boys spotted Chug at the cash register. That's when Cassandra finally let go and Larry rushed towards his friend. Robert fallowed close and they both leaned on the counter. "Sup Chug" the brunette greeted excitedly. Making the chubby man chuckle. "Check it out man double date" Robert stuck out his tongue, showing off his three piercing's on top. Both of his friends frowned at him. "Are you dating Sally, cause I gotta a tell you he can and should do a lot better then you" Chug told him. The metal head looked offended but smiled at the comment. "O-ow if I had a heart that would hurt" he laughed back. The working man seemed satisfied with the answer but Larry wasn't. He still didn't know if the two were dating. "So my man get me that big mac combo and what ever the walking corpse wants" he pointed back at Sal. With out missing a beat he took a step forward as he spoke "human flesh." The boys chuckled in disbelieve at the answer.

"You set that up" the brunette told his friend as the man nodded his head. "Ya that was my fault" he admitted. "Chicken nuggets" Sal ordered. The man rang them up and he paid, stepping aside after. So Larry could order. "Ok but seriously what did you think of the movie" Robert asked the goth as they waited. "It was an excuse for pregnant gore and Christian cults, a better movie that was made for gorish excuse is midnight movie. It told you exactly what it was gonna be with in the first two minutes and showed you what the slasher was capable of in the first five. Instead of trying to engage you the movie presented itself and it was very gory" Sal explained like he wanted to at the movies. The taller blinked at him, a little surprised by the man actually talking to him. "Ok so not saw then" Robert asked. "Well sure but Saw was more about choices and gambits, midnight movie was just gore no plot just gore. But there is another reason I like the movie" Sal continued finally feeling like he could talk. "You mean besides people getting brutally murdered" The metal head chuckled. "Its the sound track, it was nothing but death metal" suddenly Larry was beside them. He looked at Sal curiously "Death metal you say." the two chuckled at him. "Are we adding that movie to the list cause I'm gonna wanna watch it if it has death metal in it" the man spoke seriously. 

"List" Robert asked, raising a pierced brow at them. "Ya Sal's gonna educate me on horror movies specifically old slashers cause I'm dumb" Larry joked. Making a rock symbol with his hand and framing his eye as he stuck out his tongue. The taller man laughed at him, knowing he was overly excited for the event. "Um when is this" Cassandra asked linking her arms around Larry's arm. Like she had been doing all night. The man became nervous as he scratched his head. "Ah we haven't worked out a date" he informed. "Why do you need to be educated on slasher movies" the woman asked shooting an unnoticed glare at Sal. "Well I thought the Friday the thirteenth theme was the Halloween theme" Larry admitted to the group. Smiling as the small man shook his head in disappointment. "Ah dude everyone knows the Halloween theme is 'Freddy's coming for you' " Robert sang proudly. His smile falling when he heard a hiss from the masked man. "Ah-No that's Freddie Krueger.....His name is in the-hmm" Sal hummed then turned to walk away. Leaving the situation as he went to find a place to sit. "Oh dang I think he's mad" Larry chuckled. "Looks like we're both getting schooled" Robert shrugged his shoulders and chuckled at the little mans anger.

The boys grabbed the food when it was ready and sat down with Sal at a table. Chug took his break to sit with them. He joined in their retelling of the horror movie. Snacking on a set of fried he made himself before leaving for his break. He laughed and joked around with them till he had to pack up his things and go back to work. The group finished off their snack and tossed their trash. Getting their stuff and heading out the door. Saying goodbye to their working friend as they left the building. Once outside Sal started to walk away from them. Almost like he couldn't be near them any longer. "Yo Sally you going home" Robert shouted. The man turned and nodded at the group. "Alone, nah let me walk ya" the metal head walked over to the smaller. They started heading away from the McDonald's and towards the street. The sight made Larry's chest sink with worry. He hated thinking so poorly of his friend cause Cassandra was right he deserved love like everyone else. But he also really liked sex and Sal wasn't the type. He didn't think. It's not like he'd think Robert would rape the goth but he would leave to chase down a sure thing. "Aw they're so cute together" the woman gushed. Larry just smiled at her. It was all he could do.


	19. still sticking

Dear diary.

Life sucks. It just sucks. Like First off Travis is getting on my nervous. It feels like he's just trying to pick a fight with people and let me tell you, you never wanna pick a fight with Larry. He's super chill but if you push him enough he will send you to the hospital. Todd's also super stressed about the project cause we're hitting April soon and half the stuff still isn't finished. We literally have two and a half months left but everyone's feeling the pressure. I can't imagine what stress Sal's under. He's been the one taking all of Todd's lashing out so Neil doesn't. Doesn't help that Jessica's starting rumors and I know it's her. There's this thing going around saying Sal gave a blowie to Robert in the stair well which isn't true. Anyone who knows Sal knows that but there's been a few others like it. But that's the most spoken about. I've been trying to stay by his side as much as possible cause the guys in this school are nasty also the girls are super mean. He's got enough to deal with he doesn't need all this drama. Also been forcing him to wear his cute cloths cause lately he's been feeling they don't look good or make him look fat. Makes me angry cause I know why he thinks that, Cassandra.

*

Ash stood on the stage with her co actor Travis. reciting the lines she needed to learn. Close by her friend painted a movable mushroom for the scenes in the forest. While Larry and Robert worked on the boat across the stage. Building it up and making it sturdy for the pirate scenes. "So" the metal head began to ask his best friend. "H-has Sal spoken to you at all" he stammered which was kind a unlike him. Larry looked at him but didn't answer. Clearly upset about something. He went back to putting the prop together. "Ya didn't think so um hey it's been kind of a shitty week we should invite him to the restaurant" The stoner didn't look over at the man talked. The metal head rolled his eyes. "Well I mean I'm use to sex scandles. But he's not and you know should like be his friend or something" Robert nearly mumbled as he put the boat together. The brunette looked from the prop to the mushroom valley Sal was working on. The goth was so focused on his work, probably trying to block everything out. It was true that a lot of rumors popped up about him doing some pretty unbelievable things. And since those rumors he hadn't so much as looked at Larry's gang. He set his tools down on the ground then reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. The man was right Sal needed to know who his friends were at a time like this.

The assistant directors painting was interrupted by a vibration he felt in his overall pocket. He pulled out his phone as Ash looked over his shoulder. "Lobster" she asked as he opened the contact. "It's Larry, Larry the lobster" she chuckled at the name then they read the message.

Lobster: we're all going to buckys tonight you should come with us

Lobster: we miss you lol

Lobster: just kidding 

Lobster: but it be cool if we hung out

Ash started to laugh behind him "What the fuck" she whispered. "Larry you could of walked over and asked ya weirdo" she tried to be mad but the awkward texts had her laughing. Sal stretched out so he was laying on his spread out legs. He giggled as he looked out at the man who was blushing ever so lightly. Fuck him cause that man always knew how to make him feel better even if it was just four awkward texts. "Ya going" she asked him. "I-I don't know, if Cassandra goes I don't think I can handle it" he confessed, looking at the ground now. "Screw her, don't let her get in your way of having a good time. I know she sucks and she's got it out for you but damn it you belong with Larry not her." She mumbled the last part. Crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted. "It doesn't matter" he mumbled back. "We'll your friendship still matters so your going and I'm gonna help you pick something out" the goth whined at her decision. "See you there" she shouted out his answer. Waving at her brother. If he wasn't already technically curled in on himself he'd want to. "Y-Your into Larry" Travis asked as he pointed at the smaller. "You got a problem, start beef I dare you" Ash warned the church boy. He stepped back "Uh m-maybe that's enough practicing um bye." He grabbed his things and fled the stage. The brunette turned to her friend who was currently sulking. "Hey you wanna go home now and go through your wardrobe" he shook his head in response. "Ok we'll finish these mushrooms" she crouched down and started painting as he laid over himself.

It took the brunette an hour before she found the right outfit and another hour of convincing her friend to wear it. He put on the mess of a skirt she gave him and the black long sleeve with the plaid straps. He looked at the skirt that was just a mess of frilly fabrics, black and plaid with lace at the end of each frill and chains running down the front. "This skirt is a mess I'm not wearing it" he went to take it off. "Whow first off no warning, second put these on" Ash handed him his black leggings with three eyed skulls on it. "Ash your fashion sense sucks next your gonna ask me to wear finger-less gloves and splash my hair with black" he huffed. She smiled at the thought. "Well it look cool" she tossed him some gloves. "I'm not ruining my hair" he told her and threw the gloves down. "Is that your natural color" she asked as she stared at his head in wonder. "I don't have to answer that and I'm not wearing this train wreck." He Opened the leggings and did his best to shove his legs into them. He pulled them up under his monstrous skirt. "Leave the skirt on, trust more lace the better" she pressed. "I have a lot more Lacey things in there" he pointed to the closet. She looked the unit over the brushed it off like it didn't matter. "Nah Lace, frills, plaid ya good" he shook his head and threw his hands up. "Don't have a-" she began but he interrupted her. "Don't say it" he warned. "Tantrum" she smiled as he stomped his foot and lowerd his hands to his side "Ash" he nearly whined. "You look fine, oh hang on let me fix your hair" She got up from the bed and rushed to the dresser. She grabbed a red bow with lace all around it that sat on comb legs. She walked over to her friend "Take your hair out." He rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He took out his pig tails so his hair fell around his face in small waves.

She looked him over them placed the bow in his hair on his left side. "Perfect" she told him with a bright smile. "I look like punk trash" he told her, ruffling the frills so they flowed out better. "Ya trust me you look good" She turned him to look in the mirror. that sat against his wall. "Hmm somethings missing" she said as she looked him over in the reflection. "Oh" she dashed away to rummage through his dresser again. Sal looked at himself. Frowning at the clothes his friend picked out. It wasn't really his style. He looked down at the mess of a shirt with three buttons on the front and showing off his shoulders. Red plaid straps hung off his shoulders keeping the shirt up. Then there was the mess of the skirt. It was tacky and not in a good way. Then his skull leggings just ugh it was a horrible outfit. The woman came back and placed a collar over him. It was made with a red ribbon and black lace with a little red bell on it. She put it on him then smiled at the image in the mirror. "So I'm taking this whole outfit off" he told her as he reached for the skirt again. She slapped his hand away and he huffed. "You can't you don't have time to change Larry's probably almost at the restaurant" the brunette held up her phone to show him the time. It was already six and it was gonna take him an hour to get there. No bus fair meant he had to walk. "What" he asked completely shocked. "We argued for awhile on this" she gestured to all of him. "Ah Ash" he spoke like it was an answer, which it kind a was. He quickly grabbed his para-zombies sweater and coffin purse before running down the hall.

The woman looked at Gizmo who sat in the bean bag looking at her very judgingly. "What Don't judge me it's gonna be fine... he'll be fine I hope. Alright is it morally wrong that I picked all the things I know Larry likes, punk, lace, chains, plaid" she stared at the cat. "Why am I asking you" she wondered out loud. Smacking her own face.

Larry had been sitting at a big table for over thirty minutes. Cassandra already told him she might not make it cause someone called Jessica a name and she needed her best friend. Chug and Maple were mia and David was at a party with some collage kids. He was totally ditched. He sighed and opened his phone to find messages from Robert. The guy was also bailing cause he got a booty call. Wait wasn't he dating Sal, Isn't that what Cassandra said. So if he was dating Sal and ditching for a booty call. He was pissed this guy just confessed to cheating. He started typing out a long text about how he's an insensitive jerk. After deleting his paragraph a few times he gave up on trying, he'd tell the bastered to his face. He sighed then got up from the table and grabbed his stuff. As he did so the waitress walked up to him. "Party not coming" she asked. "Guess not" he grumbled as he put on his sweater. "Alright I can run your bill at the front" they went to go walk but Larry stopped when he saw the front door and that cause the girl to stop. His eyes widened as he watched the door open. Time seemed to slow as the high boot with metal buckles running up the front stepped into the restaurant. What fallowed was the frilliest skirt he had ever seen. It had black and plaid frills lined in a pattern and swayed with each motion. And there was lace at the end of every frill. His mouth went dry at the sight then he looked up to see the lose blue hair bounce around the familiar prosthetic. To top it off the man wore a collar with a bell on it and a bow on the left side of his head.

The figure walked up to him and he had to wait for his brain to catch up with him. "Are you leaving" the mans soft voice spoke and Larry blinked as he tried to speak. "N-No" he told. "Table for two" The waitress asked then started walking for them to fallow. The goth walked behind her while Larry moved after him. The sight had shocked him but he was slowly coming back from it. They fallowed the waitress to a table off to the back and out of sight from most of the other tables. They sat down as she gave them menus and went to get them drinks. Larry took in a deep breath as he opened the menu. "Uh s-so I take it everyone um isn't coming" Sal asked timidly. "Ah no....no the girls are dealing with something and Davids at a party, Chug and Maple are being a couple and...Roberts uh-" he stopped, looked over at the smaller. He debated telling him but he couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend. He was gonna kill Roberts. "So just us then" the goth asked, more just to hear it out loud then anything. Cause holy toledo he was out alone with Larry, that hasn't happened since like when he scared the shit out of the guys friends. Even then they were all upstairs. His face heated at the memory of the man holding him close as he tried not to watch the bugs eating someone alive. What was he gonna do, he couldn't hold a conversation. Not with his body heating up the way it was. He tried to focus on the menu. Reading over the options and checking the prices.

"Uh ya j-just us" the stoner spoke rather dimly. The smaller looked at him from the menu and he jolted. Realizing his tone. "Ah n-not that I don't mind hanging out with you. Obviously um just well. N-no ones really around anymore, everyone just seems so busy or distracted. We use to all hang out and do lots of stupid things and just be idiots together....didn't think I'd lose that before going to collage" he confessed. looking off to the wall beside them. He blinked, startled by his confession. He looked up at the mans blue eyes then tensed "Ah n-never mind me I'm just being weird" he forced out a laugh. Before either one could do something the waitress was back asking for their orders. They both already knew what they wanted. She took their menus then moved to walk away, leaving the bys in silence. Larry felt so stupid for spilling his guts like that. He was normally the up beat one who help others. Though lately he's been feeling lonely and a little sad. But that wasn't Sal's fault and he had no right to dump all that on the man. He looked up to apologize but found the man wasn't there. He looked around but couldn't see him until he heard a crash and some startled yelps. 

He looked down a path to the host station, a waitress carrying food had tripped and her fellow employees were rushing over to help her up. That's when he saw Sal over the commotion, sneaking into the host station and grabbing something. He didn't see what though cause the small man disappeared again. The employees had most of the stuff pick up the food. Moving it to be thrown out while a few others cleaned the mess. As Larry watched the commotion the goth sat back down in his seat then placed a jar on the table. It was a fairly large jar about the size of the mans fore arm. It had olives floating inside "Eat this whole jar" he slid it forward. "What but I hate olives" the tall man told. Baffled by what was going on. "All the more reason" the smaller grabbed the Jar and positioned it to open it. Except he couldn't. He tried turning it but it wouldn't come off. The man silently chuckled at the sight. "Need some help" he asked with an amused smile on his face. "Y-Yes please" Sal handed the jar over and the man opened it with one hand. He immediately scrunched up his nose at the smell.

"Ugh that's awful" he nearly gagged. "You opened it now you have to eat it" the goth smiled under the mask as the man looked at him almost fearful. "Fuck" he mumbled then grabbed a fork and jabbed it inside the jar. He ate two olives then made a sour face. "Ah this is horrible" he swallowed then looked over to see his companion leaning on his hands to hold his head up as he watched. "You just gonna watch me" he asked as he smiled at the mans behavior. "Yes" was the answer, no nods but an actual answer. That made him smile evenly. But he lost it when he looked down at the jar.

It took him awhile to get to the last olive. But he did it, now all that was left was the juice. He took in a deep breath then lift the jar. 'W-what are you oh" Sal began to ask but Larry started drinking from the jar. Once it was fully empty he set the glass down beside his seat. "You hmm you said eat the whole jar" the man burped in his throat then breathed it out. "Oh nasty" the goth started laughing as the man tried to breath. "I am victorious" The stoner raised his hand in the air and his friend clapped. The waitress brought them their food and placed a burger in front of the tall man. "Ah of course" he mumbled to himself. She set the small order of chicken strips and fries in front of Sal then left. "Did you get that off the kids menu" the man asked as he looked at the small portion. "Y-Yes...I don't really eat much" the goth mumbled as he looked down at the food. "That's cool" the man looked down at his burger with much regret. He concentrated on trying to eat the giant burger. There was so much and the more he ate the more there seemed to be. Finally he made it through, sweating only a little from the amount of food. He looked up from his plate to see Sal's was also empty. "Did you eat everything" Larry asked a little confused cause he didn't notice the man eating. "No I stuffed most of it in my purse, did you know they have a deep fried butter tart" he turned the dessert menu over so he could see it.

The man looked over the picture of the tart cut open with melted ice cream around it. The sight was sickening. He looked at the small man unamused by the dessert. "You don't have to have any but I'm getting it, sounds like a nightmare" the smaller turned the menu back. Larry started laughing at that "Ok I'll bite." They ordered the obscene dessert and waited as their waitress brought it out. It was actually pretty small compared to the scoop of ice cream on top. They both chuckled as they dug in and took a bite. The stoner dropped his fork at the taste "Oh god that's horrible" he chuckled. "Oh man there's so much happening and its all awful" Sally giggled as he ate. The treat was sweet and sugary and doughy in all the wrong senses. After two more bites they gave up on the tart and just shared the ice cream. "Fuck tarts man" Larry spoke as he finished off the ice cream. "You've never had my butter tarts, I make fairly good ones. But it can be a two day process" the goth told a little proudly. "Are you offering to make me sweets cause I will one hundred percent take you up on that offer." They both laughed.

The waitress came up to them as they laughed at the joke. "All good here" she asked. Holding her hands together as she looked them over. "Ya I think we'll just get the bill" Larry told her. "Great" she walked away quickly. "Ah y-you didn't tell her to split it" the goth stuttered out a little confused. "Don't worry about it I'll pay besides I feel bad" he slipped out. "Feel bad for what" the smaller asked a little confused. The man jolted a little, his eyes widening at the question. "A-um" Larry bit his lip cause ya he didn't tell Sal about Robert. "Ah cause I um sorta spilled my guts the second you got here" he bluffed. The smaller looked around like he was trying to process what was said to him. "Um...we're friends thats what we do" he said like it was suppose to be obvious. "Ah ya...still paying" Sal closed his eyes and Larry could just barely make out the skin underneath the mask. 

They left the restaurant. Stepping out of the noisy warm joint and into the chilled night air. The stoner had an overwhelming sense of loneliness threatening to swallow him as he walked away from the place. "Ah so guess um this is good night" he rubbed his neck as he looked away from his friend. "It can be or... you could fallow me" the goth turned and started walking away. The man smiled lopsidedly at the offer. He started fallowing catching up rather quickly. "Where are we going" he asked cheerfully. "You'll see" was the mans answer. His mysterious vibe rising again. It made the stoner excited to see where they would end up. They walked in silence for a bit until they came across a cemetery close by the restaurant. Sally turned to the tall gate and ran at it. He stepped up on the lower bar and pushed himself up. He grabbed on to the top, pulling himself up then throwing himself over the top to land on the other side. Larry stared at him through the bars with a wide smile on. "Are we breaking into a grave yard" he asked excitedly. "Yes" the smaller told him. Humor clear in his tone. "Awesome" the brunette jumped up and easily grabbed onto the top of the fence.

He threw himself over but his chain got stuck on the points of the fence and he dangled by it. Sal hunched over and laughed as the man hung upside down. "Oops" the stoner also laughed at himself. He reached up to unhook his chain from his belt loop then fell to the ground hard. "Oh Larry are you ok" the goth asked as he went to crouch down. But the man shot up from the ground "oh ya I've had way worse falls, fell down the mountain side was out cold for two hours" he told like it was nothing. "My god" Sally mumbled suddenly fearful for the man. "It was like a year ago don't worry little buddy" he patted Sal's head and the smaller hummed at the touch. He quickly stepped back once he realized the noise he made. He shook his loos hair to keep off his coming blush. "Ahem this way" he turned and started walking away. The taller chuckled at him then fallowed. They walked by some head stones and Larry read them even though he didn't know any of them. He saw one with a fresh bouquet by it with the name 'Cassandra Sanderson, beloved daughter, loving wife'.

"You know what be kind a sad is if they put the cause of death on peoples tombs" the man spoke out loud as he read of the graves. "I Think that be neat, knowing how some people died, you'd be able to see all the suicides and hit and runs. That be pretty hard to ignore" he had to look up cause the mans voice didn't sound close and it wasn't. The goth was sitting on a unique head stone, a large cross. He sat on the line going across. "Quick whats the most valuable thing you have, sentimental wise" The brunette walked up to the cross. He dug into his front pocket knowing exactly what that was. He pulled out an old lighter, there was no engraving or anything on it. It was just a lighter. "This, it's my dads or it was" he lit it just to watch the fire. He noticed Sal reaching out his hand and without hesitation he handed it over. He wondered why he did that but he did. The goth stretched up and placed it on the top of the cross then sat back down. "Take this humble offering from a friend, may you lay with the daisy's in bliss" the small man prayed. Larry should of been surprised by the offering part of that prayer. But what caught his attention was the word daisy. He remembered that was Sal's middle name. He quickly looked down at the engraving on the head stone. There were metal daises engraved in it beside the name 'Diane Fisher'. He sank in his stands then looked up at the man, it was his mothers grave thats why he felt free to climb it. The small man climbed down from the cross and landed on the wet grass. "Alright lets break into the crypt" he giggled as he turned to walk to the stone building. The stoner looked over the grave one last time before fallowing the man. Sal took out a hair pin from his purse then jammed it into the lock. After a moment he pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was pitch black in the place. The brunette couldn't see anything. But he heard Sal's bell moving around. He stepped inside and closed the door, alright he was pretty spooked not knowing his surroundings. He heard something but he couldn't tell what it was then the smaller grunting. "Sally you ok" he asked worriedly.

Suddenly the mans face was lit up by a flash light set under his prosthetic. "Welcome to the crypt where you will never leave" he told threateningly but Larry just chuckled at the statement. The goth rolled his eyes at him. "You're suppose to be scared" he told. "Of you" the stoner walked closer to him and whatever he was sitting on. "Think you lost your edge" he chuckled again. Sal looked to the left like he could see something the other couldn't. "Is that what you think" he looked back at the man. "Sit and I'll tell you a tale so blood chilling you're heart will freeze." Larry snorted but sat down anyway. "During the hot blazing days of summer. Four horny teens left the town in search of a floating piece of dock in a lake long forgotten by the people" he began and the listener rolled his eye. But he enjoyed the brunette enjoyed the mans story telling voice. He tried to make it sound creepy and frightening but it just wasn't. The goth got really into it though, telling a story about a blob that dissolved people like acid and ate all four teens. It was actually a boring story.

"And just as he thought he was home free the dark entity arose from the waters and jumped at him. Dragging him back into the murky depths to be heard no more." He finished, shining the light at Larry's chest. "Wow so scary" the stoner rolled his eyes. But Sal didn't seem bothered by it. "It was scary wasn't it mister Mansfield" he moved the light to what they were sitting on. Illuminating something that truly terrified the man. Both were sitting on the edge of a stone casket and the lid had been moved showing the dead body inside. Larry screamed as he jumped up. "That's a corpse that's an actual dead body" he shouted in a very high pitch voice. The goth started to laugh hysterically at the reaction much to the mans surprise. He was to stunned to have a reaction to the laughing. "Auh you should of seen your face" the man giggled then stood up. "Ok I have a confession to make, I didn't actually unlock the door. I don't know how to pick locks. I saw some kids break in on my walk to the restaurant so I was gonna come by after and see what they did. They opened the lid and I tried but I can't close it...can you help me" Larry took a deep breath trying to remember how to breath.

"Uh ya of course" he spoke out then started fallowing the light of the flashlight as it moved to the other side of the casket. They both pushed the stone lid back over the man until it was closed. "There rest in piece you pony loving fanatic" The short man prayed to the corpse. The stoner took in a deep breath. Still a little freaked out by what happened. He fallowed the light of the stick his friend had out of the crypt and onto the lawn before it disappeared. He took in a deep breath then heard Sal started to giggle. "That wasn't come on man" Larry tired to tell but he started smiling. "Sorry I'm just thinking back to 'think you lost your fright' also that scream" Th goth held his stomach as he gave little laughs here and there. The tall man shook his head but couldn't really argue. Ya it was creepy but it's not like Sal was the one that opened the casket and if he could of closed it on his own they probably only would of told stories. But he couldn't and he saw an opportunity that he couldn't pass up because of it. Besides no real harm was done aside from the memory of that copse but he barely saw anything. They walked to the fence together. The smaller started to run when they got close enough. He used the bar to jump up and throw himself over the fence.

Larry also ran up and climbed over the fence but he lost his footing and fell onto the side walk. "Oh gosh are you ok" the man was quick by his side to make sure he was ok. "Ya just a slight fall nothing broken" the stoner smiled up at his friend. He got up from the ground and grabbed. He dusted himself off then looked at his pocket. Feeling his phone go off he reached inside and took it out. He opened it to see three missed calls from Cassandra and a dozen texts. "Shit" he whispered. "Everything ok" he was asked. "Uh ya...no um" he briefly read over the messages. "Um I- I gotta make a call hang on." He called the woman and held the phone up to his ear. "Uh hey babe-...ok ya no sorry....I'm just hanging out, had some dinner strolled about.....I'm sorry I had my phone on silent.....you're right alright I'll head over now" he hung up he phone. "Sorry Sal I gotta go but this was fun we should do it again some time." The goth blinked slowly "don't count on it" he mumbled. "What was that" the man asked. Unsure of what the other said. "I said you can count on it" he lied, speaking a little louder then he would of liked. "Ok cool see ya" Larry didn't wait for a replay as he rushed down the street. The blue man watched him run away and the sight made him angry. He turned to walk somewhere else. He didn't wanna be around here anymore. But why did it bother him so much that Larry ditched him for Cassandra. Of course he knew why it was cause he liked Larry. But that didn't give him the right to be so angered by it. It was Larry's choice even if Cassandra loved rubbing his nose in it. It was all so stupid.

He walked about, not really wanting to go home just yet. Even though it was pretty late. He just couldn't stop walking. He came across a seven eleven, the greatest convenience store known to man. He walked over to the nyon sign but stopped at the parking lot. Sitting on one of the stone stoppers for parking spaces was Robert with a large slurpee and a hot dog. He stopped eating when he noticed the goth standing in the dark. He swallowed hard at the man. "Yo that's pretty creepy bro" he told with a little attitude. The smaller walked up to him and the man looked him over. "Wow that's a disaster of a skirt, want me to take it off for you" he winked at the smaller. Sally just stared at him. His piercing blue eyes making the other man uneasy the more he stared. He lost his smile and gulped instead. "Hmm ya" he spoke angerly. He took out a cigarette and tried to light it. "Want one" he asked holding out the pack. Sal shook his head. "No thank you" he turned and sat down beside the man. "U-Uh had a p-p-popper once wasn't a good time" he tried to tell. Robert started laughing "Oh man really" he asked. The goth nodded. "I-I was sick and L-Larry took care of me" he reached up to play with the ends of his hair. "Huh well hey if you ever need someone to take care of you, you have my number now get it" the man winked and Sal stopped messing with his hair. "Does everything have to be sexual" he asked in a small voice. "Tch no" the man barked. He looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Thought I was protected, but I wasn't" he mumbled. The smaller didn't speak, he looked the man over. Meeting his dull purple eyes. "Thought I was cold ya know, unfeeling and distant only wanting sex....yet I still got hurt" he continued with no prompting. "Why does everything have to be sexual' cause that's who I am man that's me Robert go fuck yourself Silva, the man who lets his dick decide everything" he spat out bitterly. He took a drag of his lit stick. Taking in the toxins. The goth thought about what the man said and forced himself to speak. "Why" he asked after a moment of silence. "Huh" the man looked over like he had forgotten the smaller was there. "Why what why do I let my dick decide" The goth nodded. "Ah oh uh....guess um...." the man stammered but stopped. He let out a sigh then took another drag. When he blew out the smoke he began talking again. "A-a few years ago I sorta fell in love with this sweet girl and asked her out. We started dating and it was nice. Till she wanted me to have sex with her. I guess I was nervous first time and all. So I did my best to please her and she was rolling her eyes the whole time. And after she told me she didn't cum and that this was bogus. So I tried to make it up to her." He took another drag, pausing his story. But the goth didn't interrupt. He stared out at the dark lot as he waited. "But she wouldn't let me do it again then I found out the whole time she was fucking three other guys. After I poured my heart and soul into this woman and tried to treat her like a goddess she just fucks off. Well I learned something that day, it was better to be a dick and get laid then be a schmuck and get walked all over." At the end of his story he jolted in his seat and looked over at the man beside him. Like he was surprised he just spilled his guts like that.

"I...get it" Sal told. "You didn't want to get you're heart broken again....it hurts" he mumbled. Now it was Roberts turn to look him over. "Someone break your heart" the man asked. A nod was the response. "It's my fault" he mumbled again. He reached up to grip his hair as he felt repressed tears starting to form. "Recently then" the metal head asked. "Y*hic*es...I-I just want to be alone But I-I c-c-can't push people away. I tried and it made Larry so sad cause no one wanted to be around him and I couldn't be ok knowing he wasn't. Knowing he was sad. Now everyone's by my side all the time telling me It'll be fine and give it time. But I don't want to, I want to hide and be in my own world....n-nothing is making me feel better it's just making it worse. I just wish I could forget it" Sal gripped his hair as he started crying. It was a strange sight, mainly cause Robert didn't know him very well. He raised a hand and patted the mans back lightly. "Uh there, there" he offered. "S-s-sorry I should go" Sal went to stand up but the man grabbed his shoulder. "Hold up can't just spill and leave we gotta clean up this milk" the man told confusing the smaller. "Look ok that girl I was telling you about that broke my heart that was Jessica, Ya I know now you tell me who broke you're heart and don't say you. Who'd you fall in love with" the man corrected.

Sal looked at the ground as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Um L-L-Larry" he forced out. "Awe dude" the metal head began but was cut off. "I-I know It's so pathetic of me. How could he even like something like me when I'm this way" he gestured to himself. "P-plus he has a girlfriend, how low can I get and we even hung out tonight and augh I shouldn't I-can't It's not right. I'm so pathetic" he started crying harder, holding his hair as he curled in on himself. "Hey-hey now you're not pathetic or low, Those are Jessica's words. I know I've heard them enough times." He scuffed. But his words didn't seem to help. "Hey come on buddy y-you're. I mean it's ok that you like Larry w-who wouldn't right. I mean he's like super hot a-and sweet and doesn't care about sex t-the total package" Sal looked at him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I-I'm new at comforting people I-I don't know how to help. Like sure it sucks he's dating Cassandra. Like really sucks but there also no one better for you to fall for but again he's taken. Shit ah um" he wrapped an arm around Sal and patted his upper back and head. "There, there little guy" the man said awkwardly as he tried to calm the smaller down.

It was a long night. Trying to calm Cassandra down from her hysterics. Having to reject her when she tried to make a move on him then having to sneak out her window cause her dad woke up. Larry was so tired he just crashed in the basement. He flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. Ready for sleep. Thoughts of frills and lace clouding his mind as he passed out.  
__  
Larry's dreams were a blur leading to a crypt. It wasn't dark and cold but light, like a lamp or something was on. He wasn't alone in the room, Sal was there. He was bent over stone, showing off that perfect plaid skirt he loved. He didn't know how but he was suddenly inside the goth, feeling him all around his cock. "Ah fuck" he groaned at the feeling. "Larry ah Please~" Sal moaned his name and he started thrust, hard and rough. "Ya Say my name, Say it" the stoner begged as he pushed into the smaller. the goth moaned at the action, griping onto nothing. "Ah Larry, yes, yes fuck me" he screamed out in the glorious deep voice of his. Like a symphony of please and it made him so hard. "Deeper, go deeper" he pushed forward as much as he could and fucked Sal as hard as he could. Doing anything he could to get those please to continue. But the haze he was feeling was lifting and he suddenly couldn't feel Sal around him anymore.   
__  
He opened his eyes to find he was looking at the basement ceiling. He blinked a few times as his mind caught up with him then groaned. He was still having sex dreams about the guy even after everything he's done. Even after getting a girlfriend and after Sal started dating Robert. God this was pathetic. He should be having sex dreams about his own girl not his friend. But Sal was wearing the most amazing skirt tonight, frills and lace and chains it was perfect. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. Cassandra is the only one that should make him this way. Waking up from an orgasmic dream with a hard on that refuses to go away. Really wont go away. Well there was no way he was gonna masturbate to the thought of Sal especially not now. Even if the man was so sinfully flexible. He got up from the couch. Just eat something and get your mind off it. He told himself.


	20. the things we do

Dear diary. 

Todd's leaving. NOOOO. Ok not forever but his dad's taking him to a business trip to learn business deals for the week. Ah and right when we're hitting the hump, its now April and we need shit done. Some of our cast has gone missing so now more of our staff needs to step in so now they have to memorize lines while finishing the props and half the scenes aren't painted. And song's still aren't decided. Like I'm feeling stressed I can't imagine how Sal's feeling. He's the one that has to take care of everything. Not to mention there's a flu going around so half the staff is gone for the week so who ever's left has to pick up the slack. We're so gonna be behind.

*

It had only been three days Since the director had left and his assistant had to step up. Three days fro everything to fall apart. People quitting, people leaving on sick leave. Avoiding the club all together. Or just shirking their responsibilities. It didn't help that a timid man was now in charge. Instead of the in your face red head that annoyed people into working. Everything was going wrong. Some one had glued the crocodile to the pirate ship and now they had to try and pry it off without ruining the prop. They had to do a last minute recasting for some roles so some actors had to double up even triple up on roles but they were still missing some. No song's have officially been picked out which how, what has Todd been doing with the pianist during meetings. No one was doing their jobs now that director was gone. It frustrated the goth to no end. The man would come back and see how behind they were and blame him for not trying harder. The man took in a deep breath as he looked over his ever growing list of notes. There was a lot to get done and a lot to plan for. He could whimper from the pressure. His biggest issue wasn't all the people ignoring their duties and treating the week like a vacation. It was Travis. The man kept seeking the smaller out to complain about everything. His co stars, his lines, His stand points, his clothes. He groaned as the blonds voice rose up, pulling him from his thoughts. He groaned at the annoying man. "Like I get it pan where's tights but do I have to there so girly" the many complained for the millionth time. The goth sighed as he turned to the man. Staring down at the ground he waved his hand out. "Talk to the wardrobe department I have other things I need to do" he looked over his clip board. The church man rolled his eyes and cross his arms. "That's the other thing no one cares. Hello this is uncomfortable you can see my legs, now that's fine for a woman but-" the smaller was losing his patience with each word. Which was a hard thing for him, he had endless patients. He could feel the wood of the board begin to move from how hard he was holding it.

As if to save him from hitting the other with the hefty board a voice called out to the assistant director. "Yo Sal there you are" a raspy voice called out to him. He looked over the stage. Noticing the large man come jogging over to them. The brunette looked right at him and gestured behind his shoulder. "Hey man one of the guys told me to tell you we're out of paint." He told to casually. The bluenette took in a sharp breath at the news. "Out of paint" he asked in a dark voice. One neither boys have heard in a long time. The church man stopped yapping his complaints. Instead he raised his hands up as he slowly walked away. then turned around and ran off. The smaller shook his head as eh looked over the stack of paper on his clip board. "I-I don't, why, we just got a bunch" he stuttered. The taller placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged his shoulders nervously. "I guess half of it went to the art classes" he tried to reason. Shrinking in his stands a little at the intense energy coming off the man. "Of course" the smaller took in a deep breath and ran a hand over his bangs. Messing them up as they flopped back down unevenly. "You ok little buddy" the man asked, looking him over. "Peachy" the other nodded frantically. He tossed his hands up and flipped the over stacked clip board. "I have a million things to over see and now I have to figure out how to finish the scenes with out paint, just wonderful" he ranted a little. There was no way the older man was convinced he was ok. "Excuse me I have something I need to do" the smaller told a little more composed. "I'll join you" Larry smiled at his friend, he hoped in a reassuring way. "Fine" the assistant director sighed then began walking away. Heading for the curtain to check the stations back stage. 

The small man was so stressed by this play planning. But the play wasn't until June so the taller couldn't really see why everyone who cared was so stressed. Or why everyone was trying so hard when they had so much time. They walked over to the costume center back stage where all the costumes were set up and labeled. Robert sat in a chair playing on his phone, until he saw the two walk up. He suddenly stood up and put the phone away like he was hiding what he was doing. "Uh hey guys" he greeted a little guiltily, waving his hand as he smiled. He glanced over at a row of clothes then back at the two. "Sup man" his friend greeted, Taking in his tense stature. "You ok you seem kind a twitchy" the brunette asked. The man moved forward to try and loosen himself up. "Wah twitchy nah you should see David woo" the metal head chuckled as he wiped his forehead. But the two stopped talking then looked at Sal who stood quietly. The goth stared right at the eccentric man with his large unblinking eyes. The look made the brunette wonder about them, if they are dating. Where they happy, did Sally really know who he was with. what the man had done in the past. Cause he surely didn't warn his new friend about the metal head. 

"Why does that rack look empty" Sally asked without looking away from the man. The taller looked over the rack nervously. Gapping out an answer with a shaky voice. "Huh wha- it doesn't there's clothes there" the man choked out. The goth didn't say anything he just stared at Robert for a moment and the man cracked. "A-alright Jessica snagged a few outfits " he fiddled nervously as he looked down. The smaller finally blinked. "She what" he asked rather deep. Clearly angered by the news. The sound caused the metal head to become uneasy. "She ya know thought some of the outfits looked nice so she took them" he told again a little calmer now. Gesturing to the whole rack. The smaller took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself at the new development. "Are you gonna get them back" he asked as stern as he could. The man rolled his purple eyes to look around the space. "Ah ya I don't know about that" he scratched his head. The smaller closed his eyes to exorcise patients. Touching the bridge of his masks nose. "Please get them back" he tried to press. Instead of continuing to badger he turned away. He shook his head as he began to walk away. The metal head made a sound like he was brushing off what the other said. Larry gave him a hard look, glaring at the man. He motioned to the spiritic man then to the rack then back. The man rolled his eyes and scowled. The look caused the brunette to scrunch up his face in distaste. He turned away to fallow his little friend down the length of the back. The smaller tapped his head with the clip board as he screamed in his throat. His steps heavier then they usually were. The taller could actually hear his shoes hitting the ground.

"Hey" the man called out, causing the smaller to stopped in his tracks. "You sure your ok" he asked, slouching a bit to be closer to the assistant director. The goth nodded at him, turning so he was looking at the man. But he was glaring out in an odd way. Looking more sad then angry. "Mmm Mhhmm" he hummed. Before he could take a step to continue walking a bag fell from high above. He yelped and jumped back into the painter, gripping onto the man in fear. The taller instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder. Pulling him close to protect him. They both looked up but couldn't really see passed the lights. "Oops" they heard someone say faintly. They looked down at the ground to see a tearing bag laying on the ground, covered in stains. The two relaxed when their was no danger. Suddenly realizing they were still holding onto each other. Sally jumped out of the hold. Distancing himself from the taller. He looked down as a blush spread over his cheeks. Not looking at the man who scratched the back of his head nervously. Not hiding the faint pink forming in his cheeks. 

The goth cleared his throat. "Th-This David's then" he began to ask. The man looked at him for a second. "Wa oh ya that's um his bag" the stoner cleared his throat to strengthen his voice. "Hey you two" the junkies dazed voice rang out as the man jogged over to them. He passed his friend as he looked up at the lights. "Yo that was far it like went down so fast" he chuckled as he looked down at his bag. The goth shook his head then crossed his arms to portray how upset he was. "Yes well it could of hurt someone so please be careful. Maybe while you're up there you can clean up a little" he spoke to politely as he looked up at the unit holding the lights. "Psh whatever" the junkie grabbed his bag dismissing the little man. He opened the torn pack. "You ok egg sandwich" he asked the contents. The tall man nudged him hard in the side. "Ow what" the guy asked as he stepped to the side from the force. He tossed his bag on and rubbed his side. "Please. Clean up there" the goth tried again but the man just rolled his eyes then walked away. Heading back for the stairs. "I-nnn" the small man hit himself with the clip board again. "Ok" he turned around on his toes. He began to walk away with loud steps. The stoner took large strides to catch up with him, fallowing him as he continued his rounds. 

It was clear he was angry and rightfully so. As Larry fallowed him around no one seemed to take him seriously or listen to what he had to say. Everyone just brushed him off and goofed around. No wonder he was stressed. Sal's to do list was massive. And he kept adding notes to it. Supplies needed, who was doing what. Who needed to do what and crossed out when he'd write down who wasn't working or who was talking back. His rounds ended with Neil who didn't bother to tell anyone he was to sick to come in. So no sound testing could get done today. The small man slammed the board down on the piano, startling his friend. "Of course, not like we had time anyways" the assistant director looked at the clock that sat on the wall. The tie shown told their hour was almost up. Another five minutes but people were already leaving. The small man sighed as he placed his arms on the piano then slammed his forehead on them. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down. But it didn't work. He was to upset about the club ignoring him and doing what they wanted instead of helping. Know they were falling behind and the play was going to be a disaster he was sure. "Hey it's ok man" the painter placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

But the pressure felt really nice and the goth groaned at the feeling. He jolted up when he realized what noise he just made. He shook a little in his stands as his face heated up. Thoroughly embarrassment at the noise. He placed his hands on the prosthetic, making sure he was still covered so the man didn't notice how bad he was blushing. The brunette smiled at the reaction as he stared at the back of the goths head. "Tense" he asked and he swore the man whimpered at the claim. He let go of the shoulder. He began to walk away. The smaller looked at him as he lowered his head. Watching the taller sit down on the long piano bench with his legs on either side. He patted the space in front of him. The smaller looked a little frightened at the gesture. "Come on I don't bite...heh" Larry looked off for a second as he thought about that. He could be, he didn't really know. He patted the spot again and watched as his friend slowly walked over. He moved stiffly over to the bench, like it was hard to keep himself steady. But that was just Sal, he was a nervous guy especially when he was alone with people. He watched the mans Adams apple bob like he was swallowing a lump or something. Eventually he did turn around and slid down the bench so he was sitting in front of Larry with his legs on either side of the bench.

His neck was turning red and he was shaking a little. Maybe he was catching that flu going around. If he was then it truly would be the death of the club. The brunette reached out and placed his long hands on the mans small shoulders. He felt the shaking transfer into him and a shiver went down his spine at the contact. He ignored it and positioned his hands then dug into the muscles with his thumbs. The goth let out a pleased groan at the sensation, something that almost sounded like a moan. The stoner was trying not to think about it. Just focus on helping his friend. But the sight was to familiar to his dreams. He glanced down which was such a mistake. He saw the spread out legs spilling from the mans plaid skirt. Fuck this skirt it was the vein of his control and those legs. Uncovered for a change showing off all the milky skin and stretch marks and scars that lined the thighs. Such thick thighs for such a small man, or maybe that was just the way he was sitting. The tall man shook his head and forced himself to look back up at the mans shoulders. He tried his best to focus, watch his own hands massage the mans shoulders. He lowered his hands to the mans shoulder blades and started pressing in. As soon as he did he felt the muscle crack under his fingers. Sally let out a deep throated mewl at the feeling. Larry blushed at the noise as his friend quickly covered his mouth. Reaching under the prosthetic to clamp down on his scarred lips. "A-ah I guess thats where it hurts the most" the taller let out a nervous chuckle then pressed in again. The goth made a noise but it was muffled by his hand and prosthetic.

Didn't stop his dick from getting excited though. He rolled his eyes at the appendage and tried to ignore it. But he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about how close they were and how one swift movement would have Sal against him. And another would have that skirt hiked so he could grind on the man. Or how he could just reach over and touch him more. It scared him how much he wanted it, it scared him before hand. Before he became friends, before he started dating Cassandra. He swallowed and reminded himself of his girlfriend. God he needed this to end before he did something he'd regret. As he thought that, they were interrupted by Robert who had walked out of the curtain. He noticed the two and greeted them. "Oh hey you are still here, whoow." He chuckled as he looked at the sight. From his few he saw Sal gripping the bench with one hand, digging his painted nails into the plush cushion. While the other wrapped around his mouth and his eyes blown wide.

Larry looked just as tortured. He was red and looked like he was sweating a little. He couldn't help laughing at their embarrassment. "Wh-what is happening" he questioned and both of them looked down. "Just a back massage man relax" Larry tried to say calmly but his voice cracked. He removed his hands form his small friend. Once he did the goth sprung up. He pulled the skirt down a little to cover himself then tugged down his baggy sweater. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Th-thank you" he told without looking back at the man. He dashed to his back pack and made his way off the stage. Hurrying out of the space, his hair bouncing as he jogged away. The metal head walked up to the piano as his laughter died down to chuckled. The brunette ran a hand down his face as he let out a held breath. Feeling how hot his face was from the small interaction. He looked up to his friend who wore a giant smile on his face. "What are you doing" the man asked cheekily. "N-nothing he was tense so I gave him a massage" the brunette tried to reason. Running his now free hands through his hair. Trying to cool himself down. "Sure and that was massaging him" Robert pointed down and the man fallowed his gaze. He jolted at the sight of his pants. Thank god the goth didn't look at him cause he was pitching a pretty big tent.

"Shit S-sorry" he stuttered out as he gripped the bottom of his shirt to pull it over himself. "Why are you apologizing" the metal head leaned on the piano with one arm. He placed his his hand on the wrist of his dangling hand and chuckled. Watching his horny friend be embarrassed. The stoner rested his elbow on the case surrounding the keys. Bringing his hand up to grip his brown locks as eh looked out at the stage. "C-cause he's your boyfriend" he told quietly. Runnign his other hand over the crease of the case. The metal head smiled in surprise, blinking at the mans accusation. "What, He's not-did you really think we-come on man I barely know the guy we've only had like five conversations and one of them had me running for the hills" he cringed at the memory of the doll. He straightened up and stretched out. Shaking himself of the memory. "Man do we really come off as a couple" he asked as he laughed off whatever fear he was feeling. "I don't know man it was something Cassandra said...made sense at the time" he confessed. The metal head lost his cheerful demeaner. He glared out at the floor. "Ya well I don't believe in her" He said bitterly. Before the stoner could question him, he tapped the piano with his hands. Making the sound echo. He smiled at his friend and began to talk again. "So still having sex dreams about that walking corpse" he chuckled as he gestured back to the man that had already left. The taller avoided his eyes as he looked down. "Ah ya...I don't know man. Like Cassandras suppose to be making me all hot and bothered but she doesn't, I-I mean like the only one ya know I should only get hard when I think about her not other people" he hurriedly corrected. Shrinking in his seat. "Dude hate to break it to you but you're a guy, nah scratch that you're human. Its normal for you to get hard thinking about a verity of people and that's not me being a perv. Like I know chicks that think about porn during sex just so they'll cum or fantasies about celebrates when they're in a relationship. Just cause your dating someone doesn't mean they're the only thing your allowed to be horny about" Robert ranted. Waving his and about as he rolled his shoulders back. His friend looked at him stunned by the point of view. "Wow uh that was oddly helpful...thanks" he said suspiciously. "Don't be shitty Johnson I can be helpful" the stoner snickered at the telling. "Ya but you're not, it's nice man thanks for the support. Now tell me the grossest story you can think of" he requested. "Not going away huh" the metal head asked. "No" the other told almost bitterly. Sighing as he ran his hand through his hair again.

Sally rushed home as fast as he could. He knew it was a bad idea, if anyone found out Larry touched him the bullying would get worse. But it was to tempting no one ever wanted to give him a back massage and his back was always in pain. He just didn't think he'd have this kind of reaction. Stupid really not to clue in that Larry would be touching him so of course he'd have a reaction. He rushed into his house not even greeting Janet and Megan as he hurried down the basement stairs. He nearly ran to his room and threw the curtain hanging beside the door way over the opening for complete privacy. Fuck this was bad, his body was shaking so bad from the memory of those hands all over him. He was so lucky he tucked and wore tight panties to keep everything in place. Otherwise he wouldn't of been able to hide his very prominent boner. He quickly took off his underwear and everything kinda fell back into place. But he still had to move his testicles back. He groaned as he did so, a serge of pleasure running up his spine from the process. He didn't have the patients to remove his skirt as he fell onto the bean bag and just started jerking himself. 

He normally had so much control but it was so hard when he thought about those hands on his back, still feeling the fingers dig into his muscles. The man just out of sight, unreadable as he dug into Sal. Releasing some strain that was build up. His hands were so strong and gripped his shoulders so tightly. He wondered what they'd feel like on other parts of his body. He knew he shouldn't of thought about it, Larry was just being a good friend and helping him relax. Oh But the Idea of those hands moving lower and gripping his thighs as he slid closer, closing the gap between them. The mans breath in his ear as he felt the hard chest against his back. Those hands moving from his thigh to his crotch and digging into the tight panties to caress him. Grinding into his back and pushing Sal into him desperately, wanting more. He couldn't help thinking about just laying forward and giving Larry full access of his ass. To do with whatever he wanted, grip it, slap it, rub it anything. He thought about that while he was on the bench and tried so very hard not to give in. But the idea was so hot and it would of been so easy for the man to do all of it to him.

They could of fucked on that bench, him spread out under Larry as the mans cock slowly entered him only to be pounded hard enough to shake the bench. The sounds of them echoing through out the auditorium. The imagery was to much for Sal. He gripped the bean bag chair as he fucked his hand frantically. "Ah~ yes, yes, oh I want it" he mumbled to himself. "Oh-oh Larry~" he continued to imagine it, being taken from behind by the strong man. Larry gripping his hips as he slammed into him, whispering dirty things in the air. Things like how much Sal likes it, how perfect his noises are, wanting the please, wanting to fuck him forever. That was the last push for him. He was moaning out the mans name as an intense orgasm washed over him and he cam all over his hand.

He laid there, catching his breath as he came down from where ever he was. The reality of what he just did hitting him. He groaned at himself, letting his body go limp in the chair. He really just did that, masturbated to the thought of his friend. His taken friend. God what was wrong with him, lusting after someone who already has a girlfriend. It was pathetic. He knew those were Jessica's words talking but it's what he was. He was pathetic. Larry was just trying to help and all he could do is think perverted things. He couldn't do this he wasn't strong enough to be ok for Larry, even if people would stop being around him it was just to hard for Sal.

****

That was his decision, he was just not gonna talk to Larry anymore. It was better for everyone involved. He wouldn't get in the way of the mans relationship and he'd stop making an ass of himself. He could avoid the man, he's done it before. It was easy on Thursdays cause he was so busy with classes and work right after school. No theater club for him. And Friday hopefully he'd be to busy running things for Larry to be near him plus Cassandra might come back from being sick. That's what he was hoping as the minutes ticked to the end of the school day. Then it was an hour of theater and then he could spend two days curled up in his room feeling ashamed. The bell rang and he was in no hurry to get to the auditorium. When he did show up it seemed much more empty then before. No one was around it seemed. There was no one in the rows rehearsing. Or people just chilling in the seats. Figures Friday during cold and flue season. He stepped into the dimly lit room and made his way to the stage. He stopped when he noticed his clip board sitting on the edge of the stage rather then the paino. He looked around, whipping his pigtails about as he looked all around. When he saw no one he picked up the board. There was a blue piece of paper on the stack of paper. 'Prepare to be amazed' was written out in really messy hand writing on the page. He looked up at the stage to find no one was on it, usually everyone tried to practice on it. He made his way to the stairs beside the stage. Going up the steps to stand on the platform. His shoes were the only noise echoing in the large space. He walked along the wood looking over the props that were out. Some trees and some bushes set up mostly finished. He halted on his toes. Tossing himself back on his heels. He looked up when he noticed the back drop. It was of hooks ocean, a scene they haven't even started. The start of the ocean line was done and crystal cave in the back was finished as well as some clouds in the sky. He was startled by the scene, they were still trying to finish the forest and pans layer. No one had even started on the ocean scenes yet. But here it sat half done. He dropped the clip board as he looked the scene over. "Ta da" a raspy voice sang from hooks ship. The goth jumped in his stands at the abrupt sound. He looked up at the prop, his mouth parted from his surprise. Larry stood on the ship, looking down at him with a giant smile on his face. He raised his arms up high and presented the room to the assistant director. He lowered them and leaned over the railing to look at the small man better. "Whatdya think" he shouted gleefully. The goth was speechless, he shook his head trying to speak but nothing came out. He gave up and began to walk forward. He made his way to the prop. He walked up the ladder that led to the plat form for the distant ship scenes. He climbed up then walked onto the deck to see the man staring at him with that soft smile of his. That dreamy contagious smile that warms his whole being. "You like it, you're speechless...do you like it" he asked losing some of his confidence. The smaller nodded rather then answered. "Oh ok perfect, we used left over construction paper and when that runs out cardboard and spray paint" he enthused. "Ah why not just spray paint on the white canvas" Sal asked, holding his hands to his center. The man blinked at him. His eyes widening in realization. "Oh...ya that's smart" he rubbed his neck out of embarrassment for not thinking about that. He quickly regain his excitement as he stepped closer to the man. "Ah but that's not all look up" He pointed up to the ceiling. The goth did as he was told. But he saw nothing but the dark outline of the lights. "Oh dang, well you can't see it but it's clean up there and Davids not hanging up there anymore" he looked back down so he was looking at Larry. His smile grew as he waved his hands about to explain. "Oh and I know Neil wasn't around yesterday so I had Maple go by today to record the songs Todd agreed to that way we can play them on the speakers during scenes and have more people taking up parts in the play" the stoner told excitedly. It was an amazing Idea actually. They would just need someone to play the songs and David could do that since he'll be up there during the whole play. "Hang on I got something better" the taller suddenly told. He whistled without his hand then looked over the edge of the boat. Sally walked over to him and looked down. His friends were wheeling out racks and racks of clothes almost twice as much as they had wensday. "What" the man gasped at the sight. "Ya we got some of the clothes back from Jessica and the rest were donated and colored with Ash's help" he explained. The smaller looked over the racks as the boys waved up to them. "That's perfect" he mumbled, astonished by the sight. 

"I-I'm glad" Larry spoke quietly. "You did all this" the goth asked, turning his sights to look at the man beside him. "Ah ya well when I was fallowing you wendsday I got kind a ticked. Like no one was listening to you and there was a lot you couldn't do cause people weren't here or supplies ran out so...." He looked down at the assistant director, feeling embarrassed about all the effort he put in. He put his hand in his pocket as he rubbed his neck with the other. Wondering if he went to far. The smaller Propped his head up in his hand. He sighed as he looked over the humble man. "Fuck why are you so amazing" he couldn't help himself. This man was just so perfect he could cry. He has cried. This man took the one day he wasn't here to fix all his problems. Move things around to make more actors. Come up with creative ways to to make the last scenes. Doubled their wardrobe and got the song list started. And he did all that for Sal. The small man gripped his hair and tried not to take in a sharp breath. Wanting nothing more then to lunge at the man and hug him. The man smiled at him, wide and a little lopsided "cause you're the best." He answered. The goth looked down as he blushed. It wasn't true, he was the worst. But it was nice hearing Larry call him the best. "H-Hey we're all going roller skating tomorrow uh Jessica gets a discount for herself um...I-I want you to come." He began to stutter out. But her looked away from the man as he bit his lip. "Ah But the girls asked you um not dress uh goth" he gestured to all of Sally. The blue man sank in his stands. He sighed as he turned his head to look out at the stage. Of course they don't want him to dress the way he likes. He hated thinking poorly of others. But they have been picking on him since Cassandra started dating Larry. "I-I get it if you don't want to go" the man sighed. "I'll go" the smaller told before he could thing. Just wanting to make the man happy. "R-really that's awesome ok" he called out loudly. His smile returning. "See you tomorrow then, ah that is um no ones here but us sooo" the stoner smiled wide, showing off both sets of teeth. The way Robert did when he wanted something. Sally chuckled as he rolled his eyes "alright you can go." He allowed.

"Yes, hey boys we can go" he shouted at his friends. "Yes I call wakem" Chug shouted as he bolted across the stage. "Oh no That um" Larry looked at Sal again and the small man giggled. "Go on I'll clean up" with that Larry jumped off the boat. He landed on his feet and charged off the stage. "I'll get it first" he shouted and David chased him. Catching up to the man quickly as he caught up to the short runner. It was so stupid but, he was happy. Watching the man running around with his friends. He was happy that the man had his group back. Even if he didn't notice they were slipping away. Fuck the pain, he wanted to do anything and everything to keep that smile on Larry's face. He Shook in his stands as the man left the room. He hiccupped as he started to cry. Tears falling down his face and bothering his sensitive skin. He moved his hands back to un clip his prosthetic. He removed the mask and set it down on the boats edge so he could wipe the tears away with his stripped sleeves. Fuck he loved that man so much. How could he not. He was so considerate taking the one day Sal wasn't around to fix all his issues. He sniffled and chuckled at himself for being the way he was. He didn't hear the boots coming up the stairs from how hard his heart pounded in his ears. Not till the man spoke. "Hey I'll help you find-" he turned around when he heard the cheery voice speak. His eyes met the man, watching the smile fall from his face as he gasped. "Shit" the metal head spoke out at the sight. Seeing the goths bare face, more skin graph then his born skin. Scared and torn, dented around his jaw.

The man stared unblinking. He swallowed hard. Sally gasped at the intrusion. He turned around and rushing to grab his prosthetic. But he was to rash and sent it off the boat. "Oh no" he shouted as it fell. It was surly going to break on impact then where would he be. As he watched it fall the man ran passed him. He jumped up on the railing and hopped off the boat. He grabbed the mask before it hit the ground then somersaulted on the ground and laid down from the fall. "Oh gosh Robert are you ok" the smaller shouted from the boat. He grabbed his pigtails to cover his face with his long locks. The man groaned and held up a thumb. At the sign the goth stepped back onto the boat. He held his pigtails tightly as he spread them over his face to hide all his scars. He began to breath heavily as his heart sky rocketed from his fear. Robert just saw his face, his open face, scarred and dented. He whimpered at the thought and sat down on his legs. This was a nightmare, he thought the worst. Expecting the man to mock his deformity. To tell everyone what was under the mask. The girls bulling would get worse if they knew what he looked like. Creep and freak he could handle those were endearing insults. But what if they called him ugly and hideous. What if the guys called him that. What if Larry realized what he actually looked like and called him that. Hopping on the degrade train. He hyperventilated at the thoughts. Trying to hide his face more.

A whistle caught his attention and he turned to the ladder. He covered his face with his hands as he looked over. Robert placed the mask on the platform but didn't move from where he stood on the ladder. Sally moved closer to the opening until he could grab the strap of his prosthetic and drag it over. He quickly put it back on. Clipping he top strap under his pig tails. He pressed the mask to his face as he hiccupped. Crying at the situation he was in. "Uh so guess it really is a prosthetic" the metal head spoke nervously. "I-I wasn't lying" the smaller stammered out. Trying to calm his voice enough to talk. "No-I know, just you know people don't usually have um face prosthetic's" he explained. The blue man curled up on the ship. He sat on his bent legs and bent down till his head touched the floor. He shook as he gasped for air. Trying to stop his tears. He heard tapping telling him that the metal head was still there. The man peered over the top to look at the goth. "Uh so d-does it hurt, you're uh face I mean" Robert asked. Cringing at himself for asking. "N-not really, I-it's sensitive" the other admitted in a quiet voice. Muffled by his position. "Huh so uh hey" the man stepped up so he could rest his arms on the platform. Setting his chin in between them. "Has Larry seen you're face" the goth tensed at the question. Cause ya he had, by accident and he acted like nothing was different. He even saw it when they had that sleep over and didn't seem bothered by it. He actually took it off to smoke with the man. To lay with him as they listened to music together. 

When did he get comfortable enough to do that. He nodded at the question. "Of course he has, bet he was all 'wow you look so cute. I'm an artist so I loving the bridge of your nose and how it curves. You little chipmunk" the metal head spoke in a classic stoner voice. Mimicking a man from a movie. The smaller snorted at the impression. He slowly moved his head to look up, staying crouched on the floor. The man smiled wide at the sight of the man looking at him. Showing off a new piercing on his gum. "What he never said that psh cause you are." The man complemented, rolling his eyes playfully. The smaller shook his head then titled back down so his forehead touched the floor. The man sighed, tapping the ground at the action. "I uh I just wanted to um come up and make sure you were I don't know ok" he told a little to seriously. The tone caused the goth to sit up fully. Looking him over as his expression changed. From awkward concern to a more seductive look. "And also to ask if I could undress you for Saturday hehehe" the smaller stared at him unamused by his joke. Relaxing from his mild break down. "Had to try" the man tapped the boat then started climbing down. "See you tomorrow" he called up as he jumped down. The goth didn't look for him as he left. He stayed sitting on the boat, a mess of emotions.


	21. the roller rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna mention again that there will be no cheating Larry is a good boy and everyone has morals

Dear diary. 

So apparently while I've been out sick everything's gone hey wire. Robert saw Sal's face by accident he assured me. After I punched him hard. Sal told me the same thing so I guess it's true. Larry pushed the whole production ahead in a day. The fuck. and they're all going roller skating which I want. But I could barely go to Maples house today, she's taking care of me cause my moms out and I'm deadly. But really I'm just a big needy baby and I want my girly to love me. Shes cool with it. Gives her an excuse not to get involved in the group hang outs. Poor Chug, Poor sally. And of course bitch one and two don't want him dressing in his super adorable, super creepy gothic style. I don't know why no one says stuf fit and let him dress how he wants. No one says shit about you walking about with your pussy out. Gross cause I saw Jessica's once when she sat with her legs out and stretched out her thin leggings showing the whole fucking gym her couch. But No I'm not allowed to mention it cause it's degrading to my gender. And slut shaming her outfit. So he's here, upgrading his outfit. Maples the best.

Ash sat in a circular chair in Maples room. She was wrapped up in a blanket and was holding a cup of tea the woman made her. "Can't believe you're actually going to this thing bluh can't stand Cassandra man" the gothic woman told her short friend. The three of them where picking out some clothes for him to wear since for the day. Going over anything of the womans that would fit her smaller friend. "I already promised I can't back out" he told as he threw on another skirt. This one was pink and purple blend with blue bats on it. "Oh nice" Ash spoke out in a raspy voice. Sounding more like her brother then herself. The two giggled at her and she rolled her eyes. It was an on going joke for the afternoon. The man turned around in the body mirror attached to the closet. He liked it.

"Actually not bad for someone who never wears bright colors" Maple chuckled. She looked him over as she placed her finger on her chin in thought. The man moved about in the mirror. Watching his reflection and how the shirt moved about. He gave another twirl, causing the skirt he wore to flow out and wrap around him as he stopped. It was flowy and spread over half his knees. He lowered it on his waist so it covered his knees. "Hmm don't think I've warn a skirt that covers my knees in a long time" he admitted. "Oof" the woman grabbed some shirts and held them up to him. But some were to goth and others didn't mix well with the skirt. It was hard when everything was so bright. The dark man thought he might get a headache from the colors. He finally picked a pink shirt that said 'cute but psycho' on it. Loving how his friend laughed in the chair as he picked it out. "Perfect" he said as he threw it on. It was a little big cause it was a newer shirt. But he tucked it into the skirts band and let it flow over so the words were visible. "It does look good now lets find some accessories that will make Cassandra regret ever asking you to change your style" the trio giggled at the gothic woman's words. It was her goal to make the woman regret ever wanting him to change. Knowing he'd look cute in anything. The man loved his girls, they had endless support for him. Making him feel better about his body and generally everything.

She let Sally explore her full collection of head bands, bows, collars, face paints. She sat on the bed and groaned. "I hate those damn pencil skirts man, like I won't hang out anymore and Chugs with me on that. Hes all 'I love Larry man but I can't stand Larry when he's in a relationship' like nah you just can't stand his girlfriend" Maple complained. Kicking out her feet. She reached down and pulled up her three colored pastel stockings. "Mmhmm like, ahem I wish that man would smarten up some" Ash tried to speak but couldn't. She cleared her throat as the small man giggled. Only hearing her brothers voice calling himself an idiot. "Maybe he sees something in her the rest of us don't" he offered as he grabbed a collar with flowers lining the front. "So perfect" he mumbled to himself. Moving to put it on. He locked it then ran his thin fingers over the item. He tapped the little heart connecting the fabric together.

"Like what, no I'm sorry Larry just doesn't have the woman sense, you know that sense some people have where you can hear peoples true meaning as they speak. So when she speaks all he hears is her overly sweet voice while the rest of us hear the daggers she's throwing" Maple mimicked her voice then gagged at the sound. "Ya'll these pink bat wing bows are everything" Sal told as he put them in his hair. He pinned them in the hair ties of his pig tails. "Not to mention this uber cute bracelet of the skeletons holding hands and flowers connecting them" he clipped on the bracelet of bone hands holding on to each other and a patter of blue and pink flowers made up the rest of the bracelet. He giggled at how cute it was. Looking his wrist over to admire it. The girls silently giggled at his enthusiasm. 

"Oh my gosh should I go pastel, is this a thing I should do" He turned to the girls. Showing off the outfit to them. "Absolutely" Ash told as quickly as she could. "No" Maple answered. Not wanting anyone to steal her look. "You're right I'd miss my aesthetic to much. Switches" he asked the girl with the silver hair. She smiled and nodded at him "switches" she agreed. She sat up from the bed and headed over to her closet. She pulled out a hanger. "Alright looking good now you just need this sweater" She held up a pink sweater with balloon letters spelled across the front stating 'cry baby'. Under the letters was a girl resting on a cloud as the cloud rained down on the houses bellow. "look it's a zip up you can show everything off" she unzipped the sweater and took it off the hanger. Holding it out for the man. "Oh Maple Melanie Martinez" Sal asked as he looked over the pink fabric. Reading over the letters again. "Yes we represent our little queen" she handed the sweater over. Jiggling it so he'd take it. "Fine" he took the sweater and put it on. Sliding his arms through and letting it sit on his small frame. It was a little big but it some how fit with the whole outfit. "Ah" Ash made a noise as she held her chest. Both of her friends stepped towards her, worried something was wrong. "Are you ok" Maple asked her as she held out her hand. "Ya i-it's just to kawaii" the man rolled his eyes at her but chuckled. "Facts" the host giggled. Standing up straight to look the man over in his new outfit. She blushed and held her hands to her cheeks. "Aw Sally you're to cute" she gushed, sighing out in a loving way. The man blushed and turned away from them. Swiveling his hips a little as he reached up to twirl his pigtail. Both of them placed a hand on their chest at the sight. 

He looked around at the mirror taking in the sight of himself. So this was the outfit he was wearing. All pink and bats. Geez there was so much pink it was blinding. He was guided out of the room and down the stairs. In the front foyer of the gothic womans house she pulled out a pair of her sisters shoes. Since the two were the same size. He barrow a pair of blue strapped flats. As he slipped on the shoes both girls stared at his feet. "Uh don't mean to be rude but like what size are you" Maple asked him. Looking over his tiny toes that fit perfectly in the woman's shoe. "Well I'm a size eight in woman's" he sounded a little defensive. "Which is what in men's" she asked him but pulled out her phone from her short shorts pocket. "I-I don't know I don't buy men's shoes" he confessed. Looking away form the two a little awkwardly. The woman gasped at her screen. She covered her mouth as she smiled. "Ya'll you're a size six in men's" she chuckled. The brunette put a hand on his shoulder and patted him. Smiling at her two friends. "Ya I have tiny feet" he told bitterly. Shrugging his shoulders as he huffed. "No I mean you should know that for the blades" she told him with a slight chuckle. He blinked at her and shrank in his stands. "Oh uh yes thank you" he turned to leave. wanting to get this over with. Suddenly feeling embarrassed about his outfit and shoes. "Wait purse how else are you gonna carry food" Maple opened the coat rack door in the front. She reached inside and pulled out a cute pink squared purse that resembled a bat. The flap had a face on it and bat fangs on the bottom. "Oh it's so cute" Sally gushed as he took the handle into his tiny fingers. "Just cleaned it out from my last date so It'll be sterile, clean it before you give it back" the woman warned. Crossing her arms as he gushed over the design. "Wear it twice then give it back k" the girls giggled at him. "Alright now I'm off" he waved at them as eh opened the door. They waved goodbye, watching as he left. Once the door was closed and he was gone the brunette turned to her shorter friend and smiled. The woman smiled back a little more devilish. walked away from the house. "We'll see how Larry reacts to this" Ash coughed after speaking. turnign away to have a fit. The woman cringed a little. "Don't worry we got a man on the inside. My chugs will tell us everything" she held up her phone and waved it at the girl.

The gang were hanging out outside the indoor roller rank. Waiting for their friends to show up. They played on their phones to pass the time. Going over different apps and stories. "Ok I don't think he's showing lets just go" Jessica rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Clenching her phone in her hand as she looked the group over. "Aw just one more minute" Cassandra asked in an overly playful tone. "Look Roberts not here either" David said a little angerly. The tone didn't go un noticed. "What's up your butt" the red head asked him. Snarling at his attitude. The man ran a hand over his face as he took in a deep breath. "First time he's been sober in weeks, he's doing his best" Larry patted the mans shoulder. The man grunted but leaned back into the touch. As he opened his tired eyes he noticed movement from across the street. Everyone looked over to see Robert crossing the way to get to them. Once he jogged up he slouched by the brunette. "S-Sorry m-missed....the bus" he panted. "Few" he stood up straight and wiped his forehead. He looked the group over then smiled at his bald friend. "David my boy you're sober." He laughed and the man rolled his eyes. Pouting at the mans amusement. "Ya, ya get it all out now" the man almost shouted. "Come on now this is hard for him give him space" Cassandra spoke sweetly. Stepping into view of the tall boys. "No one asked you" David shouted back at her. She whimpered and sobbed at the shouting. She brought her hand up to her face as her lip quivered. The man tensed at what he did. "S-sorry" she lowered her head to hide her 'tears'. "Dude uncool" the stoner told him, giving him a soft glare. The red head grabbed her friend and held her as she continued to sob. 

"Sorry Cassandra, I always have a bad come down. I didn't mean to take it out on you" he tried to keep his voice low. "I-It's ok David I know" she sniffled. "Whow" Chug said, not looking at the commotion of his friends. His comment got the attention of the metal head and he fallowed the mans gaze. Looking down the street he gasped. "Oh-oh damn" Robert spoke before his jaw stopped moving and stayed open. The junkie looked down the way at the person approaching. He tensed as a blush spread over his sickly cheeks. "Who's that, why do I know that face" David asked the tall brunette beside him. The stoner also stared off, paralyzed. "I-its Sally" he told joining the gang in watching the man walk over to them. His multi colored skirt swaying with every step. His pigtails bounced from how high they were on his head and they had the cutest bows on top. "Oh my gosh she's like cotton candy" David mumbled. Smiling at the adorable figure. "Nah man Sal's a dude but fuck if he isn't adorable" Robert told him. Correcting the pronoun in a small voice. He looked at the bald man and the man looked back. They both smiled at each other and high fived in agreement. "Psh" Jessica rolled her eyes at them. Moving her weight to one his as she glared at the approaching figure. "J" Cassandra whispered to her friend to get her attention. When the woman looked over the blond gestured her head to Larry. She nodded then spoke overly loud. "Sure but not as adorable as Cassandra right Larry" the red head shouted loud enough that Sal could hear as he walked up. The brunette slowly looked over a little fearful. "Y-Ya of course why would you even ask me that" he spoke defensively. Swallowing hard at the girls question.

"Oh Lar, you really think I'm cute" the blond grabbed onto his arm and he nodded at her. "Even cuter then Sally" she asked as the man joined them. The stoner opened his mouth to answer knowing the right answer was yes but having a hard time forming it. "Are you insane look at this cotton candy cloud it's no contest, Hi the names David" the bald man smiled at the smaller. He held out his hand in a greeting. "Ah...yes you are. I put you on lights duty for the play and you helped me down the ladder" the goth told as he took the hand and shook it. The tall man looked back at Larry who just nodded at him. Grateful for the mans interuption. "Oh sorry everything's um a little hazy" he admitted, shaking his hand in the air. The metal head patted his friends shoulder as he thinned his lips. "It's the first time he's been sober in weeks" Robert whispered loudly to the goth. "Shut up man" the junkie shot back only for the tall man to draped an arm over him. "So uh whats all this about" he asked as he gestured to the outfit. Waving his fingers as he did so. The smaller looked down at himself and rocked back onto his heels for a second. "O-oh well um I-I was told not to wear my goth a-attire so...I borrowed some c-clothes...t-to pink" he stuttered, feeling uncomfortable in the new threads. "Hmm usually yes but I like it, right Larry doesn't he look good" Robert put his friend in a rock and a hard place and he knew it.

The brunette stared at him a little annoyed. Of course he couldn't have an opinion. If he said yes Cassandra would make a big deal about it and how Larry doesn't think she's pretty. But if he said no he'd be hurting Sally's feelings cause it was a new fashion choice. Then he got an idea, he smiled knowingly at Robert. "Honestly it's different" he told everyone. The metal head snapped his fingers as he looked back at the goth "Almost had him." The smaller rolled his eyes at the mans antics. "Come on" Jessica called out to them. She began walking to the doors of the building. Fallowed by her best friend who pulled her boyfriend along. The group made their way inside, fallowing one another. The stepped into the carpeted place. Filled with 80's confetti design all over the floor and walls. They walked up to the counter to pay to get in and for blades. Jessica paid for herself with her free coupons. Making a big deal about it. The man behind the counter groaned and rolled his eyes at her. "Excuse me" she asked him as he grabbed her a pair of blades. "Next" he called out tiredly. "Ah uh don't roll you're eyes at me" she warned him. "Oh Jessica It's ok" Cassandra told her as she walked up to the counter. The woman grumbled as she walked tot he side with her skates. Waiting for her best friend to pay. 

"Excuse me sir I don't know about you're day but please don't take it out on my friend here or any one it's not right" She told the man in her sickeningly sweet voice. The man clicked his tongue then took in a deep breath. He turned to look at the girls and smiled sarcastically. "Sorry" he told in a fake nice voice. "There" she patted her friend arm. "Now can I get a size 5 in woman's" she asked as she opened her purse. "Oh no" she called out as she looked inside. "I left my wallet at home" She looked up and batted her eyes a the brunette man. "Um Lar can you do me this tinsy winsy little favor" she grabbed the brunettes arm and he forced a smile on his face. "Can you um pay for me, oh gosh I feel so bad for asking" she whispered and giggled. "Sure" he took out his wallet and walked up to the counter. He stopped when he heard his buddy call out. 

"Ah Lar" David spoke up then nervously ran his hand over his head. "Gotchya" the brunette nodded, not needing to hear any more. He stepped up to the cashier and took out his card. "Hey man can I get a size eight men's, nine and a half and uh... Size seven female" he whispered the last part. The counter man looked over at the blond then back at the tall man. He nodded then turned around to grab the shoes. The bald man groaned as he sank in his stands. He clawed the side of his neck shamefully. "Geez this sucks the one week I run out of money and they wanna go blading" He sighed to himself. "Ah relax big man Larry knows you'll pay him back" Robert patted his shoulder. "Ya whatever still doesn't feel nice" the man continued. He moved his hand to scratch his arm instead. "He's got this chick to worry about and me and himself" he snarled, annoyed with his money management. "If you want I can pay for you're meal. I don't mind" the goth offered. Speaking a little quietly as he looked up at the tall boys. "I mean that's not the point but...If it's one less person for Larry to worry about then ok, Rob dude remind me" the normally dazed man asked. His friend nodded at him and patted his shoulder one more time.

"Next" the man said and Chug went up to pay. David walked over with Larry and the girls to find somewhere to put on the roller blades. The small man was quick, giving the worker no hassle as he payed and took his shoes. "Next" the man said and Robert walked up to the counter. "How about a size eight and whatever the little lady is" he pointed back to Sally. The man jolted at the offer. "Oh don't look surprised I still owe you" the man told. He looked down at the mans blue flats and squinted his eyes. "So size uh eight woman's" he told as he looked over the shoes. The goth looked at him completely baffled. He nodded and taller turned back to the employee. The man seemed paralyzed though as he stared at Sal. The metal head waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hey, you alright there man" he asked the worker. "Hmm ya" the guy turned away and headed to the back to find some shoes. He blinked at the odd behavior. Turning his sights on the small man behind him. The man seemed just as puzzled by the workers actions. They both exchanged a look then turned to look at their group. Everyone was watching the scene as they put on their roller blades. The worker came back and placed the set on the counter. "Ah so thats $$$" he told nervously. His face a light pink now. "Ah Sorry I'm paying for this one to" Robert told, placing a hand above the small man and patting the air. Sally looked up for a moment, worried the other would touch him. The worker nodded "Ya d-don't worry about it just um move along" he gestured. Avoiding their gaze.

"Hang on" the metal head smiled. He leaned over the counter. "Are you saying they get in for free" he whispered. "Shh just please" the man whispered back. Robert grabbed his shoes as he chuckled. The goth reached over and grabbed the roller skates set down for him. He looked at the blushing man and nodded. "Th-thank you but you know that's not a very sound business practice but also thank you very much" he stuttered out then walked away. The man sighed and fell into his hands as he watched the small cloud walk away. When the goth joined the group everyone was staring at him. He jolted in his stands and looked away from them. "O-oh my god" Robert chuckled to himself. Finding the whole situation hilarious. "What was that about" David asked them, He looked back over at teh worker who was gone now. In his place sat a sign that said 'on break'. The metal head tapped him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "So get this that annoyed worker just flirted with our little Sally" the man laughed. "What" Sal asked becoming alarmed. He looked back over at the station. Seeing only the sign now. "You didn't notice dude thats why he let you in for free" the boys snickered at his obliviousness. The goth gasped as he turned to look at them. "S-should I go pay" he asked sounding unsure. "Nah man he did it to be nice don't be rude" the junkie told him, waving his hand to brush off the idea. The smaller nodded at him. Holding his hand up close to his shoulder. He didn't understand any of it.

"Here I got my blades on" David said as he stood up from the seat. He took a step away the offered the spot to the smaller. The goth slowly walked over and sat down. Unsure of what he should be doing. He took off the strapped shoes. trying to keep his hands from shaking as he did so. "S-so uh" Larry began to talk, stuttering out his sentence as he scratched his cheek. Sally looked up at him rather then putting his blades on. "I didn't know you had a pair like that" he pointed to the blue platforms. "Oh um no I-I'm borrowing them" the smaller stuttered out. He clenched his teeth at how sick he was feeling. His stomach suddenly hurt and he felt nauseous. Like all eyes were on him and his bright colors. "O-Oh...cool" the brunette muttered also feeling awkward. "Lar come help me to the rink" Cassandra sang. The woman stood up on her shoes. Holding her arms out to keep her balance. But despite how she was acting she seemed to have a good handle on how to use the wheels. He got up from his seat and rolled over to her. He offering his arm for her to take. She fell into him and grabbed his arm. Laughing at herself. 

The goth watched them roll away for a second before his vision was blocked by David's grey pants. The man walked in front of him and sat down where Larry had been. He stared at the small man for a moment as the goth put on his roller blades. "You...you like Larry don't you" he asked and the smaller shot up. He looked at the mans dark eyes fearfully. Robert started to laugh from Sally's other side. "Oh man he had you pegged." He gave the goth a light push and snorted. The green haired man sat up from tying his shoe. He frowned his brows as he looked over at the pastel man. "You like Larry" he asked. The smaller rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sure lets tell the whole world" he said annoyed by it all. He really was obvious and pathetic. He kicked out his foot and made the wheels turn as eh pouted. "Aw thats cute to bad he's dating monsterzilla" Chug rolled his eyes. The group looked down the way to see the couple enter the skate rink with Jessica close behind. "I-I have a confession" Sal began catching their attention. "I've never worn a pair of roller blades in my life" they all chuckled at him. "Ok" Robert stood up and rolled in front of him. He held out a hand for the goth to take. The smaller placed his hand in Roberts and let himself be pulled up. He stood on shaky legs as he gripped onto the mans hand. "Lets move slow" he offered then started wheeling away. Sal felt like he was gonna fall after a step. "Whow ok" David came up from behind him to place a hand on his lower back. "You're ok man we'll help you get there" they both pulled and pushed him. They made it onto the rink and wheeled Sal into the center where the newbies trying to pick up speed stood. Once inside the metal head let go of him. Watching the smaller wobble in his stands. "See not so bad" he gestured to the shoes. He suddenly whipped his head to the left. "Oh hottie five oclock later" he winked at the two then wheeled away. Sally didn't take it personally, the man really had been trying not to let his dick run away with him.

"I-It's ok you don't have to stay with me" he told David who was still balancing him. "Really" he asked as he let go. "Then I'll see you when you get momentum" the man also wheeled off, leaving the goth alone. He looked around the rink, watching how people moved their feet. He tried it himself moving forward a little then moving his leg like he was dragging his feet. He did get a little forward before loosing his footing and falling back. Lucky for him an employee was in the center and caught him before he hit the ground. "O-oh hello" he greeted awkwardly. The man smiled at him "Hi need some help" he asked. "Y-yes please" Sal let himself be pushed up so he was standing on his feet again.

After awhile on the rink Cassandra started complaining her feet hurt. The group decided they were all hungry anyway. They left the rink to find a table to sit at and rest. The girls sat at a table while the guys left to get them lunch. The four boys stood in line at the food stand. Looking over the menu even though they already knew what they were getting. As they waited the brunette stood up tall where he was slouching. He looked turned back to look at their table. Sitting there was the two girls Jessica and Cassandra. Talking about this and that. But Sally was no where to be seen. He looked around the area but there was no sing of his bright blue pigtails. "Whatchya looking for" David asked. Noticing the man looking around the area. "Where's Sal" he wondered out loud. The boys looked at each other before answering. "Uh over there" Robert pointed to the center of the rink. The boys looked in the direction he was pointing. On the rink the goth in pastel attire was being guided around the center by a man who held him close. "Who is that" Larry asked a little defensively, nearly snarling at the sight. The boys looked at each other and smiled at their friends question. "Uh think that's an employee" Chug told. They snickered at the clear jealousy. "O-oh" the brunette said a lot quieter. "Oh but man is he looking to score" Robert asked overly questioning. He gasped loudly just as they stepped up to order. The brunette ignored him as he stepped up to cash.

The group ordered seven burgers and fries and drinks on three different bills. "You think Sal will like there chocolate shakes I'm getting a very chocolate vibe from him" the metal head cackled. Priding himself on figuring things out. "Is this a weird kink thing you're somehow picking up on" Chug asked as he looked over his recite. "I don't know, maybe he's on a diet and really likes chocolate. the point is, my third eye is picking up chocolate and...cats" the man pretended to channel his third eye. Running his hand over his forehead in circles. "Well he does have a lot of stuffed animals, like his bed is over flowing...oh and he does have a cat, Gizmo" Larry offered. Looking over his own recite. "Stuffed animals you say....does he also throw I don't know tantrums" Robert asked sounding suddenly serious. It startled all of them. Use to his joking nature, when he was serious it was unsettling. "Uh no I-I don't think so" the brunette looked away. landing his sights on his little friend who was still skating with the man. "Ah I should go get him, tell him we're eating lunch" he wheeled away before the boys could object. They watched him go collectively shaking their heads at his behavior.

"So what are we doing" David asked them once their friend was gone. "About" they asked him. The metal head raised a brow at him. The bald man rolled his eyes. "About that" he gestured to the rink. "Sally likes Larry and Larry obviously likes Sally" he explained the obvious situation. "In more ways then you know" the metal head smiled wide at the two. "The other day he was giving Sal a massage and I swear if I didn't interrupt them they would of fucked right there" the man laughed. Smacking his hands together. "So why did you interrupt them" the junky asked. Scratching his neck a little hard. "Ya this could all be over now" the small man backed him up rather annoyed. The metal head smile fell at their anger. "Because that would of made Larry a cheater. Now I'm all for team Sallarry yes that's what they're called. But I'm not about to let him become a cheater for it. Besides he'd never forgive himself and no decent relationship starts out like that. For now we watch him and try to show him how awful Cassandra is" he explained to the two. Shrugging his shoulders as he looked out at the whole area. "W-wow uh...w-when did you become so I don't know friendly" David asked. "Ya what are you Larry's best friend no way. Man there was a time you didn't give a damn you would of loved for him to be on your level" the small man ranted at him. Glaring at the changing behavior. The metal head looked down at the sickening ground. His smile gone along with his cheerful demeanor. "Ya maybe, once" he admitted to himself more then them. "I guess I changed recently, the worlds full of me. There's no need for another. Besides I love messing with love sick fools" He stuck out his tongue in a mocking manner. Showing off his three studs as he made a noise around the limb. The two rolled their eyes and shook their head at the mans antics. "Is this really the way you wanna go it's pretty manipulative" Chug asked, fiddling with his hands nervously. "I know but it's better then all of us ditching Larry that sucked" Robert admitted. "We ditched Larry" the junky asked. Looking between the two. "Well we just couldn't track you down" the metal head told, getting a nod from the other.

On the roller rink Sally was still having issues keeping his balance. It wasn't just embarrassing, it was down right humiliating at this point. He fell again and the employee caught him again. Maybe he should of just stayed home and sulked like he wanted to. As he was stood up again Larry rolled in front of him. The stoner smiled at the sight. Ya it probably was a hilarious sight. Little Sally needing an employees help cause he couldn't keep his balance long enough to learn. "Hey we grabbed some lunch you hungry" he asked, glancing at the man that was helping his friend. "Ah a little" the goth admitted in a small voice. But really he just wanted off the rink. Larry held out his hand for the other to take and the smaller jumped for it. If he could jump that is. As soon as his small hands wrapped around Larry's warm palm he was pulled out of the employees grasp. He didn't see the two share a look of mutual annoyance. He was to distracted by not falling. The brunette started wheeling away, holding out his arm so Sally could hold on without tripping him. He gripped tightly as they wheeled to the carpet and off the rink. The smaller sighed in relief once he was on the ground but didn't let go of the mans arms. The taller chuckled at the hold. "You ok" he asked. "Y-ya just, screw it I'm taking these off" he slowly made his way over to the bench beside the rink. He sat down and quickly tried to untie his shoes. "That bad huh" Larry chuckled as he watched the man frantically trying to take off the shoes. "I-I don't mean to be in bad spirits, I'm just a little flustered...I spend awhile trying to learn but I couldn't and after that man helped me so much" he ranted a little as he took off the shoe. The man lost his amusement at the mention.

"Ah the employee, you think he was helping you" the stoner asked a little worried. "Well yes he said he wanted to help" Sal took off his other shoe then stood up. He was startled by the look on Larry's face. He looked both sad and worried "Oh Sally" he murmured. "W-what is there something wrong with my prosthetic" the man asked alarmed that something was wrong. He reached up to fix the straps "No you look perfect, lets go have some lunch before it gets cold." He began to walk away. The mans words took a second to process but when they did the goth heated up. His ears turning a bright red as he blushed deeply. He scurried to fallow the man who still walked in long strides even with the wheels on. Larry had called him perfect, actually uttered the words 'nah your perfect'. It had him lost in his own head, reciting the words in his mind. "Hey Sally" Robert called out, waving at him as he walked. The goth looked away from the tall man in front of him. He spotted the metal head watching the smiley man pointing to the spot in between him and David. Once at the table the goth took the offered seat. Settling down between the two and across from Larry. 

"So Sal saw you hanging with that cute instructor bet it was nice having his arms around you" Robert snickered. Teasing both the smaller and his friend. Sally looked at him a little odd. "Um he was helping me" the smaller responded. The metal head stopped laughing as his smile fell. He took in the sight of the other, unable to determine if he was joking. "You're serious" he asked. "Um yes he's and instructor and he offered to help" the goth told him like it should be obvious. The man was shocked at the obliviousness, he looked over at Larry for an answer. But the brunette just shook his head. "I-Is something wrong" the bluenette asked feeling very self conscious now. The red head moved her hair back as she rolled her eyes. "That instructor was hitting on you, hard" Jessica told him rather annoyed. "Oh Sal you mean you didn't know that's so stupid cute" Cassandra giggled. That noise was like nails on a chalk board. He cringed in his seat, shrinking a little. "Um no, he wasn't uh he said he wanted to help" the man tried to reason with the group. "Ya help himself into you're pants heyoo" Robert held up his hand for a high five. David nodded at the comment. "Ya ok that was pretty good" he reached over and high fived the gross man. "Ok maybe he was just doing his job" Larry started to say, noticing how upset Sal was acting. "But if he was hitting on you he'll ask you one of two things one: when are you free two: who was that guy that pulled you off the rink" everyone was so serious about it. They were all convinced that he wasn't just being nice and doing his job. The smaller stayed quiet about it. Instead of arguing he tilted his head down and looked away from them all. Till a drink was moved in front of him. He looked up then over at the tall man beside him.

"Here I got you a chocolate shake" Robert told as the group went on to have a different discussion. "Uh thanks" the smaller shook his head a little then reached out for the drink. "Sure thing...little prince" he whispered so only the goth could hear him. The nick name caused the smaller to tense. He opened his eyes wide as he looked over at the man. Meeting the knowing grin on the mans face. He winked at the smaller. "Don't worry I'll keep your secret" he whispered. But the man didn't feel comforted by the claim. 

After lunch the group went to play the arcade games instead of heading back to the rink. All agreeing they were over it for now. There wasn't much just a shooting game, some rigged claw machines, a driving game and air hockey. None were really Sal's style so he just watched them play instead. The girls were drawn to the claw machine that promised apple products. Chug rode against David in the racing game. While Larry and Robert played air hockey. It was the most interesting game going on. Since both boys were competitive over it. The puck flung around the board almost to fast to really be watching it. As Robert scored the employee from the rink walked over to them. They all stopped and stared as the man smiled at Sal. "Hey can I talk to you" he asked then started walking away. Expecting the smaller to fallow. "It's a tactic, he wants to see if your into him" Robert whispered a little serious. The smaller ignored him and walked away from the arcade area. "Feel kind a bad, he genuinely things that guys being nice" Larry spoke as he fiddled with the puck. "Ya well we all gotta learn sometime" his friend told bitterly. Like he didn't want it to be true either.

Sal fallowed the man a little bit away from the arcade. "Did you like your lesson I know it's hard to learn in a day it takes a bit" the man started and the goth relaxed. He knew the man was just doing his job. "Yes do you teach or is it a learn as you go" he asked, the smile clear in his tone. "Ah I wish, it's just a learn as you go type thing but you were doing better then most on their first attempt" he complemented. "O-Oh really I-I thought I was doing pretty bad" he blushed lightly at the complement. "Oh no you're on the right track...ah so hey who was that guy that like came out of no where" he chuckled. The goths smile fell at the question. He stopped fidgeting as eh looked at the man properly. The employee waited for an answer, looking a little annoyed. The smaller looked over at the boys that were no longer playing air hockey but were watching him instead. God he felt so stupid, how could he believe someone was actually being nice to him. Who would ever be nice to him. He was so angry he wasn't watching what he said he just wanted to freak this guy out into never talking to him again. "Oh him that's my boyfriend" the man's smile fell at the words. "Oh ya he's so wild, he wants to get me pregnant. Well as you can imagine that can't happen but that doesn't stop us from building our deity and sacrificing a lamb in it's name. Using the creatures blood to consummate our union. I don't think I'll ever get pregnant but the sex is great. Say are you familiar with voodoo" the man stepped back looking thoroughly frightened. He turned away and walked as fast as he could to the other side of the building .Sally flipped the bird at the back of his head. It hurt, knowing he was a play thing for that man. Being toyed with and manipulated so he'd what go on a date, have sex. He couldn't turn his head to his friends, he knew they were watching the whole thing. He just walked to the bathrooms instead, just wanting to hide for a moment.

"Ouch" Robert said not laughing or anything. "So another game" he asked. The brunette nodded, but neither of them was feeling the second game. After awhile they switched to playing the shooting game. As they played the third round Larry noticed Sal walking out of the rest room. Noticed, he was watching the door any chance he got. "Should we ask him to play" Robert asked also watching the man. "I don't know he doesn't seem interested in the games" the stoner let himself be killed by what ever was attacking him on screen. They watched the goth walk around until he suddenly stopped. He walked back wards a few steps then turned to an old claw machine. He pressed his hands to the glass and stretched onto his toes to look inside. "Maybe there's one game" Robert laughed. "In a dark corner forgotten by all, meets his criteria" they both chuckled. The brunette looked over at Cassandra, who seemed really busy on her claw machine. He quickly maneuvered passed the metal head while she was distracted and started walking to the abandoned claw machine. "Wow this man really just ditched his girl" the man mumbled, looking over at his screen where he died.

The goth looked into the claw machine filled with the cutest little teddy bears of all colors. But his gaze was one the only brown one in the bunch. He loved rare ones more then fun ones. He sighed though as he stepped back. He noticed someone getting closer to him. As he looked up Larry leaned on the glass, smiling that big toothy grin of his that pulled to the right just a little. "See something you like" he asked, looking over at the teddy bears. "Y-yes um but I suck at these games so it be better if I just...bought one online" the smaller looked down as he spoke, fiddling his fingers. "Ok" the taller said, he stepped forward making the smaller step back. He put a few tokens inside the machine then began moving the claw. the goth watched as the finicky mechanic arm moved around. The man positioned it then waited for it to stop swinging around. "I've played way to many games, I've become a master at this" he bragged to the smaller. Once the claw stopped he sent it down. It picked up the brown bear and carried over to the exit bin. The bear fell in and Sal was over joyed and a little impressed. He quickly grabbed the bear from the bottom. Pulling it out and looked it over. It was prefect, the right cut, strongly stitched, and cuddly. He looked up at Larry and giggled involuntarily. That made the man smile wide, showing off the gap in between his teeth. The goth bit his lip at the sight, he blushed to his ears and glanced down so he wasn't looking at those amazing brown eyes. He opened his purse to put the bear beside with the food he had stuffed in there.

The stoner started laughing as he looked inside. "You got food in there" he pointed out. "Yes...I don't like eating in public" he confessed. "You still have a whole burger" the man pointed out. He closed the purse. "It's still wrapped" the man laughed at his words. Giving an over exaggerated rumble at the facts. "Ah I needed that" he chuckled out. The goths smile fell when he was told that. "I-Is everything ok" he asked very concerned. The man had never been upset at least not in need of a laugh kind of upset. The man's smile fell as he looked into the claw machine. "Ah ya just I don't know haven't really felt like myself lately. Been like tired all the time and sad, guess maybe guilty" he admitted even if he wasn't gonna tell Sally why he was feeling guilty. But the other stuff was bothering him. "Increase in sleep or decrease in appetite" the goth asked. The question caught the man off guard. "Ah can't sleep actually now that I think about it...don't think I've been that hungry lately either" he thought out-loud.

"Feeling distant, heavy" the smaller continued to ask. "Um kind a, ya been feeling distant like I have to put more effort into making others happy but...no one wants to put the effort in me" he started blinking rapidly at the words. A sadness washed over him as he realized he was feeling that way. Just as quickly as it came so did Sal. The small man lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Larry's middle. He swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, feeling like he was about to cry. That be embarrassing crying in a roller rink with you're friends just a few feet away. But they felt so distant, even when they were all together he felt like that. Like they were all somewhere else or rather be anywhere else. Larry sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve to remove any tears that might fall. The goth pulled back way to soon for his liking. The man opened his purse and pulled out a pack of tissue. "Y-you carry these around" he asked as he took the package. "Yes because I'm" he pulled his sweater together to show the picture on it "a cry baby." Larry forced a smile at the joke.

"It's ok you don't have to force it" the man said. "Wa- I wasn't" the brunette tried to interject but the smaller rolled his eyes. "Please I know all you're smiles, I know when you're faking" he suddenly tensed as he looked up at his friend. Startled by what he said. Now Larry really did smile, it was wide and showed only his top teeth. A happy smile. "Really" he asked in disbelief. "I-I just n-notice things" he tried to cover up his embarrassment. "I'm flattered Sally, almost as flattered as you carrying my look alike around" the stoner joked. "W-Well if I-I had room in-in my purse I would" the goth tried to say confidently. The tall man took in a deep breath then looked at the goth a little guilty ."I have a confession. I...Have the Sal doll I made in my bag. I-I never um t-took him out so hes just kind a chillin in there i-is that weird" he swallowed hard again. Sal shook his head "not to me that's flattery...I thought maybe you... burned it." He admitted, reaching up to his pig tail to twirl the end of it. "Never It's you, I could never hurt you" Larry smiled as he watched the mans ears turn red. A whistle caught their attention. They looked over to see Robert close by and both wondered if he had been watching them the whole time.

He waved them over. They looked at each other then both started walking over to him. "Hey we're getting ready to leave" he told them. The three rejoined the group as the girls gathered their things. Grabbing their borrowed shoes and purses. They complained about the machine eating Jessica's money. Chug and David joked about who did better in their games, pushing each other lightly. Robert tried picking playful fights with Larry about their hockey game. But the man had lost his energy. They returned their gear at the exit. Before they all left Sally rushed over to the entrance counter. The man at the stand jolted as the small man walked up. He placed down his fee in cash, much to the mans confusion. "I-I had a lot of fun and I wanted to thank you for letting me in um th-thank you" he told the employee. "O-Oh um y-you're welcome" he stammered back. "A-ok b-bye" the goth hurried over to his group as he left the man with the money. Robert shook his head at him, amused by the little man.


	22. sick boy

Dear diary.

I'm feeling a little better but still pretty terrible. I feel super bad cause Sal called me last night after getting home that he thinks he caught it. He was throwing up and running a fever. So now he's quarantine to and Megan's not allowed anywhere near his door. Poor guy also poor me cause fuck the first two days are the worst. And now he won't be able to go to work or school until it passes. Hope it passes for me soon so I can do his job at the club. But also I wanna stay sick and not have to deal with the drama thats going on because apparently people are saying Sal's fucking his way through Larry's friends and I'm sick of it. I hear one person say that and I'm a deck em. Sleps

*

Ash came down her stairs, texting on her phone as she made her way to the kitchen. She turned into the room and bumped into the fridge door. Not watching her surrounding. "Oof" she spoke out, looking up from her phone. "Watch yourself" her brother stood up straight from the other side of the fridge. "Sorry *sniffle* was reading Sal's text. He's like super sick" she told with a nasally voice. "W-what I just saw him yesterday" the man questioned closing the door. The woman rolled her eyes. "Ya it hit him last night when he got home, he's blaming me" she chuckled lazily. "But seriously he's refusing to take medicine and just power through it, thank god no ones in the house for him to contaminate" she chuckled again as she texted. "No ones home to take care of him" the man asked as he took a sip of water. "Take care' he's a big boy, but no once his dad found out he was sick he sent Megan to Todd's and went to work. He's kind of a germaphobe. Also something about a big case he can't afford to miss work." She sniffled again then grabbed a tissue from the kitchen counter. "So he's alone" the man asked again.

"Uh ya I guess, I mean must be nice having the whole house to yourself" she blew her nose then threw the tissue away. "You know I'm not hungry anymore, think I'll go back to bed" the girl sneezed then started walking away. Larry scrunched up his face at the door way to the basement "did you have to sneeze in front of the basement door." He heard laughed coming from the end of the hall. "God damn it" he took out his phone and walked into the dinning room instead. He walked over to the back door to look outside as he pressed call on a contact. It rang twice before it was answered. "Hello" came a deep raspy voice, the noise mad him both blush and chuckle from amusement. "Geez you really are sick, hey I'm heading over what's your favorite soup from the deli" he asked already making up his mind. "What uh...pasta" the man spoke out, the strain on his voice was obvious. "Alright I'll be there in like half an hour" he told, leaving no room for argument. "Wait-" Larry ended the call as Sal spoke. "Shit" he mumbled as he realized the man was speaking after he hung up. So he texted him instead.

Lobster: sorry man didn't hear you anyway bringing you soup cause someons gotta take care of you

He threw on his shoes and sweater before checking his phone again. 

Painted doll: I am a single mother trying her best, there is no sickness that can keep be down.

Painted doll: soup sounds so nice right now I'm not able to make it up the stairs without having dizzy spells 

He chuckled at the texts then headed out the door. Larry tried his best to be quick about grabbing the soup and the bread and some water. He also wanted to grab some snacks but he checked his bank account and cringed. It was a lot lower then he thought and there was no way he was touching his savings account ever. He paid for the stuff then left the deli. Sal's place wasn't to far, just a few streets over.. He walked down the quiet street and turned to the house with a tree swing out front. Lucky. He thought as he walked into the sun room porch. He took off his shoes then knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again. Again no answer so he knocked a third time. His phone went off after the third knock. He opened it to see a message from Sal telling him to come inside. He put his phone away in his red sweater. He reached for the door knob and found the house was unlocked. He walked into the home even if it made him a little uncomfortable. It was silent as he walked in, closing the door and heading for the basement door. He opened it to darkness and rolled his eyes. He hated that the light was at the bottom, someone could get seriously hurt. He survived going down then walked down the hall to the lit room. "Hey" he greeted before he got to the room. "I brought some soup and water gotta stay-" he stopped talking once he stepped into the room.

Not because the bed was cleared and there were clear bags everywhere containing stuffed animals. But because of Sal. The man was sitting in a bean bag chair with a blanket loosely draped over his shoulder and cuddling a pillow between his thighs. It was clear he was wearing short shorts or maybe boxers. His hair was lose and fell messily over his shoulders. But what really got Larry was the face mask the man wore. Not his usual prosthetic but a black medical mask with the cutest design on it. It had a small mouth on it with fangs and blushing lines on either cheek. Even sick the man was adorable. Larry shook his head and looked down "Ah hydrated" he finished his sentence. "Oh thats sweet of you" the man spoke with a strand voice. "Heh that bad huh" the stoner asked trying to shake his nervousness. "Ya had a healthy person stash my stuffies in case these germs cling to them" the man looked out at the room were all the bagged stuffed animals sat. "I think you're fine" he told, setting the brown bag down. "Have you ever read the velveteen rabbit, the kid had to throw out all his toys cause he had a bad virus, the bunny almost died." The sick man explained rather emotionally for being so sick. The taller chuckled at him.

"It's not funny, if I had to throw away even one especially the ah-uh mm the panda" the man mumbled the last bit as he fiddled with the blanket. It was a little hard to hear but the man clued in. He looked over to see the pink panda in a clear bag full of Sal's friends and the bear he won yesterday. He looked back at smaller to tease him but the look on the mans face caught him off guard. He was blushing over his eyebrows, his face turning red. It made Larry's heart quicken with how adorable it was. The sick man reached down to grab the brown bag. The stoner wanted to warn him that it was hot but also to tell him what was in the bag. "Careful it's soup" he mixed the sentences by mistake. The smaller chuckled as he took the soup out of the bag. "Well I sure hope so" he grabbed the small loaf of bread and set both on his lap. He suddenly gasped and Larry knew exactly what was coming. "Unless there's cyanide in here, Larry are you poisoning me, are we going to die together in a pact" the man asked a little excitedly.

"Ok relax it's just soup" the stoner chuckled. He sat down beside the goth on the floor, taking in the sight of the blanket. It was black with lots of ghost face's mask on it. He smiled wide at the sight "ghost face nice" he complemented. "What" Sal said a little louder then he's been speaking. "You mean to tell me you know ghost face, a killer who's name was never mentioned in the movies but you don't know the difference between Mike Myers theme and Jason Voorhees" he sounded genuinely upset. "Uh" was all the man could say in response. "Guess we're watching Friday the thirteenth and then some" the small man said like it was a chore but Larry could see the smile under the mask. "Slasher marathon" he asked getting excited. The smaller nodded and giggled as the man got up and sat down beside him in the giant bean bag chair. "C-careful" the goth stuttered gesturing to the hot soup. "Sorry I'm just excited" he told, looking over to see if anything spilled. Sally snorted at him then put on the movie.

The goth had to remove his mask to eat and Larry saw everything. The more he looked at the mix of skin tones and white scars stretching across the more Sal looked like a painting. A canvas with a storm cloud in the corner, lightning spreading from it and touching every thing it can in its light. And those two giant blue eyes like perfect rain drops. He wanted to paint it, replicate the scene displayed before him. Maybe one day he would but for now he was just gonna watch this movie. The movie wasn't to interesting to him at first but it started getting better half way in. Then the plot twist was revealed and he gasped. "What it wasn't even Jason it was the mother" he told the sick man who had seen it a thousand times. "I thought Jason was the killer" he stated confused. "Not in the first one but the others he is" sally told him. "There's others" the man chuckled. "Yes eleven" now he was shocked. That pretty much set their movie list. One more Jason movie then Halloween then nightmare on elm street, then Chucky. By the time they were on nightmare on elm street the goth had passed out on the man's chest. Larry draped his arm over the smaller to throw the blanket back over him since it slipped. He looked down at his sleeping friend and smiled. He looked so peaceful and just adorable when he slept. So small and curling up into a ball it made the brunette want to hold him close and never let go.

His phone went off and he picked it up to see Cassandra texting him. He sighed and put his phone down. Feeling a sense of dread fill him then guilt. "Hey a-are you asleep" he asked in a whisper. He got no response, not even a snore from the smaller. "Cause I wanna tell you everything, I-I wanna tell you that I'm a horrible person. It's not just that I feel sad or tired, I'm getting annoyed by everything. The littlest things are making me angry and I'm worried if I can't control it if I snap on someone. I don't like being angry. I don't like feeling this way. And having a partner is suppose to make these things easier but I can't talk to her. I've tried and all she said was she gets it cause she's suicidal then talked about everything wrong with her. I feel horrible because I don't believe her. Why can't I believe her. I think she's lying to me and I hate it cause she's not. She might need help and I'm just being a jerk. I'm horrible because I'm here taking care of you instead of being with my girlfriend or actually I'd rather be here then there. Because you listen and I feel unjudged by you and that's not right. I should want to be in her presence, she should be the only one on my mind. The only one I want and it hurts that she's not." He sniffled as he started to cry. Not being able to control it when he sobbed.

It was so loud and abrupt, causing the goth to jolt awake. The small man sat up as the stoner covered his mouth. But it was to late Sal was looking at him with those piercing blue eyes of his, full of worry. "L-Larry are you ok" he asked. The man nodded "J-just ah sad scene" he tried his best to speak with out sobbing. The smaller didn't have to turn around to know they were on a boring part of the movie, he'd seen it enough times. He reached over and hugged the man the best he could. The brunette sobbed and placed his hands on the smaller's arms, getting ready to remove him. "It's ok Larry whatever's wrong you can cry it out I-I'll stay here as long as you need me" Sal stuttered out but the words made the stoner take in a shaky breath. He started shaking as he sobbed out. He moved his hands to wrap around his friend instead of pushing him away. Just as the goth promised he didn't try to pull back or tense when he was hugged back. He just held Larry as the man tried to stop himself from crying.

*

Dear diary. 

I'm finally well, even though I've been at school for like three days now I finally feel sick no more. The healthiest person alive. Drinking all the orange juice eating all the bananas. Strangely though Maple didn't get sick from all that. Lucky. So we got our cast back from that damn flu and even have new scenery to finish which Larry's been pretty busy taking care of. Actually he's been really busy lately, he's not sleeping or every time I wake up he's still up. He's also just doing everything, he'll like clean while moms gone on her shift or playing video games after work. He's been doing Sal's job while hes home sick. When he did come back though Larry wasn't talking to him which I would think is weird but Cassandra probably had something to do with it. We're all going out to celebrate everyone being back. So Me, Sal, Todd, Neil, Maple, Chug, Larry, Robert, David, Cassandra, Jessica. Geez that's a lot of people but like I asked Sal and then it became a triple date before our eyes then Robert wanted to get in and David so they invited Larry and the pencil skirts so now all of us rowdy and dramatic are gonna have dinner at a night restaurant called tea hut. Fuck my life.

*

It had been a productive week considering the restraints on the theater club. They were mostly done the props and had the positions all filled, even started recording the songs to be played on the sound system. "Who knew those even worked" Ash said as she looked up at the sides of the stage. "I didn't" Sal coughed as he spoke. "Dude if you're not feeling well we don't have to go" she told her friend who still seemed frail. "Nah I'm good just ugh drowsy" he cleared his throat. "Alright but if at all you need to leave you let me know" she rubbed his back. Soothing his strained muscles. He nodded, agreeing to her terms. It was gonna be a stressful night everyone all hanging out in a public place with so much undertone drama. What with the two girls bullying him and Ash looking for any reason to shut Cassandra down. She hated that bottled blond so much. Sal worried if a fight was gonna break out. But he was doing this for Larry. He's been worried all week. The man hadn't texted him back any time he messaged him. He wouldn't look at Sal when they had group conversations. He was feeling unseen, pushed away. But he knew the man didn't mean it. He was probably embarrassed about crying on Sunday. He hoped that was it and he didn't offend the man. "Still going director" Ash asked dragging Sal out of his thoughts. The red head shook his head "No I-I'm good to many people plus I just don't like that Jessica girl there's something not right" Todd told almost scared.

"Well can't blame you there, guess it's just us in a sea of vaulters and dick" the woman wrapped an arm around her friend to pull him close. "Ya" he sighed quietly. He couldn't help snuggling up closer to the woman and holding on to her shirt like a nervous kid. She was startled by the action, it was rare Sal ever became affectionate in public. She placed her arms on his shoulders and tucked his head under her chin. "Awe baby boy it's ok" the man whimpered at her words and she held him tighter. "You're ok shh quiet that brain of yours" she stroked the back of his head like he liked when he got cuddly. He murmured to her voice and she chuckled. "Awe sick baby" she gushed and he dug his face in her shoulder, hurting them both. "Wanna take it off" he murmured in a higher pitch voice. "That's you're choice" the brunette whispered back. She looked over at the curtain leading to the back stage. She stilled when she noticed her brother looking at her.

She watched as he took a step towards them but was pulled back by that blond monstrosity. He was pulled into a kiss and the idiot kissed her back. "Ash" Sal mumbled, raising his head questioningly. She quickly pressed him back to her shoulder to block his view. "Shh it's ok, everything's ok" she lied as she looked at the group again. Her brother was blushing and smiling like a love sick fool while the blond spoke to him. It was a sight that turned her stomach, so she looked away and held her friend close.

*******

The gang all walked to the restaurant after school. Excited for another weekend and how the play was coming along. As they walked to the Korean place Ash made sure to hold Sal's hand. She guessed his anxiety was spiked and that's why he was being so clingy to her. But she didn't mind. They walked in to the dimly lit place with black booths and no pull out chairs. They had to sit in the long booth in the center of the restaurant cause there was so many of them. Ash made sure she sat beside Sal and also on the end so he could leave when ever he wanted to. On the other side of the goth sat Robert and David with Chug on the other end. Across from Ash was Larry on the end with Cassandra beside him and Jessica, with Maple on the end. It wasn't the best seating for his anxiety since he was facing his bully but it was the best Ash could do. The waitress brought over the menus and four order sheets. The brunette took one and slid it in between her and Sal. "Pick whatever and what you don't eat I'll put in my purse" she whispered to him and rubbed his back.

He nodded at her and opened the menu. The boys were already acting rowdy, all except Larry who was phone. His shoulders fell and he ran a hand down his face. The stoner then noticed his sister was watching him. She gestured to know what was up and he waved her off. She scowled at him a little offended then re-gestured what was up. Her arm was tapped and they both looked at Sal. He was looking down at the menu and tapping on something. Ash snickered then nodded her head. Once he turned to write the woman motioned to her brother that she was watching him. He sighed and shook his head. Putting his phone away in his pocket and ignoring the girl. His lack of energy alarmed her. But she couldn't ask if he was ok here. Once everyone ordered they handed Chug their forms. He and Maple took them up. As they left Ash felt a hand tap her leg ever so gently. She smiled and reached to intertwine her fingers with her friend. The man leaned into her slightly and she smiled at him. "Awe that's so cute" Cassandras voice spoke out. They both looked at her one annoyed the other waiting. "You two holding hands all discrete like, such a cute couple" she sang. Both of them jolted at the implications, they looked at each other for a second then turned back to the blond. Sal started shaking his head as a no but his friend nearly lost control of her anger. "We're not dating, look stop going around saying Sal's dating people or fucking them" the goth sank in his seat a little trying to hide. "He's not interested in people, he's never fucked a person in his life, leave him the hell alone. Ok people are allowed to be platonically cuddly and if you make him feel bad for it-" she stopped her rants when her hand was squeezed hard.

She looked over at her friend who was shrunk a little in his seat and holding on to his pig tail with his free hand. She took in a deep breath and clenched her teeth "Sorry I'm just sick of rumors starting" she covered her rage. "Th-thats ok I'm sorry everyone thinks you're slutting around Sal but you're friends know the truth" she smiled at him and he wanted to curl up under the table. It was Ash's turn to squeeze his hand, mostly to ground herself so she didn't fly off the hand again. "Man you've never had sex, I find that hard to believe with the way you dress. So confident be serious who'd you lose your virginity to. Was it Ian the theater guy or Travis we all know how you act around that boy" Jessica laughed. Snorting at her insults. But no one was laughing. "K I-I think you should leave it alone" Larry spoke out timidly. "Nah uh I wanna know was it good dick or bleh and that's why you don't wanna talk about it. Cause I've had bleh took this lame-os virginity" the red head rolled her eyes as she gestured to the metal head. They table looked at Robert but before they could see the frown on his face he started talking. "Ya and I've had better and way cleaner since, come on girl you ever wash yourself" he cackled. Tossing his head back to hide his face. 

"You ass hole" she kicked him and his laugh turned into a hiss. "God I can't believe I ever dated you seriously worst mistake of my life" she huffed. Before he could think of a comeback Sal reached his cold hand over Roberts wrist. The metal head looked at the pale fingers as they moved away from him. He smiled a little and reached for the hand. He slid his fingers over the man and gave it a gentle squeeze then let go. He went back to smiling at the girls. It was a small gesture but he was glad he got Robert to smile again. The conversations went on from there branching off as different conversations started. The goth stayed quiet though, even when his food came. He ate the creme puffs with Ash but aside from that he didn't eat. He just drank his chocolate milk tea as everyone else ate. H noticed after awhile that Larry didn't have any food just a drink in his hand. The waitress had stopped coming around and he wondered. Did he order anything to eat, was he hungry, was he still depressed. He stared at the man as he thought. Concerned for the low energy man.

He was kicked in the leg and quickly reached over to hold the part that hurt. He looked up to see Cassandra smiling at him "Oh Sal did you hurt yourself on the table legs" she sang. "Why were you kicking you're feet out, its just deserved" Jessica told as she stuffed her face. Ash rubbed his back as he sat back up. "Oh my god is that the roller rink guy" Robert called out and the group turned to the host bar. Standing at the entrance was the employee that helped Sal learn to roll, He had his arm around a small girl. "Yo check it out hes on a date looks like you lost your chance" the metal head nudged the goth beside him. The small man gulped at the sight of the employee. "Oh no" he mumbled. "Whats wrong" his friend asked him. Looking from the plane looking guy to her friend. The man was shrinking in his seat, trying to be unseen. "I-uh may um have fibbed-well actually lied, I-I lied to um him" he stammered out as he fidgeted with his spoon. "You lied" the girl chuckled. Un beliving that her friend got through a lie. "What did you say 'sorry i'm not free next week' " Robert laughed at the lame example. "Um no uh sorta told him I was participating in blood sacrificial rituals to get pregnant" The group was silent as they took in what he said. The only noise was Larry's little chuckle that started to grow into full out laughter. He ran his hand through his hair to push it back. The smaller gulped as he looked at the table.

"I-I'm glad you think that's funny because you-you-you're gonna ha-hate me for the rest um I-I t-told him that you were um my boyfriend...trying uh-" he choked out and broke his plastic spoon. Larry's laughter died down at the rest of the story. He looked over a little shocked at what he heard. "Sally" Ash chuckled out his name in disbelief. "I-I-I panicked he was asking me things and that's what slipped out I-I couldn't take it back" he pleaded. Lowering himself to the table as he raised his shoulders. Embarrassed and ashamed with himself. "I can't believe you" Cassandra spoke up and fuck he knew that was coming. "Sal you lied and about my boyfriend" she sounded hurt. Emphasizing the 'my' in her sentence. Like thats all the man was allowed to be. "I don't know whats more surprising the blood ritual or dating Larry like it's all pretty shocking" Robert asked then started chuckling. "Hey is that the witch doctor ritual cause you need to set eggs on either side of a circle" Maple called out from the end of the table. "Babe no you're gonna make it worse" Chug chuckled at his girlfriend. Finding the lie hilarious but the drama that would fallow bothersome. The woman thinned her lips and looked away from the group. "Really wish I was something right now" David mumbled. Feeling the tension rise in the space. "Blood sacrifices, always" Larry chuckled to himself. Finally smiling at the small man. The sound of the mans chuckled caused the goth to look up. Glancing over through his lashed instead of looking at him directly. The man smiled lopsidedly at him. Amused with his lie. The look curved some of the smallers anxiety. 

"What's wrong with you, why would you lie like that you creepy little freak" Jessica spat out. Not even hiding her insults now as she called him out. "Hey" Larry suddenly called out, a little loud. Everyone went silent. He looked dead serious for a second then smiled "Thats my boyfriend you're talking about." He turned to Sal with the most amused smile on his face and spoke loudly. "We will get you pregnant or I haven't sacrificed seventeen goats" he tried not to laugh as he spoke. "Why goats" Robert asked a little stunned. "It's always goats" the stoner smiled wide showing off the gap between his teeth. Sally chuckled deeply at the man, glad he wasn't hated by his crush. The plan man walking by stopped and they all looked at him. He looked completely terrified "Jesus it's true, we-we gotta go." He grabbed his date and pushed her towards the door. The whole scene caused the group to break out in hysterics. Watching the man take a fuzzy woman out of the place. It was just so out there and weird. As they laughed Cassandra pushed her boyfriend. Larry got up to let her out of the booth, his laugh ending when he saw her face. She looked like she was about to cry "That's not funny" she whimpered. Jessica got up and glared at him. "You're a jerk Johnson" she held her friends shoulder as the two walked to the bathroom.

He sat back down at the now quiet table. "I thought it was funny" he mumbled bitterly. "She's probably talking about you calling Sally you're boyfriend" Robert pointed to the guy beside him. "I was joking" Larry raised his voice slightly. The sound startled the group. The man was clenching his teeth as he gripped his hair. Resting his elbow on the table. "Ya and now you're in the dog house" the bald man went to laugh but the look of rage on his friends face stopped him. The stoner bounced his leg as he ran a hand over his scruffy face. "You ok man you look kind a um stressed" Robert asked. A little tentatively as he took in the sight of his friend. "I'm fine" he responded but he didn't sound fine. The group left it at that but didn't try to have a conversation. Sally looked the stoner over and the man looked at him. That soft aura was gone from his eyes, all that stared at him was a darkness. It made him uncomfortably and a little sad that Larry had lost the soft brown in his eyes. The goth pushed his plate over to him in an attempt to get it back. 

"I- I can't finish this alone can you help me" he asked a little lowly as he wasn't confident in what he was saying. "Sure" the man took an extra spoon that was given to the table and dug into the fried rice dish. He took a couple bites then nodded his head to the flavor. The table ate in silence until Ash got annoyed with it and offered to play Jenga with the group. The restaurant had a shelf full of games to play. She set up the game and sat beside her brother. One by one they took a block off until it fell on David's turn. "Ah figures" he laughed instead of getting mad. "Hey guys me and Maps are gonna split" Chug told as he stood up. "Aw really" the brunette woman asked. Sounding upset. "Ya got a curfew remember" the pastel goth told. "Hey Lar if she spends an hours in there split" Maple told him as she put on her jacket. The group looked at the bathroom where the girls were still inside. The couple left and patted the tall man on the shoulder as they passed. "Ah so any other games" Ash asked. Looking for a distraction to keep her brothers mind off what had happened. "Nah I like Jenga" the bald man said as he stacked the blocks again. 

The group played for awhile before Robert got bored. He and David headed out, both patting Larry on the back as they did. He laid down on the bench after they left. "Ok one more game then I gotta go, promised my group chat I'd be on later" Ash told the boys. They played one more game, Sal winning and Ash losing. "Alright I'll catch you boys later, text me when you get home please" she told them and they both hummed in agreement. The goth stacked up the blocks again. He removed a bottom piece then felt around to pull out another block. Larry suddenly sat up and sighed. He looked over at the bathrooms and made a noise that almost sounded like a growl. "Fuck I just wanna leave but if do and she comes out I'll be in more trouble." He turned around and jolted at the sight of the goth sitting across from him. Thinking he was alone. The blue man removed another block. "If you want...you can blame me, say I made you leave" he offered. Knowing what horrors that would inflict on him. "No man I'm not gonna lie or blame someone I just augh I don't get it, She thinks I'm the worst boyfriend ever because of this dumb joke. But it was so funny you saw him run. Augh I just wanna go home" he complained. The smaller continued to play as he groaned. Watching the man tap the table. "Fuck it lets just go I'll deal with it tomorrow" he spoke in a raised voice. It was odd behavior for him but Sal cleaned up and fallowed him to pay.

Before they left the goth asked for another of his rice dish to go and a milk tea. They left after waiting another ten minutes for the order. They walked out into the night. The sun long gone from how long they had been waiting inside. The tall man walked slow for the goth, taking his time in the cool air. Sally was used to silence but not with Larry, The man always talked. Usually about anything that entered his mind. He wasn't now, now he was walking almost angerly down the street. So he tried to fill in the silence for once. "Ah h-have you ever played would you rather, um I have one it's ah w-would you rather um smell urine or exhaust" he started off to intense. "What....I don't know exhaust" the stoner responded a little harsh. "O-ok would you rather have all you nails stapled to you or be trapped in a pit of mosquito" they crossed the street once the light turned green. "Mosquitoes I guess" the goth nodded at the answer. He thought for a moment on the next one. "Ok um would you rather watch a comedy or romance" he asked more timidly. "Romance" Larry took awhile to answer. The smaller nodded "Alright would you rather-" he began to ask but was startled quiet. "ENOUGH of the questions" Larry shouted. The suddenness of it caused Sal to bite his tongue. He gripped onto his sweater in fear as he shook. He didn't handle yelling well and Larry has never yelled before. He wanted to cry and run away but he didn't. He continued to walk with the man, losing feeling in his legs as he walked.

They made it to the Johnson house and stepped in quietly. Larry hurried to the basement door. Tossing his shoes down the stairs as he went inside. Sally stepped back. He shook in his stands as eh went to take off his shoes. He walked on his toes Setting his meal down in the kitchen then turning to the open door. He took in a shaky breath before heading down. He tip toed down each step and glided over the floor as he walked in. When he got down the stairs he saw Larry cleaning out his pipe. The goth walked to the couch and sat on the very edge of it. Still shaking from being yelled at. But he felt like he couldn't leave, shouldn't leave. Instead he stared down at his painted nails. Larry went to grab his grinder but stopped, Sal's shaking caught his eye and he looked over. He was startled at first as he watched the nervous behavior.

He sighed in defeat but mostly self loathing as he set the pipe down. It was his fault, he had scared his friend and not in the haha way Sal does. The stoner walked over to the tv and turned it on. He flipped through the apps looking for something to put on. "Ah wanna watch zombie land" he asked. Trying his best to sound calm. the goth didn't look up he just nodded twice. The sight broke Larry's heart, he did that , he made the man so scared he didn't feel safe around him. He lowered the controller. "A-Ah I'm sorry I shouldn't of snapped I-....why don't we watch devils carnival instead." All he got in response was a nod. He turned on the goth musical then sat down on the couch beside Sal. He threw a blanket over himself then offered an end to the smaller. The goth looked over. He watched the man for a moment. Slowly he shuffled closer. He slowly grabbed the end and sat back. He turned away from the man and tried to focus on the musical he had never seen. 

Larry wasn't really paying attention to the movie. He was to busy feeling awful about his behavior. He called someone else his boyfriend and he got it, she was possessive and didn't like the thought of her boyfriend being with anyone else even as a joke. His yelling, he never yelled or really felt that angry and now Sal was afraid of him. It hurt knowing he made someone feel unsafe, someone he cared about. The goth was still keeping his distance compared to how close they usually sit. He was quiet as he watched the movie then suddenly he threw off the blanket and stood up. "That's the singer of dead is the new alive" he spoke excitedly. "Ah y-ya, Ya that's Emilie Autumn" the stoner almost cheered himself, finally hearing the man speak. "Thats the painted doll...um how do you like the movie" he asked the smaller timidly. The goth turned to look at him, his bright eyes unreadable. "I-It's a good movie...I like um musicals so it's really good" he sat back down. Sitting on the edge of the couch. "Listen Sal I-I'm really sorry I lost my cool and shouted at you. I'm not mad at you, usually I like question games but...I guess I'm stressing over Cassandra. But that doesn't excuse what I did. Um I-I'll make it up to you" he promised. The two became silent as Sal looked the man over.

"I know why, I don't take it personally it just....scared me" he admitted. "I'm so sorry I'll do better to keep my anger to myself" Larry promised. "Thats not-thats not healthy, keeping it all to yourself can hurt you...y-you should talk it out...I'll listen" the goth mumbled. The tall man didn't force a smile, remember that the man could tell. "You're a good friend Sally, we should smoke weed again sometime" they both thought that was amusing. "I guess I just don't know what to do about Cassandra, how to make things right" he confessed. Sitting back on the couch with a loud sigh. "Do the Larry thing" the smaller told simply. "What" the brunette asked confused. "My feelings are hurt cause I don't feel as important as I think I should be what do you do" he asked. The tall man looked at the ground in thought. "I'd make you a special card letting you know how important you are cause hand made gifts are always special...oh" Larry sat up with an idea. "Oh I'll make her a card that says 'you're the only girl I want'" he smiled at the idea. Sal gave a thumbs up at the idea even though he was cringing at the thought. "Dude you're the best seriously, handling all my bullshit and still helping me out you're like my best friend ops don't tell Ash I said that I kind a promised her we wouldn't be best friends." The goth forced a giggle. Finding he wasn't in the best mood at the moment. "Funny so did I" they both laughed at that.


	23. with her but thinking of you

Dear diary.

So weirdly me and Robert have been hanging out. Or more like Sal and Robert have been hanging out with me and Maple. Its been weirdly nice once you get passed the need to fuck everything. He's actually a really nice dude, a sad dude which wow him and Sal got on the topic of death and the beyond and I had to keep my distance for two days cause it depressed me but they seemed fine. It's may now and the play is coming up and I'm stressing. Exams whatever but the play oh gosh I hope I don't choke on stage.

*

With may blooming and the end of the school year approaching the theater club has been in high spirits. Finishing off the scenes with the help of everyone now that they were using construction paper and not paint. Todd really liked the different textures in the scenes, he claimed at this rate they'd be done by June and would only have to worry about sound and memorizing lines. The crew were making flowers for pans layer and some for the trees. Sal wasn't to good at it. messing up the pedles and gluing things wrong. But Travis was even worse at it. "Augh it keeps sticking to my hand" he shook the blue flower that was stuck to his thumb. The goth silently giggled at the sight, he set his own flower down then reached out to the mans hand. "Here" he spoke and gentle took the flower off. He looked up at the blond then stuck the flower on his forehead. He started giggling as the other looked up a little confused. "Seriously" he asked unimpressed by the action. "I think it makes you look magical" the smaller continued to giggle. The man rolled his eyes then took the flower off his head. He smiled wickedly at the paper then tapped it to Sal's prosthetic. "Ah" the goth was stunned as he looked up. All he saw was darkness but he knew it was up there. "Oh dang that looks poetic hey Travis stick some more on I wanna take a picture for class" Ash asked from across the materials spread out around them. "Oh here lets make them all blue" Todd grabbed some paper to make a flower. "Guys these are suppose to be for pan" the smaller reminded as his friends began making more to apply to his mask. "So don't tear them, it'll only be for a moment" Maple told him, finishing up her own flower. He chuckled at them all, waiting for them to apply more things to him. 

Across the stage Larry and his group where finishing putting construction paper on one of the major scenes. The guys were working hard and focusing for a change while Jessica scrolled through her phone and Cassandra talked, a lot. "Oh- don't mean to interrupt but check out who just swiped me" the red head passed her phone over to the blond. The girl wrapped her press on nails around the phone as she looked at the person on screen. "Ooo he's cute" Cassandra cood. "Right and wait till you see his dick pics god I'd let him slam me" she sighed as she swiped her phone screen to show them off. As she gushed Robert handed Larry the glue then walked away from the scene. The sudden action startled the tall man, it was so aggressive. He went to fallow his friend but his wrist was grabbed. He turned to the blond that held it, she pulled him along to take a few steps away from the group but still in ear shot. She smiled at him and started playing her hair while she swayed a little in her stands. "Speaking of Larry I've been thinking we've been dating awhile and we've been having a lot of fun" she bit her lip as she looked up at him through her lashes. "Ah ya I-it's been fun" he told her a little nervously.

"Right so I thought we could um maybe have a romantic date" she ran her hand up his arm and fluttered her lashes. "Ah I'm sorry I don't have money for a date maybe next week" he confessed looking away a little ashamed. "I didn't mean a dinner and a movie silly, I thought I'd get us dinner this time your favorite pizza. We can eat by candle light and maybe watch a romantic movie I know you like those" she played with his shirt. "And maybe after we can I don't know try" she sounded almost pleading. "Try what" Larry asked confused by her suggestion. "Try...having sex" immediately he tensed and looked uncomfortable. "I wanna be closer to you Larry and this would be so special to me knowing that you love me that much because I love you. I do, you're my everything and I wanna be connected to you. I'll make it good, I'll be gentle and go at your pace, please Lar-bear" she pleaded. He had to look away from her as he tried to form the words. He just wasn't comfortable enough to do that yet. But she just confessed to him for the first time, he'd be a real jerk to say no. She might think he doesn't love her. He bite his lip, looking around for any form of help. As he searched for an answer he spotted his sister. She was fiddling with her camera then pointed it at her friends. He fallowed the direction of the lens. She was taking pictures of Robert placing paper flowers on Sal's mask. The small man laughed then tilted his head to the side. He made peace signs around his giant eyes with his hands. The whole group laughed even the hateful church boy. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun. Even his friend who had walked away from him. Larry turned back to his girlfriend. She was looking at him exactingly and he cracked, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "S-sure" he agreed and she gasped. "Oh Larry that makes me so happy to hear I love you so much" She hugged him tightly. He patted her back and sank in his stands.

This was really happening. He was really going to do this. Have sex with someone. Have sex with his girlfriend for the first time. Actually put things places. He cringed at him self. Worried if he was going to do it wrong. If he was wrong. What if he hurt her, what if he cam before her. What if he wasn't good. What was eh suppose to do. What if she bled. What if she was to wide or he was to big. Or vise versa what if he was to small. What if he couldn't get it up because he was thinking to much. Would she get mad. He felt so nervous as he ate his burger. Bouncing his leg and forcing himself to stare at the contents of his food. He wasn't hungry. He was to nervous to have an appetite. But Cassandra bought it so he was gonna eat every bite. He glanced up at the woman sitting across from him. She was fiddling on her phone as she ate, not paying him any attention. His own phone went off and he glanced over at it. There were messages popping up from a group chat Ash started during their restaurant hang out. He unlocked his phone and read over what people were saying.

Robert: gonna be hanging about 7'11 if anyones free

Chug: heck ya man those hot dogs are the boss

Maple: nah me and Ash are reinventing her look, be careful boo don't eat to much

David: guys I need help I'm stuck in the arbys dumpster again

Robert: how do you manage

Robert: oy Sally face 7'11 gonna swing by and save this dumb ass

Sally: don't you mean dumpster ass

Sally: I'm working to night, get off at 9 so I'll be walking around

Sally: been really nice out lately 

Maple: also the full moon is at its peek tonight getting my candles out homes

Sally: that to wanna be one with the moon a perfect night for...

Robert: don't

David: stop

Chug: stop

Maple: do it

Ash: don't you dare

Sally: sacrifices 

Ash: god damn it

Larry: lol 

Cass: are you texting while we're on a date

The stoner set his phone down not even realizing he had picked it up. He looked over at the hurt expression on his girlfriends face. "Sorry I'll mute it" he reached over to mute the chat, seeing the last few messages before he did.

Robert: uh oh someones in the dog house lol

David: brah

Sally: sorry you got in trouble but thank you for laughing at my joke

Chug: but wasn't she also on her phone if she messaged the chat

Jessica: you shut your whore mouth cass was just telling her boy to pay attention to her and not you idiots

He turned back to his meal and began eating. "Do I bore you" the woman asked suddenly. He quickly swallowed to answer "no of course not" he shook his head. "Are you sure you just seem like you'd rather be with your friends the me" she pouted. "That's not true I love spending time with you. I just happen to look over and saw that joke and thought it was funny" she squinted her eyes at him. "You think sacrifices is funny" she asked. He shook his head, unable to stop the smile that spread over his face. "What no he doesn't mean actual sacrifices, Sal couldn't even hurt a fly. He once pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't step on a worm. No he just likes to mess with people and make them uneasy sometimes." He chuckled fondly as he thought about the smallers antics. "Oh hey point Johnson" he chuckled again. Realizing something about the man. But his smile fell when he saw the look on his girlfriends face. "Ah sorry I promise you have my full attention" she looked down and continued eating. The air felt even heavier after that a mix of nervs and guilt. Once they were done their meal the couple moved to the basement to watch a movie. Larry was so tempted to put on shape of water. Despite all the discrimination and gore it was a beautiful love store of a girl who for the first time found someone that doesn't see anything wrong with her.

But he wasn't gonna scare his girlfriend, so he put on just go with it. Adam Sandler was always a comfort cause his movies were either funny or laughably shitty. They were good. Though he couldn't pay attention to the movie. Cassandra was curled up on his side edging her hand up his thigh slowly. It was like the classic stretch your arm over your partner for an excuse to touch a their breast. But it's not how he imagined the first time someone else touching him would be like. He imagined it be a spur of the moment kind of thing. Your eyes lock and you both become so over whelmed with emotions, the love for one another. That you have to kiss. You need some kind of contact any kind then it just slowly moves from there. With yes's and agreeing nods as you ravish each other. Wanting to touch every part, kiss ever corner. A desire to hold each other while you mix and become one. He was lost in thought until he felt her hand on his upper thigh. Just before his crotch. 

He looked down at her and her smile grew. She wasn't watching the movie she was watching him. Once he looked at her she got up and kissed him harshly. It felt like chalk because of her lipstick. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands. Should he grab her, where, what was appropriate for this part. As he freaked out she moved her hand over his crotch and he let out a startled noise that she mistook as a moan. She broke the kiss and giggled. "Here baby" she grabbed his hands and placed them on her thighs. "You can go into my skirt if you want" she chuckled then went to bite his ear. He tried not to grip her from his nerves. But he was paralyzed by his anxiety. "You should move your hands" she whispered to him and he gave a nervous noise. He moved his hand up under her skirt and touched her bare ass.

The sensation, the position, triggered a memory. He'd been like this before when Sal tripped and he went to catch him. His hand had ended up under the mans skirt and gripped his ass by accident. He gripped the ass in his hands and Cassandra giggled "not so tight" she warned. And now he felt sick with himself. He was suppose to be having sex with Cassandra not thinking about Sal. Or trying to remember how he felt. He shook as she went to kiss his neck. Ok he could work with that stay focused. He moved his hand up and down, caressing her and trying not to think about the goths ass. She sat on him and shoved her self against him to grind. He instinctively placed his hands on her hips. She went to bite down on him and he pulled back. "Ah n-no bite please I- I don't think I like it" he didn't look at her, feeling to ashamed. "Awe baby is there anything I can do to make you less nervous" she asked. She closed his eyes for a second to cringe. "Ah I-I don't um I think I'm just having a hard time not being in my own head" he admitted not wanting to tell her he couldn't stop thinking about Sally. She smiled as she cood. "Aw I'll help you" she moved his hands back to her thighs then reached down for his crotch again. He gulped and moved his hands up her body then back down. He began to shake and he knew it wasn't because she was touching him. He was panicking cause she was doing all this and he could feel he was still flaced. He wasn't even rocking a semi. It was soft and he worried she'd be mad. 

He didn't want to insult her so he tried thinking sexy thoughts. Porn that he's seen anything he can remember. Jail cell three ways, concealed sex, those odd daddy dom male on male videos that pop up sometimes. He tried to rush through his spank bank for anything to help. And of course his stupid mind had to land on a dream of Sally bent over with his ass showing for Larry's eyes only. He gripped Cassandras thighs as he wondered what Sal would feel like. She gasped and moaned at the attention and his brain wondered what the goth would sound like. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it and just concentrate on the woman in his lap. But closing his eyes made it worse cause now all he could see was Sal riding him with a pleasure filled expression like those ahegao faces. He could feel himself getting had but this was wrong. So wrong he couldn't have sex with her while someone else was on his mind it wasn't right. "Oh" he heard her say and he had to stop it. He couldn't breath and the room felt so hot. He felt trapped and just wrong. "Awe where you going little buddy" she whispered clearly speaking to his softening dick. He started shaking almost violently, he needed this to stop. He needed to get away. "Larry" she began to ask but her words were cut off. He held her gentle and moved her off his lap then got up.

He rushed to the coat hanger in the room and tore his sweater off it. "Wow hey where are you going" she asked startled by the sudden absents of him. "I-I can't I-I have to go" he stammered out loudly as he grabbed his shoes. "Go" she asked clearly getting angry. "Yes I-I can't breath I can't do this I'm not ready" he shouted in fear and he threw on his shoes. "Well when are you going to be ready, I've been more then patient with you Larry" Cassandra lost the sweet to her voice, the volume dipping a few notches. "I-I don't know I just, I need to go I can't be here right now" he rushed to the stairs an started going up. "Excuse me" the woman bellowed, getting up from the couch to watch him leave. "Love you" the man said back as he went up the stairs. "Fuck you" he heard her shout in a very un Cassandra voice. He had to leave and just go somewhere anywhere that wasn't here. He rushed out the door and ran. Just ran he didn't no where. He just let his feet move. Running through places he knew and places he didnt. Not stopping of taking in his surroundings as he moved forward. He kept going until he really couldn't breath and had to stop. 

He bent over himself, gripping his knees as he huffed and coughed a little. His lungs on fire, sore when ever he breathed in. He placed a hand on his chest as eh looked at the gravel. He looked up taking in the sight. He was in some park he didn't recognize. A play ground sat next to him with a foamy ground instead of pebbles or wood chips. There was an open field in front of him with a long cement trail leading to the houses on the other side. He didn't recognize the neighbor hood either. Where was he. Fuck he ran so far away from his own girlfriend that he ended up somewhere he didn't know. If he wasn't in the dog house before he was now. God how could he do something so horrible to her as to run like that. That's so much worse then just telling her no in the first place like he wanted. He bent over his knees and placed his hands on his bottom thigh as he gasped and took in large breaths. Tryin to calm him self before figuring out where he was.

He was panting and he wasn't sure if it was because of his panic or from running. Where did the physical exertion end and his panic began. Was he even freaking out at this point. His arms felt weak as they shook and so did his legs. "Oh god whats happening fuck, fuck" he spoke to himself. He heard rattling close by and looked up. Standing a few steps away was Sally. The one person he couldn't stop thinking about no matter how hard he tried. He'd spit at his miss fortune if he had any saliva in his dried mouth. The goth seemed startled to see him. He was wearing a blanigans pizzaria dress. A long red skirt with a green tee-shirt and a red vest to go over it. Covered in patches with the companies rules on it. His blue hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. He shook a small container of tic tacs. "Tic tac" he asked and Larry sighed. Dropping his head for a second before standing up. Giving up on running.

The boys sat on the double slides on the play structure. Sal was laying back staring up at the sky while his calves hung off the bottom on the slide. So his feet could touch the ground. Larry sat on the edge of his slide, his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward looking at the rubber mulch under his feet. He bit down on the tic tac that was given to him, it was still to hard to break. He kept chomping on it though, grinding it with his teeth. He kept thinking the whole situation over and over again. Replaying the panic, throwing Cassandra off, her absolute anger. Fuck he was the worst. He ran a hand down his face as he sighed. He felt the slightest touch, cold fingers reaching out and spreading out on his back. He looked behind himself at the smaller. The goth looked at him through the prosthetic, piercing blue staring straight at him. He retract his hand and held it close to his center, obviously feeling self conscious about his action. Larry turned away from him and sighed again. "I-I really fucked up big" he sighed and rubbed his hands together. Sal was silent, no egging him or questions. The silence caused the taller to look back over. The man was just watching him. After a moment he took in a breath "D-do you wanna talk about it" he stuttered. The brunette stared at the pink patch on the mans prosthetic, thinking it over. His thoughts were so scattered right now and there were things he couldn't tell the goth. 

"No" he simple said as he looked away. Then it became silent again as he stared at the ground. He was becoming angry and a little numb like he had just run a marathon and the blood was still pumping in his ears, distancing the world. His phone wasn't going off which was a bad sign. It meant she wasn't reaching out to him. He dragged his teeth across his bottom lip, trying to keep himself grounded some how. He heard humming from behind him and he jolted a little. How long had his friend been humming. Instead of interrupting he listened for a moment. It was a small beat but he liked it, the mans voice was really soothing. He smiled a little, letting the tune wash over him. He noticed the mans feet starting to sway to the tune and that caused him to look over. Sally stopped and tensed as his friend looked at him. "Ah sorry" he gripped the fabric of his work vest. "For what" the man asked, losing his smile. "Um for humming" the smaller looked away nervously. "Heh don't I like when you sing" he watched as his friends ears turned red and his eyes widened. "Ah uh r-really" he asked twiddling his fingers. "Ya I mean you have a very soft voice its....soothing" Larry blushed as he spoke, feeling a little to warm in his sweater. He looked away from the smaller, trying to hide the slight tinge in his cheeks. 

"O-oh um th-thank you" the brunette bit down on his bottom lip as he contemplated asking something. He was feeling so scattered and worthless lately but when Sal hummed it felt calming. He needed calm, he needed the chaos in his head to just be silent. "C-could you um maybe s-sing it" he asked trying his best to look at the man. The goth jolted at the request and looked away as his hands flew back up to his center. He fiddled nervously as he spoke "Oh uh i-it doesn't um sound right w-without M-Maple" he swallowed hard. Scrapping his nails over his buttons. "Oh is it a cover" the brunette managed to get out before his voice dyed in his throat. "Hmm no...it's s-something I've been writing kind a um can't get it out of my head really" the goth moved his hands under his prosthetic to cool down his cheeks with his cold hands. His blush deepening as he talked. "Oh th-thats cool um writing your own songs and shit" Larry sat back so he was resting on the slide. He placed his hands over his stomach and bite into the tic tac. Breaking it with his teeth. "I-its cool If you don't want to I just....you're calming" he admitted feeling a little confident now that he didn't see the other. He did see the mans feet, clacking his burgundy boots together in a nervous fit.

Larry stayed silent as he moved his gaze up to the night sky. The moon shun so bright that you could see a hazy aura around it. As he stared at it he wished he could see the stars. There were four or five glowing dots in the sky. But it was hard to tell if they were real stars or something else flying in the night sky. He sighed letting his shoulders sink. His mind began racing again to the horrible things he did. How he treated his girlfriend with so much disrespect. How he was so mean to his friends. How he kept ditching everyone but wanting them by his side like some sick game of tag. How he couldn't get over this weird primal image of the man beside him. He closed his eyes and let the sadness of it all wash over him. Not being able to get it up when someone was touching him. What kind of freak can't even get it up for his girlfriend to show her he loved her. He really was pathetic, an abomination to his gender. If it had been anyone else they would have no problem getting it up for Cassandra. She was pretty and sweet anyone would be lucky to have sex with her. But not him apparently. He felt sick as he degraded himself for his mistake. He was so lost in thought he couldn't hear the mumbling beside him. That and the prosthetic hid it fairly well. But Sally started getting louder since he couldn't see the man. It was easier to pretend he was alone and he was just singing to the moon.

"Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste. I once was a man with dignity and grace. Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace. So please, please" he sang with a shaky voice. Larry opened his eyes as he heard the man now, a little blocked but clear enough to make out the lyrics. "Could you find a way to let me down slowly. A little sympathy, I hope you can show me. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly. Let me down. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly." The goth swallowed down his nerves and took in a deep breath as he stared at the moon. "Cold skin, drag my feet on the tile. As I'm walking down the corridor and I know we haven't talked in a while. So I'm looking for an open door. Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste. I once was a man with dignity and grace. Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace. So please, please." The stoner stayed silent as he listened, not wanting to spook his friend. His voice was just so amazing, so soft and a little sad. Or maybe it was the lyrics that were sad. Whatever it was the sound was making him tear up a little. But he focused on it wanting to hear every note.

"And I can't stop myself from falling down. Could you find a way to let me down slowly. A little sympathy, I hope you can show me. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly. Let me down, down. Let me down, down. Let me down, let me down. Down, let me down, down. Let me down. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby, let me down slowly." He sang loud with so much emotion that it did make Larry shed a few tears. Feeling over whelmed with one emotion was much better then being overwhelmed with a thousand. This he could handle. "I-I'm sorry Its k-kinda sad, its just b-been stuck in my head" Sal stuttered. "No I-its nice I-is that something you and Maple are working on" the brunette asked hoping his voice came out straight and not crackly. "Um no sh-she's never heard it....just when I play she just knows what sounds right" he clicked his boots again. "Thats....amazing, so like she just knows, she listens to you and then just knows" the man asked as he blinked away the last tear. Astonished by the connection between the two. "Ya she um she's just sorta been able to do that since band camp" the brunette broke out in a powerful laughing fit at that. The sudden noise startled Sal and he sat up to look over at the man.

"You-you've been to band camp" he tried to ask in the midst of his laughing. He watched the smaller's eyes go from wide to half lidded with mild annoyance. "Yes I'm the dork that goes to band camp for half the summer and ballet camp for the other" he told as he shook his head sarcastically. Larry gasped as he smiled wide "Oh my god there's a ballet camp" he started laughing again. Placing his hand on his stomach as the other one rested on his forehead. The goth rolled his eyes but smiled under the mask. He looked back down at the amused man. "Yes there's a ballet camp its where we learn swan lake and the nut cracker." The mans laughter dyed down but he still smiled wide, his mouth resting a little lopsided. "So barbie movies" he asked and chuckled. Moving to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Not barbie movies" the smaller rolled his eyes again. "Do you know how hard the swan lake ballet is. There's so much twirling and pirouettes up the wazo and if you can't stand on your toes you can just forget it. It's complex but so elegant and hauntingly beautiful" the man enthused, turning to look out at the park like he could see the play in the distance.

The stoner stopped laughing as he looked at the back of Sal's head. He'd never heard the man sound so passionate before it intrigued him. "I get the feeling you love swan lake" he smiled trying not to snicker. He watched as the mans shoulder sank and he sighed, looking down at the ground. "Ya I've perfected the black swans solo but the camp won't let me preform because....because of this" he tapped his prosthetic three times. That statement got rid of the tallers glee. His smile fell as he looked his friend over. That was horrible, taking away his part just cause he has a prosthetic. It kinda made him angry. "Do you wanna preform" he asked as he worked up the courage to ask something else. "It be nice, but the camp won't even give me a chance" the smaller sighed again as he kicked out his foot. "Who said you needed the camp, preform the solo right here" Larry gestured to the empty park.

The goth whipped his head back so fast as he gave out a very shaky 'what'. "Preform it here there's no one around and your among a friend" he smiled as the man started looking all around. "I-I've never um preformed in front of people" he mumbled. "So why don't you start" the man smirked as he watched his friend contemplating. He was silent as he gripped the slide. Looking about the moon lite space. "Uh I-I guess...ok" he mumbled out. The brunette couldn't really hear him. He sat up as the smaller nodded. He stretched out his long arms and tilted his neck. The goth stood up slowly and began taking cautious steps forward. He didn't walk to far before he turned around. He visibly gulped then went to take off his boots. Larry was patent as he waited for Sal to get ready for his solo. Throwing the boots and moving about till he found the right spot to start. The blue man began walking on his toes then took the classic ballet pose before he spun twice in his walk. He then bounced in his stands bending one of his legs to twirl around. In a blink of an eye he tucked the leg behind himself then stuck it out to step once he stopped spinning. Larry was in awe as he watched, there was a lot of spinning andd the goth had stayed on his toes through all the movement. It must of hurt especially for someone who was mildly clumsy.

He took a bowing pose then snapped back up and lifted his leg in the air in a brief split. And fuck that's right this man could do the splits effortlessly. He started doing soft twirls as he prances around the area, looking around as he moved through poses so quickly. The man felt he couldn't blink or he'd miss something. Like how the smaller jumped in the air suddenly as he did the splits then went back to the soft twirling. Was there a lead up to it that the stoner missed or was it suppose to be sudden. His movements looked slow but his feet were moving about so fast. This was ballet, dang it seemed hard. Sal gave two slow twirls moving his leg slowly behind him and transferring his weight to it once it landed to do another twirl. It was elegant and breathtakingly beautiful. How could anyone not let him preform something so...angelic. The man settled at a spot on the rubber mulch then began twirling quickly across. But he made it about three twirls before his prosthetic went flying. Larry didn't even see it he was trying to take in every movement. So when he was hit in the stomach it was a real surprise. The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he was pushed back onto the slide. "Oof fuck" he managed to say on impact.

Sal halted once the mask was off and covered his mouth as he gasped. "Oh shit Larry are you ok, I'm so sorry" he sputtered as he rushed over to his friend. "Sorry, sorry are you ok" he continued to chant. Larry took in a much needed breath then looked down at his lap. The mask sat on him tauntingly and he started chuckling. His chuckles morphed into full out laughing as he realized what happened. The smaller kneeled onto the slide beside him "Larry are you ok" he asked so worried. "HaHAha ya I'm ok" he tried to reassure as he laughed. He gasped only for it to come out in more laughs. "Are you sure" the goth, asked still looking worried at the mans hysterics. "Ya its just funny like it came out of no where and just blam right into me" the smaller giggled but quickly covered his mouth. "Its ok to laugh, oof can't believe you wear a weapon of mass destruction" they both laughed at that.

"I'm so sorry I should of taken it off first" Sal still apologized, sitting on his knees on the slide. "Its ok, you really never preformed before" Larry stated as he smiled evenly at his friend. The goth just lowered his head and shook it as a no. He looked at the taller through his uneven lashes. The stoner took in a deep breath as he settled back onto the slide. "Well I thought it was angelic, you moved around so fast. From one part to the next. If I blinked I missed something It was-it was good" he chuckled even though his stomach hurt. The blunettes whole face turned red at the complement, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The sight made Larry smile with astonishment. Never seeing the man blush with out the prosthetic on his face. "Look at you mister tomato" he chuckled. "Ah I-I just I'm-you-you said it was g-good" the man stuttered, somehow turning redder. "Oh my gosh you blush so easily, that's adorable" the stoner teased. His friend threw a cold hand over his mouth. Stopping his teasing. "P-please stop talking your making it worse" he nearly shouted, the embarrassment clear all over his face. Fuck that sight made Larry's heart jump into his throat.

He blinked and the mans hands were gone from his face "S-sorry I-." Sal reached over and quickly grabbed his prosthetic. "I need this" he told as he slipped it back on over his head. Positioning it over his face. Once the bruenttes heart calmed down some he realized something about the goth. As he looked at the prosthetic nose that was the exact mold of the one underneath he realized Sal didn't need the prosthetic to help form his face anymore. The skin was healed and the cuts were scared over connecting everything. He wore it to hide. Not just the scars and dents or the skin graphs but to hide his expressions. His blush, his smiles, his anger all of it he kept buried under the mask. "Ah o-ok I'm gonna go" the smaller stood up from the slide. "Whow wait you're leaving Sal hold up please" Larry sat up as the man began to walk away. He stopped but didn't turn back around. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you" he pleaded not wanting to be alone. "I-its not that I- I just. Get overwhelmed easily and after my shift I don't think I have tolerance" he scratched his neck as he spoke. Digging his tails into his skin and leaving red marks behind. "What happened on your shift" Larry asked, hoping the man would stay. The smaller turn around. Looking over at the desperate man on the slide. "You really wanna know" he asked a little to quiet. "Course now get over here....please" The stoner patted the slide. He bit his lip as he waited for the other to move. Sal chuckled at him. He began walking back over. He sat back down on the structure, taking in a deep breath to tell his friend abut his night.

He told about the horrors of blanagins and the malfunctioning animatronics and the vomiting kids and the birthday party's every week. Which led to the brunette talking about his know it all manager and uncooperative customers. Which led to them sharing stupid people stories. The conversation kept going and the two kept offering more stories till it felt way to late. The goth gave a very noticeable shiver and Larry stopped his story. "You ok" he asked knowing the man was just cold. Why did he ask when he already knew. "Ya just getting chilly I guess" the man tried to play it off. Despite how cold he looked as he tried not to shake. The taller smiled at him. He sat up and unzipped his red sweater. He took it off then passed it over to the smaller. "Here I'm pretty warm anyway" he offered, holding it out for the man. He noticed the smaller blushing to his ears as he gingerly took the red sweater. He worried for a second that he was over whelming the man again. But Sal took it and put it on over his uniform. Larry smiled then went back to telling his story. Soon after that he walked the goth home. It was part he wanted to be a gentlemen and part he wanted to be in an area he knew. They were silent during the walk, just enjoying the others company as they made their way to the house. It still astonished the brunette that the house was so big. "Whelp here we are" he spoke lamely. Tucking his hands in his pockets rather awkwardly. "Yep my house" the goth said just as lamely.

"Home of the Fishers" the taller continued, looking the house over. "Just throwing our rodes in and catching whatever comes" they both chuckled at the stupid comparison. "I'm sorry I don't know why I'm being all awkward" the stoner admitted. "Ya me to like how do you say goodbye do we like hug or-" the smaller commented. "I mean I can hug you if you want, I am the best huger around" the man smiled proudly. The goth snorted at that. "Thats a challenge" Larry bent down to hug his little friend. "Wait-" he tried to protest but was already in a strong hold. Curse his small stature, the second the man hugged him he was lifted off the ground. He sighed a little amused as he moved his feet to try and feel the ground. Nope. "Larry do I really not weigh anything to you" he asked. The taller hummed then pulled back a little to look at his friend. Realization hit when he noticed they were eye level. "Oh shit my bad" he placed his friend back on the ground then chuckled. "You literally weigh like nothing, its like hugging a teddy bear" the man confessed. "O-oh" Sal reached up to play with his hair but forgot it was in a pony tail not pigtails. The taller blushed at his own words, moving to run his hand down his hair. "Ah I'm just gonna go um bye" he left the sun room porch. A little awkwardly. "Ah b-bye" the goth stammered after him. He watched Larry walk away from the house and disappear into the dark of the night. He took in a deep breath and removed his shoes. 

snuck into the house and tip toed to the basement. Making sure to step on his toes and slowly close the doors as he locked the front then opened his movie postered door. He slowly closed it then walked down the dark stairs. He began waling normally as he went down his hall. Pulling back his curtain and stepping into his room. He removed his mask then threw it on the bean bag. His face was a bright pink and he placed his cold hands on his cheeks to cool them. Memories of the night came pouring in and his face deepened in color. He shook his head and squealed in his throat while his heart started pounding. He flopped onto his bed with the mass of stuffed animals and took out his phone.

He called Ash before thinking about what time it was. She picked up though rather quickly. "Hey is Maple there" he asked after her greeting. "Uh ya spent the night why" she asked. "I'm gonna scream" he warned. "Op he screamin" the woman said a little more distantly letting him know he was on speaker now. He took in a breath and let out a quiet squealy scream. "What the fuck" he heard his best friend giggle. "Yall that's not a work scream that's a love scream, what happened and do I need popcorn" Maples voice called out from the phone. "I just ahhhnnnng" Sal covered his face with a stuffy as he kicked his legs out. The girls laughed on the other end. "Dets man tell us everything" the pastel goth demanded. "But leave out the sexual stuff if there are any." the man took in a deep breath to tell them about his whole night.


	24. deja vu

Dear diary.

So it took like two months but it finally happened. Drama bombs. Sal gushed all late last night about his little moments with Larry which yes date this blue fuck, you jay reject. Augh I have so much hatred for my brother right now. Cause he had the opportunity to break up with Cassandra this was it the time to be alive. And instead he groveled like a spineless ninny. Ok I don't really know what happened just that she ordered him to fallow her and by the end of the day at theater club she was all over him. And I had to take Sal home. The poor guy cried I hate pencil skirts so much.

*

It was a very long night. From staying out in the park to gushing about what happened to his friends. But Sal wasn't tired. He was actually energetic for himself. He couldn't help putting on his favorite outfit. His black leggings with grey tree branches stretching over it and his red plaid skirt with the pouch and chain belt. His black t-shirt with the skeletons embracing on it and Larry's red sweater. Ok the sweater was new but he wanted to wear it. Despite feeling embarrassed about wearing it. He'd get so many questions so many looks. He'd be a target. But he wanted to wear it. He threw on his black cat poncho hoodie. Throwing the flowy fabric over his shoulders and tossing the hood back. It went down over his stomach. The sweater still dangled a lot lower then the poncho but it should be alright like this.

He walked to school a little stiffly, feeling so nervous about wearing the mans sweater. Maybe there was still time to go home and take it off. "Yo Sal" he was called, taking away his chance to run away. Todd called him from one of the pathway boulders leading to the front doors. Sitting beside him was Neil and Ash and Larry. He swallowed down his nerves and began to walk over. "Hey there cowboy did you sleep at all last night" the woman asked gleefully instead of interrogatively. She chuckled to herself as she watched him look at the ground. He shook his head, stopping his walk when he was close enough to the group. "Tch come on man even Maple passed out what were you doing" she asked as she shook her head. How was he gonna answer that, after their call he did some embarrassing things then watched friday the thirteenth and did more embarrassing things. Things he wasn't comfortable talking about. Or thinking about. He swallowed hard and looked at her. "Ah well do you remember ray ray" he began to fiddle his fingers as he referenced a movie they had seen once. The woman's eyes widened as he eyebrows shot up. She held up her hand "Stop" she warned him. Her brother snickered at the odd behavior. "Whos ray ray" he asked genuinely confused. Looking the theater group over for answers. "This character from a horrible movie which is band" Todd rolled his eyes. He sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. remembering something for the forbidden movie. "You guys band all my movies" Sal complained but he thought it was funny.

"Cause they're traumatizing" he was told. Her rolled his eyes and waved his friend off. "Pssh" he told the director. Not seeing how his films were traumatizing. "Oh dang Sally you look ah ahem nice" Robert called out, seeing the group and thinking better of what he was gonna say. "Oh um thank you" the smaller acknowledged the complement. Looking about the space as the older man coughed. "Sup Lar-bear how's the dog house" the metal head winked. But his friend looked away shamefully. "Oh shit dude I was just joking cause you know the texting in the chat um sorry" the whole group looked at Robert after the apology. Startled by the mans sincerity. "Did you just apologize" Larry asked, squinting his eyes at the man. "Ya I can apologize" Robert told everyone as he rolled his eyes. Setting his hand on his hip rather thin his friends shoulder. "Ya but you don't" the brunette mentioned. Confused by the mans kindness. The metal head looked down at Sal as a response. He thinned his mouth as he looked mildly annoyed. "You're a bad influence" he told the smaller. Instead of the goth shying away he snapped his fingers. "Ah shucks guess you're grave robbing with me" he shrugged his shoulders as a response. "What" the whole group laughed at the request then the metal heads reaction. He stared back almost terrified the smaller was serious. "Awe man that sucks bring me back a diamond" David laughed, patting the man on the back. "He'll bring you back a law suit" Chug also laughed, sitting down beside his best friend. The goth shook his head, shaking his pigtails around. "Nah my dads a lawyer we got this" he giggled at his own joke. "Are we actually planning a grave robbery cause please stop" Robert asked sounding actually freaked out. It caused everyone to laugh. "I got shovels" Maple added and Sally pointed at her in agreement. "Seriously" the metal head groaned.

While the group laughed Larry reached out and gentle grabbed the red sweat Sal was wearing. He pulled so the smaller would walk over to him. He smiled wide and straight as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "I like what your wearing" he spoke quietly. Sally also blushed, right to his ears. "O-oh th-thank you I-it's just a little cold" he tried to explain. the man didn't comment, he just smiled at the almost even height between them now that he was sitting. The bluenette liked how close they were, if the man wasn't already dating someone he'd swear it was a flirtatious action. The reminder put a damper on his good mood but he could dream. No he couldn't he didn't want to let himself dream. But he couldn't help it in moment like this. "LARRY" a loud scream caused everyone to turn to the side of the school. Cassandra stood on the grass near by. Her sweet demeanor was gone, her high pitch voice was low and she bared her teeth. "Shit" the stoner sighed. He let go of Sal and swung his legs over the boulder. The group watched as he slouched and walked over to the angry girl.

"You asshole what kind of shit was that. I-" she started yelling but looked over at their audience. She began whispering "I tell you, you can go into my secret temple and you throw me onto the couch and leave me." Larry bit his lip as he looked at his shoes "I know I'm sorry I just panicked I needed some air." He tried to tell. His voice to nervous for his liking. She rolled her head as she put her hands on her hips. "You panicked why cause someone was touching you" she asked offended. "Well ya kinda I-I'm not ready" he admitted. Looking over at her as he shrank in his stands. "Not ready then when will you be" she shouted. Forgetting the audience a few feet away. "I- don't know ok. I don't know what I'm doing I'm not as experienced as you. Shit" He hissed at his own words. Seeing the womans eyes widened with anger. "Bro I don't know what you said but run" Chug screamed from the boulders. Catching their attention to the on lookers. The woman poked him in the chest to catch his attention. It hurt from her fake nails digging in. "You insensitive, I'm trying to be patient with you. I really am but it's starting to feel like you don't love me" she quivered her lip and let out a small sob as she began to cry. Larry took a step towards her. "Of course I do" he whispered sweetly. "How am I suppose to know that when you act like my very touch is poison to you" she wiped her eyes then looked at the group. Every one turned away, pretending not to be listening anymore. "H-How am I suppose to know you love me when all you wanna do is fuck Sal" she started sobbing as practiced tears feel down her face.

"What that's not even true I'm just not ready, I need more time please" He begged but he didn't know why he was begging. He shouldn't have to, but he's been a horrible boyfriend. He didn't want to admit it but he had been running from her. "I have problems Larry and your not helping, I feel like I'm undesirable" she cried harder. Instead of staying she ran off in tears. He couldn't bring himself to run after her and that pissed him off. He pissed himself off with how inconsiderate he's been towards her. He was so pissed the only thing he could do was punch the tree beside him. "Shit I think they broke up" Robert mumbled. He reached over and tapped the goth as he stuck out his tongue. But the smaller ignored him. Wishing he wasn't there and he wasn't the cause of what was going on. He knew he was involved somehow, the bottled blond had said his name. But he didn't hear what about. Robert and Chug climbed over the boulders to rush over to their friend. They ran up to him, patting him on the back and motioning for him to walk away from the tree. David left the group sitting on the rocks, watching the scene. He jogged up to the boys, helping them crowd the angry man so he wasn't alone. "Geez It's been awhile since I've seen him that angry" Ash admitted as they watched them leave. She looked down a little lost for words. The group was quiet after that. The drama leaving everyone feeling unsettled.

Ash was in a sort of limbo through out the day. Stuck between being angry and being sad. But it all kept leading to the same thing. Thank god they're over. Everyone seemed pleased they weren't dating anymore. Despite the tension it seemed everyone was happy about what would come next. No more Cassandra in their life. Being able to be around Larry without her keeping everyone at bay. "It's just good ya know I mean she sucks royally, but we all know Sal's happy" Ash nudged her friend as she smiled. The man sat up straight and frowned his bros as he looked up at her. "Why would I" he asked from the teachers desk in the drama room. Where they spent the lunch rehearsing. His friends blinked at him and he sighed. He slouched back into the chair, looking more miserable then the rest. "Look I wish I could say I don't care if he you know but I do. Of course I want him to like me but I want him to be happy....ever since he started dating Cassandra he just seemed so down. Like his smiles were fake and he was trying to fill the silence with anything and everything. Just because he isn't dating her doesn't mean he's suddenly happy" the goth sighed. His speech caused Ash to sit down beside him and mewl everything over. "Ya I-I guess I didn't notice how sad he's been...he's really been messed up" she commented. Resting her head in her hands. She became to upset to continue rehearsing. Instead she sat with her friend in silence. Worrying over her brother and what he was doing right now.

There wasn't much she could do. Once theater club began and school ended she was bombarded with work. Along with her friends. The group was finishing off their work on the flowers, placing the finished ones where they needed to go. She and Maple were making the flowers leaving prop movement and analyzing to be done by Sal and Robert. The two were moving some wood props and little fairy's. "Man we really are going all out" the metal head laughed at the little faire he held. "Ya this play is Todd's last. He's going to collage next year so we're trying to put as much effort into it as we can" Sal told as he picked up a box. "Is that why he's so wound" the man chuckled as he gestured his head to the red head. The man was ordering people around and pointing to different spots in the room. "You mean up tight. No he's a very serious person. I was talking about his anger" the goth put the lid back on the box as he spoke. Not looking at the man he knew was giving jobs out to people. "Oh I haven't noticed, ah then again we don't really talk" the taller moved his neck so it crack. His gaze settled across the stage and his whole demeanor fell. "Shit" he mumbled and that cause Sal to look at what he was looking at. He wished he hadn't. Across the stage Larry stood talking to Cassandra. The stoner rubbed the back of his neck but he smiled. From this distance the goth couldn't really read the grin. But he did catch Cassandras gaze. She gave him a proud smile then turned to the tall man. She pulled his shirt a little and he willingly went in for a kiss.

The sight stunned him. It was like watching their first kiss all over again. The flowers, the sense of dread, the voice in his head telling him he was pathetic trash. He dropped the box like it was his heart falling to the ground. It made a loud noise and he quickly looked down not realizing it had slipped from his fingers. "Whats going on you better not be breaking anything Sally" Todd's director voice rang out but the man couldn't answer. "No that was me totally my fault" Robert shouted back then looked at his little friend. "Hey Sal you ok" the man whispered causing the smaller to look up at him. "I-I go" was all he could manage out. His vice broken and tears beginning to run down his face. He turned away and walked to the end of the stage. He grabbed his black bag and held it in his hand as he walked down the path between the rows. "Hey man whats up" Ash's voice called out but he barely registered it. "Oh fuck him" he heard her say louder. Then she was by his side. "Hey buddy you ok I know it sucks. I'm uber pissed wish I could just punch her in the face and be done with it. Her stupid plastic face" the woman began to go on a tangent as she fallowed her friend out of the room. She continued complaining as they left the school. The sound distant from him. Just white noise barely drowning out the dread he was feeling./p>

He needed space, he needed to get away. He couldn't be around all that. Having to watch Larry embrace someone else. Someone who doesn't love him and makes him full on miserable. Or maybe other things were making him miserable, maybe he was just keeping everything to himself. And honestly why wouldn't he be with someone like Cassandra, she was hot by straight guy standards. She was sickeningly sweet and he'd known her for years. Even if they did break up what did he think was gonna happen. Larry would date him, he was a highschooler with another year to go. Larry was a soon to be collage student with a future planed. He didn't even have the next meal planed. He was so stupid. All those moments he thought something was going on was really just Larry being a friend. He was reading into his friends kindness like a desperate whore. He couldn't help sniffling as tears ran down his face and off his chin. Suddenly Ash was in front of him, tilting his head up to look at her. He couldn't tell where they were but there were no cars around rushing by. She reached behind his head and unclipped his clasp. she took the prosthetic off and he let her. Once it was off her eyes widened in alarm at the sight. Sal was clinching his teeth to hold his voice back as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sally oh my god whats wrong" she reached for his shoulders.

He hiccuped as he looked down at her shirt. "I-I'm so ssu-su-stupid ah ah" he started to cry, loud and uncontrollable. "I though- things have j-just b-been kinda romantic last night and I-I'm so stupid. I actually thought for a second that it be ok. But he's older and I'm just so p-pathetic. H-He's trying to b-be my friend and all I can th-think is gross things. I-I'm such a monster a pathetic waste." He clawed at the right side of his face. He looked up and Ash started crying. It alarmed him to stop and she rushed to hug him as she started sobbing. "Don't you say that, don't you dare say that. I love you Sal and if you weren't here. I-I don't know what I'd do" she held him tightly and that caused him to hold her tightly. "I'm so sorry" he sniffled. "It just hurts, it hurts so much worse then the first time I watched them. I-I don't think phuh I can't be around him anymore" he barred his face in the crook of her neck. "Sally" she whispered, the word said so many things.

"I-I like being his friend but I can't watch it anymore. I can't be her punching bag" he nearly shouted as he cried. "She-she's bullying you" she asked with a shaky breath. He just cried into her shoulder as she held him tightly. Her own crying died down and she stroked the back of his hair like he liked. It took awhile before he calmed down enough to stand and wipe his eyes. She didn't let him go though. "Sal why didn't you tell me she was bullying you, I mean I know she probably said a mean thing or two but I didn't know" her voice was so much softer then it usually was As she spoke to the man. He sniffled and used the poncho to clean his face. "It's just looks and well she has grabbed me *sniffle* but it's Jessica mostly" he swallowed the lump in his throat as he began to calm down. "Er Jessica" Ash growled "I hate her so much." The woman took in a deep breath. "Ok hey Sal lets go get some blizzards ya and we can watch whatever you want even the banned movies." She squeezed his shoulder gently. He sniffled then looked at her with an idea in his head. She sighed but smiled "Yes we can watch a dirty shame with jay jay" He smiled at her. The ends up his lips curling they way they always do when he smiles.

* 

Dear diary.

Tensions have been super high. Like the group chat has been absent and people have been keeping their distance. By that I mean our group has been staying away from Larry's friends. even Maple barely sees chug any more but they text like a lot. And oddly Roberts been glued to Larry's hip. He's also been texting Sal a lot. Man when did they become such good friends. I know the plays coming up and we should be excited but I'm not. I'm not even angry I'm just depressed. like everything doesn't feel worth it. But I put this much effort in might as well finish. I wonder if this is how Sal gets when he stops taking his pills. Or how he is normally and that's why he takes them. Thank god those blood thinners are gone, down the toilet. I'm trying to be happy and also cheer Sal up he's been more reserved and I know its cause he's dealing with a broken heart. I wish Larry didn't have his head so far up his own ass so he could help me cheer Sal up. I hate to admit it but he does it better then me. Probably cause their soul mates or something. We've been trying to cool it on the what did Robert call it Sallarry talk. 

It had been a long couple weeks of studying and finishing up for the play. Most of the theater crew were using the time to study rather then practice and finishing the set up. That left Sally with the job of moving some of there mess. Stuff they just left laying about and in the way. He was trying to move the rug they were using in the scenes when the fairy's threw glitter around. But it was stuck under something to heavy for him to move so he was trying to pull the fabric out from underneath. "Oh man" Robert mumbled from across the stage as he watched the man struggle. Larry looked up from the cleaning bucked he was setting a rag in. He fallowed his friends gaze to the smaller. He didn't take in the sight before he was standing and starting to head over. "Ah where you going" Robert asked worriedly. "To help plus we haven't talked in a bit so" with that explanation he strutted over. The metal head sighed and face palmed. To exhausted to stop the man. "So were we not gonna tell him Sal's been avoiding him" David asked from the shadows. "Of course not I've been lying about Sal being to busy. Dude just needs space but like Lars been so extra sensitive lately I didn't wanna make him feel worse by telling him" the metal head explained. "Dude since when do you have such a big heart" the junkie asked. "Sal did this to me. I'm the Grinch, my heart grew three sizes the day he confessed to me" the man told defensively.

Larry jogged over to the other side of the stage. So eager to help his friend and maybe say hello. He grabbed the object the fabric was under and lifted it without warning. Sal was tugging on the fabric then the resistance was removed. He opened his eyes wide as he was sent falling to the ground by the force of his pull. He sighed in annoyance as he laid on the ground. "Oh sorry should of warned you need a hand" the brunette was suddenly in front of him, offering a hand down to the goth. He was both embarrassed and regretful. His answer came out angry. "No I'm fine" the tone startled the taller, causing his smile to fall as his hand moved away. "Sorry" he looked away wounded by the smaller's anger. It was so out of character for him, then again Sal getting angry was pretty out of character. "Ah...no I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you" the goth held out his hand for the man to take it. The smile was back on his face as he took the small hand in his and pulled his friend up. The smaller was pulled to his feet rather quickly and he stammered a little. Gosh Larry was strong. He shook his head at the thought, his ears betraying him and turning pink with his blush. "Ah um thank you" he mumbled at the ground. "You ok" the tall man asked. "Ah y-yes I um just been having some issues um with anger" the shorter admitted as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Oh ya I get that anger kinda sucks....uh hey w-wanna come over and smoke away your troubles" Larry smiled wide, a smile Sal had never seen before. It showed off both sets of teeth, splitting his face evenly. It was nervous but knowing all at once. "I'll grind it and roll it myself no poppers I swear" the goth gave a small chuckle at that. The mans smile lowered as the nervous elements left his face. "I...alright" he agreed. Losing his own internal battle of wanting to stay away for his own broken hearts sake. But the man just made him feel so much better about everything. Even just a small smile made his day all the better. He couldn't stay away from the warmth of the man. 

The two walked in silence to the Johnson house. Or rather Sal was silent while Larry filled him in on all the things he's missed in the past few weeks they haven't hung out. Like Chug eating ten worms for ten cents then throwing up or Robert hitting a cops car with a baseball by accident and they spent the afternoon being processed only for the mans mom who was a cop to take over. So instead of spending a night in jail he had to pay off the damage and Robert had to do two weekends of community service. His mom was kind of a hard ass but it was still a fun night. He raved about a lot of shenanigans they got into and Sal couldn't help but giggle at some of the stories. They went inside the house. Taking off their shoes at the door then heading to the basement. Larry seemed a little over eager. Almost running to the door then flying down the stairs. Sal smiled at the energy. It was kind a cute. He shook his head. He couldn't think those things. The goth walked down the stairs and looked around to see if anything had been moved. The brunette grabbed his trey and jar of weed. While he set up the smaller walked around the room, looking over the book shelves like it was the first time. Nothing seemed out of place, the books were still dusty and the cds were still alphabetized. "So uh h-how ya been, feels like we haven't um really talked in awhile" Larry asked sounding a little nervous. Sally turned away from the shelves to look at the man. 

He was setting up the weed in this tin, he didn't know why. "Been busy with the club and assignments, work, Megan...haven't really had the time I guess" he admitted. It was a little true he had a lot of responsibilities for someone his ages. Especially with his dad working all the time to provide. It was up to him to take care of the house when he could. "Ya I guess" the brunette agreed but he sounded sorrowful for some reason. It was a little off putting since the man was generally cheerful. The two fell silent as a wave of emotions hit both of them. The goth took a step towards the large box with the cd player on it but stopped. He noticed the stoner had thrown his bag in the green chair near by. Looking at it reminded him of what he still carried in his bag. Even after all the troubles he's been through and heart ache. He still kept the second Larry doll close to him. He still carried the 'friend' with him in his bag.

He wondered did Larry still carry him around or had he finally burned it. The goth looked over at his tall friend then took a step towards the chair. "Sooo how have you been" he asked coyly as he snuck over to the bag. "Ah wishy washy I guess still trying to make it up to everyone ya know, I've been a really shit person lately" he began to tell, taking in a deep breath. As he talked Sal opened the bag to peer inside. There was some sketch books and lots of pencils inside. But what his eyes landed on was the Sally doll that sat inside. He smiled at the doll, feeling a kind warmth spread from his chest to the rest of him. "Especially to Cassandra I have a lot to make up for so I-" Larry looked up from the tray and caught the goth red handed. The smaller looked up as his friend stopped talking then jumped back at being caught. He threw his hands behind himself and looked off to the wall. "What are you doing" the stoner asked. He didn't sound mad, actually he sounded amused. "Um nothing" the smaller lied and that caused his friend to chuckle.

"Really cause it looks like you're going through my stuff" the man told amused. "I-I well uh just wanted to know uh if you maybe still had the Sal 'friend'" he mumbled as a response. The stoners smile grew at the answer. "Of course dude never leaves my side" he admitted, rolling up the joint. The goth blushed to his ears at the news. "A-ah I see" he shuffled awkwardly in his stands. "What about you still got the Larry doll in your bag" the man asked then licked the paper to stick it down. The smaller just nodded to embarrassed to speak. The sight would of been cute if Larry wasn't so emotionally sensitive these days. It felt like another wall the teen was putting up. He cleared his throat and tried not to take it personally. "It's ready" his voice wavered. Sally nodded again then started walking over. He sat down almost a cushion away and it hurt the taller a little. "S-so second hand smoke uh h-how um does that uh-" the smaller began to stutter as he looked at his maid melody socks. "Well I'll take a hit and blow it in your face then you just breath it in I-it's also called shoot gunning" Larry tried to sound nice about it. "O-oh ah" The goth stammered then reached up to touch his prosthetic. "I-I have to take this off" he asked. "Oh um ya but like no one will come down if that's what your worried about" he tried to reassure. But Sal turned his head away. That really broke his heart, the blue man had no problem taking his mask off before. Larry must of really betrayed his trust somehow for him to be acting this distant, this protective. He was about to tell Sal he could keep it on but the smaller was already unclipping the bottom clasp. He undid the top one then took the mask off.

He still didn't look at the brunette as his open face was shown to the world. The stoner could see the uneasiness all over his features. He swallowed then turned back to the joint in his hand. He set the trey on the coffee table then scooted over to Sal. The goth to look up at him a little cautiously. That cause Larry to sigh "hey you know you don't have to be down here. If you don't wanna hang...its fine" he couldn't stop himself from saying. But now he felt he was manipulating the situation. Guilt tripping his friend. "I-I wanna be here, just a little anthrophobia" Larry didn't know what that meant but he nodded anyway then went to light the joint. The smaller watched as he took in a deep inhale of the rather large joint. He then turned and slowly exhaled towards the smaller. Except the height was a little extreme between them so the smoke mostly went into his eyes. He closed them and inhaled what he could. The taste was grassy and a little sweet. "Ah-i-is it sweet" he stuttered as he opened his eyes. Larry was blushing a little as he looked at the joint. "Uh ya I had some of this caramel blend thought it um be good for your first official time" he bit his lip a little. 

"O-Oh that um must of been hard to find" the goth asked not really knowing anything about weed other then its legal and you can mix tabacoo in it if you're crazy. "Ah not really my dealers pretty good at making blends...don't tell anyone but it's your friends dad he's not licensed so" the man admitted hesitantly. "I knew it, I knew he was a dealer. Don't worry I'll keep your secret" Sally nodded as he smiled. The ends of his mouth curling like they always did when he gave a genuine smile. The sight made Larry smile, feeling warm and at ease that the man was enjoying himself. He took another hit of the joint, taking in a deep inhale then turned to Sal to exhale. The smoke went in the smaller's eyes again so he was forced to close them. The goth opened his mouth to inhale the smoke. He seriously didn't know how he looked, eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. It was so innocent and that made it erotic some how. Fuck Larry needed a reality check. 

He went to go take another inhale as a distraction from the sight. But Sal got up, he moved onto his knees so he was standing on the cushion. He held onto the back of the couch to keep himself steady since there was no even ground under him. He was raised a little higher then the man now. A blush formed on both their faces as they stared at each other. "I um think I'm to sh-short um it k-keeps going in my eyes" he confessed. "Oh shit sorry" the stoner apologized then went to take another hit. He exhaled it up this time and Sal breathed it in. He could taste it better this time. The sweetness of caramel mixed with the smooth greenery taste. It was an intoxicating flavor or maybe it was the hint of Larry he was getting with every breath. God the man looked so amazing right now. With his long brown hair falling beside his face so perfectly, messy but soft to the touch. His scruff growing back in from the last time he shaved. Those thin lips so perfectly pink like the small blush that appears on his cheeks sometimes. His adorable little mole resting under his warm brown eyes. Eyes he could just get lost in and this taste of caramel and him. He wanted more.

Larry swallowed hard as he watched the mans piercing blue eyes darken as his pupils widened. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen when you got high. But watching it happen to Sal was some how provocative. The man stared at him so seductively, but he knew in the back of his head it wasn't. He couldn't help thinking it though. The look on the goths face was calling to him. The way his cheeks lit up a nice red, how his scarred lips parted ever so slightly to inhale the smoke. He felt such an urge to move forward. They were so close and his brain was shutting down. He leaned a little forward to be closer. The smaller noticed the movement and that broke whatever was holding him back. He moved his hand from the back of the couch and his side to Larry's shoulders. He slowly started moving down, opening his mouth a little more to catch the next exhale of weed and the man. He nearly sighed as his lips got close enough to feel the heat of the mans own.

A banging on the steps caused him to jump back and off the couch. Before they knew who was coming down they both looked at the stairs. "Ah wait don't come down" Larry tried to warn, trying to keep his promise that Sal was safe. Robert came down the stairs but stopped when he noticed the two staring at him. The brunette looked frightened as he looked between his friends. But Sal just looked shocked. Not looking at the intruder as he brought a hand to his bottom lip. He began shaking as the realization of what he was doing hit. He was about to kiss Larry, like actual full on touch his lips with his. That would of been a nightmare, a bitter sweet apple that would rot on his tongue as the fear of destroying their friendship edged ever closer. He shook his head to stop his poetic thoughts. He still shook as fear took over him. "Whow hey little buddy you ok" the metal head asked as he finished coming down the stairs. "Sal I'm so sorry" Larry started to say from behind him.

Instead of answering he quickly grabbed his mask and started heading for the stairs. "I gotta go" he told the room rather aggressively. "Wait Sal it's ok Robs cool" the brunette told as he got up to fallow the smaller. Sal turned around to say something but he didn't know what to say. So many things were going through his head. Everything was leading back to that damn song that's been stuck in his head. 'Let me down slowly' was playing in his head over and over. "AH-" he tried but he could feel the sob coming up his throat. So instead of talking he threw on his prosthetic and hurried up the stairs.

He couldn't control this dark desire inside. He almost caused an honest loving man to cheat on his girlfriend. He almost ruined everything, he needed to leave before he made things worse. He should of just stayed away like he promised himself. Cause now his heart was breaking again and his guilt was rising. Larry was running up the basement stairs but he stopped when he heard the door slam. Sal never slammed doors, the man was always to quiet for his own good. The stoner turned back around to go down the stairs but sat down instead. He ran a hand down his face and sighed shakily. The steps in front of him creaked letting him know Robert had stepped in front of him. "Hey man I should of told you Sal's been having a hard time being around people lately. He's just having a hard time controlling his emotions and junk so-" the metal head explained. The brunette looked up a little confused. "He told you that but not me...I-I thought we were friends" he asked. The metal head looked away regrettably. It's not like they weren't friends it was just more complicated then that. "Oh...di-did I hurt him" the man sounded like he might cry as he looked pleadingly at his friend. "It's complicated, he's working through things alone I-I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready" the metal head offered. It didn't seem to help though. The mess of a man stayed on the steps for awhile just mopping and Robert didn't know how to help so he just sat beside him till he was ready to move.


	25. sing me a lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems a little rushed I've tried rewriting it a bunch but it just kept coming out this way.

Dear diary.

Things still feel pretty bluh. Emotionally physically. We're doing our best to keep away still. Hard when Larry's group uses ours to get away from him and that bitch. And Sal's still pretty quiet. He won't talk to anyone but me and Todd. I think he's still broken. In other news because of all the testes going on to prepare for exams people have been slipping out on rehearsal which Todd's fine with it as long as they show up to final rehearsal and the actual play. But whatever minimum people means we can use the acoustics to finish recording the songs. Sal still has like three songs to do. Todd wants him to sing and oof that boys gonna be a tomato come opening night. The whole audience hearing him sing just.

*

Larry didn't even know why he bothered helping anymore. The club wasn't at risk of being shut down and the props were done. But here he was, standing in a row of chairs putting together the last of the flowers. The stage was being used for recording the sound track for the play. Sal and Maple were getting set up to start. "Now no death metal you two" Todd joked and Maple laughed. Tossing her head back as she flipped her hair. "But dead is the new alive right Sal." The girl asked but her smile fell when she looked over at her short friend. "Ya...whatever" he mumbled as he tuned his guitar. The cheer left his group. Their joking nature falling with his words. It made the stoner all the more sad knowing his friend was depressed and there was nothing he could do to help cause he was part of the problem. "Hey look who am I 'only quitters quit you gonna cry Jerfinske'" Robert imitated their gym teacher. Holding up a block of wood over his eyebrows. He cackled at the impression. But the brunette didn't laugh he just sighed. The metal head rolled his eyes and tossed the prop. "Man come on he'll be ok just give it time" he put it back in the box. "Ya I just- there's this distance between us and I don't know how to fix it" the man admitted as he put some props in the box. Robert looked over at the goth with a sorrow knowledge on his face. Truthfully he didn't know what the out come would be, if they would ever talk again and be friends or if Sal had really given up on trying.

He sighed then forced a smile on his face "Ah come on you'll do something so Larry he'll laugh and shake his head and be all 'you idiot' and he'll spill his guts cause you're, you know great" he offered. It was true Larry just had a way about him that made people so comfortable. But the stoner sighed instead of smiling like he normally would. He looked over at Robert with a mix of emotions. Sad and frustrated, among other things. "There's other things to...You-all of you get this look whenever I talk about him. Like your not telling me something" Larry sounded frustrated as he spoke to his friend. Robert tensed and gave a guilty look. The brunette sighed, indicating that was the look he was talking about. Instead of pressing he went back to cleaning up the props. Robert looked up at the stage, knowing everyone's secret was exhausting. But even more so was how his best friend couldn't hear his own heart. No he was blinded by how he should act in a relationship rather then realizing he should be enjoying it not working on it like a job. But he knew the man wasn't ready to hear it. 

The soft noise of Sal's guitar filled the room along with Maples drumming. They both looked over at the stage taking in the sight of the two playing in harmony. "Heh" Larry smirked fondly as he watched them. "You know Sal once told me that Maple listens to what tone hes playing and she plays whatever she things sounds good" he told fondly. "Really like no practicing songs or anything she just picks it up as they play" the metal head asked. He got an impressed nod as a response. "Huh that's really cool. HEY PLAY CHOP SUEY" he yelled at them and Larry laughed. Finally sprouting a smile he cupped his mouth to shout. "CHOP SUEY" he repeated and they both laughed. Sal shook his head and the brunette was worried he made their connection worse. But then he noticed the shake of the mans shoulders that gave his laughter away. "Don't you dare" Todd shouted and the goths laugh was audible. It been so long since Larry's heard him laugh. The sound was like an old song greeting him in a strange playlist. The two musicians went back to playing a soft tune. The goth stepped up to the mic, he lifted his mask just enough that it wasn't blocking his mouth but still hid his face. He parted his scared lips and the stoner was hypnotized before the first word left his lips.

"I've been falling much more deep than I wanna. I've been wishing I could breathe underwater. I hold my breath, I can't see what comes next. I don't know when I'll see dry land again. Another 40 days I'm lost at sea. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Hoping that your heart will rescue me. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim. I've been drowning in these sheets, feeling lonely. Wishing you were here with me, every morning. Over my head, the tide comes rolling in. I don't know when I'll see dry land again. Another 40 days I'm lost at sea. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Hoping that your heart will rescue me. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim. Swim until you love m. Swim, swim, swim. I will never get over you. Another 40 days I'm lost at sea. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Hoping that your heart will rescue me. I'm just gonna swim until you love me. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim. Swim until you love me. Swim, swim, swim. I will never get over you."

Larry stared off with a fearful realization as the man sang. Everything hit him with each word. All the memories of him and Sal. The accidental butt touch at the new years party, the pink panda he bought just so Sal could feel lucky again. A token of friendship but friends don't do that. Holding the man while he panicked and bleed all over the kitchen, never letting go till he knew Sal was ok. Showing him how to flirt, how cute he was when he thought Larry was serious about it. The irritation when he tried it on Travis and the relief he felt knowing Sal wasn't in love with him. The countless times he's held the teen. Wither it was cause he was freaked out or cause Sal needed him for balance, or he needed to hold the smaller for support. The fact that Larry lost his shit on Sal but the man still stuck by his side and helped him fix his problem. Which didn't work but he was still by his side through it all. Somewhere along the line he started seeking Sal out when he didn't know what to do or was feeling overwhelmed. He left Cassandra and spent the night with the goth instead. Loving every new bit of information he got from their conversation. The total nerd talk, the ballet performance, the way Sal wore his sweater. Even now as he sang on the stage. The fabric dangled out from his baggy black sweater with odd writing on the sleeves. The over whelming feeling of admiration when that Larry doll fell out of the mans bag and he lost it. His own Sal doll that he wanted to be perfect and spent so much time trying to get the clothes right. He still had it in his bag and cared for it in secret. He didn't trust anyone to know about it or maybe he just wanted the 'friend' all to himself. It wasn't a friend, Sal wasn't a friend. He was, is an angel. An angel that Larry had fallen in love with. As the last note was played the recording stopped and people cheered.

"He's really good" Robert complemented. His friend slowly turned to look at him as realization struck his features. Before the metal head could ask what was wrong the man spoke "I-I'm in love with Sal." He sounded so hurt by the information. The normally eccentric man took in a silent breath. He nodded his head slowly "ya" he answered, not knowing how else to respond. "Ya" Larry echoed becoming bewildered and a little angry at his friend. "Well man I mean you've been really romantic with him and come on the sex dreams like you don't have sex dreams that should of tipped you off" the metal head ranted a little. Waving his hand in the air as he spoke. The stoner fell into the seat from the weight of his choices. "Oh god" he whispered as he thought everything over. His confusion become guilt as he thought about his whole relationship with Cassandra. "I'm so fucking stupid, fuck I hurt everyone" he started. Running his hands over his face. "Ya you stupid, wait what hurt people you" Robert asked confused. He stepped in front of his buddy, keeping him from seeing the stage. "My whole relationship with Cassandra is a lie. Oh god I got this poor woman's hopes up she even said I love you to me and this whole time my heart was beating for someone else" he spoke with a shaky voice. Moving his hand up to grip his hair. The metal head held back a snort, moving to rub his lip instead. 

"K first off you've seen way to many romance movies" he started to say but was hit in the leg. "This is serious" Larry warned, looking up at him with a harsh look. "Ah ok come on you're suppose to be happy 'yay I'm in love with someone happy days' and gooy romance stuff" the man waved off. ignoring his frat over the manipulative woman. "Accept I'm already in a relationship and...fuck I'm gonna have to break up with her" he rested his head in his hands as he mourned over his choices. "But hey you get to date Sal so, plus you get your dream guy literally" Robert laughed at the joke. It wasn't funny by any means. The man was having a real problem and he wished Chug was there to help him out. But the man hadn't been around lately, no one has. All he had to confined in was this man that didn't take his issues seriously. He was gonna have to break up with his girlfriend. He just couldn't be with someone when he loved someone else. Even if that person didn't want to be around him anymore. He was gonna break someones heart even if it was the right thing to do it wasn't gonna be easy. He had told Cassandra he loved her when really he loved Sal, he lied to her, to himself, to everyone. God this was a mess.

How didn't he see it before. All the mirco touches, all the jokes and presents, the game they were playing. The tickling, the going along with Sal's gambits. That's not how friends act. God he was flirting this whole time and he didn't even know it. So many things were running through his head. It was starting to make his heart burn with anxiety and guilt. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to breath. Sally was still singing and he only caught a little bit of it. The sound peering into his racing thoughts. "Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste, I once was a man with dignity and grace, Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace, So please, please. Could you find a way to let me down slowly. A little sympathy, I hope you can show me. If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely. If you're leaving baby let me down slowly." The voice sounded so desperate so sad. It was the song from that night. The night he was having a panic attack and ran from Cassandra. The night he was suppose to lose his virginity but just couldn't. 

The song wasn't helping how he felt. He started breathing heavily as he gripped his hair. Everything felt like to much and it was all his fault. "Lar" Robert tried to reach out but the man stood up. "I can't be here" he mumbled so painfully that the metal head knew he was about to cry. He grabbed his bag and speed walked away from the crew. The metal head wanted to fallow but he wasn't sure how to help, when ever he meddled the situation seemed to get worse. He sank against the seat as he watched his friend power walk away. Helpless to his morals and problems. The brunette needed better not worse. He needed Sal but fat chance if either was gonna reach out now. He sighed feeling hopeless by the situation. There was nothing he could do to help. He'd just have to watch his two actual friends be depressed as they feel like they're two trains that missed each other by a sliver. Robert sat down in the chair his friend was just in and looked up at Sally. The goth pretended he didn't notice the man leave. But Robert knew he always had an eye out for the tall stoner. He also knew it must of hurt that the man left during the recording.

Larry spent the next day trying to figure out what he was gonna say. He couldn't put it off cause he thought it was to hard. This needed to be done and done fast so he wasn't wasting everyone's time anymore. He paced around the basement as he mulled over what to say and how to do it gently. He was so nervous and horrified by what he had to do. He texted Cassandra to come over because he had to do this in person. Even if doing it face to face would make it harder it was how it should be done. He had to break up with her so she wasn't clinging on to something that was going no where and was just gonna waste her time when she could be with someone who actually loved her. God that thought made him feel horrible, he had told her he loved her and now he was gonna have to take it back.

The blond came skipping down the stairs of the basement. "Oh Lar-bear" her voice rang and some how it bothered him. The pitch of it, the tone, the words. He let himself be hugged by the girl but he didn't hug back. She pulled back a little confused "You're not hugging back" she questioned. He couldn't look her in the eye as he began to speak. He stepped back from her and began. "Um listen there's something I have to tell you" he forced out. Her sweet demeanor changed as she glared at him and crossed her arms. "Are you about to break up with me again" she questioned. Her voice lowering in pitch. He bit his lip with guilt because yes he was and yes he did break up with her once before. "Are you kidding me after everything I've done for you. After I was so patient about your weird 'no sex till I'm ready' ordeal. I waited for you cause I wanted to have sex with you not someone else. And believe me I've had offers which I turned down for you. Are you really gonna break up with me after I've been so loyal" she began to yell. "Ah well-wait are you asking me to thank you for not cheating on me" he asked now confused by what was going on. He looked over at her and he wished he didn't.

Cassandra began to tear up and whimper as she spoke "You're really going to dump me and after you told me you loved me how cold hearted. I can't believe I ever said it to you since it clearly doesn't mean anything to you. What do you just say it like a greeting. Well I meant it" she continued. pressing her hand to her chest as tears fell down her face. taking her mascara with it. "I-I meant it I really did think I was in love with you" he tried to comfort her. She scuffed an rolled her eyes. "Oh so now it's think. I can't believe you and after I touched you like that. What was I just material for your spank bank and you just didn't want to degrade yourself by touching me back so you bailed and faked a panic attack" her shouting cause him to lose control on the volume of his own voice. "Of course it was real I'm not ready to have sex and I'm sorry that's so hard for you to get. I thought you grew up but all you ever talk about is sex and make me feel horrible for not wanting it." He accused, upset that she was feeling hurt by his personal choice. "So know I make you feel horrible yet you said you loved me" tears were streaming down her face as she cried. turning her cheeks black with her make up streaks. Larry couldn't look at her, he couldn't handle crying. "Yes" he shouted in agreement.

"Whats going on down here" Lisa's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. But Cassandra carried on like she didn't hear anything. "I have issues Larry it's harder for me to grow up then it is for other people and sex is how I make connections with people. If you break up with me I'll kill myself. I won't be able to handle the pain and I'll slice my wrists" she shouted. Before he could interject the idea Lisa spoke up from behind the girl. "The hell you are. Nah ah no one is trapping my son in an emotionally abusive relationship. If you feel so helpless with out his love there are help lines and programs you can join. You should never build your mental health around someone else and you should never make them feel bad for needing a break" she lectured the blond girl. "Stay out of it, this is between me and Larry so butt out" she shouted at the older woman and Larry lost it. "HEY NO ONE TALKS TO MY MOM LIKE THAT" the blond coward as he took a step forward. He must of been very scary cause his mom stepped between him and the girl. She pressed a hand to his chest to keep him back then turned to the girl. "Leave now or I'm calling the police and If I find you on my property you will be arrested" the woman threatened. "F-fuck you Larry" Cassandra ran up the stairs in a fit of tears. The man was vibrating with adrenaline and it made him sick. This whole situation made him sick. It was suppose to be a calm talk where he kept his voice down and listened to everything she had to say. But he lost control of his anger again and now it was a nightmare. "Are you alright Lar-bear" his mom asked. "I-I don't think so" he admitted to her. "Awe come here precioso sol" Lisa opened her arms wide and Larry didn't hesitate. He lunched forward and hugged the tall woman.

"llorame mi querido ángulo" she whispered to him as she stroked his hair. She always lapsed into Spanish when situations became sensitive. It was comforting, reminding him of a time when he was little and he wasn't so all over the place with his emotions. A simpler time before love and hormones. Where him and Ash played in the woods with their dad hot on their trail and their mom took pictures of everything. He sniffled as he he began to cry in his moms arms. 

Dear diary. 

My brother has turned into a shadow. We all heard from the pencil skirts about what happened, well what they say happened. Apparently Larry lost his shit on Cassandra and threw her out. Which I don't believe for a second but no ones been able to find him. He doesn't show up to the club anymore even on his days off. He's always working anymore or just not home. I keep going in the basement but he's not there, not even his friends have talked to him since before the break up. They're all worried but I know one place he'd run to when he needs to think. The old tree house from when we were kids. Dad built this amazing tree house for us in the woods but it became unstable and mom didn't want us going there any more. 

Ash walked through the woods after school. She was determined to find her brother. She walked down the dirt path that lead to a rather large tree. Nailed to it was a pretty big tree house. She rolled up her sleeves then started climbing up the wooden planks that was nailed to the trunk. She climbed up till she got to the opening then poked her head up. Nostalgia filled her as she looked around the dusty old place. There was quite a bit of stuff inside, shelves of books long forgotten, paintings and drawings from when the siblings first found their passions. Photos everywhere and old posters. There were toys and magazines all over the floor. She found what she was looking for in the mess. Sitting in an old bean bag listening to their dads old Walkman was Larry. He had the head set on and didn't seem to notice his sister. She climbed up the rest of the way and stepped onto the creaky floor. The movement caught the mans attention and he turned his head to look at her, a little alarmed till he saw who it was.

"Hey" she waved at him a little awkwardly. He took off the head set and let it rest on his shoulders. "Hey" he spoke with a miserable voice. "Ah wow I-I figured the break up would be bad but you just sound miserable" she commented. The man didn't answer her he just looked away to stare out the window. "Ah ahem sorry um so wanna talk about it" she asked timidly. He shook his head slightly still not looking at the woman. "Ah ok I just well we're all kinda worried about you, no ones really heard from you since uh that and Cassandras telling some bogus lies about it. Not that we care what happened we just um wanna know you're ok" she rambled. Larry sighed and sank into the bean bag "thanks" he spoke. "S-so are you ok" she shifted her weight. Gearing up to climb into the place. She pulled her self up then sat by the opening. The man looked at her like she should just know the answer.

She looked down and began playing with her boot laces. "I'm sorry ok comforting you is new for me, your the happy one the one that's always there for others. I've never had to be your shoulder so I don't know how to help. I just want you to talk to me. Let me know whats going on its not healthy to let it all stew. Come on Lar-bear we made a pact remember, we'd take care of each other so mom doesn't have to so talk to me" Ash moved from her spot to sit down on the floor beside him. He took in a deep breath at her plea. "I had to break up with her...I realized something-" he began but it was hard to say. "That she's actually a horrible person that was only dating you to take your virginity or that she feed of Sal's insecurities for like three months" she rolled her eyes as she complained. Her brother jolted in his seat. He quickly turned his head and stared at his sister in surprise. "Or did your not know any of that" she asked, feeling bad that she made things worse. The stoner groaned and ran a hand down his face. "How is it everyone saw all the bad she's done and how vile of a person she actually is but me" he asked out loud. Cursing himself for keeping the woman in his life. His sister offered an awkward smile. "Well short answer you wanna believe in the good in people. It's a nice trait one I wish I had. I only ever see the bad in people even my friends all I can see is their pain or harsh attitudes. But you see all the good and joy in a person. And bluh this is gonna get mushy but you bring out the good in people and make them feel safe and wanted when the rest of the world makes them feel like rejects. It's why everyone wants to be around you all the time. You're just a nice guy and unfortunately people like Cassandra will try to take advantage of that by manipulating your good nature." She rambled. He didn't answer her, he just stared off clearly thinking back to their interactions. Trying to see them clearly.

"Look I know you're hurting and you think everything's your fault but it's not. Don't let her have the last laugh and make you a self conscious sad sack. As mean as that is. You deserve way better then her" Ash nudged him but he still didn't smile. "Thanks but even if that's true I hurt a lot of people...I hurt Sal" he admitted, thinking over their last interaction. How he almost kissed those prefect lips then broke his promise that Sal was safe. "So apologize you'd be surprised by how willing he is to forgive you" she tried to hide a smile. It wasn't the time to scheme. She looked up to the closed off man. "But how did you hurt him" she asked confused by the claim. The man sighed and sank into the chair. "I can't talk to him, It wouldn't be right" he took off the head phones completely and set the Walkman in his lap. "Why no look, I know he can be difficult to approach sometimes. But he really likes you, he'll forgive you in a heart beat" he seemed disgruntled by that fact. "That's worse" he told her and she didn't understand. Frustrated she rolled her eyes. "How is that worse" now she was getting annoyed with his behavior. "Because I'm in love with him" he bellowed out. Ash closed her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. Her boys were so stupid it took her a minute to re collect her patients. 

"Ya so you saying he likes me makes it worse. I can't be his friend if I'm always looking for something more with him. How is he suppose to trust me when all I wanna do is hold him and make him mine like some primal animal" he complained. Waving his hand about only to let it fall in his lap. "Ew" the woman commented without thinking. "So it's just better if I keep to myself until I leave" he grumbled. "Wa-where are you going you're doing an in home collage stupid augh" she gripped her hair in frustration. Man her brother was dumb sometimes. The man became silent as he looked back out the window. "Ok do me a favor and talk to him one last time before you dip from his life. Sal gets emotionally attached to people quick especially when they can handle his jokes the way you do. He, and I can't believe I'm admitting this but he thinks of you as his best friend. Don't just leave him in the dark like a skeleton, wondering what he did wrong to make you not wanna be his friend anymore. Just talk to him please" she pleaded with him hoping a good long conversation would fix their broken hearts. "Fine" Larry agreed knowing his sister was right. And was guilt tripping him up the wazo so he'd talk to the goth. But he let her cause he knew she was right, he owed Sal an explanation. He really didn't feel right just leaving the man to ponder and stress about what happened between them.


	26. the gazebo

Dear diary. 

Larry hasn't taken my advice since our heart to heart in the old tree house. He's still pouting and I guess mourning i don't know hes just sad. He won't talk to Sal even though he loves him. He keeps saying it's because its to soon after Cassandra and he doesn't want to make everyone feel like she was nothing but I think it's more like he doesn't think he deserves Sal. Like some self punishment. Counterrally Sal won't reach out either. He doesn't wanna be desperate and make it seem like he just wanted to be around Larry for that ass. Which apparently its a nice one and I was like ew. He also doesn't want to be insensitive. These boys will be the death of me I swear. Like can you just be together please augh. 

As the week ended Larry took up the latest shift he could. Anything to keep him out of the house. The depression has been real, Not just being sad that Cassandra wasn't better like he imagined her but the betrayal he felt. It was hard to love someone when you felt like you were betraying people somehow. Sucked when you didn't know how someone else felt. But Sal was also being distant. Had been since he smoked. He knew he had fucked up some how and it made him feel unworthy of begin around someone so perfect. The man sighed, finding it hard to breath with all his emotions. He locked up the store rather slowly, not really wanting to go home. He closed up the front door then made to walk away. His brain barely register the person standing in the dark, all he saw was a moving face and he jumped back. He looked over the figure and relaxed, letting out a sigh when he saw the familiar mask. "H-Hey" the goth mumbled. Larry blinked at him for a second before responding. "H-hey" he also spoke awkwardly. "Ah the stores closed" he informed, figuring the man was looking for some collectible horror movie. "Ah- I know I'm hmm not here for a movie" the mans voice cracked as he spoke. The stoner couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. He's never heard the man crack before.

"So if you're not here for a movie why are you here" he asked already knowing the answer. But he needed to hear it, even if it was completely selfish. "Um well I-I um wanted to...s-see you. J-Just cause it's been awhile since we um hung out and I heard what happened and wanted to um just a-are you ok" the smaller stammered. Larry's smile fell at the question. Hating that everyone knew. "Peachy" he snarled and goth jolted from the noise. The man sighed and straightened up in his stands. "Ah sorry been having anger issues lately" he apologized to the smaller. "Call it even...I-I have something for you" the goth reached into his pocket and the stoner realized he was wear the red sweater he had lent him. The man pulled out two prerolls and a lighter "courtesy of your dealer." Larry smiled wide at the sight. A very lopsided smile that showed his amusement of the present. 

The two sat down on the curb a few blocks away from the store so Larry's manager didn't catch him. Once they sat down the stoner lit one of the joints and began smoking. It was smooth going down and potent, some real premium stuff. "Did Mr. Morrison really give you this" he asked after his second toke. "I never said that" the smaller simply said and he wanted to laugh. He didn't know if it was the weed or if it was cause Sal was a funny dude. "D-do you like it" the goth asked a little timidly. The man took a toke and really focused on the feeling. He was already feeling lighter then he'd been in days. "Ya it's good shit....thanks" he watched as the bluenettes ears turned pink. "W-well I owe you for um last time" he stammered as he fiddled with his hands. "You wanna shot gun it" the man asked when he noticed the other wasn't smoking. "No" the man suddenly put up his hands "Ah I mean I'm good thanks" he cleared his throat. They both fell silent after that. Just enjoying the night air and the smell of weed spreading in the air. Larry could feel his anxiety raising and harshen whatever mellow he was gaining. It's the reason he hasn't smoked lately, he didn't know how he'd be on it with all his problems. He didn't want to be more depressed then he already was. "So...how you been" he asked wanting the silence filled.

The smaller was playing with his one straps shoes, unbuckling them then re buckling. "Honestly...not the greatest. But no one is we're all worried about you, we miss you Larry" he glanced over at the taller, staring through his lashes. It warmed the stoners heart to hear that but he knew he was deluding himself. Thinking Sal was substituting the word I for we. "Maybe I'll start talking to people again" he admitted as he finished off the joint. "I'd like that, Ah I mean knowing you're with your friends again. I-I don't like seeing you alone" the goth stammered, tripping over his own words. "I am alone" he mumbled as he thought things over. Sal reached out hesitantly to touch the man but stopped just before his fingers brushed the mans bare arm. He pulled back and set his hands on his own knees. "Sorry didn't mean to bring down the room" Larry admitted as he pocketed the bud to throw out later. There was no response which made him feel worse. He was about to get up and leave but Sal beat him to the punch. 

The shorter stood up and turned to him like he had just decided something important. "C-Come grave robbing with me" he told. The words took a second to register in the stoners brain. A smile broke out on his face and he began to laugh. The noise seemed to put the goth at ease as the tension left his shoulders. "You can help me dig and I'll be look out for on lookers" he continued to joke. "Why not" the man agreed as he chuckled. He got off the street, towering over the goth as he stood up. He fallowed the smaller as they walked on the side walk. He didn't know where he was going but he knew it wasn't a grave yard to dig up bodies. That was just a joke. A very Sally joke that put him at ease. Like everything wrong with the last few weeks wasn't there and it was just the two of them walking a ghost town. That was a nice thought, Him and Sal wondering a ghost town together unbothered by everyone else and the problems of the world. It caught him off guard when the smaller suddenly climbed a fence and disappeared into someones back yard. "Ah Sal what are you doing" the stoner whispered as he climbed up to look over the fence. "I wanna show you something it's just a few yards over" the the goth answered as he walked across the yard. 

Larry hopped over to stop him but he was already over the next fence. He was fast for such a little guy. So he hopped the next fence only for Sal to hop the next. "Seriously If I get caught" he mumbled as he fallowed. It was kind of fun though, hopping fences and hoping no one was paying attention to their yard. Finally the goth seemed to stop and sat on a wooden fence looking into someone's yard. The brunette climbed up to join him and looked out at the yard. It was big and full of flower bushes along the fence and neat grass leading to a large patio. But what he focused on was the little gazebo in the middle of the yard. It was simple just a small circular structure with the door way facing them. There were twinkle lights wrapping around the pillars and banister, lighting up the whole thing in a soft glow. Pillows and blankets lined the floor like an out door slumber party. It was a breath taking sigh.

"This is Herman Sanderson's yard he's one of dads clients actually he's the reason we moved here. Hes a rich man who hired my dad to help fight some claims at work. I'm not sure on the details about it" Sal began to tell. "Mr Sanderson had a wife who was petrified of the outside world. He built this gazebo for her to give her a safe space in the garden and a warm place to sleep among the roses. They decorated it together and shared meals under the roof. He doesn't come out anymore not since his wife died. But It's my happy place, just sitting up here and wondering what they did under the stars. The conversations they had or the stories they told one another." The goth told the man. Admitting personal stuff as he looked over the place. Larry sniffled as he began to tear up from the story. "That's so beautiful" he sobbed and Sal began to giggle. "You sap" he teased then giggled at his friends nack for crying over romantic stories. "Yep sap and proud" they both chuckled at that. The taller wiped his eyes in case he was tearing up. "You know you're never alone. When things get to much you have so many people to lean on. So many people that love you and are waiting for you to reach out" the goth informed. Causing the man to sniffled again and wiped his eyes of tears.

"Thanks I-I just I'm not handling things well. I built up this girl into thinking I liked her but the whole time I was in love with someone else. I broke her heart, I ruined everything all because I was to stupid to realize how I felt. Even if she wasn't the nicest person around she didn't deserve that. But now it's over and I'm a mess. I don't know if I should reach out to people or even indulge in this person. I don't want to make anyone feel like second best or a rebound and I don't wanna ruin our friendship" the stoner rambled. He couldn't stop himself from talking to Sal he was just such a good listener. "You didn't hurt anyone Larry" the man began. "Cassandra did, no one wanted to be around her but when we all saw how sad you were we-I sucked it up. You're my friend and it didn't matter how she made me feel. I wanted to be around you I just, when you got back together I didn't think I could handle the abuse so I distanced myself. But you're a really sweet guy and honestly anyone would be lucky to have you. So maybe don't be discourage and just let this person know. Keeping something like that to yourself can be torture" Sal rambled as he played with his shoes. Slowly moving them off his heel then back on.

The man blushed at the explanation. He looked down and smiled. The goth thought he was sweet. He went through all that in secret just for him. Just so he wouldn't be alone. It made his heart ache. "Y-you really think that" he asked the smaller. He looked up and noticed the mans ears were red. Showing he was also blushing. "Um ya you deserve to be happy" the goths voice was shaky and he wasn't making eye contact. It was so adorable. "Y-You don't think it's to soon" the stoner asked. Clenching his hand beside himself at his selfish question. Sal shook his head but didn't answer. He was becoming silent from embarrassment and Larry didn't want the talking to stop. He wanted to hear the mans soft voice more, missing the melody of it from their distance. He knew how to get the man to talk or at least giggle. He tapped the smaller with his elbow "Good thing I got a Fisher man by my side" he chuckled at the joke. Sal blinked at him like he was trying to understand. His eyes became half lidded as the joke registered in his mind. "You goob I'm trying to be serious" he lightly pushed Larry as the stoner laughed. But there was next to no fence to balance on so the light push sent the man falling off the wood. The man fell face first onto the ground, barely missing the flower bush behind him. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry" the goth jumped down to make sure he was alright. "Are you ok" he asked as he leaned over his friend. Larry turned over on his back so he was looking up at the blue man. "You know" he coughed then groaned. "I think I finally figured you out" he started. Sal tilted his head a little.

"You're scared, you hide behind the mask even from your friends because you don't want anyone to see who you really are. You have trust issues and you're easily embarrassed which is so cute. You like to make people feel just as uncomfortable as you and freak out the weak. But when someone can take it you become obsessed with them to the point you make dolls of them and carry them around. People are important to you but you've been hurt so many times you don't hang on anymore. Did I get it right, sorry if I insulted you." The goth sighed as he blinked. "You didn't insult me. I do have trust issues and I have been hurt a lot. There's so many things I wish I could say but I don't think I could handle another person walking out on me...I-I guess you win" Sal's voice sounded like it was breaking. The noise caused Larry to bolt up from the ground. He rolled onto his knees and hugged the man tightly. The smaller tensed at the feeling. "I-I'm ok Larry, I'm not a poor sport" he hiccupped. Moving his hand to rub his face under the prosthetic.

"I know you're the best sport and we'll play lots of games together" he squeezed harder. Sally couldn't believe how much he had noticed. He wasn't an open book by any means but Larry had read him like one. In such a short span of time to. It really made him feel seen and not in the fearful way he worries about. But truly seen like he was a person and not his illness. He didn't want to lose this but he couldn't go on watching Larry fall in and out of love. Not again. "Larry I-I have something to tell you" he stuttered. The man didn't budge. He kept holding Sal close, resting his head on the mans shoulder. "I-hic- I.... c-can't" the man grunted in frustration. He gripped his straps desperately like he couldn't handle the weight of his prosthetic anymore. He unclipped the bottom strap and took it off. He let the mask fall to the ground then gripped his bangs in frustration. "W-why can't I say it" he mumbled to himself. Larry reached up and placed a hand on the scared cheek, catching tears on his thumb. He never wanted to see Sal cry like this, to struggle like this it was breaking his heart. "Hey Sally it's ok if it's to hard you don't have to say anything" he tried to comfort. But the goth seemed to cry harder at that. "I have to, I-I can't watch you fall for someone again" he stuttered out desperately. Larry couldn't help smiling at that. It was all the confession he needed. "Not even if its you" he asked. The mans eyes widened at the words. He didn't have time to processes before he was suddenly lifted into the air by Larry. The stoner held him tight and stood up on his feet. He couldn't help it he was so happy. Sal was trying to confess the very thing he'd been feeling. It felt like a cheery bomb went off in his chest as warmth and excitement spilled over every nerve. He loosened his hold slightly so the smaller would fall down a little. 

Sal couldn't help the little giggle he gave at being picked up. He loved it, he loved that he was weightless in Larry's arms. He loved being held so desperately. He was lowered a little so he was now face to face with the gorgeous man. The brunettes smile was so wide that Sal couldn't tell if it was pure joy or amusement it was like a mix of everything. He was captivated by the sight. It made him want to close the space between them, just get rid of it and finally kiss the man. So he did. Without warning he pressed forward and smashed their lips together so desperately like it was air. Larry was shocked for a second at the contact, the goths scared lips were suddenly on his and all he could taste was something sweet. Something so alluringly sweet, he moved his lips with the smaller and held him closer. He felt Sal snake his arms over his shoulders and into his brown hair to deepen their kiss. Larry needed more, he wanted to taste every inch, feel every nook and crany of the man. 

But he had to hold him up, he couldn't move his hands even if he wanted to. He needed to find support so he could roam the glorious body clinging to him. He didn't think twice as he quickly moved to the fence and pressed his knee against it so Sal could sit on his leg. They broke from the kiss as the smaller lowered a little, being let go from the strong hold so he could sit on the mans leg. They breathed in harshly a few times both taking in the sight of the other. Sal looked up with his mouth opened as he took in deep breaths, his eyes blown wide with a dark desire. He couldn't tell if he wanted to use the mans leg to jump on him and tackle him to the ground so he could make out with that amazing face and hump the shit out of the stoner. Or have his hands restrained above his head while Larry ravished his body. Completely at the others mercy. All sounded so good but more then anything he just wanted those lips on him again.

The brunette could feel the man hardening on his leg and it made him jolt forward. He wanted him so bad, has wanted him since the moment they met and feeling the man harden under him was like a dream. One of his many wet dreams where he made Sal moan his name and beg for him. He had a chance to hear it for real and that made him want to growl. He quickly connected their lips again, this time he shoved his tongue in without asking. But the mans mouth was so open he couldn't help but taste more of him. The goth didn't resist, there was no fight he let the man do whatever. It made him so primal, like he was devouring the most delicious prey. The stoner gripped the mans thighs wanting so badly to finally feel him. Feel the soft skin he's dreamed about so may times. Sal's skin was so soft despite the scars and stretch marks lining his thighs. He ran his hands up and down the pair, relishing in the feeling. He couldn't help griping them, giving them a squeeze just to make sure it was all real.

The noise Sal made from the action was so encouraging. It was a tiny mewl in his throat. The goth seemed to come to life as he reached out for Larry. He moved his small hands under the mans shirt and placed his cold fingers on the warm torso. The stoner broke the kiss to let out a shuddered breath and to breath. They both panted from the loss. Sal continued to travel his hands up the mans body, feeling the strong muscle under his finger tips. God he was so swol, with a wide chest and large biceps it was so alluring. So hot.

The goth set his cold hands over the mans nipples and Larry dig his fingers into the smaller's thighs. Sal let out a startled moan at the contact. Who knew he loved being grabbed. He knew he liked his ass being touched but his thighs. Larry swung down and kissed him again. Harsh and needy. They both moaned into the contact as they tried to get closer to one another. Sally scooted up the leg as best he could and trailed his nails down the mans torso lightly. The growl he got from the action went right to his member. God he sounded to hot, so lust drunk. He wanted to hear more, hear the man lose himself in the feeling and growl so desperately it sound like a whine. He ran his nails down again making sure to scrap a nipple on his way down and the stoner growl and lurch forward, trying to find friction. The goth lowered his hand. Even if he didn't know what he was doing he still slipped his hands down to feel Larry through his pants. He curled his fingers around the bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

The man gasped out a moan and broke their kiss. They both were panting hard from the lose of air. The brunette rested his head on top of Sal as he tried to even his breathing. He wanted this to much, he wanted to fuck Sal so hard. But he had to control himself be easy with the man. "I-I wanna fuck you" he spoke before he could think. He leaned back to look down at the smaller, getting ready to apologize. "Do it" Sal pulled his shirt a little as he leaned forward to be pressed against Larry's chest. "Fuck me" he told, lust filled his voice and it was the most erotic thing Larry's ever heard. He reached down and grabbed the teens thighs. He lowered his leg as he held the other up. He started walking away from the fence and over to the gazebo. Sal looked around confused "What are you doing" he asked his voice uncertain. That caused the taller to stop. "I ah I was gonna um f-fuck you that is if you want y-you can say no anytime" he stammered out. "Oh no I-I mean I want to. I um its just it's mister Sanderson's gazebo I-" Sal began to mumble as he held on to the man. "Don't worry we'll wash everything" he promised. He continued walking up the steps then lowered himself and Sal down onto the pile of pillows and blankets. He set the smaller down on his back as he settled in between the mans legs.

The goth moved his hands to rest at his center, clearly becoming nervous. But the stoner liked it, the man was so cute when he was nervous. But now that they were set He didn't know what to do, curse him for being a virgin. He wasn't sure how to have sex with Sal, he knew it involved putting his dick inside but how was that suppose to be comfortable or even pleasurable. He bit his lip nervously as he looked the man over. How was he suppose to tell that he had no Idea what he was doing. "Ah I-Its um sorta nerve wrecking" Sal began. The confession cause the stoner to sigh and chuckle in relief. "Ya it is um I-I don't um know how to-" Larry stammered as he looked away. To embarrassed to look at the man in the eyes. "O-Oh...I-I can um prepare myself" the goth offered, hovering his hands in front of his mouth so his words came out mumbled. The taller didn't really hear him but he nodded anyway hoping that would service.

The goth gulped and returned the nod. He reached into the pocket of the red sweater and pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion. As soon as Larry saw it he knew what the other was gonna do. He sat back as the smaller raised his skirt. The stoner couldn't help watching as the man moved a hand into his underwear and seemed to move something around. Once he was done doing whatever it was Sal removed his hand to take his underwear off. He some how looked fuller after whatever he did. Larry barely paid attention to that he watched the man slowly lower his underwear, showing off his jewels. Larry's throat went dry as he looked over the mans privates, just taking in the sight of how plump and cute everything looked. His member was so pink it looked like it was blushing to and that Idea made him wanna laugh. But he didn't he just smiled as he fixed his gaze back to Sal. The smaller wasn't looking at him, most likely to embarrassed since he was staring.

He instead poured some lotion on his hand, a lot of lotion then lowered his hand in between his thighs. He took in a shaky breath as he caught Larry's gaze. "I-I wanna learn" the tall man said as if he was asking to watch. Sal nodded his head then wiped some of the lotion on his entrance. He lathered the hole before slowly pressing a finger in. He let out a small whimper from the intrusion but kept pressing in until his finger was more then two knuckles deep. The sight sent a shiver down Larry's spine. He watched as the finger began to move slowly out then back in. Repeating the motion a few times before Sal tried to put in a second. Going in slow The stoner watched the hole stretch. It shouldn't of been so erotic, but he couldn't wait to watch it stretch around him. And the moans Sal made as he pressed the two fingers deep inside made him so impatient. He wanted to fuck the boy now. But he just held the mans legs open so he could watch every movement.

Every thrust and every buck of the mans hips. He felt the legs shaking under his touch as the movements got faster. It was clearly feeling good as Sal began to whimper more from it. Then he added a third finger and the low moan that except him made Larry's mouth water. The tall man moved forward and hovered over the smaller. He looked over the adorable face below him. Eyes half lidded with lust, face a deep red, mouth open as he moaned. He was so beautiful like this, so lust drunk. 

Sal looked away from him embarrassed by the mans stare. It made him smirk, thinking how adorable he was yet so naught to still be fingering himself. Larry lowered himself to his the smaller's neck. The goth tensed as he was peppered with kisses, running along his neck and what parts of his shoulder was peeking through the fabric. He giggled at the attention and ran a hand up Larry's bicep. The arm was so hard and thick under his delicate fingers. God this man was so hot and strong. As he squeezed the muscle he suddenly felt like sinking his teeth into the arm. Biting the muscle like a juicy caramel apple. The thought was some how making him more turned on. While he was distracted with that Larry moved his hand to spread over the one Sal was fingering himself with. He lightly grazed the mans neck with teeth as he pressed the hand deeper into the man. Sal raised his hips and tilt his head back at the sensation. "AH~ L-Larry" he moaned out and the stoner bit down lightly. He kept pushing the mans hand with his fingers and using the hand to fuck Sal himself. The moans were so delicious, so needy and pleasure drunk. Hearing his own name off the smaller's lips cause him to growl so loud. It turned him on so much, he was losing control as he was filled with the primal desire to fuck Sal senseless. 

"Ah~ Larry, please, please. Don't tease" the begging cause him to raise up and look at his angel. It was such a beautiful sight in front of him. "P-please f-fuck me" Sal stuttered trying not to let his embarrassment stop him from asking. It was like every wet dream Larry's ever had except better cause it was real. The goth was really begging him and he was really gonna fuck him, feel him all around and make the boy cum. He sat back and gripped the mans legs for support, to ground himself. He accidentally dug his nails in but Sal seemed to rise at the contact. Letting out a shuddered breath from it.

The goth removed his hand from inside and against his moral wiped it on a near by blanket. He quickly grabbed the hand lotion and passed it over to the taller. "Uh yo-you have to um c-coat-" he tried to speak out but his voice was dying in his throat. Larry understood though, he took the lotion then went to un do his pants. His fingers shaking as he tried to undo the button and zipper. He pulled down the jeans and his boxeres with it, springing out of his confined. He heard a shuddered gasp coming from the smaller nd he smirked. Knowing the man was watching him. He opened the cap to pour it on his hand. When he had a fair amount he placed his hand on himself, wrapping his long fingers around to spread the lotion everywhere. Pumping himself a little as he did so. He let out a shaky moan at the feeling. The anticipation turning him on even more. Knowing he'd be inside that glorious hole soon, fucking the object of his desire. He could of cum right there but he did his best not to.

He positioned himself at the entrance then looked up. Sal was covering his face with his hands and watching him through his open fingers. It was so cute, Larry smiled at him. He took in a deep breath now feeling nervous. "Let me know if I'm hurting you, we can stop anytime" he wanted to reassure that there was no pressure. The smaller nodded then took in his own deep breath to answer "ok." Larry re positioned then started pushing forward to enter. He tried to go as slow as he could, just putting in the tip to test the waters. He moaned at the feeling of the tight walls all around him. It was so much better then any dream he could have and that was just the tip. Sal bit his lip as he laid back on the floor. Letting Larry do what he was doing and trying to relax. He'd been stretched like this before, he had a dildo that he absolutely loved but it was nothing like the real thing. The warmth spreading over his hole from the mans dick felt so good. He was also bigger then the dildo, stretching him a little more then hes use to but he loved the feeling. The stoner continued to slowly go in, almost painfully slow. The goth just wanted him all in, to feel every inch of him inside and know that he could take it. It took way to long before Larry was finally all in. He gripped Sal's hips as he pressed in, moaning at the feeling and bucking a little with excitement. That caused the smaller to moan a little as his body lit on fire. He appreciated the man taking his time and being gentle with him. But he wanted to push him over and bounce on him to show Larry how he liked it.

That thought made him whimper, thinking about fucking himself on the mans dick till he came while Larry was helpless to do anything but watch. He let out a loud moan at that and tensed a little. That alarmed the taller and he quickly released his hips and pulled out a little. "A-are you ok" he asked so worried. Sal covered his face with his hands, how embarrassing he was still day dreaming about being fucked by the man even though he was inside him. "Ah y-ya" he mumbled not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Did I hurt you" the brunette seemed so concerned. "N-no I just....I um y-you were um...." Sal took in a deep breath as he covered his eyes getting ready to just shout it out quickly. "You were going so slow I couldn't help thinking about riding you at my pace while you just watched. I'm so sorry" he shook where he laid and that sent a vibration over Larry's member. He gripped the mans thigh as he slammed back in. The movement caused the goth to let out a startled moan. "Don't be sorry It's a complement. You're thinking about fucking me even though I'm already inside you. It makes me wanna just ram you as hard as I can" his sincerity turned to lust as he spoke.

His voice dipped and it was so hot. Sal shook again, this time from pleasure. He really couldn't look at Larry now feeling embarrassed and exposed. But he didn't want it to stop he wanted the man to ram him so hard. "Sally can I see your face" the man asked sounding normal again. The goth shook his head, tossing his hair about. "I'm to embarrassed, if I look at you I-I'm worried I'll tighten to much" he admitted. "Do you wanna stop" he shook his head again. "N-no thank you I-I w-want you to um ram me" the brunette didn't quite hear him but he guessed what he said. He smiled and cupped his ear "What was that I didn't quite catch it" he tried not to chuckle. The goth tapped him and groaned. "Ok would you be more comfortable in a different position" he asked genuinely wanting Sal to be comfortable but also not wanting to stop. The smaller was quiet for a moment before he mumbled out "doggy style." Larry couldn't help smiling at the request, he was just to cute. 

The stoner slowly slid out and shuffled back so the smaller could get up. The bluenette turned over and kneeled on the floor a little fast. He spread out his legs as he laid his body down and raised his hips high. He covered his face in his arms, draping the red sweater over his features. Feeling more embarrassed now that his ass was on display. He really didn't think this over. But Larry was already gripping his hips to keep him in place. The man tried to go slow as he pushed the tip in, he didn't want to seem to desperate to be back inside. But he was, he wanted to feel Sal's warmth all around him again. He couldn't stop himself from sliding right in all they way to the hilt. The goth let out a loud moan at the feeling, his mouth opening wide and his legs spreading more so his hips could re angle. It felt so good, Larry was somehow deeper in him this way. He wanted the man to move now, just fuck him so hard. "Pl-please stop teasing me, f-fuck me hard" he had an easier time asking for what he wanted now that he couldn't see the man. 

The stoner growled at the request, hearing such a deep voice beg for him was such a turn on. He gripped the smallers hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in and forcing the mans hips back. He couldn't control him self it just felt to good. Sal wasn't complaining about the harsh treatment, he was moaning rather loud at it. So Larry continued with the rough thrusts, every new moan edging him on. God it was so perfect, finally being able to fuck the man into the ground. Sal was also loving the treatment. He was trying to meet the mans powerful thrusts, using the small pillars of the railing to keeping himself from going to far forward. The man was so strong and so big and he was loving every second of it. So much so that he was forgetting to swallow. He couldn't close his mouth thanks to the pure pleasure he was feeling and ended up drooling from it. "Oh fuck Sal, you're so perfect, so fucking prefect. I love how you're taking it, loving it. Fuck you're so good" Larry couldn't help the words spilling from him. Despite the goth not being able to respond with anything other then moans he continued rambling in his pleasure drunk state. "You have no Idea how much I wanted this, to have you under me like this. Fuck it drove me crazy. So perfect, precious. Dulce pequeno carino, tan perfecto, tan hermoso" he lapsed into Spanish as he continued to ram into the willing man. The goth could barely register the English but when the man started speaking Spanish he wondered if his brain was melting from the pure pleasure of it all.

"Estoy cerca, estoy tan cerca, Ah baby say my name please" the man begged. Sal barely registered the words. He tried to take in a deep breath but Larry's thrust became harder and faster. "Ah~ yes, yes Larry I'm gonna, OOO Larry" the man was basically crying as his orgasm built up. "Fuck Sally" Larry called out as he spilled into the smaller. The feeling of the man releasing in him sent Sal over the edge. He dug his nails into the small pillars as he cam "Oh god Larry yes, yes" he screamed out. They both stayed in the position trying to catch their breath as they came down from the intense ecstasy. Larry mustered up the strength to pull out, his release fallowed him out. He bit his lip as he watched it run out and down. God that was hot. Sal shivered from the feeling and that knocked him out of his thoughts. The brunette grabbed a blanket to clean up the spill, feeling a little bad that he was using the mans stuff. But there was nothing else to use. Once he was done he threw it under Sal to clean up the spill on the ground. 

He let go of the mans hips and he flopped over to his side, finally looking at Larry even if his pig tail covered most of his face. The stoner smiled then laid down beside him. He moved the blue locks out of the way so he could see that amazing face. The beautiful scars stretching over his face like lightning. The different colors mixing like a rain storm. He couldn't help fallowing the different scars with his eyes till he settled on the mans lips. He moved forward slowly, connecting their lips in a sweet savory kiss. Sal slide closer to him, slipping his leg in between Larry's so he could be pressed against the strong chest. Larry wrapped his arm around Sal's waist to hold him. He was so small and fitted so perfectly against him it could make him cry. They broke the kiss to breath, looking at each other a little disbelieving. The goth took in the many features displayed in front of him. The sweet even smile showing off that adorable gap between his teeth. The soft brown eyes staring at him like he was the only thing in the world. It made his heart speed up as a blush spread over his face. "You're so cute" Larry nearly whispered. It was to much love, Sal wasn't use to it. He hid his face in the mans chest and whimpered a little from the embarrassment. Larry gave a deep chuckle and held the man closer. They stayed like that for a moment, replaying the evening in their heads.

The stoner couldn't believe how happy he felt, so at peace with the man by his side. But he's always felt at peace with Sal by his side. It made him wonder how he didn't see he was in love a long time ago. He always sought out the man, always had this desire to hold him and now he was. Holding him close right after losing his virginity to him. The most perfect angel it made him wanna just run. Just pick up the teen, carry him around and run with how happy he was. Everything else just didn't matter, it just seemed so small compared to this.

Sally on the other hand was trying to calm down. He was going through so much emotions as he thought about everything. It all seemed embarrassing, how he just presented himself like a horny girl. But he guessed he was really horny and how could he not when the strongest man was gripping him and promising to ram him. The sweetest guy being so gentle and reassuring him it can end whenever he wanted. It made his heart pound. Larry was just so perfect. Strong and sweet and goofy. Really goofy. The thought reminded him of how the man couldn't climb fences to save his life. Like when his chain got stuck on the grave yard fence and he was dangling. He started giggling at the memory. "Whats so funny" Larry asked as he stroked the smaller's hair. Sal looked up with a wide smile on his face, the corners of his mouth curling like a cats smile. "Sorry I started thinking about when you got stuck on the fence by your chain and pfff you were just dangling there" he giggled. "Ah my mortal enemy fences" the goth laughed a little louder at that. His laugh was so sweet to the brunette. Something he hadn't heard in so long.

The smaller pressed closer to him and stretched an arm over the mans side so he could hold him to. He nuzzled his face in the mans chest and hummed. Fuck it was so adorable, the taller couldn't help squeezing him tighter. Sal also squeezed him tighter as he let out a soft laugh. It was all so perfect. They both fell silent, taking in how the other felt. How glorious it was to be held and have the other in their arms. "Hey Larry" the goth asked after a moment. "Ya" the stoner sighed contently. "Um I-I was wondering um when we were uh ahem you said something. You said you wanted it for a long time and it drove you crazy" the man questioned. The brunette tensed as the memory came back to him. Fuck he didn't know what he said and how much of it was in English. He was hoping that part wasn't but of course it was. "I-" he started to say not really knowing how to explain himself. "Did you want this" Sal asked quietly. "Of course" the man told almost to fast. "For how long" that was such a difficult question to answer.

"I- *sigh* I didn't realize how I felt about you till two weeks ago when you sang on the stage. But I've wanted you for so much longer. I'm sorry Sal" he began, tensing at himself as eh looked out at the dark grass. "When we first met, when I saw you laying on Ash's bed. You didn't creep me out, I thought you were really sexy laying there with your ass heightened and your shirt falling down. I still see it. And when you were leaving that day I wanted to be nice and say good bye but your tights were so thin and when you bent over I saw everything." The smaller looked up at him with wide eyes. The man cringed as he met the stare. Feeling like a total creep. "Th-that was before the new years party" Sal spoke out loud. The man nodded, shame filling his happy feeling. The smaller was quiet as he thought everything over. It started making sense as to why Larry behaved the way he did during the first few interactions. Falling all the time, tripping, not looking Sal in the eyes. The small man snickered by accident at the memories.

"Ah s-sorry" he shook as he tried not to laugh. "Why are you apologizing it's not like you knew" Larry sounded almost emotionless as he spoke. But Sally didn't stop holding him. "Y-You didn't know" Sal started as he gripped the mans shirt. "I-I maybe sorta thought that to...w-when we had that sleep over I sorta h-had um a dream about you A-and then it took me a bit to realize I really l-liked you like a lot. To the point I wanted to devour you or have you devour me. It was so dark and scared me a little but I-I was to late" he bit on his lip thinking about how his heart broke when he saw Larry kiss that woman. The mans muscles relaxed at the sad words. "I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you" the stoner only focused on the bad portion of that explanation. Regretting deeply his relationship with Cassandra. "You never hurt me Larry...she did. She went out of her way to. It was never your fault, no one wanted to tell you so Robert took most of the insults for me" he rambled a little, not wanting to hurt the mans feelings. "Wait Robert, d-did he know" the stoner asked as he loosened his grip. Sal shuffled back a little so he could look the man in the eyes.

"Y-Yes I told him and he told me about Jessica, then Todd said he already knew and Ash knew and Maple I think she told Chug" he thought out loud. Larry snickered in disbelief "Bastards, Robert said he knew I liked you and Chug knew cause it was apparently obvious" he rolled his eyes. "I didn't know" Sal giggled. "Me neither" Larry also laughed. "Couldn't of been obvious Ash didn't call you out" the smaller added. But Larry just gasped as his eyes widened "Ash knew, of course she did. Oh my god that's why she wanted me to talk to you so bad pfff." They both laughed at their friends conspiring on their behave. "Ah I feel so stupid, I can't believe those guys were conspiring together the whole time" the brunette groaned. "Really, oh my gosh everyone knew I liked you, I told them at the roller rink" Larry started laughing at that while Sal covered his face. "Bastards" he joked. "wish we could get them back some how" the stoner sighed. The goth suddenly sat up and smiled wickedly. Larry's never seen him smile like that before. Wide eyed and full of excitement as his lips split his face. It was terrifyingly adorable "I know how to mess with them."

The stoner chuckled cause of course he did it was Sal. "Um if you're ok with it...well no one knows about this" he gestured to the whole gazebo. "So what if we were still pining. Acting like a couple without actually being a couple it would drive them all insane" he giggled excitedly. "You're so evil I love it" Larry laughed at the man. "So does this mean you wanna be my boyfriend" the man teased. Sally blushed a deep red, his smile falling from his face as he looked away nervously. The brunette laughed at the sight then reached out for him. He needed to hold the other close. He knew Sal wouldn't say it, he had a hard time speaking his emotions. But feeling him melt in his arms was all the answer he needed.

(translation: sweet little love so perfect, so gorgeous. I'm close, I'm so close)


	27. we wait in the dark

The boys were awoken rather abruptly. They both laid perfectly content inside the gazebo until they were sprayed with cold water. They both yelped awake. The goth bolted up and shook his head. The taller sputtering out the water from his face. Sally gasped and looked up suddenly horrified. A man stood at the opening holding a hose in his hand. Both boys gulped at the sight of him but he smiled at them. He started laughing "long time no see Sally, why don't you boys gather the blankets and come wash them inside, maybe make this old man some food." The man started walking away with the hose. The boys looked at each other for a second. Awkward smiled breaking out on their faces.

They gathered the accessories, bringing the blankets inside to be washed. The goth got started on breakfast as soon as he got inside. Once the cleaning of the gazebo was done Larry took a seat at the mans dining table. Feeling incredibly awkward and guilty for how they used the space last night. But the man seemed amused. "Been a long time there Sally, you don't even come say hi when you stalk my garden. He scared my nurse" he chuckled. He turned to the brunette with a wide smile on his wrinkled face. "She thought he was a ghost when he saw him sitting on my fence" he laughed at the memory. The younger gave an awkward smile at the telling. 

"Did she really" Sal asked from the kitchen also giving a small chuckle. "Oh ya gave her a heart attack. Not really just scared her" the man looked over at the smaller in his kitchen. He let out a long sigh. "My look how you've grown. From parachute pants to skirts I'll never understand you're generations infatuation with women's clothes." The man rambled. Larry was starting to get the sense the man didn't speak to people often. "It's called being Kawaii" the goth answered and twirled in the kitchen a little over eccentrically. "I don't know what that means, but whatever makes you happy" the man answered. 

Sal gathered the breakfast and set it down on the dining table. Three plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast. He grabbed ketchup and set it down with the plates. "Amazing you're famous vanilla pancakes" the man praised. Rubbing his hands together as he looked the spread over. "Oh their not that special" the goth giggled. Waving the man off. He seemed so happy this morning. A lot more talkative and joking, Larry wasn't sure if it was the man that clearly knew him or everything else. "So you boys have fun in my gazebo" the man asked causing both boys to choke on their breakfast. The man laughed at them. "Oh I'm just teasing I don't mind, glad to see people falling in love under that roof again. Been so long since it's been cherished, my nurse won't keep up maintenance on it. Say's there's no point but I see a point" he rambled, turning his sights to the old structure. His smile fell as he looked over at the man in pigtails. " She really would of loved to see how you've grown" the man sniffled like he was about to start crying. The goth reached over to place a hand on the man. "Ah but that's then, don't look so guilty chap I don't mind sharing my gazebo just clean up and don't get caught" the man laughed again. Playing off his sadness. The boys didn't speak both feeling awkward about the display of emotions.

*

Dear diary. 

Somethings off, Larry came home happy. Which is so not him lately. Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's back to normal but somethings off. He was humming and basically sprinted into the basement. Smiling all the time and bouncing as he goes anywhere. Guess he's finally over the whole 'I hurt everyone thing' hes even setting up a huge hang out with all of us in the basement watching old horror movies. So Sal's coming that's a dead give away by the horror movies. I wonder if they did talk and made up and got together and are now a happy couple loving each other the way they both need. But they're so thick headed they probably just walked around and were like 'that's good enough friends again' stupid boys. 

*

Ash answered the door as she heard a knock. Knowing who it was, the only person that didn't just barge in like they owned the place. She opened it to see her best friend standing in the door way. "Glad you showed, Lars having a big party down stairs wanna crash it" she asked with a smile. Sal nodded his head grateful she didn't ask him any direct questions. She moved out of the door way to let him in. He stepped inside and took off his shoes. With out waiting he began walking down the hall on his toes. A bounce in his step as he made his way to the door. She raised a brow at the odd walk. Never seeing the man bounce in his steps. She fallowed him to the room. Heading down the stairs with him. Once they got down their and looked over the room she rolled her eyes. There was no where to sit. With so many people around every spot was taken.

Majority of the floor was taken up by Todd and Neil. While Chug and Maple sat on the couch with Larry. Robert sat in the green chair beside the box being used as an end table. David sat in the only bean bag in the basement. Spreading out all over it. There was no where to really sit. Ash sat on the floor with the boys then patted the spot beside her for Sal to sit down to. But the boy stayed standing just waiting for something. "Hey Sally face why don't you come sit on this zombie" Robert asked as he patted Larry's knee. Smiling like he was setting things up to make his friends uncomfortable. "Dude" the stoner whispered, trying to hide his smirk. Finding it more funny then insulative. The goth walked over slowly. He innocently twirled and sat down on the mans lap. Larry tried to swallow the lump in his throat at the action. Tensing as he felt the warmth of the other on his crotch. He wasn't wearing leggings today just a short black skirt that oh felt like silk when Larry ran his hand away from his lap. 

Robert snickered at the tension as Sal sat back. "What are we watching" he asked as if he wasn't sitting above his secret boyfriends clothed dick. "Freddy vs Jason" Neil told a little absently, focused on the movie. "Yes" the goth said, tossing his head back a little dramatically so it tapped the stoners shoulder. The scene cause Larry to shiver a little. Did he really just do that in front of everyone. "Whow calm down crazy" Todd joked. Holding a ahnd out to the man to make him stop. "Keep it your pants man" Ash also joked, laughing at her friend. "Hey screw all of you Jason can fuck me any day of the week, sorry babe" Maple informed. Turning to her fellow goth and holding out her hand to be high fived. "Heck yes" Sal agreed and the two goths high fived. "Jason solidarity" they spoke together then chuckled at their love for the slasher.

"Fucking savages" the brunette woman shook her head. Moving to lay down beside her redheaded friend. "Uh I think the savage is Jason Voorhees" Maple retorted. Her friend nodding beside her. He made a strange noise in his throat almost like a purr. The girl started laughing at that but Ash threw a pillow at her best friend. He sat back, using the opportunity to position himself just right over Larry. He threw the pillow back but it didn't go very far. The room laughed even Larry, as the man laughed he unknowingly grinded into Sal thanks to their position.

He learned quick what he was feeling and stopped laughing. The stoner swallowed hard as he felt himself hardening a little. He looked down at the mini skirt and notice Sal wasn't sitting on it, he was sitting on Larry nearly bare. That thought sent a shiver down his spine and ended in his dick. He could feel himself getting harder at the thought of the smaller just in his underwear. He wanted to reposition so Sal didn't feel him and get embarrassed but the goth shifted his hips and discreetly slid over his crotch. Slowly grinding on him in a way that no one would notice but him. Fuck was it deliberate or was he just situating himself. Larry took out his phone needing answers. He opened his contact and texted the man. 

Lobster: what are you doing

Painted doll: Messing around

Lobster: you're suppose to be messing with them not me

Painted doll: I can do both

Lobster: you're evil

Painted doll: you love it

Lobster: ya, lowkey this is kinda hot

Painted doll: Highkey i think it's hot to

Larry took in a deep breath as the man ran over his crotch again, now fully hard from the treatment. "You ok man" Chug asked the stoner and he almost yelped as he looked up from his phone. "Oh ya peachy" he lied, not very well. His phone buzzed with a message and this time it was from Robert. 

Rob: Yo I'm so sorry I thought it be funny but you look like you're having a hard time not popping a boner

Oh man if only he knew. Before the stoner could answer the goth sent him another text. 

Painted doll: you know I think I had a dream about this once, sitting on you while you fucked me, spreading me open so you can play with me

Fuck this man was gonna be the death of him. He clinched his teeth as he took in a deep breath. He clicked on the pervy mans messages and began typing. Trying not to smile at his boyfriends joking taunts. He was just trying to rail him up and get everyone wondering about them. He loved messing with people. He loved messing the the stoner the most. 

Lar-bear: Ya having some issues, do you see this skirt like fuck

He sent out. The man cackled in his seat. Moving to cover his mouth so he didn't draw attention to himself. The brunette went back to texting the evil, evil man.

Lobster: You're gonna be the death of me

Painted doll: you'll just have to come back then like Jason

Lobster: you really like this dude

Larry got an idea at that, something to shake Sal. Make him quiver in his spot like he was doing to him. 

Lobster: Maybe next time I'll wear the hockey mask and break into your room and fuck you senseless with my brute strength

Suddenly Sal stopped his little grinding. Larry was worried he had said something offensive until he saw the shiver that ran down the smaller's spine. Oh ya he had him. The goth let out a silent curse word, only heard by the man behind him. His phone went off and he looked down to see someone else texting him. 

Snake: What's going on over there, did you feel something hard

The pervy man teased. Basically outing his friend. The goth didn't know how to respond to that yes, no so he texted Larry about it. Wondering if the man knew what to say. he was losing confidence in the situation. 

Painted doll: Roberts asking if I feel something hard do I

Lobster: are you flirting

Painted doll: I'm nervous, I lost my game master perona

Lobster: thats so cute 

Painted doll: Larry, I'm not good at coming up with lies

Lobster: no worries, fake innocence like 'nah just his jeans think his buttons poking me

Painted doll: pffff

He switched contacts to relay the message. Trying not to laugh at how well his boyfriend played his games. The shuddered laugh that came from the chair made it hard for Larry not to laugh himself. Knowing the man was laughing at what Sally said. This was to fun. He got a text a second later. 

Rob: dude you're so lucky that man is naive as shit he can totally feel your boner but he just thinks it's your jeans

God that was to funny. He looked over at the man, trying his best to fake an annoyed smile. He couldn't help smiling it was way to hilarious. The metal head wiggled his brows at him then gestured to his face. He waved his hand around then made his hands explode by his cheeks as he made a silent pop noise. Signaling to the stoner that his cheeks were beat red. Larry looked down as he smiled. He shook his head then opened his new messages.

Painted doll: gosh Larry your button is so big I can feel it pressing in between my cheeks ;P

He was gonna fuck the man so hard after this. 

Lobster: you tease

The goth silently chuckled which sent a vibration over his lap. "Hey everyone I'm snapping say hey to my followers" David shouted out as he held out his phone to take a short video of everyone. Everyone waved to the camera and greeted it. Saying hello or just sticking their tongue out and making funny faces at the random people fallowing the junkie. The video landed on himself and he stuck out his tongue, showing off his single piercing on the top. He ended the video then posted it to his story. Laughing as someone already messaged him about what a goof he was. "Wait aren't we you're only followers" Ash asked as she snickered. "Ya aren't we all here already" Chug asked a little baffled by the mans claim. "N-no I got some who aren't here like some collage people. My dealer. His mom and like Cassandra and Jessica, my parents, some family, Sera" the druggy listed off. Not thinking as he spoke out names. The room tensed at his words. Looking over at him with collective widened eyes.

"Did you say Cassandra" Larry asked a little uncertain. Knowing full well what would happen if she saw a video like that. Him with all his friends and Sally on his lap. "Oh David you stupid man" Robert began. Shaking his head and his clearly high friend. The bald man blinked at him, unsure what was going on. "All in favor for him wearing the crown" Chug asked rather loudly. Sighing at the mans stupidity. The room agreed to the statement. But the goth was confused. He looked over everyone who seemed to know what the crown was. "W-whats the crown" he asked As the metal head got up from his chair. Larry leaned forward and rested his chin on the smaller's shoulder. Dreading what was coming. Knowing what was coming. The smaller sank his shoulders at the mans sudden cuddly nature. "It's this old foot ball helmet my dad left behind" Larry didn't sound his usual cheerful self as he spoke. The smaller didn't know how to help. 

He knew the man was dreading his ex seeing them together on the couch. It be an explosion of drama. Actually Sal wasn't feeling all that joyful anymore either. Knowing one of them would try and contact him and call him pathetic. Which he guessed he was since right after they broke up he showed up and him and Larry had sex. He began to shake in his seat, a fearful shake. The stoner wrapped an arm around his stomach and pulled him closer, hugging him from behind. He held his hands together as he gripped his fingers. Scared of the bullying that would come and scared of what they would do to Larry. His phone went off and he was a little weary of looking at it. He picked it up and looked at the new messages.

Lobster: It's ok baby you're not pathetic you're an angel and I made this choice you're my choice

Painted doll: I thank you I do need to hear that and its not your fault you deserve happiness whether its on your own or with someone else

Lobster: awe babe I don't want anyone else I already have an angel

Painted doll: asdfg

Larry chuckled at the text, he loved making Sal blush it was so adorable. He was close enough to see the mans screen so he saw the message that popped up on his Vincent price wall paper. His smile falling when the smaller opened the notification out of habit. 

Jessica: you stupid slut you ride him in a room full of people disgusting is there no low you wont go fuck he just got out of a relationship tramp

Sal clinched his phone at the message. Then another one popped up on his screen. 

Cassandra: you little whore what you do drop to your knees the second I wasn't around pathetic

The messages made Larry so angry as he read the words. Pissed that anyone would talk that way to sweet little Sal. That his Ex would so bluntly attack him. He wanted to just take the phone and bitch both of them out. But he didn't instead he went to pick up his own to text the man. Barely noticing the metal head trying to put the helmet on the junkie who was refusing. Arguing that he wasn't the dumb one in the group. 

Lobster: do they always talk to you like that

Painted doll: yes when no ones around 

The messages kept popping up on his screen more insulting then the last. The goth shook and Larry knew he was trying to hold back tears. But what could he do to help this was his fault. He rushed into this and put Sal in a bad situation. He leaned back in his seat, feeling like he shouldn't even be touching the man right now. But he wanted to, he wanted to hold him close and throw the phone away. He was at a loss of how to help. How to save the smaller from the bulling. Until he got his own text from Cassandra. 

Cass: Saw david's snap what's sally doing on your lap

Lar-bear: sitting

Cass: why is he sitting on your lap

He thought about it a second, there were a lot of ways he could answer. There wasn't enough seats, cause he's warm and Sal's always cold. No he was done being nice and pussy footing. This woman hurt him twice, kept his friends away. Attacked his boyfriends mentality. She was probably the reason he didn't like his body and why he spend a while wearing baggy clothes and pants. The goth hated pants. No he knew the perfect response. 

Lar-bear: becuase he belongs there

Cass: what so what youre like fucking him now is that it im not good enough but ity bity sal is right. Let me tell you I can do things he cant 

Lar-bear: its not about that shit I'm not fucking him its called making love which yes we did we made that choice together and it was 100% consensual from both party's. He listens to me, he cares about me, and he doesn't make me feel like I need to thank him for being here for being 'loyal' ya I used quotations. We make eachother happy. I love him and i mean it. Hes all I want and hes all I think about. He's my perfect little angel with the most adorable laugh and cutest smile ever. As he's sitting on me all i wanna do is hold him close and kiss his neck and make him blush cause he's so adorable when he blushes. he doesn't get mad at me he talks to me and we have discussions, I don't have to watch myself every second with him. I can just be me

He admitted he got carried away as he typed but he sent it anyway. He moved forward and presented the chat to Sal. Hoping it would make the trembling goth feel better. He blushed at his own words. Nervous about how the other would take it. He knew it was way to soon to admit to the other he loved him. He didn't wanna scare him off but he wanted to show he wasn't letting anyone stop him from being with the smaller. He watched as the goths ears turned red. The smaller moved his hand up to reach under the prosthetic. He placed his cold hand on his burning cheek. Trying to cool down his blush from that embarrassing text. But it was so sweet and cheesy and fuck his boyfriend watched way to many romance movies. He picked up his own phone to text the man. Ignoring the red heads insults. 

Painted doll: your so cheesy

Lobster: It's true I'm sorry if it's overwhelming or to soon but I love you. I guess I always have you don't have to say it back just the fact that your here is all the I love you I need

This stoner was gonna be the death of him. He was so affectionate and clingy, Sal didn't know how to deal. But he liked it, he liked being showered with affection. It made him feel cherished. He was scared by how much he craved it. How he might slip into an age regression if the man wasn't carful with all the praising. That be truly embarrassing. 

Lobster: but your still gonna get it later for teasing me

He silently chuckled at that. He moved over slightly then started slowly rocking his hips in a way that no one could tell but Larry. Teasing the man again and changing the looming gloom over them. He looked out at the group, watching David now trying to put the helmet on the metal head who was worried about his hair being ruined. Neil sat close to the tv trying to tune it all out so he could watch. Todd and ash were cheering for the man to ruin the Mohawk both laughing at the others discomfort. Maple was shouting odd wrestling phrases at them in a shrill voice. "Hit em with a chair" she called out and her boyfriend laughed at her humor. 

Painted doll: What you mean like this

Lobster: you little shit 

painted doll: stop me

Lobster: you know I can't without arousing suspicion

Painted doll: that sucks boo

The stoner chuckled at this unbelievable man. He would of blown in the smallers ear if it wasn't for the metal head sitting back down in his seat. He flopped down and ran his hand through his hair to re position it. "So I'll ask, she text you yet" he asked the stoner. Turning his attention to the two beside him. They both swallowed and looked down at their phones. A silence falling over the room as the group tried not to look like they were searching. The metal head took in a deep breath, losing his smile as he leaned on the arm rest. "Ya figures" he spoke bitterly. The stoner sat up straight. "Doesn't matter man, just angry lashing out that they didn't get their way" he told them, the insightfulness startling everyone. The room fell silent as they looked at the man losing his cheerfulness. The goth pointed at the tv desperately. "Look this is the scene where Freddy possesses a man and a giant slug comes out of like no where" he called out. Causing everyone to look at the hospital scene. "Wha you crocodile, you gave away the best surprise" Maple patted him on the arm with the back of her hand. The smaller turned to look at her. He started moving his head side to side as eh made a ticking noise. The sight caused the theater kids to chuckle. 

"Are you mimicking hooks gator" the freckled man asked as he chuckled. The goth shrugged "she called me a crocodile." The room chuckled even if some of them didn't get it. They turned back to the movie, all cringing when the slug popped up. Except Maple and Sal who chuckled at their reactions. The stoner picked up his phone again opening his chat with his boyfriend. 

Lobster: thanks 

Painted doll: is that thanks enough to not be punished for my teasing

Lobster: no

Painted doll: what are you gonna do uwu

The small man repositioned, moving back to rub his ass over the mans growing crotch. The stoner had to swallow hard, feeling himself getting hard again. He looked around the room to see no one paying him any attention. Their eyes all focused on the tv. He tapped his phone as he thought. He knew he was already beat red but did he want to make it worse by dirty talking to the man. Yes, he wanted to make the smaller just as uncomfortable. 

Lobster: your playing a dangerous game, I think it's better if I leave it up to your imagination what do you think I'll do

He smirked behind the smaller at the text. Watching them tilt his head don to read then straighten his back at the words. A faint blush spreading to his ears. Despite his implication he wanted to know what the other would think about. How did he view sex with Larry. How did he envision a punishment. What did he want the taller to do to him. It caused his own libido to go crazy. He looked forward and tried to focus on the movie but he didn't want to. He wanted to focus on the man in his lap. He couldn't though, they were in a room full of people. He'd just have to sit and control himself. After a while Sally got up from his lap. Without saying anything he left to walk up the stairs. Catching the groups attention as he went up and left the room. Once he was gone robert let out a sputtered laugh. Causing his friend to cover himself with his shirt. He glared at the man as his cheeks darkened. 

"D-do you think he-he noticed, You're boner" he told the room as he laughed. Larry tapped him but the phrase was already out. "Ew Larry, thats gross" his sister called out from the floor, tossing a pillow at him. "Ah" he spoke out at the surprise attack. He looked over at the angry girl, matching her glare. "What, he sat in my lap. How was I suppose to not pop one. The thing has a mind of its own" he gestured to the air as he complained. The men in the room nodding to his statement. "You better not of scared him off" she warned. The stoner rolled his eyes at her. "I need a drink" he told as he sighed. He pulled his shirt down and got up from the couch. The group looked away not wanting to catch sight if he was sprouting a tent. He grumbled as he got over to the stairs. Climbing them as the metal head whistled. He opened the door then closed it turning to the kitchen. But he stopped when he noticed someone in the hall. 

He looked down to see Sally standing by the stairs, fidgeting with his fingers as he looked around the floor. He was so cute, it looked like he wanted to say something but was to embarrassed. The brunette walked over to him. Placing his arm on the wall by the stairs. He smiled down at the man, amused by the way the other watched him. "Something on your mind" he asked. The smaller looked up at him as he kept his head down. He tried not to bite his lip. Not wanting to show how much he thought the look was adorable. He swallowed then leaned down a little. Wanting to keep up his in control persona. "Why don't you go up stairs and we'll see if I can guess" he cringed at how odd that sounded. The the goth took a steep back, eyeing him as he made his way to the stairs. He didn't hear the delicate feet go up. The brunette ran a hand through his hair as he smiled. Wondering if he was really going to do this with everyone just down stairs. He looked at the basement door for a moment. Ya there was no way he could resist. 

He turned to the stairs, running up them a little to eagerly. He turned into the hall to see his door already open. The sight made him snicker. He walked into the messy room, smiling when he spotted the small man sitting on his bed. He looked up when the other stepped in. He shifted on the bed as he looked around. "You ok, cause we don't have to do anything" the taller reassured. But the awkward man began to mumble. "I know I-I ju-just w-was thinking and um sorta wont go away. I- if your not I mean its well there's people down stairs and its not wise to just um walk to um-" he stammered, shaking in his sit. The sight made the taller want to take him. He closed the door behind him. "We'll just be quiet" the stoner smiled. He rushed over to the bed, to eager to touch the man again. He hopped beside him landing on the mattress. The impact broke the end of his wooden bed and caused it to splint. Breaking the frame and sending the whole bed to the ground with a loud bang. Slanting at the bottom. 

The two broke out in hysterics at the now broken frame. Larry turned over as his legs were now on the ground. He ran a hand over his face as he laughed. Finding hilarious but embarrassing. The smaller stood up from the scene, holding his stomach as he laughed. He reached under his prosthetic to wipe away a tear that was forming from how hard he was laughing. He turned to look over the scene. The wood spilled out all over the floor as the bed lays slanted on the floor. The stoner half on the mattress half on the floor as he laughed at the unbelievable situation. As they continued foot steps came up form the stairs. The two looked at the door. Seeing a few people pile in. Robert rushed into the room with David behind him, using him to not trip as he stopped. "What's going on" he asked, looking over the scene. He smiled at the hilarity of the broken bed. raising his hand to his friend in a questioning manner. 

"I-I broke my bed" the stoner got out as he chuckled hard at the sight. Ash squeezed her way inside as the boys laughed. She looked over the sight and began to snicker "Moms gonna be so pissed at you." She warned, holding her stomach as she joined the rest of the crowd. The hysterics lasted a long time before anyone started moving. Once they began to die down the boys moved over to help their friend clean up the mess of his bed. Taking away the frame. No one asked him what had happened and it made him a little nervous. Did he get them caught by accident. By being an idiot and being to strong for his own good. 

After they had cleaned it up and everyone helped take a broken piece outside to the garage the metal head finally asked. He stuffed the un broken backing against the wall then turned to the brunette. He smiled at the man and Larry knew what was coming. "So, how'd you break your bed" he asked rather loud. Catching the attention of everyone in the garage and out side, leaving the mess. They all looked back at the scene. The stoner cleared his throat and smiled, still finding it halarious. "I-I jumped on it, was freaking ya know and it broke on impact" he gave a small giggle at the memory. His friends shook their head at his antics. The metal head shook his head as he smiled "seriously, you're to strong for your own good" he teased. He nudged the stoner and the man relaxed. Knowing he didn't ruin his boyfriends game. 

"Hey Chug, Me and sally are heading to my place, girl sleep over" Maple called out into the space. Not needing to speak so loudly but she did. "Ok" the man called out to her. The pastel goth turned to her friend who was standing in the drive way. He looked at her a little confused as she smiled at him. She reached over to grab his arm and link then together. She began to walk with him despite him not agreeing to have a sleep over. "Wa- hey what about me" Ash called out, rushing to the two. Maple turned around to her, giving a guilty smile as she looked the brunette over. "Sorry hun we're gonna have a goth athon just...goths" she cringed at her own words. Hating how she was ditching the girl. The woman pouted and crossed her arms "Fine have a sleep over with out me." She rolled her eyes at the smaller. "Oh come on you have sleep overs with sally all the time, let me" Maple covered trying to deflate her friends anger. The woman sighed then looked away from them. She took that as a go ahead. She began walking with the man again, leading him away from the house. He looked back at his disgruntled friend. 

"That wasnt very nice, why did you leave her out" the goth asked her in a quiet voice. She smiled down at him "Cause it's high time we have a girl night, besides I wanna talk to you about something" she offered, tossing her hand to the side a little as she spoke. "About what" he questioned, looking at her suspiciously. She pulled him close despite them being far enough away not to be heard. "Oh I don't know. Maybe ow you were grinding on Larry all after noon" she teased. The man jolted in his stands. A blush spread over his ears as he looked down. Moving his hand up to play with his pigtail in complete embarrassment. She gave a sweet giggle at his behavior. "Don't worry I doubt anyone noticed. But hey congrats, right" the pastel goth wondered as she looked him over. He nodded a lot then raised his head. "A b-but don't tell anyone. W-we're playing a game c-cause you all conspired for us to be together" he stammered out as she played with his hair. She laughed at him as they left the rental street. "Classic Sally" she told him and he giggled back at her.


	28. girl talk

Dear diary

AHHHHHHHH. I'm mad ok. So like I don't know why but Maple just took my best friend. And didn't even discreetly weave me out. I mean I get it me and sal hang out a lot and she's right they dont ever hang out alone. But I'm still mad. It hurt my feelings that she didn't want me around. Like they were keeping secrets from me. Logically I know it's not true, Sally lie and eventually if he was keeping something from me Id find out. Still it hurts. 

*

Maple twirled into her room, sending out her see through skirt out and around her blue leggings. The man giggled at her, watching as she jumped onto her bed. The frame staying in tack as she touched her pink blanket with the fluffy clouds all over it. Sally walked in closing her door till a sliver of the hall could be seen. "Nah don't worry my dad super doesn't care about that. You can close the door" she waved at him. He looked at her for a second then closed the door. Instead of moving he stood at the frame, looking over the messy room. There was a rug on the brown wood. A cut out of maid melody, sitting in between the bed ant the closet with a mirror on it. The woman had a red circle chair by her window and her long dresser set up beside the black out curtains. He looked over her walls which were full of posters and pictures she had printed out. things ranging from paint with diamond kittens and flowers to k pop posters of bands he's never heard of. 

Sure he'd been in her room before but never alone, never just with her. He felt awkward, not just because it was her space. But because of what she wanted to talk about. She patted her bed and smiled at him. "Come on don't be afraid, think of it like band camp. Remember when the counselor got the attendance mixed up and you ended up in out cabin for a summer" she asked. He giggled at the memory. "Oh ya and we tried to hide the fact that I was a boy. Very sleepy away camp" he walked in to the room, slowly making his way to the bed. The woman looked away from him and ran her fingers through her bangs. Moving the hair over her eye more. "So Sally" she smiled at her own awkwardness. "So Maple" he shot back and she chuckled. She sat up so she was cross legged on the bed. She flipped her bang out of her face only for them to move back into place. He looked at her as he bent his legs on the bed, placing a hand beside himself to lean on. 

"I'm gonna ask" she began as she rolled her eyes at he own awkwardness. "Whow getting right to boy talk, not even gonna play a dating simulator and giggle over how lame it is. Then gossip over magazines and uh then boys" he told, trying his best to come up with the scenario fast. The woman giggled at him. "First of all slumber party massacre had warped your brain. No one does that stuff anymore. And second, dets" she tossed a pillow at him and he laughed. He grabbed the pink pillow with a bunny on the case. "Ah ok, ok" he sighed out, his ears turning pink from his blush. He fiddled with the pillow as he looked down. "S-So me and L-Larry are dating" he told, the dopy smile clear from his tone. The woman smiled back, moving to lay on her stomach. "Ya I got that, from you grinding on him. Tell me how it happened" she asked overly excited. "Ok....I well oh gosh. So hmm. I uh" he tried to tell a few times but couldn't get the words out. He took in a deep breath and moved a hand up to his pig tails. He began twirling the ends of it. "So I felt bad cause you know no ones seen him in forever" he rolled his large blue eyes. 

"Ya he was super missing 5ever" the woman rolled her eyes up a little. The man thought it was weird. She had never really talked super girly like this. Neither did he, he felt like he was talking kind of like those dumb blonds in the movies. It was weird. Was this the girl effect, the aspect of talking about boys with another fem person. He shook his head at the thought, moving to continue his store. "Right so I went to go see him after work. But before that I paid his dealer for some premium shit which weed is super fucking expensive" he told her, shocked by his findings. She just nodded her head like she already knew. "Anyway I had the deal roll it up cause I didn't know how. I went by his work when he got off and offered it to him. I don't know maybe as a piece offering. Like sorry I've been keeping my distance and making you feel horrible. But I have a broken heart and then I didn't wanna seem desperate or I'm only interested if you'll be with me you know" he told her. Confusing himself on his speech pattern. 

"I hear that, was a super sticky situation you two were in. It super sucked, anyway keep going" she rolled her wrist as she smiled. Wanting to hear more. He looked at her then back to the pillow. "Well after I asked if he wanted to go grave robbing he said yes. I think he knew I was kidding." he moved to sit against her be frame. Pressing his back to her wooden end of her bed. She nodded her head at his joke. "Nice, get you're self a freak like that" she told and he giggled. "Get your self a man that can do both, grave robbing and fucking your brains out" he jolted at his own words. He reached up to cover the mouth of his prosthetic as his ears burned. The woman gasped and smiled at him. He curled up and raised his knees to hide himself from her. "You didn't" she asked overly excited. He nodded at her, placing his head in her pillow as he blushed. She laughed and tossed herself back on her bed. 

"Like how long did you wait, when did all this go down" she asked him. He worried about the answer. Wondering how she was going to react to it. He took in a deep breath as he peered over the pillow at her. "Well we went to see this old gazebo I love. I won't say where it is. But well Things got emotional. He won our long running game and figured me out. There was no excuse to be around anymore. He won and I felt like that meant I lost. I wanted to tell him-to tell him that I- I'm not strong enough to watch him you know be with someone else. And I hated that thats how I felt. Like I wasn't giving him a choice." The man mumbled into the pillow. Burring his face into it. The woman reached over and placed her hand on his wrist. He looked out to the side as she squeezed him. "Th-then heh he. Fuck he looked at me with that damn smile and said. 'Not even if its you' and my heart stopped" the woman laughed as he looked up. 

"Augh what a sap" she leaned back and laughed at the room. He laughed with her, blushing at the memory of the romantic man. "Then-then we kissed and it you know, then we you know at the um gazebo" he giggled as he blushed. "Oh my lord, that night" she asked and he nodded his head. Lowering himself into the pillow. "Thats so fucking romantic, like something straight out of those gage me with a spoon romance flicks" the man laughed at her description of the genre. Relieved she didn't think he was gross for anything he told her. She suddenly sat up and he backed into the bed frame. "Sally you're dating Larry" she told him. He nodded then giggled. "I'm dating Larry" he told her just as loud. They both let out a girlish yelp at the fact. Falling into fits of giggles. "Holy shit I'm actually dating him. Like he's my boyfriend" the man told in between fits, his ears beat red. "Oh wow that doesn't seem real, Like the man I admire and adore is actually into me" he threw his hand up to his bangs and tussled them. 

The woman laughed at him. "Low key felt the same way about Chug. He took me to a carnival and I thought he just wanted to hang out cause everyone was their. But then we went to the mirror room and oh man. He got all kinds of turned around. He grabbed my hand and went to kiss me but he kissed a mirror instead." They both laughed at the story. The woman blushed just as much as him, she pushed her hair back only for it to slowly fall back into place. "I laughed and he was so embarrassed so when we left I went for it and kissed him on the cheek. And augh we were awkward fools. He wanted to kiss me so bad. We tried but augh Robert was his usual mocking self. So no that night we didn't have out first kiss but we started dating and. Ya a year later here we are" she giggled. The man smiled at her but looked out at his socks. He turned his feet do his toes touched. "H-Hey Maps um what are you going to do next year" he wondered. Suddenly anxious about the future. The euphoria starting to subside. Her giggling stopped as she looked over at her mirror. She smiled at their reflection. 

"I'm gonna still be his girl. I don't think that'll change. But maybe I'm wrong and theres someone better for him at this school he's going to. It's across town so I won't see him hardly ever. You know. Unless his dads not teasing and is actually gonna get him a car so he doesn't have to spend all his free time on a bus. Auh I know it's gonna be hard but it's for like a year then I'll be joining him. Hopefully If I can figure out what I want to do with my life" the woman groaned. She laid back down on the bed, making the mattress bounce with her harsh toss. "Sorry" the small man said to her. Feeling bad for making her upset. She shook her head were she laid. "No it's cool. He's going to collage in like three months, so's Larry. I get it, your worried what will happen. You still finishing off highschool and him already at collage" she rambled. The man looked down at his feet. A little upset by the idea. "But honestly I think it'll be ok for the both of us. I mean that Annalise girl was dating a man that went to collage and she hung around the school for two years before she went off to his collage. As far as I know they're still together" she offered for them both. Soothing both their anxieties about the coming future. 

She smiled as she looked at the man cuddling her pillow. "But that's future Sally's problem let that guy deal with it. For know Ah your dating Larry and oh my lord you messed around under a gazebo, talk about dream losing your virginity in such a special way" she enthused and he giggled at her. "He was very gentle and sweet...honestly I don't think it would of mattered where we were. Gazebo, grave, crypt, a bed, abrys bathroom, a ladder. I thing it always be special cause well it's him" he admitted. The woman let out a hard laugh, sounding like it was caught in her throat. She nudged him with her foot and he chuckled. "You sap, you're just as bad as him" she joked. The man rolled his eyes. "No one is on his level. He's like god tier romantic" the both laughed at the complement. As they laughed Sally's phone went off. He reached into his sweater to pull the device out. "Whoo texting you already, I miss you lowy come back" the woman joked and he laughed. But the text was from Larry. He opened up the message to read it over. 

Lobster: hey man, don't wanna be a bummer on your night but Ash is pretty upset

Painted doll: Ya i'm thinking of ways to make it up to her. Thinking about letting her go off about star wars lore

Lobster: oh shit don't torture yourself what are you up to anyways that ash couldn't join

Painted doll: Maple saw me grinding on you so um we're sorta gushing about you and how we um got together

Lobster: you actually type out the ums your so cute, have fun please don't talk about my dick to her

Maple peered over his knees to read his texts. Seeing the last message she snickered. The small man looked at her and blinked a few times. "A-are you gonna start talking about it" he asked her a little timidly. She sat back and looked at him with a wide smile. "Do you wanna tell me, cause I have no problem keeping that secret" he looked away from his phone and wondered about it. He looked back and typed out to him. She sat back up and looked over at his phone. 

Painted doll: what if on some level I already did 

Lobster: what like what did you say

"Good lord" the woman chuckled. She moved to sit beside him to see what he was going to say. "It's not really I lie I did tell you we had s-sex, though he calls it making love" he confessed moving to type out to him. The woman giggled "Of course he does" she spoke like it was obvious. 

Painted doll: well I told her we had sex sorry um made love under the gazebo she laughed and said that super romantic and that you were a sap and I was a say for saying I didn't care where it happened a grave, a crypt, arbys bathroom, a ladder cause you're what made it special

"You fuckin dork" the woman laughed as he blushed. He chuckled at himself as he waited for the man to respond. It took him awhile. "I think you broke him" the host chuckled. "Was it to corny" he asked, becoming self conscious about the text. She shook her head. "No I think it was perfect, I meant he's probably a blushing mess. Sitting in the basement with his face buried in his arm to hide how red he is cause your to adorable." She gushed. The smaller shook his head at her statement. "No way, gosh that was probably to much, but like he already said I love you and-" he was stopped as he held his phone close to himself. Maple placed a hand on the pillow to get his attention. "He said what, when, cause no offense to him but to soon. Way to soon" she shook her head at her dumb friend. The man looked down at his phone. The screen had timed out and he was looking at the dark reflection of his shirt. 

"Um today...when Cassandra was texting him" the woman looked out at her bed awkwardly. She raised her knees and curled up where she sat beside him. "Um they, after David posted that video they started spamming me. Calling me a whore and a desperate fuck. Pathetic. Saying things like how long did it take for you to get on your knees. He saw those messages and I started freaking out in his lap. Feeling like it was true" he began to tell her. Letting out a deep sigh. She looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Sally it's not true. You're not pathetic. You know who is. Cassandra and I'll tell you why. It's pathetic to corner a man into going out with you, it's pathetic to eccpect him to bend over backwards and basically be a dog for you who only cares about you and no one else. Well selfish. But it's pathetic of her to get her friend to attack people she doesn't like just so she has a posy and can blame Jessica for all the mean shit while she pretends to be miss innocent and loving. Thats pathetic. You're not, if you're pathetic then so Is Larry. Becuase hello he's here to. He was there for your kiss and he was their for your 'love making' he's there for the flirting. And for the this. The sappy texts" she gestured to his phone and he smiled at her. 

He shook his head "Larry's not pathetic, he's really sweet and kind. He puts so many people before him self, he deserves someone who puts him first" he was pushed by the girl as she gave a bellowed hack. "Yuuuuck so sappy ha but it's super cute. You two are adorable" he laughed at her. Stopping when his phone went off. He unlocked it to fast to see what the man said. 

Lobster: Sorry I was having a moment. It made me really happy to read that and I blushed pretty hard heh you know I um(heh) um wasn't ready for a long time to have sex I mean. I don't know always felt like I was wrong cause I didn't wanna fuck anything that moves or really anyone. But I was with you. Long story short your special to me to

Maple grabbed his shoulders and shook him as the man laughed. "Ah its so awkward and cute god" she laughed. The two went into a fit at the mans words. Sal texted him an awkward good night text to end the conversation. 

Painted doll: whelp good night see you when I see you or I mean monday obviously good night

Lobster: night boo

He pressed his face to the pillow and shrieked into it as he kicked his feet. The woman laughed at his girlish behavior. "So Slumber party massacre or sorority massacre" she asked him as he hugged the pillow. "Slumber party" he told like it was obvious. She moved to grab her lap top from the top of her bed. The man took in a deep breath as he fanned himself.


	29. protectors, attackers

Dear diary

I had to forgive my bestie. Why cause he asked me out of the blue. Who Anakin was and I went off. For like three hours on clone wars and over all star wars lore. Man that poor guy. Where he has a band movie list I have a band franchise list and both starwars and voltron are off limits. Especially when they came out with the reboot. Smh. Anyway It's mid june now like full on june and everyone's kind a freaking out. Robert asked me to prom today and I swear Larry would of killed him. Actually today was not a good day for my brother. I know he doesn't see it but today was a win in girl world. But all he sees is girls being mad. Mostly me I punched the shit out of Jessica. While her supposed friend ran away.

*

After a long day of revision, final projects getting pushed onto students and surprise final assignments. The theater club was fairly warn out. With most of the stuff done the cast was left to play through the whole performance. Without their scripts to see what needed to be worked on. What everyone needed to do to personally help. The director sat in the first row with his boyfriend beside him. But he was to focused to be romantic with the man. A few stragglers avoiding school work sat in the seats to watch the play. Those who didn't have the talent to take up roles or who straight out refused. Sally stood beside the directors chair as he watched the performance. He kept fidgeting with the large red sweater he wore. Fiddling with the sleeves that engulfed his hands. He looked over at the scene, seeing Ash playing the damsel in destress Wendy while Travis tried to play the playful Pan. 

The reached the part in the story where caption hook appeared. Strutting on to the scene was a very overly eccentric Robert. Wearing the feathered hat he was suppose to on opening night. Neil jolted in his seat when he saw the man recite the lines perfectly and with such a loud clear voice. He turned to the director to speak but stopped when he saw how focused he was. The man had his hands pressed together and tapping his mouth every now and again as he looked over the stage frantically, making sure everyone was in position. He looked over at Sally to ask instead. He leaned back a bit to catch the smaller attention. The man moved his gaze from the shrubs where the lost boys sat waiting to get captured. 

He looked over at the neat man. "Hey when did Robert become hook I thought that girl Beth was" he asked in a quiet whisper. Not wanting to distract the man from watching. "She was but after she came back from being sick Todd had to recast" he whispered back just as low. The man nodded then looked over at the scene again. A cast member tripped during the dance sequence. They fell into the metal head and he toppled onto The brunette. She yelped as the man fell. He grabbed her and used his other hand to cushion their fall. She landed on his arm rather then the ground. Groaning at the impact. He sighed in relief at her not being hurt. Once she was safe on the ground her stretched his hand out to the pretend audience. "Never fear Wendy for Captain Hook is always here my dear" he bellowed out and the director laughed. The red head took in a deep breath as the cast looked at him. "Thank you Robert for demonstrating what continuing with the scene despite unpredictability looks like. But I think we're going to take five. Just a reminder before you go to relax before we start up again. Wendy getting kidnapped will be out intermission" he told everyone on stage as he stood up. 

Once he was up the cast began to set their stuff down and leave the stage to take a breather. Robert relaxed where he still hovered over the woman. She cleared her throat and he looked down meeting her annoyed green stare. "Are you going to let me up or hover all afternoon" she asked him. "Oh" he got up from where he kneeled then dusted himself off. He straightened his hat as the woman pushed herself off the ground. Once she stood up he smiled at her, a wide pervy smile that had her rolling her eyes before he even spoke. "You know the correct answer would be yes I will hover over you, caging you heh" he chuckled. She crossed her arms over her sweater dress. She raised her brows in annoyance at him. "You sure you wanna go down the road, flirting with me like that. Cause my brothers right there" she pointed to the bushes. But Larry wasn't there anymore. She blinked at the absence. The man looked back but didn't see him there either. "I guess not, don't feel like leaving the school with a black eye" he chuckled. He turned back to look at her but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She looked over at the stairs to see her brother rushing down them as people hopped off the edge of the stage. "Of course, always migrating to Sally" she smiled at her brother. She began walking away from the actor. The man rolled his eyes and fixed the hat before fallowing her off the stage. 

While people came off the stage to go sit down in the seats the director turned to his two friends. "So what did you think, pretty good so far" he asked as he smiled at them. Waiting for a response on his planning. They looked at each other then back to the man. "Robert was the right choice" Sal said then gave a thumbs up at the man. Todd help back a sigh then looked at his boyfriend. The man became nervous as he was centered out. He looked around then rubbed his neck. "Uh it's certainly a play and a story" he told and the small man shook his head. "Thank you" the freckled man spoke but didn't sound like he liked the response. They two looked over at their small friend when they noticed someone approaching. Before the goth could turn around he felt someone rest their chin on his head then placed his hands in the pockets of the sweater. He looked up despite only seeing darkness. "Hey" the man said to the smaller. Sally held back a giggle at the tallers clingy behavior. "Hello" he said back. To happy to let his embarrassment bother him. He closed his eyes at the others warmth flooding him. He opened his eyes to see the director give his boyfriend a worried look. His bros turning up as he bite his lip. The neat man gave a silent sigh as he looked back over. Looking like he was at a lose. It made the goth smile even more. "Hey you two" Ash spoke up as she joined them. 

She looked the boys over and moved her mouth to the side at their position. She moved her gaze away and tried to ignore it. "So um I see you two are like besties again" she spoke to them, waving her hand palm up to the ceiling. The stoner smiled at her. Knowing what she was getting at. "Oh Ash don't worry you're still my best friend" the goth told, holding back a snicker as her expression fell. "Ya his pockets were cold so I I'm keeping them warm" the stoner told her. Getting confused looks from everyone. Robert snickered as he walked up "idiot" he mumbled. He reached over and set his arm on Ash's head to lean on her. She reached up to remove him. She stuck out her tongue at him as she tossed his arm. He put his hand over his chest and faked being hurt by her. "Stop touching me you weirdo" she told him, her voice shaking as she spoke bewildered. "Oh that hurts and after I was going to ask you to prom boohoo" the man confessed by accident. He opened his eyes wide at his own words. The woman silently gasped at him, blinking rapidly at his odd joke. He looked over at the stoner, meeting the mans stern face. He gulped at the sight "Do you have a death wish." The brunette asked. The man gave a nervous smile. Flinching when Larry took a step away from the goth. 

"Ah- oh trouble, trouble" the metal head called out desperately, pointing up the walk way. The group looked down the carpet. Seeing the two girls that were making their way down the walk way. Robert sighed out in relief. "Few saved by the sluts" he mumbled. The brunette shook her head at him. As the bottle blond and her friend walked up to to them, Larry held Sal closer to himself. Moving his hands out of the pockets and onto the smallers biceps instead. The red head pointed her finger at him and glared. "You" she called out as her friend flipped her blond locks back and slowed her pace so her angry friend started the fight. "You little slut" Jessica called out. The goth jumped at being called out. The stoner stepped in front of him. Forcing him to take a step back as he blocked the red head. She glared up at him and bared her teeth. "Move your fat ass Johnson" the red head warned. He crossed his arms over his wide chest. "Or what you'll hit me" he stared at her hard and she almost wavered. "Oh Sally I just wanna talk, I know the way I've behaved has been really bad and I'm sorry. Will you come out and talk to me" the blond asked her her sickening sweet voice. 

The goth peered out from behind the large man. He looked over at the sickly woman as she waved and smiled at him. The red head through snarled. "Cut the shit both of you. I saw your texts to him. Both of them Cass" the stoner glared at the bottle blond. She seemed surprised by the statement. Her dull brown eyes widening in fear. "Ya you plastic stereotype" Ash called out s she stepped up to stand beside her brother. "Ya, ya bunch o' fugglies" Robert spoke as he stood beside her. Leaning his hand over to touch his friends shoulder. The stoner grunted at him "Don't touch me right now" he warned. The metal head gulped and removed his hand to cross his arms. The red head rolled her eyes at him "what actually taking a stand instead of waiting to see what side has the most pussy." The woman insulted him. He shrugged his shoulders as Ash glared at her. "What can I say, I'm a by product of my environment" he smile wide as he gestured lazily to the whole group. She rolled her eyes again. "Nice hat not" she emphasized. The man lost his smile as he looked up to the feathered hat. "What's wrong with it, it's neat" he raised his hand to the hat. The brunette woman stepped forward. "Oh god are you using 'not' that's so five years ago like that hair cut" she pointed to the red locks. The the woman gasped and reached up to her long red dyed hair. 

Cassandra placed her hand on her friends shoulder to keep her from retorting. She looked back at Sally. "I am sorry for the way I behaved, I shouldn't of said those things to you. But you can understand why I was mad right. My heart was broken and here I find out that my ex is being all cuddly with someone else. Like I didn't matter." She sniffled and quivered her lip. The tall mans resolve almost crumbled from the look. Till someone stepped in front of her. Maple flipped her hair only for it to fall back in place. "Oh boo hoo you manipulative little cup. Why don't you cry about it some more with those fake tears of yours. Instead of doing the healthy thing and getting over it. But no any chance you get to ruin a nice guy" she insulted getting the red head attention. "It's not so simple to get over it she was in love with Larry you piece of shit. How would you feel if chug dumped you then two weeks later he was tagged in something where he was holding another woman" she yelled. The hypothetical made the woman back off. Feeling hurt by the fake scenario. Till Ash stepped in. "Except that's a loving relationship and she's not just dating Chug to take his virginity then make him feel like shit about his performance unlike some red deviled whores" she spat back, looking the woman over. 

Jessica gasped and placed a hand on her chest. "Excuse me are you blaming me for the way Robert behaves" she hollered offended. The brunette smirked at her. "Funny I never said anything about Robert" the woman blinked at her a little dumbfounded. Ash didn't see the way the man looked down, using the hat to cover himself as she spoke. "But he's right he is a by product of his environment. That's why with out you in his orbit he's becoming a better man. The man he use to be before you. And that pisses you off cause you don't have your hooks in him anymore. And thank god my brother was saved from such a situation" she poked the girl and she stepped back. "You bitch" Jessica said in a wavered voice. She blinked as she swallowed something back. "Takes one to know one sugar tits" the metal head laughed and Ash rolled her eyes. 

"Please you guys we don't need to fight like this It's ok. Sally I really do wanna talk just us. no hiding behind people." Cassandra told sweetly, trying to peer over to the man. "Psh that's a laugh" Maple crossed her arms as she tossed her hair back. Jessica shouted from where she stood, frustrated with her conversation with the two. "Shut up, you know whats a laugh. How this creep is hiding behind everyone. Letting others fight his fight and deal with his problems instead of takign care of it himself. He's pathetic little slut" the red head shouted at the pastel goth. Before anyone could defend or tell her off. Sally stepped out, standing in front of the stoner instead of the other way. 

"No their being protective. I don't like confrontation. But theres been a lot of talk about peoples different ideals on pathetic behavior. I noticed something as you've entered the room. About what's pathetic" he looked passed Jessica to the blond girl that stood behind her a little. Pretending she was beside the woman. She jolted at the piecing blue that looked at her. "What's pathetic is pretending to be something your not then making your friend act out all your insults and mean spirited ideas. Hiding behind her as she acts out the way you think so she takes all the heat and everyone calls her the bitch instead of you. So you sit there pretending to be innocent and isolating her so you become the only person constant in her life. Then it made me realize that toxic people don't just seek out the kind hearted. They aren't picky and will abuse anyone they think are weaker then them." He rambled, surprising everyone. The blond looked even more fearful from the goth speech. 

"You don't know shit, how dare you call her toxic when you've been waiting for them to break up so you can fuck her man" the woman accused. Getting up in Sally's face to defend the bottled blond. The man moved to take a step back, losing his confidence he had to speak. "You sick little trany" she shouted. "I-I'm not a trany, gender specific clothes are dead" he tried to tell her but was met with a fist to the face. The impact hurting worse then usual because of his hard prosthetic. He was sent into his gothic friend. Sending them both over a chairs arm rest and into the seat. Maple hit her back off the other end and hissed. The man on her kicked out his feet, trying to get off her. He was grabbed by the back of the sweater he wore and pulled off her. He was set down on his feet and pulled away from the chair. He looked up to see Robert holding him by the neck of the hoodie. His smile long gone as he stared at the smaller. 

"You ok Sally" Todd spoke out, unseen by the tall man beside him. The goth reached up to feel his burning cheek. He placed his cold hand on and hissed. It hurt a lot. "She got me on my bad side" he mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear him. Neil reached over to help Maple out of the seat. She rubbed the top of her back the best she could. Sore where she landed. Sally sniffled, the realization settling in. He held his cheek and began to shake. The pain hurting a lot more then he thought it would. "Shit where's Larry when you need him" Robert spoke out, noticing the man starting to cry. The goth held his sobs back as his friends looked at him. He cleared his throat "I'm fine" he side to quietly. He walked away from them and grabbed his bag from one of the chairs. "Sally" Maple called out to as she moved out of the row. "Hang on" Todd called out then turned to the cast. He went to make an announce meant to the on lookers. 

The smaller kept going, tuning everything out. The sound of his name so loud as people called him. He wanted to run and hide away in his room. Lock the doors and curl up in his stuffy pile. He made to leave the room but bumped into someone before he could reach the doors. He looked up startled till he saw the familiar face. He gripped his bags strap as he looked up at the concerned stoner. The man held out his arms to the smaller, leaning down a little. "Are you leaving, hey I'm sorry I ran off" the man spoke so softly the smaller couldn't help the sob that came out. He moved forward, placing his head on the mans chest as his shoulders sank. The taller placed his large hands on the goths shoulders. Giving them a gentle squeezed. "It's ok Sally I'm right here" he told the man in a quiet voice. 

"Let me take you home" the man asked and the smaller nodded. He stood back and sniffled, looking down at their shoes. "I'll grab my stuff" the man spoke so softly to him. Like speaking to loud would break the goth. And maybe it would. The stoner rushed off into the auditorium and Sally stayed put. He reached a hand under his mask to feel his cheek. Unsure if the bumpy skin was swelling or not. Larry was quickly back at his side. He placed a hand on the smallers head once he stood close enough. The man pressed into the touch and the sight made the brunette smile a little. He moved his hand to the goths shoulder then started walking. Keeping the man beside him as they left the room and headed for the doors. 

The walk home was silent. The two walked down Sally's route. Heading for the goths large home. They spent the time in their own worlds. Sal trying his best not to cry over what he believed to be a stupid situation. Larry blamed himself with every step, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't of been hurt if he wasn't so eager to have the man in his life. If he hadn't said those things to Cassandra and just left it alone. They got to the house after what felt like forever. Sal went to walk inside but he stopped when the man wasn't fallowing him. He looked back to see the stoner looking over his old tree swing. He tensed at the odd look on the mans face. A look he only got when he was contemplating heavy things. "L-Larry" he asked, scared of what might be coming. The tall man took in a deep breath then turned to look at him. He smiled at the goth then took a step forward. "You look scared" he said simply, making his way to the porch. The small man looked down, a tear falling out of his prosthetic. "I-I don't - don't want you to leave" he admitted. Cursing himself for saying it. The man reached over and placed a kiss on his bangs. The goth looked up as he sniffled, surprised by the soft smile on the mans face. "I'm not going anywhere, I made my choice and I don't regret it" he spoke low and soft. Words only the smaller was allowed to hear. 

The man nodded, shaking his pigtails as he did so. His voice was lost in his throat. He turned to continue going into his house. He unlocked the door as he kicked off his shoes. The stoner took of his pair and walked in when the green door was opened. He stepped into the neat home, looking over the space like he always did. It was still new to him despite being there a few times already. The door was closed then re locked. The goth walked around the man, moving into the home. He reached behind his head to un clasp the straps holding the thing around his head. "A-Are you ok" the stoner asked, realizing he never checked. The smaller took off the prosthetic, reviling his face to the space. All his deep wounds and long scars. The painter took in the sight of it, noticing a slight purple color forming on the right side. He frowned his brows then walked over to the smaller. Sal was startled by the odd look, feeling like he should hide. But the man put a hand on the side of his neck. Gently moving his jaw with his thumb. The stoner looked over the forming bruise on his cheek. He clicked his tongue as worry filled his face. "Oh Sally she got you good" he told. anger rising in his face. The small man turned his head to look at the man. He raised his own hand to the spot as the other pulled away. 

"It wasn't her it was the mask. If she had hit me without it I wouldn't of bruised" he admitted. He sighed as he felt the pain in his cheek. He looked up to see the man placing his hands in his pockets. "You didn't answer my question" he told. The goth looked down for a second. "N-No I'm not" he shook his head as he spook. Feeling his crushed tears starting to form in his eyes again. He sniffled as he shook in his spot. He set his mask down on the railing dividing the end of the living room from the hall to the dinning room. He moved his arm up to wipe away the hot tears as they fell down his face. He sobbed out and the man reached for him. He grabbed the open sweater and pulled the smaller closer to him. "I'm not- I'm not ok. That was to much. I-everyone was so ready to fight. A-and I couldn't stop myself from saying those things. Why did I say that" he sniffled as he asked himself more then the man. The brunette smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Because you care, because you're brave" the man told only to get a scuff from the smaller. He leaned back to see the smallers face. The large eyes mostly squinted as he cried. His broken lips opened in a frown as tears feel down his face. Leaving wet streams. He used the sweater sleeve to try and clean his cheeks but he was crying to hard for it to be effective. "Your so cute" the man told, reaching a hand up to push the messy pigtail back. "I think you're brave Sal. You don't start fights but damn can you finish them. I've never seen those two look so fearful before. I think I called it to soon. I think I still have a lot to figure out about you" he smiled at the smaller. Showing off the gap between his teeth. The goth sniffled then smiled at the claim. "A-are you ok" he asked the stoner. Larry shrugged his shoulders as he looked off to the side. "Eh I didn't like that she came at everyone. Trying to act sweet when she's not. Or that her friend hit you. But I'm ok" he looked down at his socks for a moment then sighed. He looked up at the man who seemed to calm down a little in his crying. "I guess I'm blaming myself for this. That if I didn't say that shit to her maybe this wouldn't of happen. Maybe you wouldn't of gotten hurt" he told, looked regretfully at the man. 

Sally reached out and grabbed his hand, the sudden action surprising the brunette. He held the long fingers tightly as he shook. But he didn't speak. His voice was lost as he sobbed. Larry reached over and rubbed the back of his head. Stroking the tied up locks "What are you scared of" he asked. Already knowing the answer. "Y-You L-Leaving. A-and I don't mean here I m-mean me. Cause y-you thing it hurts more to be here. B-But it doesn't" the goth scurried to say. His sentences jumbled. "I'm not going anywhere, I made my choice. It's a good one, probably the best one I've made ever" the smaller leaned back to look up t the man. Again he smiled softly at Sally. Taking in the sight of him. He leaned down, moving his hand to tilt the mans chin up. He kissed the pouting lips. Relaxing at the feeling. The goth seemed to relax as well, the grip on the painters hand loosening. Larry smiled at the feeling. He pulled back to soon for the others liking. A small whimper coming form his boyfriend. He smiled wide then moved to cut the mans jaw. He began to kiss every part of the open face. Being carful not to touch the bruised cheek. "Ah Larry haha" the goth choked out, a struggled giggle come form him as the man kissed all over him. 

"Let me kiss it better" he joked and the smaller snorted. He leaned back to see the smiled on his face. The cat like lips curled into a struggled grin. But a long lasting one. "You're adorable" the stoner told him. Lost in how the man looked. He blushed deeply as he looked away. His smile looking less strained as his crying subsided. "Does it hurt" he asked, moving his thumb close to the forming bruise" the goth nodded in the hand. "Ya I should put some ice on it" he sniffled again and the taller leaned over to kiss his forehead. He let go of the man so he could grab ice if he wanted. The smaller turned to head to the kitchen. He wiped his face of the last few tears. He grabbed a cloth from the oven then headed for the freezer. He stepped on his toes as he opened the freezer. Reaching in to grab a few ice cubes. He set them in the cloth then closed the door. He pressed the cloth to his bruised cheek. Hissing at the pain. He made his way down the hall. Spotting the man standing in his living room awkwardly. He gave a strained smile and he giggled at the sight. "W-wanna watch something from the banned list" The goth asked, his voice un steady. The man lit up at the question. "Heck ya traumatize me" he cheered. The smaller gave a dangerous smile. A look the stoner had never seen. "Be carful what you wish for" he warned, Arching his almost gone eyebrow. The look made the taller blush, giving a nervous chuckle from his throat.


	30. finders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did i mention teens can be jerks in groups

Dear diary

Augh. This is warrant. Larry's been super clingy with Sal lately. I wonder if its cause hes worries about the punch. Or if this is him pinning. Now that he's single and doesn't have to worry about betraying anyone when he hugs Sal. But it hurts man, like I know he's not going to do anything cause he doesn't wanna hurt people with his as he put it wishy washy love. But I know it's hurting Sal, him being so overly sweet. It makes him think something romantic could be going on. Augh if these two would just get their heads out of their own space and see that they are perfect for each other. On another note Jessica and Cassandra had a pretty big fight in the foyer everyone watched it was amazing. 

*

The school bell rang, signaling to the tired zombified students that their lunch hour had started. Collectively the school headed out of their class and hurried to the cafeteria or to leave the school for the time being. Sal waited outside Ash's photography class. Going over the contents of his phone. The woman always took a little long to leave. Adoring the class and asking the teacher a bunch of questions or finishing off a conversation she had during class. He didn't mind though, there wasn't anything he was really doing. As he waited he got a text from his secret boyfriend. The words made him smile ear to ear. Secret boyfriend. 

Lobster: freedom for now

Lobster: todays your day off right, wanna stop by the McDonalds for some food, just got payed. 

Painted doll: Micdicks I'm down gonna get that micbang burger

Lobster: what is a micbang burger 

Painted doll: the grossest thing you can imagine not to be rude but I'll pay for myself you got collage to worry about

Lobster: Psh I'll be fine let me spoil you

A light blush broke out on the goths face as he read the text. He couldn't help pressing his phone to his forehead as he looked down. Gosh he adored this man. As he internally gushed his friend stepped out of her class. She turned to him, raising her brow at his odd behavior. She chuckled at him. "What's up" she asked him. He looked away form her and hid his phone. "Ah just looking at something cute" he told, moving his phone down. "Oh what is it" she asked, leaning over to him. He tensed and tried to step back but he hit the wall. "Ah it's gone" he tried to tell her, unable to look her in the eyes. "What's going on with you, you look like your hiding a secret" she smiled as she gestured to him. He shook his head frantically tossing his pigtails around. "N-No" he stammered out. He turned and began walking away, down the hall. "Ah we should go, get last practices in" he gestured to the end of the hall. The woman rolled her eyes, she began walking after him. catching up to his short strides rather quick. He kept giving her side glances then looking away. Shifty and awkward it irritated her. She knew he was hiding something. As they walked his phone went off and he went to read the messages. Ash did her best to pretend she wasn't paying attention. But she was reading what was sent. 

Lobster: avoid the front you dont wanna see whats going down. Ill tell you about it later

The woman raised her brow at the message. "What does he mean by that. Uh we have to go to the front to get to stairs leading to the drama room" she complained. Not hiding the fact that she read off his phone. The small shook his head as they turned the corner. "I don't know, but maybe we should go the long way" he told her. He pocketed his phone and turned to go down a different hall way. Ash placed her hand on his arm and pulled him down the small hall to the foyer. He yelped in surprise, Almost tripping as his direction was changed. He looked up at her but she didn't say anything as they walked up to the front. There was a crowd gathered, circling a large space in the front. The first thing the goth noticed was the tall stoner, towering over most of the students. Beside him was his equally tall friends. Robert and David. The metal head turned to look back, spotting them. He waved at them and Ash guided her friend over to the man. Larry noticed his wave and turned to look back. Not a smile in sight on his face. His shoulders sank as he saw the goth and his sister approach. Once they were close enough Robert held out his hand to pull them through the thin crowd. The woman grabbed his hand and let him pull them to his side. 

The man chuckled once they were set in front. "Check it, straight up hilarious" he gestured to the open space. The woman looked out and joined the tall man in smiling. But Sally didn't. He stepped closer to the stoner and the man reached down to him. He tapped the smallers hand so he would open his palm. Once his did Larry intertwined their fingers and kept him close. Out in the open space stood the two girls that caused everyone so much pain. Jessica stood facing her friend, glaring at her as she clenched her fists. The blond stood a bit away from her, almost cowering in her stands. "You're being ridiculous" she spoke in her overly sweet voice. The red head pointed at her aggressively. "Shut the fuck up. If you can't even talk to me normally without that stupid voice you pretend to have then you're proving my point. You don't care about me. As long as I support the Cassandra show fuck me to high hell right" she shouted at the woman. Receiving an eye roll from the girl. "You're being ridiculous, you are my friend. I don't get why your upset" She said again in her sickly sweet voice. The red head grunted out in frustration. "Because you're not listening. I don't matter to you. You don't care about me as long as you get to fuck around. Pretend to be innocent while I act like the bitch right. Leave me to take the heat cause I have anger issues. Instead of backing me up" she accused. 

Sal jolted in his stands as he listened. Hearing the woman use his words in the public argument. The metal head cackled at the words. "Damn that hurts" David chuckled at the two fighting. But the goth wasn't pleased, he stepped closer to the man beside him. Larry held his hand tighter, to paralyzed by the scene to leave. "I back you up all the time" the bottled blond emphasized. "Really where were you when I was calling out that slut for taking your boyfriend. Where were you when I was being blamed for someone elses shit. Where were you when I needed you. Oh I know hiding behind my while you tried to corner the bitch. So I'd take the heat right. And I did look at this, This was from fighting your battles not mine" Jessica pointed to her bruised cheek. She stepped closer to the blond and the woman back up. "I never asked you to punch him you did that on your own. Don't blame me for your issues, their not my responsibility" Cassandra shouted back, losing her sweet tone. 

As the red head stepped closer the office door was opened and the vice principle stepped out into the front. "What is going on out here" she called out to the two girls. They both rolled their eyes at the woman. Knowing she didn't care, regardless of the answer they were both getting detention. The blond looked away as Jessica answered her with a nothing. She looked over the crowd, spotting the tall squad easily. She looked over at the stoner who stared back with an unreadable expression on his face. She looked down to see the goth holding his hand and clinging to his arm. The man still draped in his large red sweater. Hiding his short black skirt from her view. The Brunette turned to him and said something she couldn't hear. Then he looked over at his friends, motioning his free hand for them to go up the stairs. Everyone began to leave, laughing at what they saw, except him and Sally. 

"Hahaha did you see Cassandras face" the metal head asked the smaller brunette. The woman laughed as she held the railing on her way up the steps. "Ya she was so scared. Ah no Jessica don't turn on me for being shitty, We're shitty together" she laughed as she waved her hands about. The man turned around and opened the door for her. "Nah It's more. But your suppose to be shittier then me nooooo" the metal head tossed his head back as he gave a laugh. The woman giggled at him as she walked through. Causing the man to look at her. His eyes widened at the sight of her and his smile turned awkward. He quickly looked over at her brother. Noticing the mans frown as he stepped out of the stair well. He was silent as he looked them over. His usually soft brown eyes looking tired and dull. He held the goths hand who was looking down at everyone's shoes. "You two ok" David asked, looking them over. Larry sighed, he let go of the smallers hand and ran it through his hair. "I think I need a smoke" he told the junkie. The man unzipped his grey sweater and raveled an inner pocket he had sewn inside. He opened it up and leaned over to the group to show them a bunch of odd looking self rolled herbal sticks. "Whatchya looking for I got skullcaps for anxiety, mugwort for vision quests, cannabis and oh my personal favorite the otherly dimension stick. A blend of my own filled with all kinds of stuff" the man chuckled at the big multi colored stick he had lined with the other. 

"Man when people called you a junkie I just assumed you were into hard drugs like cocaine" Ash admitted, biting her lip and rubbing her arm a little embarrassed. The metal head laughed. "Boogir sugar" he called out and the junkie laughed. "Psh cocaines fine and all for a party but a clean legit business is done in the herbalists guide. Legal drugs no one knows about to start a business most won't tred on cause they'll stay to bigger names shit and if I get big enough, under the table distribution of poppy for molly production, ecstasy , street morphine" the bald man whispered to the woman. The group blinked at him as he stood up. Surprised by his thought out business plan. The Stoner broke the silence from the odd air they all stood in. He shook his head a little. "Ah nah I got my own" he looked away, baffled by his friend. "You know what send me on a vision guest man, make me hallucinate" the metal head held out his hand. The junkie opened his sweater and passed the herbal stick over. "Classy, you know your suppose to be reciting lines with me" Ash told him as she rolled her eyes. He smiled at her "You want me to do that sober." He joked, giving a deep chuckle. The woman rolled her eyes at him again. She looked over at the nerves goth standing by her brother. She held out her hand to him and he looked over at her. "Come on Sally face, lets leave these goonies to their drugs" she thinned her mouth at the claim. The small man looked away from her and up at the man beside him. The stoner stared back. A little nervous at the stare. He glanced at the junkie then bac to the goth. Sally didn't know why he seemed so nervous or why he himself felt so nervous. He nodded at the man then turned to the woman. He grabbed her hand and he was pulled out of the group. "Later dweebs" she stuck out her tongue at them. "Bye ya prude" the metal head stuck out his tongue at her, showing off his three studs. "S-see you after school" the stoner called out to the goth. The man nodded at him then was pushed inside. Ash turned away into the room. 

She looked over at her friend as they walked into the room. "What's happening after school, no offence but I think theater clubs ended till the play. Which augh we only have a week before we have to preform then final assignments then exams then summer whoow. What did I ask, oh ya what's after school" she shook her head as she tried to stay on track. The man set his bag down by the teachers desk then sat down in the empty chair. He looked up at the woman that waited for an answer. "Excited for summer" he asked her. "Um ya, this is gonna be the first year you don't get sent away to camp for like three months" she over exaggerated then sighed "Your changing the subject on me. what are you doing after school" she asked again. The man looked away from her and fiddled with the zipper of the sweater. "Um was, am going uh to hang out with Larry um at the micdicks" he spoke lowly. The woman sighed she turned to the desk then sat down on it. "Alone" she asked. He didn't answer her as he looked at her boots. "Are you ok with that" she asked. He smiled at his game. She still didn't know, despite how close they've been she still thought they were pinning for each other. It was kind a funny. "I mean sure, things have been kind a romantic lately. But I know thats just him being friendly to me. There's so much drama going with Cassandra I-I don't know if a relationship is a good idea" he began. Wanting to play around but ended up confessing his fear instead. 

"Maybe he's still hurting, she keeps charging in and bombarding him. Maybe it's not the right time" he mumbled out, settling into his seat with a sigh. When he looked up at the woman she was smiling down at him. The sight confused him "What" he asked her. "It's just your talking about not the right time. Makes me think, you decided to go for it instead of comparing yourself to her. What he liked about her compared to what you have. Which I'm telling you the only thing he probably liked was that he was helping her. He's like that you know. He'll do anything to help other, regardless of himself. But I'm glad you decided your going to ask him out. When are you going to do it" she asked with a wide smile. The man looked around her. Unsure of how to answer. Cause he already did and it was emotional and intense. But wonderful and warm. He blushed to his ears as he remembered the night. He looked down as he kicked his feet a little, remembering the stuff they did in the gazebo. The woman frowned her brows at him for a moment. 

"Look I know you wanna be courteous and wait but it's been like over three weeks since they broke up. The only one not over it is her. I can tell my bro's over her completely. Otherwise why would he call her out" she looked up and tapped her chin as she thought. "Actually ya I've never seen him so confrontational. He normally tries to find peace but I guess he realized it's hopeless with that woman" she rolled her eyes as she spoke. Annoyed with the two girls that had fought earlier that day. "Ash" Travis's voice called out and she looked over at the church man. He waved at her, holding out his script. She hopped off the desk and fixed her sweater dress. "My point is it's time. If you wanna confess it's better to do it now. Before he asks someone to prom or meets someone awesome at collage" she scuffed at her own words. "Like anyone could be more awesome then you" she complemented. The woman turned and began walked over to the blond who was walking up to her. 

The goth watched her leave. Thinking about what she said to him. Did Larry really seem over that woman. And was it really just her that wasn't over it. Was she right, was it actually the perfect time to be with the man. He hummed to himself as he thought, moving his toes on the ground so the chair rocked sideways. As Ash began reciting her lines from memory he go a text. He was scared at first, wondering it it was from one of the girls but it wasn't. He perked up when he saw the contact. 

Lobster: so out date has become a hang out

Lobster: I'm sorry I told them we were hanging out and Robert wanted to crash the party make things hard for me what a dope then david said he was hungry so um hope your not mad

Painted doll: I'll invite Ash she loves their tarter sandwich

Lobster: Are you mad about the drugs

Painted doll: no surprised about your friends business plan and his blatant desire to be a drug lord but other then that I don't care about the weed I like how it smells

As the school day came to a close and the final bell rang out the students left to start their thursday night. Sally geared up to leave the drama room, finishing his dance class with Neil the two packed up. The goth pushed his bag on his shoulders then headed for the door. "Ah hang on Sally face" the neat man called out to him. He turned around a little shocked by the use of his nick name. The man seemed nervous as he walked over to him. He rubbed his neck and tossed his braided hair back. Despite the tight weaves being still on his head. "Uh so um proms coming up" he began and the shorter held up a hand to him as they walked out of the room. "Sorry Neil the only prom I'd go to is one that has the promise of bathing in pigs blood and setting the place on fire. Otherwise I wont go" the man teased causing the taller to shake his head. He looked up a little annoyed with the man. Spotting the tall stoner standing outside of their class room. 

"Ah no I meant how am I gonna ask Todd" he continued. The goth chuckled. "I know I was kidding. Although, nah. Todd's a simple man you could just ask him" the goth told then suddenly gasped. The sound startled the neat man but not as much as his suddenly loud voice. "No get him a paper rose. Or a teddy bear with the heart that says 'will you go to prom with me. I'll emborder it it'll only take a night." The man began to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Since when did you become the romantic type" he asked. The goth rolled his head "I have a bad influence" he told and the stoner began to laugh from behind him. Startling the small man. The goth crouched down and looked over, relaxing when he saw who it was. The man reached over to him as he stood up straight. Larry placed his hand on the mans head and the smaller sighed in relief. The tall mans smile grew at the sight. 

"Aw you two make such a cute couple" Neil complemented. They both jolted and turned to look at him. "What man we're not dating" the stoner chocked out. "Totally not dating" the goth pressed. But the man was unconvinced. "Sure" he told them but smiled at their behavior. "Hey if you could make the heart I have the perfect bear for it. Um I don't know how to sew or emborder" he admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. The goth nodded at him "Ya I'll do it tonight during Elvira's hour. Bring the bear here tomorrow and I'll sew it on" the small man told then moved to walk away. The neat man seemed surprised by the agreement. "O-Oh th-thank you Sally" he blushed as he moved to squeeze the end of his braids. The goth waved goodbye as he left to go down the stairs fallowed by the stoner. "Later man" he called back to the excited pianist.

The small man skipped down the stairs landing on the first floor of the school. He turned around to look at the man behind him. Larry jogged down the stairs then looked at him once he was in the front foyer. He smiled wide and dopy. "You look happy" he teased. The smaller looked down and gave a small giggle. "Todd's going to freak" he told. The stoner reached over and grabbed the mans fidgety hand. He intertwined their fingers, loving the feeling of the mans hand between his. "Their cute, your gonna put something on the back of the heart arent you" he asked as he began to walk. The goth looked up as he talked. "Em I going to stitch the heartagram on the back. Yes, yes I am" he chuckled at his own idea. The man smiled but looked confused by the symbols name. "Hey there you are" Ash called out from the large stone platform that sat by the window and office wall. She was sitting with her back against the window and her feet pushing Robert who sat on the edge. He chuckled at her, tossing her feet away when she'd push him. David stood up from the end and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Lets go I'm hungy" he chuckled to himself as eh moved to go. He opened the door then turned back to the group. "Oh ya by the way, Robs asking your sis to prom" he told then left the school. 

The metal head didn't wait before he was bolting out the door. Rushing out to the walk way. The stoner let go of the goths hand then charged after the man. "Ah I was kidding" the man shouted in a strained voice. Ash laughed at them as she watched the man get tackled to the grass. "Oof" she spoke out. She got off the plat form then threw her bag on over her shoulder. She looked over at her little friend then gestured to the door. "Ready" she asked. He nodded at her. Fallowing her as she walked out. "Hey did Robert really ask you again" he asked in a small voice. The woman raised her shoulders as she raised her lip a little. "Eh it was more me this time. I asked if he was serious and he said he was as serious as I wanted him to be. Cant get a straight answer out of that man" she shook her head as she looked at the man laying face first in the dirt as Larry pressed his head down. The stoner got up and dusted off his hands. He let the metal head turn over to look over him. Making sure he didn't actually hurt the man. 

"Do- do you like Robert" the goth asked. Getting a gag from the woman as a response. "Heck no. I just thought you know the school has that stupid rule about only people in the school going to prom. I thought it be a nice night for all of us. If I was Roberts date and Maple being Chugs date and well heh you being Larry's. We'd all be there and party together one last time before they left the school and go off to do god knows what" she rolled her shoulders as she confessed. A little awkward for her idea. The smaller shuffled his feet. Dragging the bottom of is shoes in the ground. His friend noticed the nervous behavior. She lightly pushed him so he'd look up at her. "Hey don't look so worried, Larry's not going anywhere after high school. He's staying home so even if he's busy in the week. You two could hangout on the weekends. If you work up the nerve to actually ask him out" she rolled her eyes and he outwardly chuckled at her. "I'm serious" she pressed, startled by his sudden laugh. 

"Ow you guys ready to go" Robert called out as he rubbed his face. "Ya" the woman responded, raising a brow at him as she walked by. "Did he push you that hard" she asked. The metal head began to laugh as the stoner shrank in his stands a little guilty. "No he tripped over the rock and knocked me down. Haha deserved though" he spoke the last part to himself. The group began to walk down the street, catching up to David who was waiting for them. "I feel so bad" the stoner mumbled as the man rubbed his cheek. "Hey Sally now we both have sore cheeks" the metal head joked. The small man reached a hand up to his prosthetic. Touching the mask lightly where his bruise was. "You ok Sally. Is it swollen" Ash asked from behind him. He shook his head as an answer. Larry couldn't help reaching his hand over to the man. He trailed his pinky down the others. Holding the cold finger with his own. The goth tapped his arm with his head and the taller chuckled. A faint blush spreading over his cheeks at how adorable he thought the other was being. The two behind them started at the scene, looking away for a moment to look at each other. A large smile spread over Roberts face as the woman raised her brow in confusion. 

They made there way from the school yard to the plaza near by. The five walked passed the ice cream place and stepped into the large parking lot. They walked up to the large building with an 'M' on it. David charged in, desperately wanting to get his meal. The two boys laughed at him. Larry reached for the door and opened it for everyone. His friends walked in, thanking him for opening the door. Robert winked at him as he walked in. The stoner blinked, baffled by the man. He walked into the restaurant, fallowing his friends. Chug stood at the cash. When he Saw Larry walk in he smiled. He raised his hand to make a rock and roll symbol framing his eye as with his pinky and index finger as he stuck out his tongue. The boys chuckled. Larry made the same symbol framing his mouth from the side as eh stuck out his tongue. Showing off his blue stud. Sally couldn't help the little giggle he made at the sight. Looking away as he blushed at the mans piercing. Ash nudged him, looking back over to see Robert make the same symbol. Holding his hand under his chin and framing his mouth. He stuck his tongue out, moving it around to lick his knuckles. Three green studs sat on his tongue. The woman rolled her eyes at him then turned to the chubby man. 

"Hey Chug" she greeted. "Sup what can I get you" he asked her. Turning his attention away from his friends. "Hmm maybe a tarter sandwhich" she wondered out, moving her sight on the small man beside her. He took out his phone and flipped open the flap to his wallet. He took out his bank card and the stoner straightened in surprise. "I'll have a micgangbang" the goth spoke, the smile clear in his voice. Chug gasped at his request. He turned his head and yelled at his coworker. "Yo this man know about out secret menu, he just asked for a mic gangbang" the man told rather amused. His co worker laughed "Oh shit" the woman laughed. Robert laughed behind the two. "Dang that sounds good I'm getting that" Larry shook his head, turning his gaze to the junkie who was spacing out as he looked at the pastry counter. 

"Hey guys" Maple spoke out to them as she walked out of no where. Appearing from the back wall dividing the restaurant. "Hey what are you doing here, besides seeing the hubby" Ash joked as she walked tot he waiting area. Sally joined her after paying. "Studying mostly, math is super boggess. Please tell me grade 12s dont have to take it" the shorter woman groaned. "Technically no you only need 3 credits" the goth told as he joined them. "Oh really, sweet. No more math if I can ace this exam" the woman cheered. "Ya congrats except smell ol me is gonna be in math next year. Gross" Ash complained. "But not Sally no he did all his mandatories. So now he gets a whole year to just pick whatever" the brunette rolled her eyes a little annoyed. The goth nodded at her. Ignoring her irritation. "Whow really that means you didn't fail a single class" Maple asked, bewildered by the fact. The man shook his head as the boys joined them. "No I did booklets when it looked like my grades were slipping. Also i think the schools scared of the fact that my dads a lawyer" the girls started laughing at that fact. 

"What like their scared they'll get sued if they fail you for unlegit reasons like a teacher not liking you" Robert asked as he laughed. "Probably" the small man shrugged his shoulders. "If I could I'd graduate now but they force you to take 25 credits when you only need 21. So I'm gonna take three credits first semester then one my last. that way I can take up more hours at my work" he told them his plan. as he fiddled with his zipper. "That's baller" Robert laughed at his idea. The worker set down their food on the counter and they took it. The girls fallowed Maple to where she was sitting. She was set up by the booth that took up the length of the wall. She moved her bag down so her gothic friend could sit beside her. Ash moved the small table beside them over. Placing the two together so the boys could sit with them. She sat down in on of the plastic chairs on the other side of the table. 

Once they sat down they took out their food, keeping everything to one side so Maple could use the table to study. But she packed her things away to make room and to stop focusing on math. Sally took out his monstrosity burger. A mash of two junior burgers and a mcchicken. The girls cringed at the sight. "That's a big burger are you going to eat it" Ash asked. Knowing the answer. "It was more to prove a point. I'll save it for later" he told her and the girls shook their heads. Instead he slowly ate the fries. The boys walked around the corner to join them. Robert sat beside Ash, startled by his own choice. He moved to sit a chair over but David sat down and started stuffing his face. He chuckled at his hungry friend. Larry sat down beside Sal on the cushioned seats lining the wall. He looked over at the monstrosity and chuckled. "Are you going to eat that" he asked the small man. Smiling to the side, knowing the answer. The goth shook his head. "Why do you want a bite" he asked and the mans eyes widened. "Yes" he told. Larry reached over to grab the large burger. He looked it over, wondering how to eat it. "Squish it" Robert told him. "Open your mouth" David encouraged. Showing him how to open his mouth. "The man knows how to eat, we hope" the metal head teased as he looked between his friends.

"Shut up I got this" the stoner told them. He went to take a bite but barely caught the top and bottom bun. He set the burger down and chuckled as he chewed. Sauce all over his face. The group laughed at him. "Wow eat much" The metal head teased. "Shut up" the man mumbled around his food. "Did you miss your mouth there Lar-bear" Maple teased and the stoner laughed. He whipped his mouth with a napkin an swallowed the food. "It's hard alright" Sal pressed his head to the mans arm. Shuffling closer to the large man. Larry smiled down at him, catching the smallers gaze when he looked up. "It's good though" he told and the goth nodded. The man reached over and grabbed one of his fries to eat. The closeness of the two made Ash frown her brows. confused by the two. She looked over at Maple who smiled at the two. The shorter woman turned away and opened her note book to look over her writing. Ash looked at the other table, seeing David to busy eating to care what others were doing. She chanced her luch and looked up at teh man beside her. 

Robert was staring at the two with a wide smile on his face. He turned to look at the brunette. She raised her brow at him, skeptical. The man gestured his head to the two cuddling on the seat then brought his hands up to weave his fingers together. She shook her head at him. Suddenly sitting up, her eyes widening in shock as she looked back at them. Sal had has hand on the mans arm. Holding his hand and snuggling up to his arm. Larry was all smiles as he ate, glancing down at the smaller who slightly moved his foot since he wasn't touching the ground. The woman looked back at the metal head. raising her brow at him. He shrugged and lowered the corners of his mouth to display he was unsure. But he smiled then looked over at the two. "So Larry how's your boyfriend" he asked abruptly. "His cheek still hurts but hes been ok" the stoner told casually. "Larry" the goth spoke out as a warning. But he was laughing as he said it. Showing he wasn't angry in the slightest. The stoner closed his eyes as he realized what he did. He smiled wide and moved a hand over his scruff. Sally was chuckling at him, looking down as he blushed. The color reaching his ears. 

Maple laughed at them as she tapped the table. "You two are dating" Ash asked rather loudly. "Why didn't you tell me, did you know" she asked the shorter woman in the corner. The girl nodded her head. "Like as soon as he sat on Larry in the basement. Low key not discreet" the woman enthused. Laughing at her small friend. "Oh shit the sallarry is real" the metal head cheered. "Wait it was a secret, I thought everyone knew they were dating" David said as he set down his burger. "What no, when did you figure" Robert asked as the couple blushed on the seat. Embarrassed by the situation. "Like when Larry broke the bed. I thought they were fucking and covered cause we all came in" he told causally, getting a hearty laugh from the prevy man. "Oh fuck are you fucking" he asked. The brunettes smile fell from his face as he looked down. Give the goths hand a squeeze. Hoping it would reassure the man if he was upset by the statement. "It's called making love and it's special you ass" Maple chucked a fry at him and he ducked for cover. "Ew I don't wanna hear about my brother have sex that's so gross" Ash waved her hands about as she cringed. David held up his hand as he smiled. "Congrats on losing your virginity, finally" the man praised. "Fuck you" the brunette glared at him. Becoming angered with his friends. 

Sally suddenly stood up from his spot. Letting go of the man a he got up. All joking stopped as the group looked at him. The goth began to walk away, keeping his hands on his prosthetic as he looked down. He was shaking as he moved. "Oh no" Ash got up form her seat to rush to her best friend. Larry glared at his pals. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping the lose strands. "Screw you both. You're suppose to be my friends and be happy for me and all you could talk about was if we had sex. So what, you know that shit doesn't matter to me" he told them. Both of them looked down a little ashamed of how they behaved. "Ah- ya we know you don't care. I care, Sal's hot and I want deets" Robert started to say, getting a snarl from the stoner. He cleared his throat and tried again. "But like man we are happy for you. You've wanted this for a long time an sappy moment but the dude cares about you and your friends. Even if they are a disgusting perv, a junkie working on ties to the underground, and Chug. The average joe" he smiled at the titles. Getting an odd look from Maple. "Alright so we got excited and wanted to be gross boys, forgetting Sals not a gross boy. Neither are you. Bet you won't tell us deets on anything. The way he likes it, the way he looks, the way he acts. Whatever leave it up to imagination" the brunette shook his head at his friends words. A headache forming at his temple. 

Ash caught up to her friend pretty quickly. Reaching him before he was close enough to the bathrooms. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to her. He shook in his stands as he looked up at the woman. "Hey buddy, you ok" she asked setting her other hand on his other shoulder. "Cause you know my bros not a belt holder. He doesn't care for notches" she tried to press. The smaller nodded at her. "Thats, thats not the problem" she questioned. He shook his head then brought his covered hands to his ears. "Anxiety, it's really loud and vibrant and all over the place" he told her, closing his eyes as he lowered his head. "Oh do you want me to take you home" she bent down so he would look at her. He nodded then moved his hands form his ears. "Ok I'll go get your stuff" she patted his shoulder then turned to leave him. He stood by the exit and waited for her. 

Ash walked around the wall and over to their joined tables. The whole group looked at her but she said nothing. She grabbed Sally's meal and packed it the best she could. She grabbed his bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Her brother sighed and sank even lower in his seat. I take it you're taking him home" He asked miserably. The woman looked over at him a little shocked by the tone. "Ah ya...oh but not cause he's mad. Hes not, he gets hes not a one night stand or a number. He's just having a sensory overload. It happens sometimes when situations are to much to handle. Everything becomes loud to him and he has to find a quiet room to calm down. I'm telling you for the future cause if it happens and I'm not around you have to deal with it" she warned her brother. He sat up fully in the seat, looking her over with wide eyes. "He's not mad at me" Larry asked, bewildered. Ash rolled her eyes at him. "No he's not mad. He's not Cassandra, but you know what he should be mad at you" the woman pointed to Robert. The tall man looked annoyed for a second then nodded his head in agreement. Ash shook her head at him then tossed the bag over her shoulder. She began to walk away, meeting up with her anxious friend.


	31. tying the bow

Dear diary 

Ahhhhhh. My boys are together. Finally guh took them long enough. And of course Robert had to make it all about the sex. I'm just glad Larry realizes that stuff isnt something to talk about. It's private. Not something to boost about. He's getting on my nervous again. I don't know what happened but Robert just seems worse. He's hitting on me and it's gross. I don't mind talking to the guy or hanging out with him but sometimes he's to much. 

*

Ash threw herself onto her best friend as the man worked one sewing a heart onto a teddy bears hands. She sighed as she set her chin on his head. "That bad" the smaller asked as he pushed the sharp needle through the fabric. "Worse, augh I got told by miss patter I have to take science again. It doesn't matter what I score on the exam my final grade was below 50" the woman whined. "So take the exam its worth literally half as much" the goth told her as he finished up the work. The woman laid down on the stage in the auditorium. She grumbled from beside the man as he worked. "I think she's just setting you up for failure. It's her job to of seen you were slipping and offered a helping hand not let you fail till there was no room for you to make up the marks" he told her, tying the string off. He pulled out his little scissors to cut the string. The placed his stuff back into his little sewing kit. The woman turned her head and looked at him. She sighed as her hair spilled out over her face. "I'll take your word for it smarty pants" she teased. But seemed to tired to put her usual flair into it. 

As the woman laid their the auditorium door opened. She groaned at the sound. "Please tell me that's not double trouble" she mumbled. The goth chuckled "Depends on what you mean by double trouble." She turned her head to look out at the two walking in. Larry and Robert made their way over to the two on the stage. The metal head twirled then skipped over to them. "Ash" he called out and she grunted. "See that Sally I can do ballet to" he leaned on the stage and kicked his leg out behind himself. Bending his knee as he did so. The goth shook his head at the sight. Paying it no mind when the stoner walked up. "Sorry, we got detention cause someone sprayed the teacher with frog juice" he told as he looked at the metal head. The man snickered "It was an accident." The stoner rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Anyway" he looked at the blue man in front of him. "Hi" he greeted, a blush forming on his face as he looked at the man still wearing his sweater. "Hi" the smaller greeted in a smile voice, giving away his large smile under the mask. "Geez get a room you to" Ash teased, pushing her friend lightly. "Humina Humina" Robert joked. His friend pushed him lightly making him stick out his tongue in a teasing manor. 

The director walked up to them and the goth hide the bear in his sweater. "Good you're all here we need to move everything into the back and set it up for opening night. Sorry there's not more hands most people are off studying" he told them a little regrettably. Robert stepped out to see the freckled man. He rolled his shoulders as he smiled. "More work boss leave it up to me. As long as I can wear the hat again" he placed a hand on his chest. The smaller man looked away from him. "Ah ya no that's put away in costumes and not coming out till opening night" he told. "Sally if you could" he asked the smaller then moved to walk towards another group of people hanging around. The metal head lost his smile at the request. "Hmm after a full semester and he still had little ol Sally watching over us" he grumbled. But the stoner chuckled at him. "I think that's just you" he informed. The tall man pouted rather dramatically. Crossing his arms as he made a noise. Sal took the bear out of his hold and handed it over to Neil. The man took the object "Thanks Sal." He spoke then moved to put the bear away in his bag till it was the right time. 

Once he was gone everyone began to disperse. Moving about the room to move all the props and tools away. A few people helped as they positioned things away. "Man this is a lot of stuff" Robert said as he lugged a box over to the back wall. "Ya well we did a lot this year, actually surprised by how much you guys have done. In like a day you pushed production by a few weeks then got everyone motivated to help" Ash praised as she moved a smaller box beside it. The man smiled at her, dark and knowing. "Does that mean I get a special reward" he joked. But the woman didn't find it funny. She snarled at him and tossed some stuff into the box. "You know I always wanted to see my brother burry a man" she spoke warningly. But he didn't seem to concerned. "Kinky, Johnson threeway" he chuckled. "Augh" the woman stuck out her tongue in disgust. "You're disgusting, stop talking to me you creep" she turned and stomped away. Leaving the man alone. Robert lost his smile, watching her disappear behind the blue curtain. He looked down at the floor, slowly blinking as he looked passed the floor. He spotted a pair of back Mary Kates and jumped back. 

He looked up to see the familiar man dressed in black and red. He breathed out as he hunched over dramatically. "Fuck you scared me, you just creep up anywhere huh" the man asked, standing up straight now. The smaller looked at him oddly "I was behind Ash the whole time." He told simply. The taller blinked at him a couple times. "Nah, really" he asked, unsure if the man was playing a joke. The goth nodded. He set down his small box by theirs then looked up at the man. He fidgeted with his fingers as he contemplated asking something. Wondering if it was ridiculous but he forced himself to ask anyways. "Um Robert do you maybe like Ash" he asked a little timidly. Unsure if he should ask the question. The man waved him off as he scowled at the space. "No of course not. She's just a cool girl you know. A cool girl that talks to me and hangs out with me. Who doesn't....treat me like a dildo. I'm a person to her. I've never been a person to a girl before. But Like her. Psh come on I'm not so pathetic I'd fall for my friends sibling" he rambled. He gasped then looked down at the goth. The man looked at him with half lid eyes. Annoyed by his words. "That's not, I didn't mean. You two are cute not whatever. Ah" the man stammered before giving up on his explanation. He groaned then walked away himself. He walked over to the clothes and sat down in the small chair that stood near by. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Sally walked over to him, keeping a good distance between them. 

"I just, shit sucks alright" he told with out giving any details. His playful tone gone. It reminded the goth of the time he sat out by the seven eleven and smoked. "Is it Jessica" he asked. Not knowing if he should be there or not. The man looked down at his shoes, moving his elbows to rest on his legs. "Shit's rocky. I-I relapsed. I fucked her when I shouldn't of. She called me names and blamed me for shit and I still said yes. Fuck it was so stupid" the smaller jolted in his stands. Surprised by what the man was telling him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was to stunned. The man sat back and leaned in the chair, taking in the sight of the silent goth. "Don't worry about it. It's just sex crazed asshole Robert being himself" he spoked venomously. The smaller shook his head. "Y-You're not. I-I know you say you do bad things. and maybe you have. Maybe it's a form of self punishment, emotionally abusing yourself and pretending to be something your not. AH M-my dad has a saying. It's all fine to behave in your way but at the end of they day when you ask yourself if your happy. If the answer is hard to say or a no. You need to reevaluate your life." The smaller tried to get out. unsure of what to say. He wanted to help but wasn't sure how. How to stop the man from degrading himself. Stop him from hurting himself. Robert rarely confided in him, in anyone about what was wrong. The metal head smiled then stood up from the chair. "Nah I'm being dramatic little man" he began walking by the smaller. Plasing his hands in his pocket. Sally paniced, not sure what the man was going to do. He turned as the man got close. "Ah, R-Robert" He asked as he watched the man pass by. The taller stuck out his tongue in response. He smiled wide then doddle off. Leaving the goth alone with his climbing worry. 

Sally was stunned by the man. Worried about him. He had no idea any of that was going on. The taller never talked about anything that was actually upsetting him. He wanted to fallow, to make sure the man was ok but he was paralyzed on the stage. He turned around the best the could, Meeting a shimmering green as he did so. "There you are" Ash smiled at him. He was so lost in thought he didn't even hear her approach. "You alright" she wondered as she looked him over. Keeping his friends secret, he nodded at her instead of responding. "Alright well we have some boxes left to move" she gestured to the stairs leading down the stage. He nodded at her and fallowed when she began to walk. The two walked over to the small steps then went down them. Leaving the curtained back stage and heading for the seats. Ash grabbed a heavy box and offered for him to grab the lighter one. He reached for the box, moving to grab it when he noticed movement in the distance. He stood up and looked out at the rows of seats. A few rows up on the other side he saw the boys talking. Robert waving his hand the way he does when he explains things. But Larry's expression dropped as the man spoke. He lunched forward and latched onto the man, grabbing him in his famous tight hugs. The metal head laughed, then the laughs turned a little more struggled. He grabbed onto the stoner and turned his head away from on lookers. "Geez what's going on over there" Ash asked, startled by the odd scene. 

Sally relaxed, knowing Larry would be able to help a lot better then he would. Glad the man had to courage to confess to his friend. "Drama, healing" he offered as an explanation to his friend. He looked over at her, catching the smile that spread on her face. "Good" she spoke. She turned away from the scene and began moving the stuff where it needed to go. 

*

Dear Diary. 

Things are starting to settle I think. Or maybe we're all just moving on. Moving to better things. Neil asked Todd to prom and the dork spammed me about it. He's adorable. It makes me envious. I guess maybe since all my friends are dating know I feel sorta left out. But status is no reason to ever date someone. I'll wait till I'm done mopping to invest in someone. I don't know I'm kind a sad lately. I think I'm just worried about the play coming up. About exams, god I hope I can pass. I'd hate to do summer school. 

Speaking of couples. My brothers been in the kitchen all day. I don't know what he's doing but I know he's doing it for Sally. Why cause it smells like fish. And I saw strawberries. His favorite. I think he's gearing up to ask him to prom if he hasn't already. What a dork. A romcom dork whos seen to many movies. 

*

Larry kept glaring at his sister. Anytime she'd poke her head into the kitchen he'd giver her a scowl and glare. She'd give the same look at him. Both not asking the other what they were doing. She tried to peek in to see what he was doing and he'd always step in front to cover the scene with his large body. Keeping her from seeing anything. He didn't want her relaying anything to Sally. Eventually she asked him. As he was packing things in an old basket and tying something up. "What are you doing, got a date with Sally" spoke suspiciously. "Ya so what if I do" he spoke back to her. "What's it to ya" he said a little louder, looking over at her. She stood by the entry way leading to the basement door. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Uh other then the fact he's like my best friend" the man rolled his eyes. He grabbed the basket handle then headed to the entry. He looked down at her and shook his head a little. "Move" he told her. She stepped out of his way. 

"Geez I don't get why your up by ass about this. I thought you were trying to get us together" he reminded as he walked to the front. He moved to toss on his shoes and grab his keys. "Sure but that doesn't mean I'm not watching you to make sure you don't hurt him" she glared at him like he was her enemy. He took in a deep breath to sigh out in frustration. "Hey I always respect him and I don't do anything with out his full consent. If I end up hurting him that would be something we discus in private so we can work on it. Not so you can yell at me" he reached for the door and headed out side. "Stupid head" she called him. He turned his head around to look at her. "Poo brain" he closed the door and she stomped her foot. Hating that he got the last word. 

The man rolled his eyes as he walked to the old truck that was always stationed in the drive way. He unlocked the doors and got inside. Setting the basket down in the passengers seat then starting up the car. He stuck out his tongue at the house before turning to look back. He pulled out of the drive way then made his way to leave the rental block. He shook his head at his sisters antics. Trying to focus on what he was doing rather then her. He turned on his stereo. Rolling his eyes when adds started to play. Instead he turned on his phones music to listen to. He drove through the city settling his car in a parking space on a quiet street. He got out of the vehicle, grabbing the basket then locking up. He lightly jogged a few streets over. Coming up to an unlit area surrounded by a high fence. He looked up at the black bars and sighed. His mortal enemy. He gripped the basket in his hand. He reached over and tucked his chain in his pocket. He walked back then ran at the fence. He stepped up on the bar and jumped up. He grabbed the top of the fence as he went up. Pushing himself over. He landed on his feet, staggering a bit to stable himself. Once he was settled he raised his free hand in triumph at his victory. He heard clapping and jumped back from the abrupt sound. 

He looked out at the grave yard, noticing a light shining to the side. "Congrats on concurring the fence. But the gate door was ripped off three years ago so you could of walked in" a deep voice told him. The person shun the light a few feet over. Showing a large gap in-between the fence. The man sank in his stands. "What then why did we hop the fence the first time" he asked a little annoyed with his own lack of awareness. The man moved the flash light under his chin. Illuminating his prosthetic. "It's more fun that way" he giggled. The stoner smiled at him, finding his antics still amusing. He walked over to the small man. "Have you been waiting long" he asked, his voice sweeter then before. The goth shook his head. "No I came early, I wanted to clean up some graves and give this back to you." The smaller reached into the large red sweater he wore. Pulling out a small square lighter. He handed it over and the taller looked it over. It was his dads lighter. He smirked at the thing. "It was still there" he wondered. "I thought the same thing. I guess theres not a lot of grave robbers about these days" the goth joked. Larry chuckled at him. He began walking a few graves over. 

He took out the blanket he had in the basket then unfolded it. Sally turned off the flash light then reached over to grab the ends. They both pulled it out and set it down on the ground. The smaller moved to turn the flash light back on. But light came out of the basket. He looked over at the spot, seeing the brunette pull out two twinkle light lamps. He set them down on either side of the blanket. Smiling at his own work. He looked up at the goth who was holding his flash light as he looked between the two lamps. "You know, you're the only one I know who carries an actual flash light" he told the man. Sally moved to sit down across from him. Settling on the blanket and tucking his short skirt under himself. He set the flashlight to the side. "It sets the atmosphere" he told, looking over at the stoner. Larry smiled wider, an unnoticed blush forming on his cheeks. He reached over to the basket and pulled out two tuple wear tins. "This is where the romance staggers. I had nothing else portable to carry this in" he told a little awkwardly. He set the messy looking bows down. The dish he made from scratch looking like a blob of sauce and fish. 

The smaller giggled at the claim. "Larry there's nothing you could do that isn't romantic" he told. Tilting his head down as he reached up to play with his hair. The blue locks setting freely around him. Untied and un-styled. The stoner continued to smile at the complement. He looked the man over and let out a content sigh. Adoring how the goth sat across from him, Dressed in his classic black. A skirt with upside down crosses on it. A shirt that hugged his frame. A distorted bunny sitting on the front holding a knife. His red sweater he gave the man once, how Sal hadn't stopped wearing it since. His lose hair flowing all over the place. The goth shook his head suddenly, tossing the hair about. He sat up straighter and reached behind his head. He unclipped his straps. Slowly taking off his mask. Still a little uneasy about having his face out. He placed the prosthetic beside the flash light. He looked at the dishes rather then the other. He tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled nervously. He looked up to see the stoner string at him. A soft smile on his face and a loving gaze in his eyes. "You're beautiful" he told, causing the goth to blush noticeably. 

"U-Um what did you make" he asked, tapping the lid with his freshly painted nail. Larry chuckled at his awkward behavior. "Seafood pasta, not to brag but I made the pasta myself. Flour and eggs and all" he told. Moving his hand in front of his face to clear his throat. Stopping himself from bragging to much. The smaller gasped. "I love sea food" he told a little excited. The stoner moved to take out plastic forks he had in the basket. "I-I know. Um Ash told me once. Uh a little after new years" he stammered as he told. Embarrassed that he remembered. The man snickered a little baffled. "You remember that" he asked, looking the taller over in disbelief. The man shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the food. "Ah ya, you know. I-I remember a lot about you" he informed, mumbling a little at how uneasy he felt. The goth gave a small chuckle, moving to play with the ends of his hair again. "I remember a lot about you" he told a little awkward to. The stoner nodded his head and the other let out an awkward laugh. 

Sal popped open the lid and the smell of fish and creme filled the space. He looked up before sticking his fork in. Making sure the other wasn't watching him. Larry remembered not to he was looking at the ground, pretending to be fascinated with the grass. The goth took a small for full of the dish, eating the home made pasta with the cooked fish. He groaned at the taste then whipped his head away. Hoping the man didn't hear him but it would of been hard not to. "Good" the stoner asked. He nodded his head rather then answering. "Awesome, cause I have a surprise for you after dinner" Larry smiled wide, unable to close his mouth from how excited he was. The blue man chuckled "You so cute" he mumbled. The taller chuckled as he blushed, moving his hand up to push his hair back. The two fell silent as they ate. Enjoying the meal in the dim light of the lamps. 

Once the bowls were finished they put the lids back on. Larry put them away in the basket. He reached inside then pulled out a small parfait cup. Inside was layers of different stuff. Starting with a sponge cake bottom leading up to a pink mousse pink jam and whipcreme. A strawberry sat on top. The goth smiled at the dessert, amazed by the intracity of the parfait. The man set it down in between them. "I-I wasn't to sure how hungry you'd be after all that food and I'm not big on sweets so I thought we could share this if you want" Larry stammered. Not wanting to pressure the smaller into eating. Sally smiled at him, his lips curling so much from the motion. "Your the sweetest person alive" he gushed. "Look at this thing it's so layered, it must of taken awhile" he looked down at the dessert then up to the man. The stoner shrugged his shoulders as he smiled "Nah just a few steps, not that much trouble." He down played his efforts. But the smaller looked at him so pleased by his gifts. what was left of his eyebrows tilted up as he sighed. Completely lost at his feeling for the taller. The sight made Larry blush even more. Rarely ever getting to see the mans expressions. "I'd love to share with you" he told with a dreamy voice. The sound made a warmth spread over the brunette. Like a heater had started in his chest and spread out to the rest of him. Making his muscles tingle in areas. 

They shared the delicious creation. The goth for once not trying to hide himself as he ate. Smiling with every bite. It was an enchanting sight to the tall man. Watching his boyfriend fall in love with his hand made food made him want to get back in the kitchen and make him more meals. Once the dessert was gone he packed it away. As the meal was over an awkwardness fell between them. Sal looked around as he played with his hair. Taking in the sight of the dark grave yard, wondering what happens next. Larry sat up then cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head then tried again. But the start didn't sound right in his head. "Are you ok" the goth asked, watching him trying to proceed. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "Ya I just, wanna say something but augh I'm so awkward" he confessed with a loud grunt. Sal chuckled at the confession. "I-I get that, a lot of things are hard to say" he sympathized. 

"Ya they are, for a lot of people I find. Some are just so unaware they blurt whatever when ever. Others watch every word carefully to make sure nothing escapes" the stoner began to tell. Looking off to the darkness. "Some people chose to suffer alone. And keep a whole world to themselves" he rambled. The smaller let go of his hair and let his hand fall to his lap. "Are you talking about Robert...I'm worried myself" he confessed. Larry smiled a little at his confession. "I'm glad you are, he freaked me out. Just out of the blue came up to me and was all. "So I'm gonna tell you this before you squeeze it out of the wee one. He meant you. Then told me. Cried to me. It's been awhile since he's cried. At least in front of someone. I'm worried about him" he bit his lip as he thought about it. "But you know what, I'm glad he confided. I'm glad that you got him to do that. That you care about my friends and really try with them. I wow thats not where I wanted to take the conversation" the stoner ran his hand through his hair as he gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Where did you want it to go" the goth asked, tilting his head a little. Larry could see the questioning look on his face. His lips forming the slightest purse as his large blue eyes stared out. Unblinking as he stared. It was cute. The taller smiled at him and nodded his head to the left. "Ah well I wanted, um. Since well. Ok what you did for Neil was super sweet. Like no prompting just 'ya buddy I'll do that for you' and it was such a cute way of asking. And well...ok I was gonna skip prom all together. Like just not show up cause I know whos going to be there and I'd rather not be caught in more drama. Besides it's just a glorified party" he waved off. Sally abruptly giggled at the claim. "Whow that's oddly nihilistic for you" he commented, Gasping at his own insult. He went to cover his mouth but the taller laughed. "Ya I guess. I wasn't excited. But well I wanna take you. I wanna dress up and be fancy for a night and dance with you till they kick us out. Then I wanna just drive around and stop at murder cliff and just watch the town while we sit on the hood of my car" he confessed. Chancing a glance at the smaller. 

The man was smiling ear to ear. He gave a silent chuckle, noticeable by the tremors in his body. "Gosh you make planning your murder so easy" he whispered out. Larry tossed his head back as he laughed. "What" he asked, baffled by the sudden change in subject. The goth sat up straight, setting himself on his bent legs. "Well you set up a date in a dark grave yard, told no one where'd you be. There's a literal open grave a few tombs down. I could bury you alive. And murder point, Larry there's a reason it's named that. People fake accidental deaths like crazy up their" he moved his head as he spoke. The smile not leaving his face for a second. It should of scared the stoner. But it didn't, he thought it was amusing. "Here I am asking you to Prom and you're plotting my death" he laughed at the situation. The goths smile fell as his eyes widened. "What" he asked. Larry thought it was cute. Thought all his expressions were cute. "I want you to go to prom with me" he asked, watching the goth process the question. 

Sally looked about, startled by the request. Once it settled in a large smile broke out. Nearly splitting his face with how over joyed he was. "Is that a yes" the stoner asked. Chuckling at the look. The goth nodded very fast. He suddenly lunged forward, surprising the other. Sally crashed their lips together. In a hard passionate kiss. It took a moment for Larry's mind to catch up with him. The action was so fast he didn't realize the other was in his lap. Running his hands through his hair. Once he did he grabbed onto the smaller. Placing his hands on the mans hips. He ran his fingers under the shirt and sweater the man wore. Feeling the soft skin underneath. He let out a satisfied noise at how the goth felt. So warm, so soft, so inviting. 

The smaller pulled back, taking in a deep breath. He looked the stoner over with half lid eyes. Portraying a dark look the mans only seen once. He smiled awkwardly at the intensity. "A- you ok" he asked, holding back a laugh. The goth took in a breath, moving himself in the others lap. "Perfectly, I-I'm really ha-happy you want to go a-and with me" he spoke in his usual timid voice. Portraying his embarrassed self. Then the dark look returned in his eyes as he looked right at Larry. "It makes me a little possessive or maybe primal" his voice dipped and the sound went right to the stoners thighs. He gulped "Y-Ya like how" he wanted to know. Wanted to hear the man talk with that voice again. Sal moved closer, slowly setting his hands under the mans shirt. "It makes me wanna kiss you, l-lick you" he confessed. "Lick me" the taller smiled sideways at the telling. The smaller nodded "Ya lick you, till all I can taste is your blood on my tongue. Bite into your shoulder and taste you like a meal." 

Larry should of been scared. But he wasn't, he was turned on by every thing Sally wanted to do to him. He leaned forward and kissed the smaller. Pulling him closer till they could feel each other. Feel how the other was making their body react. He moved the smallers hips to grind into him. Hearing the most delicious moan. It seemed so perfect. The home made dinner. The perfect date spot. Dinning in the middle of the night. Asking the man he loved to prom. Ending with him fucking his demented boyfriend in a grave yard. He was so excited. wanting nothing more then to rail the man right here. Where he had the scare of his life. He lowered the man onto the blanket. Moving to hover over him. He kissed him more as he moved his hand under the skirt. Rubbing his love through his panties. Adoring the sounds the smaller made as he tilted his head back to breath. A distant 'Larry' cam form his lips. It was perfect to him. Just as perfect as the shape of the smaller. Feeling his hard member wanting to be set free from the thin fabric. But he didn't, he stroked the man with the confines. Listening as Sal mewled. It was perfect to him. The whole moment and everything leading up to it. 

*

Dear diary

The end is nye. nie. Nah. whatever. The end is coming, first the play which I'm so nervous for like ah I'm actually going to be preforming and there's no room for mistakes from anyone. Since Roberts hook Larry and Sal are on wardrobe detail. Helping switching roles change and keeping track of everything. If they can keep their hands off each other. lol. Those two are so clingy to each other it's adorable. Then it's exam week after and then prom. Which I don't know I told Robert I'd go with him. Just so we can all be together and say farewell to half our group. He acted weird. He didn't jump up or make a joke. He just agreed and told me Larry would drive me and pick everyone up. Which how are all of us suppose to fit in the old truck. I get it can hold six especially if Sally sits upfront cause he's so small. But like the four of us are going then David, Maple and Chug, Todd and Neil. Is he picking all of us up.

Sal's got me worried for the future. Not about what I want to do with my life. I know that. I wanna learn mechanics. There's a lot of auto shops around and I think it be cool to be able to take apart a car and put it back together. Plus being a kick ass girl that knows more then mansplaners really appeals to me. I guess I'm just worried where we're all going. What is everyone going to end up doing. We'll we lose touch. Will me and Sal drift. I hope not since he's dating my brother. But for how long. I know their perfect now but what if they break up. What if things become sour. What if I lose him, what's going to happen to me. Where will I end up. Who will I end up with. Have a met my future boyfriend yet. Girlfriend. Augh I hate worrying I just wanna enjoy the summer. It'll be our last.

*

The night finally came. The long awaited evening everyone had worked so hard for. The night of the peter pan performance. Everyone was rushing and moving about back stage. Making sure every thing was set up properly. Todd managed the actors. Setting the first scenes actors up and pressing them to hurry with changing. Ash slipped on her long nightgown she was suppose to wear all show. She pinned up her hair quickly, tying it up. The narrator walked out on stage and she gasped. "Crap" she whispered out. Rushing over to the actors playing her brothers. She stood by the opening of the curtain, waiting for her que. As she prepared a few people rushed about the back. Distracting her as they went. She almost missed her entrance by the disturbance of the lost boys running about with props. Being stopped by her brother who had chased them down. "Now Ash" Sal whispered out to her. From somewhere she couldn't see. But she didn't try searching for him. She rushed out on stage to below her lines the way she had rehearsed.

The two boys ended up rushing around the back of the stage. Getting props ready for the next scene, cleaning up the mess people were making as they waited for their chance to be on stage. The lights went off on the plat form and everyone rushed to change the scene. Changing the back drop and placing the small painted objects everywhere. Leaving the scene open for the actors. Sal tripped over a mushroom as he tried to get out of sight. Before he could get up his arm was grabbed and he was pulled out of view. The stage lights were turned back on and he was picked up then pulled behind the curtain. He gasped at the action. Being moved about like an object himself. He meet the stoners smiling face as he stood on his own feet. The man chuckled at him "You ok." He asked as he held the smallers hands in his own. The goth relaxed a little, lowering his shoulders. "Y-yes, I tripped" he confessed. "Ya it's pretty dark out there" Larry chuckled again. Amused by the clumsy man. He began to walk back to the wardrobe, keeping the blue mans hand in his. The smaller smiled at the reluctance to let go. They made their way back over to the station.

Robert stood near by the opening of the curtain. But he wasn't watching the play. He looked up as David played their sound track. When eh noticed the two approaching he looked down. Raising his brows high when he noticed Sally. "Hey buddy why does this track sound uh different" he waved his hand about as he stared out a little puzzled. The goth blinked at him for a moment. He listened out to the song he had played once. Hearing the sound a little more clear then he had played. Another instrument added to the recoding. "Oh, Todd must of messed with it on his sound system. He has a personalized program for as he calls it construct of sound. But it's a dj system" he offered. The metal head smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Ah what yo I thought that boy was just a theater dork" he laughed. A sound broke his amusement, an all to familiar voice clearing his throat. The spoke about freckled man had walked up to them. He stared up at Robert, unimpressed by his amusement. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to your entrance" he warned, pointing to the scene. They all looked out, seeing that they were still on pans home interdiction.

The Red head fixed his glasses and gave a proud smile. "But yes I am a theater dork. It is a passion of mine. But robotics and coding is my life. Once I upgrade my skill I'm going to make so many useless robots." he smiled rather large. I smile the two men hadn't seen before in the whole year they've known him. Sal snickered between them "You mean like the robot hand that won't stop spinning." The red head turned to him, showing the usual anger they were use to seeing from the stressed director. The man pointed at the goth but the smaller just giggled. "You mean that monstrosity, Sal why would you give it a knife. Now all it does is spin around flailing a kitchen knife. It's been almost two years and the battery still won't die" he asked a little scared. The smaller laughed as he placed a hand on his prosthetic mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't know it would last this long" he confessed. The metal head laughed at the image of a spinning arm holding a knife. "Hook" Larry called out and pointed to the stage. The man jolted and looked out. Noticing the cast await him. Ash waved her arm discreetly at him from where she stood on stage. "Shit" he mumbled then ran out. Bellowing his hook laugh. The brunette shook his head at his friend then turned back to the two. "That wildly hilarious though. I'm excited to see what else you create" he told the man.

Todd blinked at him for a moment. Stunned by the encouragement. "Ah oh th-thank you Larry, uh...b-back to work you two. Thank you" he stammered a little. He walked away from them to continue his tasks. "Whow I don't think I've seen him act like that before" the stoner commented. "Ya theater is his pride but robotics is his joy. He likes when people admire his intellect. He's super smart" the goth giggled. He began to walk to the mess that was forming by the wall. The brunette fallowed him. "Hey was he telling the truth about the knife bot" he asked, amused by the idea. Sally chuckled a little dark. He looked up at the man, his smile clear under the mask. "Yes, I duck tapped a knife to his invention and the ha. The off button was right beside the arm so you can't get it now. It was the stupidest thing I ever did but it's so funny. Really didn't think it last this long though" he confessed. He moved his hand up to tap his prosthetic cheek. The man laughed deeply at his boyfriend.

The rest of the play went on as rehearsed. All the way to the end. Once the fine line was presented the curtain was closed. The audience of adults and students erupted in cheers and clapping. Instead of giving a final bow like they would of done at a real theater the lights were put back on. The crowd began to leave the room and the actors hurried back stage. Taking their costumes off and tossing them in boxes instead of on the rack. But the crew didn't care. They were universal costumes, used for any play they were appropriate for. The majority of people left through the back door. Wanting to get out of the place and run out to those who came to see them. "So what's going to happen to all these products" Robert asked as he set his hat in the bin. "What all the props. Uh maybe they'll be stored in the drama room until they become useful again" Todd informed. Not really knowing. The painter deflated in his stands. "Man after all that work we put into it. All the painting" he whined. Robert reached over to pat him on the back. Trying to comfort the man. He cringed as he tapped his friend. Not sure it it would help.

"Ya it's a shame, good thing I snagged this" Sally spoke up. The group looked at him as he held up a canvas. It was the first scene Larry had painted. The forest the goth tried to make but failed. The scene being saved by the skilled painter. Adding the grass the bunny's the fairy's. The group smiled at him. "You're not serious" Neil asked, looking over at his boyfriend for confirmation. The man shrugged also not knowing. "Yes I am" the goth pressed. His friend rolled her emerald eyes as she chuckled. "Look at this thing. It's huge, how are you going to get it out of here" she questioned as she gestured to the whole thing. "Hmm I don't know he could do it. He had it this whole time and no one noticed" Maple added as she looked the piece over. Larry nodded his head as the group contemplated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. Everyone jumped back from him, startled by the sudden blade. "Here" he stepped over and Sal tossed the painting over.

The stoner stabbed the edge of the picture. "Holy shit do you always have a knife on you" Robert asked as he took a step back. The stoner shrugged "Pretty much" he told simply. "Oh it's you that's going to kill me" the goth joked, slightly afraid by the blade. The man smiled as he cut around the board. "It's always the one you least expect. You're to obvious what with the love for the dead" he joked. "Lar that's not funny, not when your holding an actual weapon" his sister warned. He folded the knife back up, sticking it in his pants. He stood up straight and rolled up the painting. He handed the picture over to the smaller. "Sorry if I scared you" he tensed as he spoke. Sally shook his head. "It's more of a surprise then anything, unless you really are going to stab me" he gave a dark look as he stared at the taller. The group collectively frowned their brows in mild concern. But Larry smiled, knowing the type of expression he was making under the mask. He gave a nervous laugh, unable to speak at the intense look.


	32. final act

Dear diary 

Tonight's the night. That's it. 

*

Ash looked down at her self. Nervous about the girly clothing she was wearing. The spaghetti straps holding up her purple dress. A bow tying back the fabric under her chest. It flowed down with rhinestones here and there. Ending at her knees. Despite the odd fashion. She still wore her large boots. Feeling more comfortable in her shoes then heels her mom had given her. Her purple dress flowered passed her knees. She pushed her curled hair back, shaking her head as she looked out at the hall. Her mom was loudly looking for a second thing of film for her camera the whole family used. She took in a deep breath as she rolled her painted eyes. Decorated with a light purple. She heard foot steps coming from the stairs and peered over. Her brother started heading down. His hair was braided back, the tucked hair sitting on his shoulder. Where his maroon suit jacket sat. She quickly signaled for him to stop. Moving her hand over her throat and shaking her head. He stopped at her frantic behavior. He raised a brow at her. 

"Ah ha found it, Come her sweetie let me take your picture" Lisa called out. She quickly stepped away form the stairs. She smiled at the woman while Larry turned and tried to tip toe back upstairs. But he was to loud and his mother heard him. Larry, Evelyn you better not be running" she spoke darkly to her son. The man chuckled then started heading down. "Who me never" he chuckled as he stepped down. Joining his sister for the mandatory prom photos. The woman held up the camera and began taking snap shots of the two. "Oh aren't you two cute" they both groaned at her. Turning to the door quickly. "Wait a few more" She motioned for them to leave the door knob. "Mom I got like five people to pick up we're gonna be late" Larry pressed as Ash shook her head. Lisa hummed in annoyance "Oh alright, but I want you both to take lots of pictures ok." She pointed at them. "Alright mom" they both groaned. 

Larry opened the door and his sister walked out. They left the house quickly, heading for the old truck. They both rushed inside. Seeing their mom come running out to take more pictures. "Augh" Ash groaned but she smiled at the woman. Her brother started the car "Ok mom bye." He called out as she took more pictures. He drove out of the drive way then down the street, leaving the rental place. He chuckled as they left their house. "How do you think that picture will turn out" he asked the woman in the passenger seat. She chuckled at the thought. "Blurry and un focused" she told. He tapped the stirring wheel. His humor turning into anxiety. She noticed the change and had to hold back a sigh at what was coming. "So" he began as he moved about the road. "You're going with Robert" he stated. She rolled her eyes at him "Oh god." She shook her head. "Ya, we're going together. As friends. Statistically if I had said no I'd be the only one not going." She explained as she sank in her seat. The man shrugged his hands as he looked out at the path. "Nah I mean it's nice your coming. I'm just saying you know. David could of brought a date to" he tried to offer. The woman sat up and looked over at the man even though he couldn't look at her. "Look I'm not five anymore Lar, I'm a woman. With my own thoughts and my own feelings. I don't need my big brother protecting me anymore. Its nice but I don't need it. My choices are my own and you can't save me from making decisions. I'm going with Robert as a friend. Not because I like him. And thats ok. You need to be ok with that." She told him. 

He sat back and sighed. "Ya I know. I know. We're growing up. We're not little kids getting lost in the woods anymore. We're planning a future and slowly heading towards that. I've just. I've always stood up for you and you always stood up for me. I don't wanna lose that" his voice broke a little as he spoke. Ash smiled at him a little worried. "A-Are you gonna cry. Larry what the fuck. I'm always gonna be your sister you big goof" she lightly punched his shoulder and he chuckled. "Ok whatever" he rolled his eyes as he smiled. The two laughed about the odd moment. They drove up to Sal's house first since he was the furthest from the hall the prom was at. 

The goth stood in his living room, Putting the finishing touches in his hair. Tying up the blue locks in a bun and weaving the hair about to resemble flower peddles. He pinned in little bats to keep the hair still. Once done he looked at himself in the body mirror his dad had brought up. He dusted off his dark blue dress. Fixing the large tang straps with black frills on either side. Leading down to a built in corset that he had to tighten a lot on the chest area to fit his body. The medieval style front pointed down to a long skirt. Dark blue fabric stopping as bows littered the end like curtain holders. It continued in a light blue then ended with an inch of black lace. His usual shoes gone as he wore a pair of sweet Lolita shoes. A dark blue with a heel and a thick strap that had dark blue lace spilling out on either side keeping his foot inside. A big slightly lighter colored bow sat on his toes. He adored the dress, but never had a chance to wear it. He reached over to the table and picked up a light plastic mask. It was a cheap mask he had panted himself. 

He placed it on, looking at his artificial face. The dark black lips which he always wanted to try. The decretive eye lashes he made. Creating to spirals where the bottom and top of the eyes met. He had painted a deep blue on the eyes, dusting into a light blue he had placed a grey rhinestone inside the bottom curls he painted. Adding blue eyebrows where his were suppose to be. He blushed at the look. Admiring his own get up. His dad stood by the couch, awkwardly looking about. "Ah so this um-" he began, his voice dying in his throat as he spoke. "Yes dad this is all for the dance. And Yes I'm going with Larry, yes we're dating, yes we've been on dates. Yes I'm most likely setting my self up for heart ache in the future but relationships are something to work on when the going gets uneasy. Besides I'll like the ride up" the goth rambled. He turned to his dad, the dress rustling with his movements. The man swallowed and coughed. "Ah no I was going to say, this is um a lot a blue. But you look very pretty" he gestured to his son. "O-Oh" the younger looked away a little awkwardly. His father rubbed his bolding head. "Uh something you wanna talk about" he asked. 

Before the teen could answer a knock came from the door. They both looked out the big front window before the door. Sitting outside their house was an old truck. "Oh he's here" Sally told, hurrying over to the door. He lifted his dress a little as he walked over. "The man drives a beat up, ah you sure you don't want me to drive you" Henry asked as he looked over at his son. "No" the younger said. He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open. He was met with a tall figure, standing in a deep marron suit. The mans smile fell as he gasped, stunned by the sight in front of him. He looked over the smaller trying to take in every detail. The goths blush grew, turning his ears red. He fiddled with his fingers as he glanced between the man and the floor. "Ah, H-hi" he stammered out to the man. Larry blinked, coming back to reality. "Ah hi, y-you look enchanting" he smiled as his shoulders sank. Smitten by the small and all his work he put into the look. "O-Oh th-thnak you. uh your nice to. that is I mean you look hot. Er nIce your nice looking. I-" the smaller lowered his head as he put his hand on his forehead. Embarrassed by his speech pattern. "Thanks I like being nice looking" he teased a little. He jolted in his stands and stood up straight. He opened his jacket to reach into the inner pocket. "I got something for you" he told. Not noticing the man peeking his head over the half wall that divided the hall and the living room. 

Larry pulled out a case, he opened the lid to revel a beautiful corsages. A small bundle of fake black flowers with little skulls in the middle. Sal silently gasped at the object. His boyfriend took it out. He put the box in his pocket quickly. He reached over to grab the smallers wrist, Holding it gently. He opened the elastic then slid the corsage over his dainty wrist. "It goes with your outfit" he told as he looked the whole outfit over. Sally giggled, looking down to admire the gothic bundle. Knowing it must of been hard to find. He walked out into the porch, turning to grab the door. "Bye" he told his dad that watched him. "Ah Sal, wait be home by-" he began but the goth quickly closed the door. He reached down to pick up his dress a little. The taller was startled by the odd behavior. "Don't question just run" the smaller told then scurried off. The man looked back at the door then bolted. The two rushed off to the truck. 

Sal glided around to the passengers side where Ash stood holding the door open. "What's going on" she asked a little startled. "Don't ask Just run" Larry called out as he chuckled. He threw open the drivers door as the goth climbed into the truck. The woman pushed in. Barely closing the door when she hollered at her brother. "Drive" her demand was joined by the small man. The stoner took off. Startled by them both. He drove off as Henry ran out into the lawn. He looked back and chuckled, not knowing what was going on. The woman sighed in relief as her friend laughed deeply. "He was setting a curfew I take it" she asked the man. He took in a deep breath and settled between the two. "Ya I wasn't having it" he chuckled again. His friend high fived him as the driver shook his head at the antics. 

He drove them to a small house set in a cul-de-sac. Larry parked the car and looked out at the lit house. "Where are we" Ash asked, looking around. "That's Roberts place" he pointed out to the house with a garden gnome collection. The woman frowned her brows in confusion. "Here" she asked. "I always thought he like lived in an apartment or like something. Not the set of gnomio and Juliet" she opened her door. Before she stepped out she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tossing her out of the truck. She stammered out with a yelp. Turning around before she had her balance. She looked into the car to yell at her brother. The man still had his arm stretched over the seats. "Don't, out of all the references to make and you chose that one. Get out of my truck" the two giggled at him. She waved him off then went to walk up the path way. 

Sally closed the door behind her. Leaving the two of them alone in the truck. He shifted in his seat as they waited for her to come back. Larry cleared his throat. He turned to the smaller, looking down at his dress rather then him. "Ah I-I like your dress" he told a little awkwardly. "O-Oh thank you, I-I like your suit" he gestured to the mans jacket. The stoner smiled at the claim. "Thanks I was told by an angel I look hot" he joked. The goth looked at him a little shocked. He blinked a few times. "Me, y-you think I'm an angel" he asked as he pointed to himself. Larry blushed but kept eye contact. "Ya I do" he admitted, unshamfully. The smaller blushed hard. His ears turning red from the complement. He pushed up his mask to let his face breath. He fanned himself as he looked away. "Aw your so cute when you blush" the brunette teased. The goth shook his head. "Stop" he patted the man. "Aw but you are, the most adorable thing in the world. With your cute round nose, and squeaky deep voice-" he began listing. Loving how the other reacted to the affection. Sally acted desperately, he moved over in his seat. Setting himself on his knee so he could smash their lips together. Stopping the man from embarrassing him. It worked. But once he felt the mans lips on his own he melted into the touch. Feeling the other reach out to hold him as they kissed.

Ash stepped up on the side walk then head up the cement walk way. The whole scene was odd to her. The law was covered in gnomes and one flamingo. She looked up at the house, seeing how big it was. Everyplace looked bigger then her home. She walked up the porch then knocked on the door. She could faintly hear a tv on inside, playing some action movie she'd never heard of. She waited for someone to come by but she didn't hear any foot steps. She went to knock again. 

"Patients young one" a elderly voice called out to her. She jumped and yelped "Jesus." She looked across the porch to the swing that sat in the darkness. She could just vagally see a man sitting there. She held back a shake of fear at the man. The door opened and she jumped back. Startled by the man that stepped out. A bluish grey suit jacket was the first thing she noticed. Hiding a pain black shirt. She looked up at the man. His piercing's were gone and his red mohawk was pushed back. Styled and curled a little instead of spiked. She looked to the side before he would greet her. He looked out of the house then smiled wide at the man. "Gran papi what are you doing out here" Robert questioned. "Oh watching the stars" the old man responded. "Pff what stars your looking at the ceiling. Ah ya kooky ol fart" he turned to look at Ash. Chuckling a little at the uneasy look on her face. "Heh did he startle you" he asked a little quieter. She let out a held breath and rolled her eyes. "I didn't see him" she confessed. "Ha, oh here" the metal head reached into the back pocket of his pants. Thats when she noticed he was wearing his patchy jeans. The pair he had sewn and ironed on a bunch of patched or sick fabric he liked onto the legs. She shook her head at the unformal man. Wishing she could of just rocked her sweater dress instead of the embarrassment she wore. 

The man pulled out a small bundle of fake flowers. A purple flower surrounded by tiny white bell bottom flowers. She blinked at the object. Turning a little to look at the truck. She looked back at him. The man rolled his eyes as his smile fell. "I don't know, It's prom right and you give girls these things so" he offered it rather then putting it on her. She snickered at him, reaching over to take the corsages. "Thanks" she put it on then moved to walk down the steps. The man chuckled as he noticed her shoes. "Nice heels" he mocked as he fallowed her. "The better to stomp you with" she joked, stomping down on her shoes. He laughed at her as they walked down the path. Ash opened her door, stepping up to get in. She stopped when she saw Sally flop down into his seat, shoving his mask down over his face. Larry looked away, running his hand over his scruff as a deep blush filled his cheeks. "A-were you two making out" she asked a little startled that her shy little friend would do that. The man nodded then shook his head. "O-ok calm down you'll mess up your hair" the woman sat down beside him as Robert slid in the back. Laughing at the two. He didn't say anything as he opened the other door. He stretched out them hollered. "DAVID GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE." Ash tried not to jump from the sudden shout. Reaching over to her friend to re tighten the hair. 

Once the pins were set up again the group saw a dark figure jogging over to the car. He jumped in and slid beside Robert. He closed the door then sat back in the seat. "Seat belt" Larry told him. "HuH oh" the junkie reached over to throw the strap over his grey blazer. Once he was settled in the drive pulled out of the space. He drove a few blocks over, stopping in front of a one story house. No one got out as the couple walked up to the truck once it settled. "Alright David time to get in the trunk" Larry told the man as he watched the two walk up. With out argument the man unbuckled then scurried out. Robert slid into his seat, making room for the two. The door was opened and Maple climbed in. She moved her long purple dress, covered in shimmering butterflys. She tucked the fabric between her legs and buckled up. A flower crown at on her head. With black flowers and horns in between each one. "Hey guys" she greeted as Chug climbed in. Settled in a standard black suit. He closed the door. "Hey Maps, nice crown" Sally pointed out. Trying to turn to the girl. "Thanks Sally, nice mask, I'm jealous" she chuckled at the artistry. "Thanks" he settled down. Jolting when he heard a bang. "And Ash you're adorable eye shadow, I'll complement the dress when I see it" the woman told. The brunette rolled her eyes as her brother began to drive out of the spot. "It's nothing just purple fabric and my boots" she brushed off. "Heh your joking right" Robert asked looking at he a little odd. He looked over at the front mirror, noticing the driver giving him a stern look. He glanced out the window instead of speaking. "I think you look lovely, there's nothing wrong with dressing feminin" the goth told her. Both her and Maple began to snicker, turning into full out laughter after a moment. "It be nice if you didn't laugh at my fashion choice" he said, annoyed with the girls. "No of course not" the woman in the back began. "No your right, I just. Sorry" Ash cleared her throat and the man shook his head just a little.

Larry fallowed the groups directions to their friends house. Stopping in front of a new age house. Neat and pressed with a slanted roof for design. "Shit Todd lives here" Chug asked. He opened the door and started heading out of the truck. Maple fallowed after him. "Yep didn't you know that. What with his dad being your drug dealer" Ash asked as she looked at the boys. The both gasped at her then shrugged. "No We meet behind the cafe" Larry offered as the couple hopped into the back of the truck with David. "Shady" the woman chuckled. The two boys walked up to the truck. The freckled boy was the first one to step inside. He sat down beside Robert then looked over at the driver. "Ah Larry if you didn't have room you could of said so, we would of found a different way there" the man told. Oddly timmed from how the driver knew him to be. "Psh there's tones of room, just no one do anything to catch the attention of the police" he warned. Neil closed the door behind him then buckled himself up. "That doesn't sound to reassuring" he added. The truck brushed it off. A bang came from the back and the stoner began to drive out of the space.

He drove to the banquet hall. Setting his truck in a parking spot with all the others that drove to the place. Once he had stopped and turned off the engine the people in the back hopped out. Everyone began leaving the car. Stepping out of the doors and onto the broken ground. Ash and Sally walked out of the passenger seat. The brunette held out her hand for the smaller to take. Helping him down and onto his delicate shows. They heard a squeal come from the truck and looked over. Maple was shaking her balled up hands by her shoulders. "Sally those shoes are to die for" she told him. The man walked out and did a twirl in his shoes. "They're part of my midnight collection, ah Maple those are so cute" he pointed down at her one pink shoe and her one black shoe. Both with heart buckles keeping two straps over her foot. "Aren't they" she modeled them for the man. "Super Kawaii" Ash joked as she looked the shoes over. "Not as kawaii as that dress" both of them pointed at her rhinestone dress. She blushed at them and the three giggled. "Holy shit Sally is an actual girl" Roberts voice came from the distance. Earning him a look from the three. "A girl with the cutest dick" Larry spoke out without thinking. "LARRY" the small man called out in a warning. The man shrank in his stands, realizing what he said. "Shit" he mumbled. But the group laughed at his slip up. Sally placed his forehead on the truck, hiding himself behind the metal. The man stood up and tried to stretch out to the smaller. But there was a whole truck between them. 

"Wait Sally I didn't mean. I didn't mean to" he tried to plead. "Thats what happens when you date a moron" Chug sighed as he patted his friend. But it didn't help. The smaller was still hiding on the other side of the truck. "I-I curve to the right" the man shouted out, catching a few on lookers. The strangers chuckled at him and he lowered himself. He blushed as he looked down. Wishing he didn't open his mouth. "Oh Larry" the mans voice spoke out and he looked over to see the blue eyes peering above the trunk. "Psh thats nothing, I'm studded. I got piercings on my base" Robert stuck out his tongue and chuckled. He patted his friend then turned to fallow the rest of the group to the doors. Chug rolled his eyes then went to fallow. Holding his arm out for Maple to take. She linked her arm with his and they walked off. "Great not even five minutes and my 'date' left me" Ash joked, laughing at herself. Sally walked around the car, stopping where his boyfriend cringed in his stands. "Sorry" the man said to him. The goth held out his hand "It's ok, we can be embarrassed together" he offered. The stoner chuckled. He took the hand that waited for him. Walking with his boyfriend to the hall. 

As promised Ash began taking lots of pictures of their night. The whole gang outside the place. With Robert gagging in the photo and David looking around so frantic his head blurred. Larry laughing at them as Chug rolled his eyes. The others looked nice and posed. She took pictures fo them exploring the place. Maple sitting on a long chair and draping her shawl over herself. A picture of the boys all sitting around the spot making silly faces cause they couldn't sit still. A photo of Todd and Neil standing by a painting. She took a video of Sally running down the hall like a princess until he tripped. She caught Roberts laugh and Larry's worried "oh no boo" before ending the video. She snapped shots of the whole décor. Showing the ball rooms lay out. She took a snap of everyone sitting down at their table, ready to eat. She set the camera down when they brought out the food. 

As an unspoken rule no one looked at Sal as they ate. All visibly looking away. He giggled at them "That doesn't help but thanks" he told them. "Shoot" Ash whispered. The group ate as someone gave a speech about something that didn't concern the rowdy bunch. They enjoyed a four course meal with dessert to finish off. Once they were done they still had to listen to speeches about this and that. "Augh bluh bluh bluh. No one cares you Karen. One day you'll end up in a loveless marriage where your lying to yourself. For the sake of your kids or yourself your not sure. Your pill addiction clouds your judgment" Robert mumbled as the woman went on. "Holy shit" Ash chuckled. "What the fuck man" Larry whispered. "I'm bored" the man whispered back. The principle took the mic to begin talking. "Augh" the group silently groaned. "Ok rule we're not going to our prom" Maple told her two friends. They nodded at her. Hating the process. "I wonder if they'll play good songs or just iggy stuff" Larry mumbled at his chair. His boyfriend sighed "No probably all going to be hip hop or rap." He answered, sounding just as upset. The group deflated more at the idea. All hatting the standard music. Preferring folk, classical, or heavy metal. 

David suddenly sat up and they all looked up at him. He stared out across the room with wide eyes. "Holy shit is that Jessica" he asked, a side smile forming on his face. The group looked out, searching for the deep red. "Where" Robert asked as he looked around. "There with blue hair" he pointed out. "Blue" they questioned. They spotted her after the description. Seeing the semi familiar woman dressed in a pink fabric. But non of them cared for the attire. The woman had cut her hair to sit just passed her hair. Her bangs crossing her forehead and tucking under her puffy locks. The color a deep blue, vibrant with fresh dye. "Jesus Crist" Robert groaned out, trying to hold back a hard laugh. "What a poser" Maple chuckled. "Imitation is the greatest form of flattery" Ash told, holding back a laugh. "Gross" Sally couldn't help mumbling out. He sat back down in his seat a little ashamed he degraded someone. Larry sat back, stretching his arm over the mans chair. "It's ok, it's super not ok that she's stealing your look. But hey you don't have to deal with her after tonight. No one does" he offered to the man. Presenting the fact to the group. Everyone nodded. 

The principle finally let go of the mic. Handing it over to the dj. The woman turned off the device then started playing her pg playlist for the prom. Once the music started people began getting up to dance with their friends or dates. "I guess that's our que" Chug spoke out, turning to his girlfriend with a large smile on his face. He offered his hand and she took it. They both moved to leave the table. Ash quickly reached for her camera only for it to be taken by her date. He man held it up and took a picture of her glaring at him. "Aw smile wee one, you spent all night taking pictures instead of running around like an idiot with us. Go dance with your girls" he told her. The woman stared at him wide eyed. She slowly got up moving her chair in and stepping away. She watched him as he took a picture of the confused couple. But they to got up from the table. 

The man took a bunch of pictures of his friends dancing. From Ash and Sally holding each others hands and twirling about. To the three 'girls' dancing in a circle. The boys rocking out to a bad song. His friends collectively dancing terrible with each other. He was pulled out of his seat by Ash and he took a picture of the two of them sticking out their tongue on the dance floor. The camera was swiped from him. David promised he'd be carful. He took a photo of them both looking uneasy. He snapped a few shots of Robert and Larry head banging to a rap song. He turned to take pictures of random stuff. People they didn't know, empty tables and dark corners. The camera was taken from him by Larry. He patted the man then went to capture the night. 

He took a photo of Sally and Maple dancing an old move from a movie. He snapped a shot of Robert and chug bellowing near a speaker. The theater group standing in a circle as they yelled lyrics at each other. Another of Todd and Neil dancing together, both a blushing mess. He took lots of photos of Sally. A close up of his painted mask. The small man making a rock an roll symbol by his cheek, framing his piercing blue eye. He took a selfie of them both making funny face. Except the goth had his mask on. Just once he took it off, showing off his over baring smile, scrunching up his scars. He handed the camera over when he lost David in the mass. Sally understood his need to keep tabs on the junkie. He took over taking pictures. Hunting down his friends. 

He took a shot of Maple and Robert talking at the table. Both looking rather serious. He cringed at the mistake shot. Moving to find his other friends. He took a shot of Chug and Ash doing an odd dance. He snapped a shot of Todd and Neil kissing in the dark. He ducked down out of view. Wondering why he took such a private photo. He kept looking around for more to find. Catching a shot of Jessica tossing something at Robert. Then another of Ash throwing a glass of water on the woman. He went out looking for Larry, not liking the drama he was catching. He spotted the man outside, dragging a passed out David to his truck. He snapped a shot of it. 

Larry stuffed the guy in the back seat then closed the door. He turned around and jumped. Startled by the bottled blond in front of him. He didn't lower his arm when he registered her. She twirled her hair in her hands. "Hi" she greeted but he didn't say anything. "What you can't even say hi to me now" she crossed her arms. But the man stepped passed her. He went to walk but she stepped in his way. "Hang on I just wanna talk. I see you're here with Sally. He looks nice for a man" she tried not to roll her eyes. The man caved. He sighed and looked at her. "What do you want, can't you see I'm busy" he warned her. "Oh ya really busy, here with your little boy toy. I mean you've been lusting after him since what before new years" she spoke loudly, making the small man roll his eyes. Before the stoner could say anything he walked out from where he was hiding. 

The woman looked confused at him rather then shocked. But Larry looked frightened as the man walked out. "S-Sally" he began. "It's not what it looks like" he stammered to say. The goth held up the camera that had bounced around. "My photos are coming out weird" he told. Ignoring the blond woman. "Really" the taller quickly looked over. He took the handed over camera and went through his photos. "Larry don't ignore me" the woman called out. The man cringed a little dramatically. "Yeesh, looks like some dramas going on. You wanna go check on our friends" he asked the goth. "I was hoping we could" he responded. Without looking at the girl he took the mans large hand in his. The stoner smiled at him. He intertwined their fingers then crouched down a little. He took a little petty photo. Snapping a shot of him and Sal standing close with Cassandra gasping in the background. He stood up and started walking away with his boyfriend beside him. 

There wasn't much drama going on inside. Just Robert going through mood swings and Jessica trying to start shit. But Ash put her in her place. Todd took the bouncing camera. Taking his role as photographer for the rest of the evening. He took a picture of Neil setting his head on the table. Tired from the long night. He took a shot of Maple and Chug who sat with them. Resting for a moment. He looked out at the dance floor. Taking a photo of Sal and Larry slow dancing. The stoner smiling contently as the smaller rested his head on the mans chest. Closing his eyes. He snapped a shot of Robert and Ash dancing to energetically to a slow song but the two not caring about their personal beat. 

The night slowly came to an end. With everyone tired and warn Larry took them all home. Ash took a snap of them in the truck. Todd and Neil settled in the back, holding up a passed out David. Sally held her arm as she got herself in the shot. Robert carried the man home waving at Ash as she took a picture of the man hunched over, with his friend on his back. She took a picture of Todd and Neil waving them goodbye then of Chug saluting them. Once Larry dropped off Maple his sister got out of the truck. "Where are you going" he asked her. She closed the door then peered in through the window. "Girls night" she claimed then jumped off the truck. She headed over to her waiting friend. The two girls giggled then waved goodbye. "Bye Sally, Bye Larry" they called then headed for the day. 

The goth sighed as he sank in his seat. "I guess I'm not invited" he spoke out loud. The stoner smiled as he made to leave the spot. "It's ok I want to take you to murder edge anyway" he chuckled. "Oh boy a murder" the smaller joked. He looked over to see Ash's camera sitting in the seat. He grabbed it then moved over to sit in her spot. He took a picture of the driver, looking at him a little weary. "Put on a seat belt" he warned. The blue man grabbed the strap putting on the restraint as the man asked. He took blurry photos of the ride up. Grunting internally at how bad they came out. He took off his mask to see if that would help his precision. It didn't. He closed one eye then took pictures. The image coming out a little better. The stoner noticed him as they drove up an old forest road. "Why are you winking, trying to kaleidoscope scope it" he joked. "Oh no I'm blind in my right eye" Sally told as he took a picture of the forest in front of them. The man was silent, not sure how to respond to the information. "L-Like pitch black" he wondered. Envisioning a sit com skit. "No nearly blind I have to wear a contact. Sometimes I don't though" the smaller answered. Not nervous about telling the man aspects about himself. 

The stoner smiled at the fact. Enjoying how secure the man was with him. He rolled up to the small clearing between the trees. Setting his car by the cliff. He turned off the car then headed out of his door. Sally fallowed. He got out and moved a bit away. He held up the camera and took a shot of the far away city. But it looked to far away from where he was standing. He walked to the hood of the truck. Trying not to shake as he looked out. He raised the camera but the image was blurry form his tremors. The brunette stood up straight as he remembered something. "Oh ya you're afraid of heights" he reached over and took the camera gently form the other. Sal looked at him with wide eyes. His uncovered face reveling how his lip quivered. He would of gushed if it wasn't the wrong time. "Don't worry I won't let you fall" he promised. The smaller gulped. "Just what my murderer would say" he tried to play it off. He moved towards the hood and tried to get on. Larry chuckled at him. He set the camera down then stepped over to the small man. He gripped him by the hips and lifted him up on the car easily. The goth turned around and let his legs dangle from the top. "You're like really strong" he smiled as he blushed. The tall man chuckled. He reached down and grabbed the camera. "You're like ridiculously light" he stood up to take the picture of the city. 

The goth sighed out, reaching up to play with his hair. But it was still up. Lose now. He moved to take out his pins and let his hair down. "I-I like that you think that" he told. The stoner took in a deep breath. He kicked the ground a little. "I'm sorry man" he began, confusing the smaller. Sal took out his hair. Uncurling and removing the bats. "Why are you sorry" he asked. Pulling out a stuck one. Larry took more pictures of the scenery. He lowered his shoulders and just looked out at the lights. "Because, I know you feel that way cause someone said something to you. You told me and instead of helping I took it as an opportunity to show you how to flirt" he mumbled. "Oh" the smaller said as he looked over at the man. He thought about the moment, the memory making him smile instead of upset. "Oh Larry, you're so funny" he told. Causing the man to look at him. His confusion was ripped away when he saw how beautiful his boyfriend looked. His mask gone and his hair draped over one shoulder in messy waves. A smile sat on his face as he looked at the stoner. "You have nothing to apologize for, I like all the time we've spent together. And my body dysphoria isn't your fault. It use to be worse. I use to think I looked like a walking skeleton cause I could see me ribs. Then Cassandra said um. Well when I made that shirt and said sewing was easy cause I modify my cloths. She said 'is it cause your not as skinny as you think you are'...though it doesn't bother me as much now." he confessed. 

The brunette walked over to him. He climbed up beside the man. Carful not to hurt the camera he held. Sally watched him, looking the man over as he settled on the hood. "Man and I was right there" he sighed out. He gripped the object in his hand. The goth reached over to him, placing his head on the mans arm and setting his delicate hand on the bicep. It made the man smile, seeing how small the other was. He looked over at the large blue eyes looking up at him. "it's not your fault, none of it is. O-Once my therapist said when we dwell to much on the past that cant be changed we miss out on the present that can be remembered" he told softly. The tall man leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so grateful for you Sally. You're so sweet and genuine. You have the best humor and you keep me on my toes in the best ways" he chuckled deeply. "Heh it's hard to find someone that can handle it without being offended. You're a good man Larry, the best and-and I wanna keep you form toxic people. I wanna hold you for ever in my little world and make sure no one can hurt you again" the man rambled. Nuzzling into the taller. 

Larry laughed at his as he sat up a bit. "What like kidnap me and keep me in your basement. Make a little kitchen and bathroom so I can never leave" he questioned. Knowing the man wasn't serious, despite how he looked. The goth smiled ear to ear as he looked up. "Ya like a keeper and you my sweet little basement wife. You take care of my home and I chain you to the wall so you can't go anywhere" he enthused. The stoner laughed, moving his hand to cover the smallers. "You're little basement wife heh you're so weird. I love it" Larry leaned down. Capturing the eager mans lips with his own. Kissing him like he wanted to do all night. They pulled away smiling at each other. The stoner moved to lay down on the hood, fallowed by the smaller. Sal curled up beside him, placing his head on the mans chest as he stretched out his hand the pecks. He listened to the mans heart and chuckled. "I-I think I love you Larry. I-I want only you. In all the sweet ways, in all the dark ways. I think it scares me, cause I-I don't remember loving someone this much" he confessed. Moving his face to hide in the mans torso. The brunette wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. rubbing his back and holding him close. "Sal I love you" he told unrestrained. The smaller sat up a little to look at him. His eyes shining with forming tears. He smiled at the look, moving his hand to brush the hair back. Reveling all his damage. "You know I do" he confessed. The goth reached up a hand and held the mans wrist. Keeping his hand on his dented jaw. 

He looked at the honey brown eyes staring back at him. Overflowing with so much care and admiration. He couldn't help pressing his torn lips against the mans sweet mouth. Kissing him as the stoner held him. When he pulled away he had the biggest smile on his face. The looked mirrored by his boyfriend who was thoroughly happy. He loved the sight. Loved that this man had been all smiled the passed few weeks. no longer sad or angry. Worried or scared. He was happy, completely happy and Sal was the cause of some of it. It made him want to cry. Instead he picked up the camera that laid on the mans lap. He pointed the lens at them. Neither of them giving a forced smile as he snapped a shot of them. Adding the photo to the collage of their prom night. 

////// hey everyone thanks for reading and be patient with the ending. I wanted to let you all know I have gothic sally face aesthetics posted on my art blog and a version of sally for this fic on there. tumblr @kittyspring-creates or the aesthetics are somewhere on my insta @baeatello. Thanks again everyone.//////


End file.
